The Better Man
by bmak08
Summary: AU Luke is heartbroken and hopes that a break from his hectic work life and his horrible love life will do him some good. But what he didn't know is that this one short journey full of fun, laughter and unexpected encounters would change his life forever
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **The Better Man  
**  
Author: **Bhumi  
**  
Rating: **PG-13 for minor swearing but individual chapters may vary.  
**  
Summary: **AU- Luke is heartbroken and hopes that a break from his hectic work life and his horrible love life will do him some good. But what he didn't know is that this one short journey full of fun, laughter and unexpected encounters would change his life forever and would lead him to something he never expected to find.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the boys unfortunately, just in my dreams...

**Author's notes: **Hi guys! So, this is the first fanfic I have ever written because LuRe have totally inspired me. To be honest this is the first ever story I have written in about 11 years! Feedback and concrit = 3 and is very much appreciated! Thank you and I hope you enjoy! :)

Luke finally stood surveying his room, he looked over at his bed where clothes were messily placed in his suitcase with no semblance of order, and well, _this_ is what last minute packing is, he thought and laughed to himself. Being busy with new projects with his foundation as well as being in charge of Grimaldi Shipping had left him little time to have a day all to himself, however he had managed to leave work earlier to come home and pack for his trip.

Walking out of his bedroom, he had a final look around his office and bathroom for any essential items he may have been missing; he quickly had a scan of his living room and saw that his phone charger was still plugged in. He quickly unplugged it, walked back to his bedroom and threw it in the suitcase. As he turned around he paused for a moment as he looked at his wardrobe. It spanned the expanse of the wall opposite his bed and he involuntarily glanced over to the left hand side where the door was accidentally left open in his rush to pack. He realised that the wardrobe wasn't as empty as it should be.

Shirts still hanging up, pants folded neatly on the bottom shelf and shoes on the shoe rack. He shook his head to dispel the memories of last month, took a deep breath, pushed his hair off of his face, turned back and zipped up his suitcase, grabbed his bag and keys and left his apartment.

After completing his journalism major at Columbia, the responsibilities of his foundation and Grimaldi shipping became his priority. He had already limited his time drastically at both workplaces while he was studying, but once he had finished, the responsibility could no longer be ignored. Therefore, Luke had to put his dreams of journalism on the back burner, which Luke had no problem with, he loved his work. But he knew that he had to concentrate on the present and the now, the future could wait. Luke Snyder, the guy who did everything for everyone but himself. However one luxury he had allowed himself a few years ago was an apartment he could call his own, he was lucky enough to have found an apartment close enough to both offices but not too far from his family either.

Luke threw his suitcase into the back-seat of his car, another luxury he afforded himself, and started his drive over to the farm to say his goodbyes to his siblings and parents. As he parked up and walked in, Ethan, after hearing his car pull in, bounded into the kitchen and into Luke's arms.

"Luke!" shouted Ethan as he jumped up and wrapped his arms around Luke's neck, his head resting in crook of Luke's neck and shoulder.

"Hey, buddy, you ok? What's got you all excited? You miss me that much?" Luke said as he smiled and saw his parents walk out of the living room into the kitchen while laughing at the sight.

Ethan finally let go of Luke's neck, lifted his head and held onto his shoulders as Luke leaned back and held onto Ethan in his arms, "Mom and Dad told me that you're gonna go London, right?"

"That's right", Luke nodded.

"Well, someone told me that in London, they have this HUGE toy store and its like, the oldest one in the world and they get all the new toys first and they have all these planes and cars and stuff and..."

Luke interrupted with a chuckle, "Would this someone happen to be Natalie, Eth?"

Ethan widened his eyes at the fact that he was found out, but those big brown eyes similar to Luke's were unable to keep the lie under wraps.

Ethan leaned closer to Luke and whispered loudly.

"Don't tell her I told you, but she wants loads of stuff too and she thought if I asked and coz you love me the most and I'm younger you won't ever say no", Ethan then leaned back and pulled out a list from his jean pocket and placed it into Luke's front jacket pocket.

Luke laughed, nodded his head, and patted his pocket "It's our secret Eth, I won't tell Natalie either, your list is safe with me".

"You promise?"

"I promise", Luke held his hand to his heart to further cement his promise.

Ethan gave him a beaming smile and one last tight hug as Luke set him down to ground and ruffled his hair. Ethan waved a goodbye and ran back to play with his video games.

Lily and Holden walked towards Luke as he gave them both a warm hug.

"What did the kids manage to extort out of you this time?" Holden said with a smile.

Luke smirked, "Nothing that they haven't managed to get out of me before."

"Well they most certainly know how to get what they want out of their big brother." Lily said with a knowing grin.

"I don't mind at all Mom, when do I get a chance to spoil them anyway? It makes up for the fact that I'm not able to see them as often as I want", Luke finished with a sigh. He bent his head and looked at his feet and ran his hand through his blonde hair, "...and after everything that happened with..."

Lily moved closer to him and placed her hands on his shoulders stopping Luke and he looked up, "Baby, don't feel bad that you can't spend time with them, they may be young but they understand you're busy, as for him, forget about all that, they are happy to spend time with you whenever they can, they love you for it", and gave Luke a reassuring smile.

"...and they love you for the gifts too", Holden laughed, trying to ease the tension in the room.

Both Lily and Luke laughed together and turned their heads to look at Ethan in the living room, as he shouted a loud, "YES!" from the living room, he was obviously winning at his game.

"So baby, you all packed? You manage to find a gift?" Lily asked as she turned her head back to look at Luke.

"Yep, all packed, gifts bought for the family, but I haven't been able to find something for Ben and Ramona", exclaimed Luke with a sigh.

"I'm sure you should be able to find something from London but have they not registered for their gifts?"

Luke grinned, "Ben called me up specially last night to make sure that I get something extra special for him, something not on the list, he expects something spectacular seeing as though I haven't seen him in 3 years."

"I guess 3 years does indeed warrant an extra special gift", Holden grinned back.

"Yeah, well, I guess I'm going to have to wait till I get to London and see if I can find that 'extra-special gift', and speaking of London, I best be making a move on, I still need to make it to New York for one more meeting before I leave for London tonight, a private jet only waits too long", he said with a weary chuckle.

Holden looked at Luke with a worried expression; he had noticed Luke had been working extra hours at both the foundation and Grimaldi shipping recently. His hard work, although yielding the results he needed, had taken a toll on his health. He looked little thinner, cheekbones more pronounced, dark circles under his eyes and even though Luke wouldn't admit it, Holden knew that he wasn't totally himself these days and Lily glanced at Luke with the same concern in her eyes.

"Son, you are leaving for a holiday, at least try and leave work behind for half a day and take care of you for a change", he said as he put a comforting hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Dad, I'm fine, seriously, it was just more convenient for me to have this meeting first and then leave for London from there", his words almost meaningless as his eyes betrayed him.

Luke slowly took his dad's hand off his shoulder, gave it a squeeze between both of his and smiled.

"I'm fine Dad", Luke repeated. _'As if repeating it makes it more believable'_, Holden thought.

He let go of his dad's hand but not before giving it another squeeze and Holden nodding knowingly with a smile. Lily shouted up the stairs for Faith and Natalie to come and say goodbye to their brother and after exchanging a year's worth of hugs and kisses, Luke finally managed to leave the farm and giving his mom and dad another quick hug, he shouted a bye to Ethan and made his way out to his car.

He managed to make it to the airport on time, handing his car keys over to Harry who had already transported his baggage onto the plane; he boarded the plane to New York.

Luke landed early that evening, as New York basked in the glow of the spring dusk. His meeting for a new project he would be starting for his foundation went well, actually, it went better than expected, he thought as he smiled to himself walking out of the conference room. Although tiredness and fatigue had overwhelmed him, yawning during the meeting had not helped matters; he still needed to catch his flight to London that night.

He was flying commercially this time, as neither of the private jets were available, so leaving early was essential; a commercial plane most definitely does not wait for anyone and grabbing a quick snack from the hotel restaurant, he called for a taxi and headed over to JFK.

After finishing up a six hour emergency surgery, saving a life and shit, Reid walked down the corridor to his office smiling smugly as he whipped off his surgical mask and threw it in the bin. He slumped down in his large black leather chair and ran his hand over his face trying to wipe off the tiredness and sleep that had built up.

A small headache had started creeping up and six hours in surgery without sleep after a double shift had not helped matters. Closing his eyes, he almost succumbed to sleep, "Oh shit", he said aloud; his eyes flew open as he looked at the clock on his desk. He jumped up, grabbed his keys, his coat and left the hospital as fast as he could. As good as he is at his job, "Fucking awesome by the way", he would say, time management was something he needed to improve upon, but no one needed to know that.

Driving back to his apartment in record time and thanking whatever powers that be that he had the intelligence to pack in advance, Reid rushed back out of the apartment all the while grabbing his suitcase and simultaneously calling a taxi to take him to JFK.

As soon as the taxi reached its destination, Reid leaped out and ran through the airport, checked himself in and stood in line for security, which for some reason was moving along at a snail's pace, and if he couldn't be any later, the security guard stopped Reid after he had passed through the metal detectors. Something had made a loud beeping sound and he was asked to stop and be searched.

Reid was not amused, not amused at all. He pursed his lips in frustration, crossed his arms and sighed loudly.

"If you're going to frisk me, I expect you to take me out to dinner which I think I most definitely deserve", Reid paused momentarily and eyed the tall, well built brunette man from head to toe and back up again, 'Not bad', Reid thought, and gave him a wink.

The security guard looked mouth agape and in shock at the redhead. Reid, noticing the effect he had on the man, noticed a blush creep up on the guard's cheeks and smirked, his tongue touching his top left incisor. But the redhead knew there wasn't time for any of this, _'dammit'_.

He dropped his head, sighed and glared back, "Look, I just came out of a 6 hour surgery and had to leave to come here without eating, no food for Reid equals Reid in a bad mood and unable to function to deal with imbeciles, so seriously, get your shit together and hurry up!"

The guard was dumbfounded and clearly unable to function for a few seconds. He then caught a sight of the murderous expression on the redhead's face, cleared his throat and 'frisked' him as quick as it was humanly possible, to let him pass through.

In all the tension and hurry, Reid had forgotten something important. He handed his boarding pass over to the flight attendant on the plane for checking and suddenly he realised what he was doing and where he was. His palms started sweating and he started tapping his right hand on his leg, a nervous twitch of his, and yes, for the first time in a long time, Dr. Reid Oliver was nervous.

Reid had only ever been on a plane a handful of times in his life. His terrible claustrophobia had meant he avoided flying at all costs and instead he drove wherever he could, took a boat, buses, a motorbike, or whatever, but planes, no way, only when necessary.

As the flight attendant led him to his seat he hoped that he would be alone so that he could deal with this ONE weakness he had, alone. But it was not meant to be. In the window seat he could see what resembled a person, boy, or thing, who had his face and body covered with a blanket, sleeping soundly. Reid turned, nodded and thanked the flight attendant, put his bag in the overhead locker and promptly took his place in the adjacent seat as quietly as he could, but the slight movement caused by Reid sitting down had woken up his neighbour.

His neighbour pulled the blanket off his head revealing a mop of blonde hair sticking up in all directions, the static from the blanket didn't help. The blonde haired kid rubbed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair, trying to flatten it down. Suddenly noticing he had company, he turned to face him and grinned,_ 'Oh shit, we got a talker on our hands'_, thought Reid as he rolled his eyes.

Like Reid predicted, his neighbour started speaking, "Oh sorry about that, was a little too tired from my day, meetings and stuff, you know?", Reid nodded although not quite sure why, he then turned back to face forward, " ...and seeing as though we're gonna be spending a few hours together in this confined space, why don't I introduce myself? I'm Luke Snyder", and he stuck his hand out.

If Reid wasn't already nervous and slightly in awe of this kid who was trying to start a conversation with a random guy, he would have just ignored him. But his brain was all mixed up with lack of sleep and no food, yeah, that's what it was.

Grudgingly with a deep sigh, Reid turned his head towards the kid and offered his hand, "Dr. Oliver, Dr. Reid Oliver" and shook hands with him. Both felt a spark as their hands touched and both pretended it was the static of the blanket, of course it was.

Luke smiled an even bigger smile, "Nice to meet you, Dr. Oliver".

Reid frowned and noticed that the blonde haired man was still holding on and gestured with his eyes downwards at their joined hands. Luke followed his blue _blue_ eyes, quickly cleared his throat and let go as casually as possible. He hastily turned back to grab a magazine out of the rack in front of him and threw him another quick smile, and Reid, well, Reid had nothing to smile about, he groaned inwardly.

This 7 hour flight was going to be torturous enough and he had a feeling this blonde kid would somehow make this journey worse.

_'Oh shit'_, Reid thought, he let his head fall against the headrest and closed his eyes, _'Double fucking shit'_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Luke couldn't believe that he was finally on his way to London and to be honest, it was perfect timing. He knew that he was over-working himself and with the other things that had been preoccupying his mind, Ben's wedding had bought him his excuse to finally get away and have some time all for himself.

Although he was feeling the excitement and anticipation of finally being able to see Ben after so many years, today's busy day had brought his energy levels right down too. As soon as he was seated on the plane, he grabbed the blanket, draped it over his body and head to block out the light and promptly fell asleep as memories of his past invaded his dreams.

He slept fitfully for all of twenty minutes when he was glad for the slight shifting in the seat on his left hand side which woke him from his light slumber. He shrugged off the blanket, rubbing his eyes and cursing his hair which had decided to misbehave, the static of the blanket hadn't helped. He proceeded to pat his hair down and finally turned to face the stranger next to him and grinned, an involuntary response, part of the sunny disposition which defined Luke Snyder. Luke managed to have a quick glance at the man sitting next to him who was wearing a black button down shirt and black jeans.

He proceeded to apologise for his sudden need to sleep and the man nodded uninterested. For some reason Luke felt the need to introduce himself and keep talking. The man finally turned to face him and introduced himself as Dr. Reid Oliver. They shook hands while Luke tried to ignore the slight chill and spark that he felt penetrate through his spine.

For some reason, he was unable to look away; his eyes were so so blue, like the seas off the coast of the Mediterranean. They appeared to be cold and mean, but to him, they held a strange intensity and he knew in that small moment that there was something very interesting about this man. It wasn't until the man looked down at their joint hands that he realised he had been holding on a little too long. Luke cleared his throat and let go of the beautiful hands that looked as if they had been carved intricately from stone, soft but hard, long fingered hands, _'since when did I have a thing for hands?'_.

Luke hastily grabbed the in-flight entertainment magazine in the rack in front of him sent the doctor another smile and proceeded to cringe behind the magazine whilst shielding his face from his neighbour. _'What the hell is wrong with me?' _

Reid closed his eyes for a few moments hoping that somehow sleep would overtake him and magically transport him to his destination, but he knew that until he was in London and off this flying sardine can, he probably wouldn't be able to get even a minute of sleep. He looked back down and turned to look at the blonde haired kid whose face was hidden behind the magazine.

Reid was brought to attention by an announcement as the pilot informed them that they were about to take off, the flight attendants went through the safety procedures which didn't reassure Reid whatsoever. As the signals for the seatbelt signs were switched on, Reid and Luke both fastened their seatbelts, hands fumbling to find their respective belts, as their hands touched both mumbled their apologies avoiding each other's eyes, each concentrating on different tasks.

Luke trying not to think about the hot doctor sitting next to him,_ 'hot?'_, and Reid concentrating on not having a full on panic attack in front of a whole group of strangers.

As the plane started its ascent into the sky, Luke put his magazine on his lap and looked out of the window, watching New York turn into a bright sea of lights. As soon as the plane had reached the altitude necessary, the seatbelt signs were switched off, followed by the sound of seatbelts snapping open.

Luke looked away from the window and noticed that the doctor seemed too still sitting next to him. He saw that the doctor's hands were gripping the armrests a little too hard, knuckles almost turned white as they curved around the front.

As Luke's eyes found Reid's face, he could see that he was sweating profusely, his eyes were closed leaning back on the headrest, and Luke could hear him mumbling something under his breath.

"Dr. Oliver...Dr. Oliver?" Luke asked leaning slightly forward, towards him trying to get the redhead's attention.

"Are you okay, Dr. Oliver?", placing his hand on the doctors shoulder, shaking him slightly to get his attention.

The doctor took a deep breath and turned to face Luke, "I am fine, Mr. Simpson, just leave me alone", Reid snapped with eyes blazing, "...just because we exchanged names, it does not mean that you have to try and keep a conversation going, I don't do small talk, especially with strangers, so please, just leave me alone and go back to reading your magazine or whatever", as he pushed Luke's hand off of his shoulder. Luke found it hard to believe how blue eyes so cold could bear so much intensity and anger.

Luke took his hand back placed it in his lap and looked at the doctor one last time who was back to his prior position. Luke knew that there was something the doctor was hiding and he decided that he was going to help no matter what.

"By the way, it's Snyder and you need to calm down, you shouting at me, is not going to make this journey any easier!"

Reid took another deep breath and unbuttoned the three top buttons of his shirt, trying to let some air circulate to ease the heat he was feeling from within trying to ignore the incessant sound droning next to him. He took a napkin out of his pocket and wiped his brow, face and around his neck.

"Dr. Oliver, do you have a phobia of planes?"

"No, of course not, don't be ridiculous, if I had a phobia of planes what the hell would I be doing in one?", scoffed Reid negating his statement by wiping his brow and closing his eyes.

Luke looked at Reid with curiosity, "Well, your reaction is one consistent with someone who seems to be afraid or anxious about something, and it seems to me that you may need some help and..."

Reid interrupted sharply holding his hand in front of Luke, "You're a doctor now are you? Just leave me alone Mr. Snyder, ok?"

At this point the doctor's breathing had become erratic and if it was possible he was sweating even more. It suddenly clicked in Luke's mind what Dr. Oliver was going through.

"Wow, Dr. Oliver, you are seriously claustrophobic aren't you?", Luke enquired.

"No, I...I...I just...I just don't like tight spaces", the doctor stammered while wiping his brow and taking another deep breath.

"Ok wow, you finally admitted it, thank you for your honesty!"

Reid glared at Luke and Luke smiled his _infuriating smile _back at him. Reid was right, this kid was making his journey worse, and _'Why can't he just stop talking?'_  
Luke was enjoying winding and riling the doctor up, he couldn't explain why, but he hadn't had this much fun with someone for a long time, there was just something about this man.

"Oh ok, well don't worry. I wouldn't dare bug you out, I mean, imagine if the plane started shaking and then one of the engines blew up", Luke's voice turning deeper and more dramatic by the second while the doctor became more anxious, shaking his head in denial, trying not to listen, "...and then the plane started falling faster and faster while the plane becomes smaller and smaller..."

"Stop...stop it's not funny", Reid said in between breaths as they became more and more frantic, his imagination going into overdrive.

"Oh, I think it's hilarious!", Luke laughing at the expression on Reid's face.

Reid suddenly in grips of unknown fear and anger grabbed the blonde's shirt collars with both hands and brought his face near to his, shaking him, "Do you want us to be smashed to pieces? Stop it!"

Luke could feel the doctor's harsh and fast breaths hitting his face, he looked down at his lips as his tongue flicked out to lick his own, "Wow, your phobia is pretty extreme", Luke whispered as puffs of air hit the redhead's face.

Reid, noticing his proximity and the way in which Luke's breathing had started to match his own, backed off, dropping his hands, "You want to me to admit that as a doctor, that I'm somehow capable of being a human and have flaws too, would that make your day Mr. Snyder?".

"Well it would be a start", Luke answered unable to look away.

The doctor was still feeling nervous and the added dramatics from his neighbour had not helped his situation, "Well, I'm sure that this will make for a great story wherever you go, a doctor who cracks up in confined spaces", laughed Reid wryly.

"Why would I tell anyone about this?"

Reid looked at Luke with surprise, he was sure that he saw something there more than concern and believed that he most certainly wouldn't tell anyone but batted the thought out of his mind, this guy seemed like a brat and his idiotic antics had stressed him out even more. Just thinking about the scenario the blonde kid had played out increased his breathing rate again, he felt as if he was almost on the verge of having a full blown panic attack.

Luke noticed the doctor's increasing breathing rate and took a hold of his arm lightly, "Hey, hey, don't freak out again, just look at me", Reid was surprised to feel the warmth of the blonde's hand on his arm he looked down and back up into Luke's big, deep chocolate brown eyes,_ 'Wait, what? Chocolate?'_, However his breathing immediately began to calm down but his sharp tongue got the better of him, "Oh okay, fine yeah, no problem", the doctor retorted whilst wiping his brow again.

Luke saw the doctor still wasn't quite as calm as he should be and gripped his arm a little tighter, "Alright, umm, Dr. Oliver, you need to focus, think about some place you like, some place you feel safe..."

"Where did you pick up this load of crap? From magazines at your dentist's office?"

"Well, does it matter if it works?"

Luke was starting to feel a little frustrated at the doctor's annoying habit to interrupt and to have the last say.

"Yeah, well it's just bogus pop psychology", Reid answered.

"Yeah, well, have you got anything better to do? It's not like you can leave the plane now, we still have a few hours left on the flight, it might just work", Luke smiled softly.

"Okay, okay", the redhead spoke in hushed tones, waved his hand, squeezing his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose, "I have a place".

"Okay, so what is it?"

Reid hesitated slightly; Luke narrowed his eyes, "Come on, Dr. Oliver, what's the place you're thinking of?"

The doctor sighed, "It's the brain".

"The brain?", laughed Luke, "Why the brain?"

"Look, Mr. Snyder, are you going to help me or are you going to keep me asking these inane questions? If I had told you it was this green meadow with tadpoles and dancing cows, you wouldn't have believed me, so..."

"Okay, okay, no more questions except this last one, umm is it any brain in particular?"

"No no, each one is different they're all amazing though, it's this tangled mass of grey spaghetti, it's totally alien, it's so much to look at with the naked eye but it makes us walk and talk, think, remember, smell...", Reid paused and took a breath, "...love, it produced the Sistine Chapel, chocolate, theory of relativity, Godfather Parts one and two, not so sure about three, but, what?", Reid looked over at Luke who seemed to be listening intently but grinning at the same time.

As the doctor had talked, Luke noticed the underlying passion he had for this particular subject. He wasn't entirely sure why the brain seemed to be his comforting place of choice, but being a doctor, it may have been something of interest to him. He noticed as he spoke how tapered and perfect his jaw line was, how the curls on his forehead were damp with sweat and he was almost wishing he could push them back with his own hands. He longed to feel that sort of innate passion and interest for his work and that maybe at some point in his life; it became his comforting place too.

"It's working", the blonde grinned with his dimples in full force.

"Yeah, okay, I feel better", the doctor smiled a quick smile in gratitude which Luke would have missed had he not been watching the doctor. Reid noticed that his breathing rate had calmed down although he hadn't realised how good it had felt that the blonde had been rubbing his forearm with his thumb the whole time while he had babbled, it actually had felt quite comforting, _'oh shit, I babbled'_.

Luke smiled back, "Do you want me to get you some water or something?"

"No, no, I'm fine", Reid answered whilst undoing his seatbelt. Luke hadn't realised that he had absent mindedly been rubbing soothing circles with his thumb on the doctor's arm; he lifted his hand off of his arm and looked up as the doctor left his seat.

Luke watched the doctor walk away, rubbing his hand through those auburn curls, in _those_ jeans.

_'Fuck'_, Luke groaned leaning forward pushing the heels of his hands into his eyes, _'He isn't even gay!' _


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: **Hi guys! So, this chapter turned out to be a pretty long one! It was previously meant to be part of Chapter 2 but I had to split it! Feedback and concrit would be lovely! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Reid walked to the nearest bathroom and splashed his face with water, ran his wet hand through his hair, trying not to think of the blonde haired kid with the dimpled smile who had just helped him.

Yes, he had to admit, he had _helped_ him through his panic attack.

He un-tucked his black shirt from his jeans leaving the top three buttons unbuttoned, so as to make himself feel a little more comfortable. Looking at himself in the mirror he exhaled loudly. He looked as if he had run a marathon, "Right, I need food", Reid declared.

As Reid walked out of the bathroom, he noticed the blonde seemed to be chatting to a male flight attendant animatedly, _'Christ, does that kid talk to everyone?' _

Approaching his seat, he heard laughter from Luke, which was probably the most addictive laugh he had ever heard, _'what?'_

He frowned and felt something uncomfortable twisting in his gut but immediately shook it off. He checked the flight attendant out, who was in fact actually pretty hot and young and was laughing along with the blonde, _'damn him'. _

Luke glanced up and saw the redhead making his way back to his seat; he thought it rude not to introduce the both of them.

Luke caught his attention, "Hey, Dr. Oliver, this is Mark, he used to work for my family a few years ago", Mark smiled a wide toothy smile and stuck his hand out. Reid, who was slightly relieved for some odd reason, nodded his hello ignoring Mark's hand and took his seat and looked up.

"So, Matt is it?", Reid rubbed his hands together, "Will the food be served anytime today, or will I have to wait till I get to London, I mean, that is your job, right?". Mark was slightly taken aback at the doctor's attitude and raised his eyebrows at Luke who rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Umm, the food will be served in just a little while Sir, nice to see you again, Mr. Snyder".

Mark waved to Luke, "Say hi to your mom and dad from me", Luke smiled.

Mark nodded towards him as he walked hurriedly back to wherever he needed to go, Reid sat back smiling to himself.

"Christ, Dr. Oliver, did you have to be so rude?" Luke glared at the doctor who just shrugged.

"I wasn't rude, I just stated a fact and a need of mine and as he was a member of staff, I was hoping he could fulfil it, I'm pretty sure if you needed something you would ask for it Mr. Snyder?"

"Yeah, but a bit more decency wouldn't go amiss, it doesn't hurt to be nice you know."

"Sure, but I don't have time to be nice when I need things to be done, and in this case my hunger needs to be fed so thanks for whatever ill fated mission you are on to improve my manners, I'm sure you can inflict your finishing school lessons on someone else because I certainly don't need them".

Luke laughed dryly, "Wow, Dr. Oliver, you certainly feel much better now, don't you?"

Reid who didn't even want to even remember that he nearly had a full blown panic attack in front of a stranger, attempted to change the topic of conversation, "So, what did this Matt do when he was working for your family, a cook, a driver or your personal secretary?", raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Luke pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing, surprised that the doctor was attempting to even hold a conversation with him, "Umm, Dr. Oliver, I thought you didn't do small talk?"

Without faltering, Reid fixed his eyes on Luke's, "Well, I guess I can make an exception in this case."

Luke was unable to take his eyes off the doctor, feeling a little uncomfortable in his gaze he cleared his throat, "Matt, worked as a host for one of the private jets my family owns".

Reid scoffed looking away, "Well that explains your disgust at my apparent bad manners, and being all friendly and extra nice to ex-employees and the pretentious suit you're wearing."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"That you are most probably a spoiled brat with a penchant of being extra nice and smiley to get what you want, when essentially, you probably have enough money to get exactly what you want at all times, and actually what are you doing on a commercial plane, did the jet not accommodate all your requirements?"

"Even though it is none of your business, it wasn't available and I wanted to fly commercial. I'm not going to apologise for having money, and to be honest I'm fortunate and lucky enough to be in a position where I can help people with the money I do have!", Luke felt his anger rising, _'who the hell was this man to judge who he was?'_

Reid was enjoying seeing the blonde becoming all flustered; his calm and cool behaviour was falling apart at the seams, his long-ish blonde hair almost forming a lion's mane framing his face.

Reid couldn't resist another dig, "Help, what kind of help? Are the people you helping codename for you and yourself? Buying new fancy cars, clothes, penthouse apartment and..."

"You know what? I don't have to and I don't want to explain myself, you can think what you think but I'm not justifying myself to an asshole like you!"

Luke shot him a look of disdain and got up not caring if he stepped on the doctor's feet making his way to the bathroom.

Reid chuckled as he watched Luke walk away, he had to admit, he liked the way he had stood up for himself, if he had talked to a nurse like this in the hospital, most would have run off crying, he liked the blonde and his ass in those pants,_ 'wait, what?'_.

Luke slammed the door to the bathroom shut and leant his hands on the sink trying to compose himself, he was seething. _'What an asshole! Who the fuck does he think he is?' _

Luke splashed water on his face, running his hands over his face and hair trying to calm his anger down with the cold water. He had started to feel a little warm and realised that in his haste to sleep he hadn't taken his suit jacket off, taking it off, he undid the cuffs of his shirt, unbuttoned his shirt a little and folded his sleeves up to his elbow. He breathed in deeply whilst staring at his reflection in the mirror telling himself that he won't be affected by the doctor's taunts and he left the bathroom with that determination in mind.

Reid, in the meantime had pulled out a medical journal from his bag, correcting it rather than reading it, knowing that the blonde kid probably wouldn't want to make any more conversation, which was fine with him plus what he was hoping for anyway, he just wanted food and sleep.

Realising that the food still had not arrived, Reid glanced down the aisle but was met with another mouth-watering sight instead. Luke was walking down the aisle holding his suit jacket, in a light blue buttoned down shirt which was obviously two sizes too small for him.

It seemed to emphasise his biceps, broad shoulders and his well-defined, tapered chest. Reid swallowed hard, trying to rid his mind of the things he would do to this kid if he had the chance. He quickly averted his gaze back to the journal and crossed his legs, trying to divert his attention from in between his legs and back to the horribly written journal he was reading.

Just as Luke made it to his aisle, a little girl came running in his direction, to avoid walking into her Luke turned to his side, however, in his hurry to move, he lost his balance and fell backward, straight into the doctor's lap with a loud "Ooof!"

Reid, with his quick reactions was able to move his arms and journal away before they were squashed between his lap and Luke. He managed to wrap an arm around his back and another around his front near his waist, holding Luke from falling further back and hitting his head on the armrest and Luke had managed to wrap his arms around Reid's neck.

Luke was feeling the heat rise up in his cheeks, he glanced at Reid thankfully, also feeling a little embarrassed noticing that people were looking, "Uh, I'm sorry, I just lost my footing and..."

"Uh, Mr. Snyder, I would like the feeling in my legs to come back some day, preferable today", Reid interrupted whilst raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, I'm sorry", Luke braced his arms on Reid's shoulders, Luke's breath hitting the redhead's face as he helped him up, hands pressing into Luke's waist. He then moved over and took his seat next to the window as Reid grabbed his journal and Luke's suit jacket, "You forgot this", and handed it over to him. Luke mumbled his thanks and placed the jacket on the back of his seat.

Reid tried to ignore the fact that he wasn't at all turned on by the fact that Mr. Snyder had landed in his lap by trying to concentrate on reading the journal. But his mind kept flitting back to how warm the blonde felt in his arms, how good his body felt under his fingertips and how his ass was a perfect fit for his lap. He wondered if this had felt so good, how it would feel if the blonde was straddling him, legs either side of his thighs as...the doctor was growing hard just thinking about it but was suddenly pulled from his inappropriate thoughts as the food arrived.

Reid breathed a sigh of relief and immediately took the tray of food right out of the flight attendant's hand and started eating. Luke meanwhile was in awe of how much the doctor could eat and at the speed he was eating, no, inhaling his food. Luke wasn't feeling too hungry as he had eaten on the way to JFK plus he wasn't a big fan of plane food but taking his anti-rejection tablets meant that he had to eat a little to settle his stomach. So Luke only ended up eating a buttered roll and some orange juice before taking his pills out of his bag, swallowing two capsules.

Reid hadn't even noticed that Luke hadn't eaten much, as his concentration was very much focused on one thing only, the food. He saw the doctor had finished everything on his tray in less than 5 minutes and laughed to himself. The doctor in the middle of finishing off a tub of fruit salad glanced towards the blonde and frowned.

"It's rude to stare, even at a genius."

"Wow, is your ego as big as your appetite?"

"What? You want to criticise me about my eating habits too?"

Luke looked over at Reid food tray in mock disgust, wrinkling his nose, "How can you eat all that food, where does it go?"

"I am a very active person and work it off", Reid paused noticing Luke's rather full tray of food, and he pointed with his fork with his mouth still full, "You going to eat that by the way?"

Luke looked down at his tray and back at the doctor and shook his head, "No..."

"Okay, well, waste not want not", and Reid reached over for the tray, placed it in front of him and devoured the food. Luke watched him with curiosity; he almost looked as if he was in another world while he was eating, and the appreciative sounds Reid was making while eating did not fail to make Luke feel a little more than what he had bargained for.

The silence between the two men brought back memories from the past month that Luke would rather forget. Nowadays he couldn't deal with silence; he needed something to fill his surroundings to avoid his mind drifting away to deeper and darker places. It was the not talking, the silence, that had brought him pain and maybe unconsciously he tried to make up for it by talking, being happy even when he truly wasn't.

Once Reid had finished he sighed loudly passing over both the empty trays to the flight attendant, nodding his thanks. He hadn't heard a word from the kid since he had asked for his tray so he sneaked a quick look at Luke who was staring out of the window his cheek resting in his palm.

The blonde caught his gaze and Reid turned away clearing his throat whilst grabbing a blanket getting ready for his well-earned rest. Reid didn't know what it was about this kid but he seemed to have got under his skin, he rubbed his hand over his face trying to clear his thoughts about a certain Mr. Snyder.

Both men soon fell into a deep sleep, tiredness seeping away minute by minute. A few hours went by when a loud piercing cry ripped through the air.

Reid could normally sleep through anything, he had had to learn to sleep wherever and whenever he needed it, but sleeping in the hospital with the background sounds of machines and the hustle and bustle of staff meant that his sleep was comforted by such sounds. The loud but deep rumble of the plane engine accompanied by the loud piercing cry had instantly awoken the doctor, blanket falling off of his face, mussing his hair up, and the static hadn't helped in his case either.

Hearing laughter the redhead glanced over at Luke with bleary eyes, who although was laughing, looked as if he had been awakened by the sound too. The loud cry shot through the air again and this time did not stop.

Reid glared at Luke who immediately stopped laughing, smirking instead and looked up and around to find the source of noise. Luke looked two rows behind him and saw that a frantic mother was trying to calm her baby down, the baby was red in the face from crying and the more the mother tried to calm the baby down the more agitated the baby was becoming.

Luke sat back down and turned to face Reid, "It's a baby."

Reid pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to face the blonde, "Congratulations Mr. Snyder, you have just passed into the phase of utter stupidity", he retorted sarcastically, "I know what a baby sounds like but just hoped I would never have to hear from another one on this flight."

Luke opened his mouth to come back with an answer but Reid got there first, "...and yes by the other baby I meant you, now considering that you apparently have impeccable manners and a sunny disposition which is so sweet that it makes my teeth hurt. Would you go and tell the mother of that screaming little spawn of the devil to move somewhere so I can get some sleep?"

"You think I'm sweet?" Luke replied with a shy smile, batting his eyelashes dramatically.

Reid rolled his eyes and groaned in frustration.

"Okay, okay, I will go and talk to the mom and see if she needs help, you aren't the only guy who wants sleep, you know?"

Luke had noticed passengers in the same area as they were in were becoming disgruntled so Luke got up minding Reid's feet and walked down the aisle to the mother.

Luke reached the mother who was still frantically trying to get the baby to calm down.

"Hey, you ok? You need any help?", Luke asked while crouching down.

"I don't know, she has never cried so much, I've fed her, I changed her and I'm worried it might be something else and if something like this happens I would call my paediatrician but it's not like I can do that here", the woman answered, her voice almost cracking under pressure.

Luke smiled sympathetically, he could tell the woman was probably a first time mother, flying was stressful enough, but with a small baby it must be hell.

"Hold on, there is a doctor on board, just wait a minute", Luke quickly got up and walked back to his seat. Reid had his eyes closed and was resting his head on the headrest.

Luke tapped him on the shoulder, "Dr. Oliver, I think you're needed back there".

Reid opened his eyes and looked up at Luke, "What do you need me for? I'm sure the mother can carry her own child away from here".

Luke rolled his eyes, "No, Dr. Oliver, I think you should take a look at the baby, she's all red in the face and..."

Reid scoffed, "What kind of doctor do you think I am? I don't deal with babies"

"Aren't you a paediatrician or something like that?"

"Umm no, a neurosurgeon and one of the best in the world", Luke's eyes widened in surprise, "...see why I don't deal with babies, now go and find another doctor or something", Reid answered settling back to try and sleep.

"That's why your safe place is the brain, isn't it?" Luke enquired.

"Wow, Mr. Snyder, do you want a sticker on the chart for your amazing progress today?", the redhead asked sarcastically.

Luke huffed exasperatingly, "No, look, can you just go and see if the baby is ok? Please, and then I will leave you in peace, I swear!"

Reid grumbled pushing his blanket aside reluctantly got up, not knowing why he was helping in the first place and rolled his eyes at Luke's beaming smile but glared as Luke followed him.

As Reid reached the mother he crouched down asking all the appropriate doctor-type questions including the baby's name Sophia, and Luke noticed that both the mother and baby had calmed down considerably in Reid's presence.

Reid was holding and rocking Sophia trying to calm her down making shushing sounds as he checked her vitals at the same time. Luke looked on in awe and amazement at the abrasive man, who handled the baby with such ease and warmth and watched as he passed the baby back to the mother.

"Looks like your baby has colic, just walk around with her for a while or sit her up against you instead of laying her down. I would suggest giving her a warm bath, but a warm hot water bottle should work just as well", Reid was about to walk away but the woman grabbed his arm.

"Thank you doctor", she looked up with a thankful smile.

Reid nodded with a smile and walked back to his seat as Luke followed taking his seat first, Reid slumped down in his seat rubbing his hand over his hair and face yawning.

"That was impressive Dr. Oliver, do your manners only extend to those under the age of one?"

He turned to look at Luke with a look of disgust on his face, unable to stop himself from asking, "You think I look like a paediatrician?"

"I don't know, I just thought neurosurgeons were old."

"Yeah, well, I'm a genius and geniuses like me need their beauty sleep, so please, will you leave me alone now?".

Reid pulled the blanket over his head and attempted to sleep while Luke shook his head, smiled to himself and did the same.

The baby's cries had all but quietened down; there were occasional snores that could be heard as sleep had overtaken many of the passengers. Reid however hadn't managed to get back to sleep no matter how hard he tried. The tossing and turning from a certain blonde next to him hadn't helped matters either.

Silence for Reid was almost non-existent and whenever he was lucky enough to experience it, he relished in it. He didn't know what had finally convinced him to take the trip to London; maybe the silence he was unable to find so easily had finally got to him, his work had become his life and he didn't have time for anything else. When days before had been full of fun, laughter and late-night talks, when those days are taken from you, hate for all that had once existed grows and silence is preferred or in Reid's case what he always needed, to cope.

Reid was pulled from his thoughts when he heard strange sounds coming from next to him. He lifted the blanket off his head and saw that Luke's own had fallen to the floor in his tossing and turning and was shivering in his sleep. Reid shook his head at the blonde's idiocy at leaving his air conditioning on and leaned over Luke's body lifting the blanket off of the floor and wrapping it carefully around him. Luke sighed softly as he buried himself into the blanket trying to find warmth. As Reid tried to lean back as carefully as he could back into his seat, Luke, trying to get even more comfortable, moved over to face Reid and leant his head on the doctor's shoulder.

Reid attempted to shrug off the kid but he had gotten too comfortable and somehow Luke's arm had found his and was holding on tightly whilst making small snuffling sounds into his neck. Reid glanced downwards noticing that the blonde was smiling in his sleep, as his nose brushed Luke's hair he tried not to notice that it smelled of coconut and that he liked it.

Reid knew that there was no way he was going to be able to shake Luke off without disturbing him and he seemed to have finally settled down. So Reid convinced himself that the blonde wouldn't keep tossing and turning and disturb his own sleep if he let him sleep clinging to him, it wasn't because he was liking this, he didn't, he really didn't.

Luke had never felt so comfortable in a long time, smelling and feeling the warmth of another next to him. He snuggled closer, breathing in the scent of something unfamiliar but soothing at the same time. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times feeling a little disorientated, not knowing where he was. Sunlight was streaming in through the window letting Luke know that morning had arrived.

He sighed happily when suddenly, feeling a little embarrassed, he realised that he'd literally been sleeping on top of the doctor, half of his body pressed into the doctor's side, his right arm linked with the doctor and the other clutching the shirt on his chest.

Luke realised that the doctor was still asleep, head resting on the back of his seat, mouth slightly open. Luke gingerly tried to move away from the doctor without waking him up but just as he had managed to pull away, a pilot announcement disturbed the peace informing them that they would be landing in about an hour, which jerked the doctor awake.

"Good sleep?" asked Luke sheepishly.

"Hmm, no thanks to the baby and you clinging to me like a leech", answered Reid, not wanting to admit that he hadn't slept so soundly in a long time.

Rubbing his eyes, Reid looked down the aisle, "Where the hell is coffee when you need it?"

Luke couldn't help himself but ask, "Dr. Oliver, I'm sure they will bring it along soon, are you always so grumpy in the mornings?"

Reid glared at Luke who just smirked back.

Just then a tall, pretty blonde flight attendant came down with her breakfast trolley.

"Good morning gentleman, what can I get you this morning?"

Reid quickly read the attendants name and turned on his charm.

"Gretchen, is it?", she smiled in acknowledgement, "Would you be so lovely as to get me a coffee, black, with two sugars, thank you", Reid smiled whilst winking her.

Luke was flabbergasted at the doctor's sudden appearance of manners and watched as Reid struck up a conversation with the flight attendant, she was laughing at whatever they were talking about because Luke was unable to concentrate on what they were saying. He watched as the doctor put his arm on the woman's arm rubbing it gently as the woman seemed to be totally under his spell, blushing and smiling shyly. _'Why am I feeling like this?' _

Reid, with his charms had managed to pry an assortment of breakfast items all for himself and turned to notice that Luke looked a little angry.

"Mr. Snyder, the lovely Gretchen here is waiting, aren't you going to get anything?"

Luke glanced up at Gretchen and asked for a coffee too and took it with a quick smile.

Reid watching the whole exchange was grinning to himself and waved goodbye as Gretchen walked away. As he was eating his breakfast Reid heard a huff of annoyance from beside him.

"Pray tell, Mr. Snyder, was there something wrong with my manners this time? Were they not good enough for you?"

"Nope, nothing wrong with them at all, they were definitely improved!"

"Then what's with the attitude? Is the coffee not up to your high standards?"

"I just don't like people who use people to get what they want; you obviously weren't interested in that woman!"

"How do you know I wasn't interested? And also, I'm pretty sure that you probably use people all the time to get what you want especially since you have the money."

"Do you have something against people with money?"

"No, I just have a problem with spoiled brats like you who probably have trust funds and see it fit to splash their cash and authority when they feel like it!"

Luke opened his mouth to answer but turned back to look out of the window taking a sip of his coffee, why oh why was he engaging in conversation with this man, he seemed like a judgemental arrogant bastard who didn't want to have anything to do with him, _'Why would he anyway?' _

He felt like banging his head against something thinking how stupid he was that maybe, just maybe he might have liked this guy.

They sat in silence for the last 45 minutes of the journey each of the men missing each other's glances. Luke sat pouting in deep thought and Reid was engrossed in his medical journal trying very hard not to think how gorgeous those lips were and where he would want them. Reid shook those thoughts from his head and concentrated on thinking about the brain as the plane landed, he had to admit, even though the kid was an annoying brat, his method to calm him had worked.

The plane finally landed and parked in its gate, the passengers started to leave retrieving their bags from the overhead lockers. Waiting for the aisle to empty slightly as passengers left the plane, Reid got up to get his bag when the woman with baby Sophia walked past. She stopped as she noticed the two men.

"Thank you again doctor, I don't know what I would have done without you"

Reid nodded his head, "Just doing my job."

The woman then looked behind Reid where Luke was still seated.

"You're a lucky man to have such a wonderful doctor as a boyfriend; you guys make a beautiful couple."

Luke glimpsed at Reid's horrified expression and took the chance by wrapping his arms around Reid from behind leaning his chin on his shoulder.

"My boyfriend is the best doctor ever and thank you for saying that, Reid is too modest sometimes and I'm so glad he could help you" and beamed a mega-watt smile back at the woman.

Reid was unable to pull away from Luke's tight grip and forced a smile as the woman left laughing; however, as soon as she was out of sight he pushed Luke's arms down and turned around to face him.

"What the hell was that Mr. Snyder?"

"What?", Luke laughed, "It was just a joke!"

Reid stared angrily at him for a few seconds before grabbing his bag and leaving the plane. Luke hurriedly followed him whilst grabbing his own bag but lost sight of him as he reached passport control.

Once Luke got to the baggage claim he thought he had lost all hope of finding the doctor, but he finally spotted him and ran over to him.

"Dr. Oliver..."

"Oh my god, are you going to follow me around everywhere?"

"No, I just wanted to apologise..."

"I don't particularly care for your apologies Mr. Snyder as I don't really care for you", Reid turned as his bag came down the luggage carousel and picking up his bag he walked off.

Luckily Luke's bag came down almost immediately and he hurriedly ran to find the doctor, he didn't want the man to have the last say.

Reid walked quickly, the early morning chill giving him goose bumps as he heard hurried footsteps from behind him and a familiar voice.

"Is it because I'm gay, you're being like this with me?"

Reid turned around, eyebrows raised, "What?"

"I said, are you treating me like this because I'm gay?"

Luke knew how absurd the question sounded, there was no way the doctor would have known he was gay and he realised he had just outed himself to a total stranger but for some reason he wanted an explanation for the doctor's behaviour.

Reid laughed hard and caught a glimpse at an offended Luke, "You think I'm homophobic? That's hysterical!"

"Well, this isn't funny, because why else would you act like this? And seeing as this you find this so hysterical, why don't you let me in on your joke doctor, is your best friend gay, your mom, your dad, who?"

Reid sighed loudly and looked Luke directly in his big brown eyes.

"Me, Mr. Snyder, I'm gay."

Luke stood for a moment in shock and then laughed.

"No way, you're messing with me, you're not gay!"

"You're requiring proof? How would that work exactly?", Reid gestured as he smiled.

The blonde was unable to form a coherent sentence, mouth opening and closing as he thought of something to say. But before he could say anything and before Reid could stop himself, he grabbed Luke's face between both of his and kissed him hard.

Luke was taken aback, eyebrows raised in shock, unable to comprehend what was happening. But just as soon as he realised what was happening, Reid lips left his with a loud smack.

Whilst holding onto Luke's face and looking into his eyes, the redhead gave him a light slap on his cheek before letting him go.

"There's your proof, goodbye Mr. Snyder, it was a displeasure meeting you".

Reid walked off disappearing into the crowds of people leaving the airport whilst Luke was left standing there in shock.

Luke traced his fingers over his lips unable to shake off the tingling sensation coursing through his whole body wondering if he would ever see that man again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the late update! RL got in the way, I will try to post everyday from now on as I have plenty of chapters written up! This chapter is a bit of a filler bit and things shall pick up from now on! Feedback and concrit would be very much appreciated! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you guys enjoy it! :D

**

* * *

****  
Chapter 4**

Luke was left dumbfounded, still in shock as he tried to pull his thoughts into coherency. _'Dr. Oliver kissed me? Oh my god, I have the shittest gaydar ever!'_

Still in a daze Luke somehow managed to grab himself a taxi from outside the terminal and passed on an address to the taxi driver. Whilst sitting in the taxi leaving the airport behind he was still trying to recall the whole plane journey, trying to understand what had happened. But all he could think about was the kiss, _'that kiss'_.

He really thought that the guy had hated him, he was an arrogant, rude, egotistical jerk who had put him down, taunted him and made fun of his wealth without the guy even knowing anything about him. He was honest, brutally honest. But then when Luke asked the reason for his attitude he never expected a kiss in reply.

Except now he was gone, he was never going to see the doctor again. But he was unable to get the kiss out of his mind, he was kissed by practically a stranger in public, just thinking about it gave him butterflies in his stomach, his lips still tingling from the soft but firm touch of the red head's lips. Luke shook his head trying to concentrate on the reason he was here in London, random hot kisses aside. He was finally going to see Ben after three years, work and life in general had meant that their promise to see each other very soon turned into three years.

Benjamin Moore, a tall brunette, very tall by the way, had a football player's build, light brown eyes and was Luke's best friend and flatmate from college. If Luke had to be honest, when he first laid eyes on the tall _gorgeous_ brunette, he really couldn't believe his luck, but the luck although not the other kind, soon transformed into a lasting friendship.

Originally from England; he had come to America to finish his masters in business. Both hailed from similar backgrounds and so they clicked instantly, both of whom understood the demands of family, the responsibilities that were associated with them and both shared the same love and affection for their families.

Ben thought his family situation was a little fucked up, with his father having 3 wives and at least a child with each of them with a few step-brothers and sisters dotted around the world but when he heard about Luke's so called family tree, more like an over-grown family vine, impossible to see where it started, ended and joined together, Ben had said in between fits of laughter when he found out. Ben was amazed that Luke could turn out to be so normal and well-adjusted, even after all the shit that he had been through.

Over the year they had lived together they became the very best of friends and even after they had left Columbia they continued to stay in touch through e-mail and phone-calls. They both promised that they would come and visit each other soon, but work and responsibilities got in the way and three long years later they were finally going to see each other for Ben's wedding to his girlfriend, Ramona, who he had met when he was at university and had been with ever since.

Luke had met Ramona several times when she had come over to visit Ben and so he'd become very good friends with her as well. But her constant efforts, with some help from Ben, to set Luke up with a boyfriend were ventures that weren't ever considered to be successful. Ramona's matchmaking skills left a lot to be desired, not because she was setting Luke up with awful guys, but the guys just didn't do anything for him.

Ben always used to tease him, telling him that he acted like a typical girl out of one of those chick-flicks who was waiting for the 'right guy', waiting for that kiss that would make his foot 'pop' up, but Luke however, took all flack and laughed it off, it's not that he had never had a boyfriend or never enjoyed himself it was just that he wasn't one of those guys who believed in messing around with guys that he wasn't remotely interested in.

Luke wanted that feeling of instant attraction, desire and the want to get to know one another. He thought he had found that in Noah..._'No, no thoughts of Noah'_, Luke squeezed his eyes shut.

Luke had vowed to himself that after what had happened with him, he would never ever fall for a man so easily ever again.

Luke took a deep breath and opened his eyes, ridding his mind of those memories, they had no place on this trip and he intended to make Ben and Ramona his focus, they deserved all the happiness in the world and he was really looking forward to seeing them after so long even though thoughts of a certain redhead doctor kept creeping into his mind which meant he had to keep shifting himself a little to get comfortable.

It took Reid quite some time to find himself a taxi, it didn't help that groups of families managed to push in front of him and took many of the taxis standing outside the terminal. He really wasn't in the mood for this.

Running out of patience, he finally managed to grab a taxi pushing past a group of teenagers and he managed to throw his bag onto the seat.

Breathing a sigh of relief he sat down leaning his head on the back of the seat.

"Umm, where are you off to, Sir?"

"Oh crap, hold on one sec..." Reid grabbed his wallet with the address on a slip of paper and handed it over to the driver, "...and can you turn the heating up, it's freezing!"

The driver muttered something under his breath and started the drive into the city.

Reid hadn't managed to grab a warm enough coat in his hurry to get to the airport and was now freezing his ass off.

As the taxi became warmer, heat permeating through his body, his thoughts went back to that certain blonde brat who he had left thoroughly kissed at the airport. He didn't know what came over him except the fact that he wanted to do it.

He had had the urge to just shut him up, to not be accused of something so ridiculous and the only way he saw fit was to kiss him. If he had to be honest it wasn't only to shut him up; he had wanted to kiss him. He knew that he wasn't going to see the kid again and seeing as though he had been thinking about doing more than a kiss when he was on the plane, he guessed a kiss would suffice.

He laughed to himself thinking how awful the kid's gaydar was, how his blonde hair had a life of its own, how he had answered him back calling him an asshole to his face; no one had ever done that before. How he had somehow managed to get him to help a baby with his smile as his only weapon, and those lips, those eyes, his laugh...Reid squeezed his eyes shut and breathed a deep sigh, he was never going to see the blonde again so why dwell.

Instead he concentrated looking out the window noticing that they had already made it into central London. He hadn't been in London for quite a few years and was looking forward to spending some time to relax a little even though he would miss his work terribly.

Reid was pulled out of his thoughts as the taxi suddenly spluttered to a stop in the middle of the road.

"Oh Christ, what the hell is wrong?"

"The taxi broke down."

"I know that you idiot and don't you dare keep the meter running, hurry up and get it fixed otherwise I'm going to go and find myself another taxi."

Reid rubbed his face with his hands and groaned, this trip was going to be very eventful and not in a good way, not at all.

Luke pulled up outside a beautiful town house not far from Hyde Park, Luke had guessed as they had driven past, he had been reading up about London just in case he wanted to go sightseeing. The town house had two white pillars either side with a small gate which opened up to a set of steps leading up to huge black door.

Luke grabbed his bag out the taxi and passed some money over to the taxi driver thanking him with a smile.

He walked up the steps and knocked on the door but before he had a chance to drop his hand back down, the door swung open.

"Oh my god, LUCIANO!" and Luke was pulled into a big, tight, rib-crushing hug.

"Umm Ben, I know you love me, but I need to breathe if you want me to live," Luke managed to choke out.

Ben finally let go still holding onto Luke's arms and grinned down at him.

"I am so so sorry, I was supposed to come and pick you up but I kinda woke up late."

Luke laughed and patted his arm, "I knew that was gonna happen and that's why I made my way over here anyway, I thought that by the time I get here, you're probably either gonna be in bed or about to leave and I was right, as usual."

Ben ruffled Luke's hair, "You haven't changed at all you fuckin' know-it-all."

Luke grinned up at him, "Well, neither have you, you're still awful with your timing, are you gonna let me freeze to death, I thought we were trying to avoid the not dying thing here?"

"Oh shit, yeah, yeah, come on in to my humble abode, home sweet home, my something and I don't have any other words left" Ben laughed.

Ben picked up Luke's bag and wrapped his arm around Luke's shoulder, closing the door, and led him to a large living room and slumped down on sofa while he waited for Luke who was admiring the view outside the huge bay windows.

"Oy Luciano, you can admire the view later, there's a better view here on the sofa."

Luke turned around laughing; shaking his head he slumped down on the sofa next to Ben, folding his right leg under himself turning to face Ben.

"You have not changed at all Ben, except maybe put on a few pounds", Luke said while poking Ben in his stomach.

"Hey, I thought you promised you'd always love me no matter how I look", Ben pouted.

"Oh my god, Ben, seriously, you really haven't changed at all, you can't keep talking to me like this people may get the wrong idea."

"Who cares? No one but us can understand the depth of our love and you know I would be gay for you anytime you want."

"You might want to ask Ramona before you switch sides though."

"Oh, she won't mind, in fact she would be glad to get rid of me."

Luke burst into a fit of laughter, he hadn't laughed in so long and he was so happy to be back in Ben's company and they were back bantering as if they had never been apart.

"So, how was your flight? No private jet and flying commercial, Luciano, you joined the normal people for once."

"Oh no, not you as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, there was this guy on the plane and he said something similar, but forget about that, I'm so happy I could be here." Luke smiled.

Ben smiled back, "I'm glad you're here too, so how are you?"

"I'm fine."

Ben's eyes narrowed not convinced whatsoever, he had noticed that Luke looked a little different and not his usual self.

"Luke, seriously, how are you, really?"

Luke took a deep breath, "Ben, I promise, I am fine, tell me how you are, all the plans sorted for the wedding?"

Ben didn't look convinced but realised that Luke didn't want to talk about it any longer and set about telling him about the drama that came hand in hand whilst planning a wedding which included an argument about a huge piñata, the decision to either have traditional British food or traditional Spanish food and a debacle with auditions for dancers where one of the dancers broke their leg.

They talked for a good half an hour when Ben realised he hadn't even offered Luke anything to drink.

"Oh mate, I'm so sorry, do you want anything to drink, tea or coffee, or something to eat?"

"You're going to make me something to eat, are you serious?"

"Hey, I've been living with Ramona for a while now which means I have picked up a few things. Do not underestimate me Luciano, my skills in the kitchen have improved vastly and I can make you anything you want." Ben declared as he stood up.

"Okay well, let me see how you manage it, I want proof, how do I know that you aren't gonna just get something out of a packet and bring it here pretending you made it?"

Ben's eyes dropped to look at the ground and he looked back up at Luke with an awkward smile, "Okay, you found me out, but I will make you something one day Luciano, just not this morning coz I didn't have time but I ordered in some breakfast for me and for you too."

Luke chuckled, "Okay, come on lets go, I'm hungry!"

Luke followed as Ben walked into the kitchen which overlooked a small garden with a deck and chairs. The kitchen was spacious with a huge breakfast bar with stools, where Luke took his seat.

Ben walked over to the coffee machine getting mugs out of the drawer for the both of them.

"You want some coffee, Luke?"

"Yes please."

Ben made himself a coffee and brought both the coffee and a breakfast tray full of an assortment of breakfast items, croissants, rolls, scones with a pot of jam and butter. Luke looked on in astonishment.

"Ben, if I get this kind of service every day, you're gonna have to turn gay for me, I'm being serious."

Ben laughed as he sat down, "Anything for you darling, anything for you."

Just as Ben was about to take a bite out of his buttered roll there was a loud knock on the door. Ben looked at Luke with a confused look on his face but shrugged and quickly took a big bite out of his roll and rushed to the door.

Luke heard the door open and heard loud voices coming from the hallway, he got up deciding to see what the noise was about.

He saw a guy outside the door with his back to him talking to Ben, but the sunlight was casting shadows and so he was unable to see the man's face but able to hear a little of the conversation.

"Oh for fucks sake, can you go and pay the driver, I didn't have time to get some money changed."

"Alright grumpy pants don't get your knickers in a twist!"

He saw Ben hand some cash over to driver and started pulling the guy into the house whilst holding his bag.

Luke suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he forgot that he was supposed to call his parents to let them know he had reached safely, he looked down checking his phone as he saw a text message from his mother asking whether he had reached London safely, he typed a quick message back letting her know that he would call later on.

Luke had absent mindedly walked back in the kitchen momentarily forgetting that someone had arrived, he walked back into the hallway just as Ben had his back to him and was hugging some guy who obviously didn't want to be hugged, his arms stiff by his side, but Luke was still unable to see his face.

Ben let go and turned to face Luke with a huge smile on his face, "Oh hey Luke, look who surprised me!"

Luke finally saw the man that Ben had been hugging, but it was impossible, it couldn't be him.

There standing in front of him was the doctor, the doctor who had kissed him at the airport, who he thought he would never see again and now here he was, standing right in front of him.

Luke was frozen with shock, mouth agape.

As soon as Luke saw the red head's eyes meet with his own, he knew that he was feeling the same sense of shock that he was feeling right now.

Ben unaware of the tension, dragged the doctor along with him to introduce him to Luke, "Oh yeah Luke, you've never met him, this is the Reidanator...", the redhead looked up at Ben with an angry look, "...okay okay sorry, Luke, meet _Doctor_ Reid Oliver my cousin bro and Reid, meet my best friend, Luke Snyder."

Luke couldn't think, let alone speak and tried to compose himself. Clearing his throat he just stuck his hand out which Reid, with his brow furrowed, took slowly, whilst looking into Luke's eyes with curiosity. He felt the same spark he did the first time they shook hands, but this time he found it harder to ignore.

As they let go, both took a deep breath trying to calm down their racing hearts.

_'Holy shit!'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Reid was glad that the taxi was fixed up pretty quick it had meant that he didn't need to go and find another taxi in the freezing cold weather during rush hour. He finally reached his destination but realised that he hadn't had a chance to exchange his money and so had no cash whatsoever to pay the driver. Asking the driver to wait, he quickly grabbed his bags and ran up the steps to the door knocking loudly.

The door opened with a very confused and surprised looking Ben staring down at an unimpressed Reid.

"Oh my god, REID!"

Ben reached out to wrap his arms around Reid, but Reid took a step back.

"Yeah yeah, it's me, well done Sherlock."

Ben ignored him and gave Reid a loving look.

"You came here for me, for my wedding? I think I'm going to cry."

"Oh for fuck's sake, can you go and pay the driver, I didn't have time to get some money changed."

"Alright grumpy pants don't get your knickers in a twist!"

Reid rolled his eyes and waited for Ben to pay the driver, he was glad the sun was finally out, dissipating the early morning cold chilly air.

Ben came bounding up the steps wrapping his arm around Reid's shoulder, which Reid tried to shrug off in vain, whilst dragging him into the house and closing the door.

"Reid, I can't believe you came!"

But before Reid knew it, Ben had pulled him into a hug and he knew that Ben was purposely doing it to piss him off, because Reid Oliver didn't do hugs and Ben knew that it was working.

Ben finally let go as he heard someone's feet shuffling towards them. As Ben turned around Reid was able to see who it was.

It was the blonde haired kid, the guy he had kissed thinking he would never see him again. Reid was quickly pulled out from his shock as Ben dragged Reid towards him introducing him as his best friend, Luke Snyder.

He noticed that the blonde looked just as shocked as he did and Reid tried to school his features into something that didn't convey his true feelings. This was going to be awkward, very awkward.

Ben noticed a slight awkwardness between the two, glancing between the two of them as they were unable to look directly at each other, Luke scratching his head just behind his ear, cheeks flushed and Reid rubbing his hand under his nose. Ben raised an eyebrow as curiosity got the better of him.

Waving a finger between the two of them he asked, "Do you guys know each other or something?"

Both men looked up at each other and then at Ben, Luke tried to answer but no sound came out. Reid got there first.

"Yeah, we were on the same flight together sitting next to each other."

"Wow, what a coincidence! Oh Luke mate, he must've proper hassled you. I know Reid has this awful thing about flying and that fear of tight spaces, what's it called again?"

"Claustrophobia..." Reid interrupted, "...and hang on, how do you know about my claustrophobia anyway?"

Ben put his arm around Reid and squeezed grinning down at him, "My mother."

Reid groaned and made a mental note not to tell his aunt anything ever again and tried to wrestle his way out of Ben's firm hold around his shoulders.

"So Luke, how was my cousin on the flight? Did he leave lasting damage on your arms, scratches, finger nail marks?"

Reid crossed his arms against his chest and glared at Luke daring him to tell Ben exactly what happened.

"Well, the flight was fine; he was fine, nothing happened."

Luke smiled a tight-lipped smile at Reid whose eyes narrowed, somewhat suspicious as to why he didn't call him out on his behaviour.

"Are you happy now Ben?" Reid managed to pull himself out of Ben's hold on him.

Ben held his arms up in defeat and made his way into the kitchen grabbing Luke's arm in the process. Ben turned to look at Reid who was following slowly behind.

"Reid, you came just in time, we were just having breakfast, but mate, I don't think I have enough for you. I know you and your appetite."

Unable to meet Luke's eyes he just nodded at Ben.

"It's fine Ben, I had a little to eat on the plane anyway."

"Reid, are you serious? You're turning down food!"

Reid glared at Ben and took a seat at the breakfast bar as far away from Luke as possible. Luke kept his eyes firmly on the food he was eating trying to avoid eye contact with the doctor.

Ben sat down between both Luke and Reid, which the both of them were thankful for.

"So Reid, how are you? How's everything goin'?" Ben asked with his mouth full.

"Fine."

Ben looked expectantly at Reid for more of an answer.

"How's work?"

"Good."

"How's the wife?"

Luke immediately looked up with wide eyes from his plate almost choking, wanting to hear Reid's answer. Reid noticed Luke's reaction and grabbed a scone off of Ben's plate.

"The wife is fine, the kids are fine, my mistress is fine and anyone else you want to inquire about while you're at it? My dog, my interns, my Chief of Staff, my neighbour?"

"First of all, you said you weren't hungry Reid and for God's sake, I haven't seen you in so long and I can't even ask you how you are."

"Nope."

"Okay, fine, do you finally have a boyfriend back home then?"

"Ben!"

"Wait till mother gets home, I'm going to make sure I get every little bit of juicy gossip out of you."

"Ben, you sound like a five year old girl, what the hell? When are you going to grow up?"

"Is it such a bad thing that I want to know what's going on in my brother's life?"

"Yes Ben, it is a bad thing because knowing the kind of gossiper you are, you can even give some girls a run for their money, and also, I'm not your brother."

"Well, for all intents and purposes you are because I actually know you, my step-brothers and sisters are all somewhere and not here. You just don't want to admit that you love me like the little brother you never had." Ben nudged Reid with his elbow and ruffled his hair.

Reid gritted his teeth with frustration and Ben triumphed over the fact that he had finally beat his cousin with words.

Ben looked over at Luke and grinned.

"See, he loves me really and won't admit it."

Luke grinned back but noticing Reid's look of anger, quickly looked away and toned down the grin to a small smile.

"So this Luke, is my older cousin, who thinks he is a genius at everything, but you wait till my mother gets home; I'm going to make sure she finds out everything."

Reid interrupted, "I don't think I'm a genius, I am a genius and there is no _'gossip'_ to be found out about me. Actually, can I get some more food? I'm a guest in this house, so I should be getting the same service as blondie over here."

Reid waved his hand over to Luke's full plate of food. Luke pushed his plate over to Reid managing to avoid his steel blue eyes for a millisecond but resistance was futile.

"Here, I'm finished anyway."

Reid briefly smiled at Luke and cautiously took the plate and proceeded to inhale the food.

"No, Luke, man you're seriously insane. He's gonna take you up on it every time now."

Luke patted Ben on the back, "It's fine Ben. I should go and freshen up anyway."

Luke felt the need to get out of there as quick as possible; he needed time to process and understand what he was going to do next. He wasn't even sure whether he should mention the kiss or not, Reid hadn't even mentioned or hinted towards it yet, his mind was a mess.

Just as Luke was about to get up the telephone rang in the hallway with a loud shrill.

"Just wait one second. You guys have a natter and I will be back in a bit, I'll take your bags and you up in a minute". Ben winked as he got up.

Reid looked up through his eyelashes watching as Ben walked into the hallway to pick up the ringing phone leaving both Luke and Reid alone. The silence was becoming heavier as the seconds ticked by. Luke was gathering the courage to say something to the doctor, whereas Reid was still busy eating Luke's leftovers.

"Dr. Oliver, what happened after..."

"Mr. Snyder, I don't care what happened after or before."

Reid hadn't looked up once still eating the food off of his plate. Luke was starting to become a little agitated at the doctor's behaviour.

"So we aren't going to acknowledge what happened between us?"

Reid finally looked up from his plate at Luke.

"Nothing happened between us, it was just a kiss, that's all."

"Just a kiss?"

"Are you going to keep repeating my words back at me?"

"Okay, so it was just a kiss, that's all. Okay fine, I'm glad that's sorted."

For some reason, Luke couldn't help but feel a disappointed; he didn't know why he was so offended that the kiss had meant nothing to him. Reid glanced back at Luke noticing his jaw was clenched and body rigid, he himself didn't know why he had given that answer. To be honest, he didn't want any complications.

But Luke couldn't hold back his annoyance any longer.

"So you kissed me, and I'm just supposed to forget it am I?"

Reid exhaled loudly and turned to look at Luke.

"I'm not asking you to forget it and I wouldn't expect you to forget it because I am unforgettable. I'm just informing you that it was just a kiss, it's not like we tied the rainbow knot or something."

"Oh my God, you are such an asshole."

"Why thank-you."

Before Luke could get another word in Ben walked back into the kitchen unaware of the exchange between the two men.

"So come on Luke I'll show you to your room, you must be tired."

Luke got to his feet and quickly made his way out of the kitchen not even glancing back at Reid as he almost pushed past Ben to get to the living room.

"Is everything alright between the two of you?"

Reid glanced up from his plate, "Between who two?"

"You and Luke! You didn't offend him or anything did you?"

"No, of course I didn't, why would you think that?"

"Because I know you big brother, you're an asshole, but just be a bit more civil around him. I shouldn't really be telling you this but he's been through some shit lately and I would be grateful if you could keep your jerkiness to yourself, please?"

Reid's eyes narrowed in curiosity, wondering what had happened but acquiesced to Ben's request with a nod and a roll of his eyes.

"Sure, okay, I will try to stop being myself around blondie, happy?"

"Thank you, so I'll be back in a bit."

"Hold on, Benny boy, can't you get your dear cousin a coffee, while you're standing up?"

Ben flashed him his middle finger and walked out of the kitchen.

Reid scoffed and got up grabbing a mug, thankful that he was finally alone. He couldn't help but wonder why he had said to Luke what he had said. He didn't want complications and he knew he didn't have that brain-mouth filter thing, he just said things without thinking. Whatever had happened between him and Lu-Mr. Snyder didn't mean anything, it really didn't. Reid hoped that he had pissed off Luke enough that he wouldn't bring up the topic again, and to be honest he really didn't want to have to deal with him, it was bad enough he was here.

Ben grabbed Luke's bag from him and led him upstairs to the second floor where there was a small landing opening up to two bedrooms. He opened the door on the right, which revealed a modest sized bedroom with an en-suite. Luke looked around the room at the beautifully crafted four-poster bed, noticing the matching dresser and an entertainment centre on the wall opposite to the bed. Ben made his way over to the bed and waved Luke over to come and sit down next to him.

"Is the room up to your standards Luciano?"

Luke punched Ben on the arm playfully, "It's fine, in fact it's beautiful. Thanks for letting me stay with you. Are you sure it's okay? I mean you probably have more family coming in later on and I don't want to intrude."

"Don't worry Luke, it's totally okay. The rest of my family are either going to turn up on the day of the wedding or the day before at our family home, so don't stress. It's totally cool, except for Reid showing up, which was a total surprise by the way. He isn't much for family gatherings."

Luke, although still a little pissed off at Reid's behaviour, couldn't help but try and find out a little more about him.

"So, your cousin Reid, you didn't tell me you had a cousin in America?"

"I'm sure I did. When we were at Columbia, I told you that my genius cousin was coming to see me. Well actually, he was coming for a medical conference, but I found out where the conference was and forced him to spend the weekend with me...", Ben laughed, "...actually I think he came down that time you went on that weekend away with Noah? You remember?"

"Oh, right, you probably did tell me. I'm guessing I had the name Dr. Reid stuck in my head rather than Dr. Oliver and also I was busy with Noah so I guess I was a little distracted."

"Yeah, I think you and Noah had just started out then as far as I remember."

Ben cautiously glanced at Luke trying to gauge his expression.

"Have you heard from Noah after what happened?"

Luke looked away from Ben and stared down at the floor, clearing his throat and shaking his head.

"Umm, no I haven't heard from him."

"Oh I'm sorry Luke I didn't mean to..."

Luke placed his hand on Ben's arm stopping him, "It's okay Ben, forget about it. Anyway tell me when am I going to get to meet your mom and dad, and when's Ramona going to get here?"

"Well, in your honour my parents are coming down here for dinner and Ramona has some shopping that needs to be done. She left at the crack of dawn, so she should be back sometime before dinner most probably; girls and shopping, hey?" Ben laughed.

But just as Luke was about to answer back he yawned instead.

"Okay Luciano, I'm going to leave you to get you beauty sleep, lord knows you need it and I'm going to be downstairs, so if you need anything just give me a shout, yeah?"

"Thanks Ben." Luke smiled as Ben got to his feet and ruffled Luke's hair as he left the room closing the door quietly behind him.

He thought that he would just have a shower and then spend some time with Ben but his body had other plans. He came out of a wonderfully hot and soothing shower, trying not to think about the doctor and his idiocy in bringing up the kiss. He wished he hadn't brought up the kiss at all. _'God, that man is infuriating!' _

Tiredness and jet-lag crept up on him and the bed looked very inviting. Quickly putting on a t-shirt and some sweatpants he climbed into the soft bed, with the smooth sheets and down feather pillows thinking that he would have a quick 30-minute nap, but as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell into a deep sleep.

After Ben had made his way downstairs he found that Reid was still in the kitchen drinking coffee, standing facing the window looking out onto the small garden. He was unusually quiet and looked quite thoughtful, according to Ben anyway.

Ben walked up behind him, slapping him hard on his back sloshing a little of Reid's coffee over the sides of his mug.

"What the fuck Ben?"

"God, you really are grumpy aren't you? You haven't changed at all."

Reid glared at him turning back to face the window, still sipping his coffee.

"What's wrong Reid? Everything okay?"

"Dear god Ben, have you carved out a new career as an Agony Uncle as well as being a business tycoon? Nothing is wrong with me, I'm just drinking my coffee looking for some quiet, okay?"

"Okay, okay." Ben raised his hands in surrender and put them in his jeans pockets standing silently next to Reid waiting for Reid to start a conversation. Ben had learned in his many years of knowing Reid that the only way you could engage him in a conversation was to just be quiet in his company.

"So, how do you know blondie?" Reid asked still looking out the window.

"Luke?"

"No, I'm talking about the other blonde guy who's come for your wedding? Of course I meant your friend."

Ben let out an exasperated sigh, "Luke is a friend from Columbia, and we lived together out there for a year."

"But that time I saw you in New York, he wasn't there."

"Yeah, I know, he went out for a weekend away with his boyfriend at the same time so you never got to meet him. I am so sure I told you about him though."

Reid shrugged and moved past Ben to put his coffee cup in the sink hiding the urge to find out a little more about this boyfriend of Mr. Snyder. He tried to ignore the heavy feeling in his stomach at the realisation that the blonde was off-limits. Maybe that's why Luke was offended by the kiss, he's still involved with someone and felt like he had cheated on his boyfriend or something. It made sense after hearing his outburst; he seemed like the kinda guy who would harbour all this sentimental emotional type crap.

"Reiiid", Ben snapped his fingers in front of Reid's face.

Reid was abruptly brought out from his thoughts as Ben was laughing.

"Where's your mind at? I think jet-lag is getting to you, come on, let me take you to your room so you can settle down and relax."

Reid wasn't in the mood to argue so he let himself be dragged off upstairs by Ben. As he set Reid's bag down next to the bed, Ben walked over to Reid pulling him into a hug, resting his chin on Reid's head.

"I'm so happy you came for my wedding Reid, I missed you."

Reid patted Ben on his back awkwardly.

"You are such a sap Ben, I swear, get off me."

"You know you love me really but just can't say it because, you know that it would break down this persona of yours of being someone with no feelings. But you can't hide it from me, you can't keep it in forever."

"Did you and your friend attend the same therapy sessions or something? You aren't really sanctioned to give advice unless you're a qualified psychiatrist."

Ben let go of Reid with a confused expression on his face.

"What?"

Reid realised that he had given up a bit too much information about his time on the flight, which was something that he would rather forget.

"Umm, nothing, can you just go and let me freshen up, unless you want to see me take my clothes off right in front of you."

"Eww no no, I'm off. If you need anything just let me know, I'm just gonna be in my office."

Reid finally managed to push Ben out of the door breathing a sigh of relief. This trip was not supposed to be this complicated and he still had a week to endure. _'Christ'_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the late update! This chapter introduces more of the Moore family! Feedback and/or concrit would be LOVELY! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy! :D

**

* * *

****Chapter 6**

Reid didn't know when he had fallen into a deep sleep after his shower. While in bed rubbing his bleary eyes, he grabbed his watch off the dresser next to him. He was shocked to realise that it was mid afternoon, nearly three thirty in the afternoon in fact. He heard a loud rumbling and rubbed his hand on his bare stomach, _'shit'_, he thought, _'I missed lunch'_.

Reid quickly whipped on a t-shirt walked out of his room to find Ben, well actually, to find some food. His stomach needed some attention. _'Damn the soft and comfy duvets'_. He made his way down one floor and found Ben standing, peering into an open door. Reid walked up behind him and coughed lightly. Ben jumped, clutching his hand to his chest.

"Oh my god, Reid, you scared me."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Shhhh keep your voice down Luke is still sleeping."

"Why are you watching blondie sleep? Since when were you a voyeur?"

"I came to wake him up but he looks so sound asleep, I didn't want to disturb him."

Reid peered inside over Ben's shoulder and saw the Luke was pretty much curled up into a ball and all he could see was Luke's face and a small smile on his lips framed by his messy blonde hair. Reid couldn't help but smile a little and think that he looked quite cute, _'What the fuck, cute?' _

"Aww-", Ben cooed, "Luke looks so adorable when he's sleeping, I don't want to wake him up."

Reid quickly threw the inappropriate thoughts he was having about the young man out of his head.

"You're watching someone sleeping. How is that not a little rape-y?"

"Reid!"

"What? I'm just being honest! And now my honesty tells me I need some food so come on, I missed lunch today, and that hasn't happened ever which is an abomination."

"You're gonna want one of those disgusting sandwiches aren't you?"

"Yep, you guessed right and they aren't disgusting, you've just never experienced a true sandwich, so let's go."

Ben sighed as he and Reid made their way downstairs, "Ramona is going to kill me when she finds the fridge empty."

"Oh well, it won't be such a big loss to the world."

"What do you mean?"

"For a guy who owns a multi-million pound business, you are so slow."

Luke awoke with a jump and he realised that the room was a little darker. Shadows from the trees outside were falling across the bed. As his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness, he lifted an arm and blindly felt around on the dresser for his watch and brought it close to his face. _'Shit'_.

It was coming to five thirty in the evening. Luke had overslept big time and realised he hadn't made his call home either. He quickly called home and talked to his mom letting her know everything was good. After getting another list from Ethan, who requested a few more things he wanted, Luke pulled on a pair of jeans, leaving his white v-neck t-shirt and made his way downstairs.

He could hear the sounds of the television in the front room and he made his way in seeing Ben slumped lying down on the couch watching what sounded like some kind of Australian soap and the doctor was sitting in a big leather armchair reading what appeared to be some kind of journal. Ben, seeing Luke's reflection in the television sat up and turned around.

"Well hello Sleeping Beauty." Ben moved so Luke could come and sit down next to him.

Reid looked up acknowledging Luke's presence but looked back to his journal trying not to notice how good he looked with his bed head hair and tight white t-shirt.

"I totally overslept; I don't think I got a good enough sleep on the plane."

"Yeah well planes aren't as comfortable as private jets and you're suffering from jet-lag too. No stress, I did come to wake you up but you looked so adorable sleeping, I didn't have the heart to wake you up. Reid thought so too."

Luke eyes shot to look at Reid who pretended to have not heard what Ben had just said.

"Right, Reid?"

"What?" Reid asked without looking up from his journal.

"You thought Luke looked cute sleeping."

"I didn't say that, when did I say that?"

"You aren't denying it either."

Ben smiled smugly as Reid looked up trying to come up with an answer, his mouth opening and closing trying to think of something to say. Luke realised that Reid hadn't denied it and he was unconsciously waiting for an answer.

"As fascinating and scintillating this conversation is, what I would really like to know is when we're going to have dinner."

"Reid, you just ate a humungous sandwich and you're hungry for dinner already! You never cease to amaze me, where do you put all that crap?"

"I work it off. It's not easy to maintain a body as good as this."

"How do you work it off though? It's not like you have the time to go to a gym seeing as though you're always working-"

"Well I...", Reid raised his eyebrows.

Ben put his hands over his ears squeezing his eyes shut in understanding.

"Eww eww, I don't want to know thank you! That's too much information."

Luke couldn't help the blush that crept up on his neck and cheeks as he looked up through his eyelashes at Reid who had a small smile on his lips.

Suddenly there was a loud bang of a door and a loud shout, "Ay dios mio!"

Both Ben and Luke jumped up hearing further bangs and crashes and emerged in the main hallway finding a small moving bundle of something brown surrounding by bags and bags of, something.

"Can someone help me up, por favor?"

Ben and Luke rushed forward helping the bundle off the floor heaving her up one hand under each of her arms.

"Romy, honey, you really should get your balance checked out, you are going to hurt yourself really bad one of these days."

"Ben, can you insult me later and just help me pick up all the shopping bags?"

Ramona still hadn't noticed in the shock of her fall that Luke was the other guy holding onto her arm. Her eyes widened in surprise and she immediately jumped on Luke who managed to grab a hold of her before they both toppled to the floor.

"Luke! You made it!"

"I did, I did, and you and Ben certainly have a death wish on me, your hugs are deadly and I can hardly breathe." Luke managed to say with a face full of curly brown hair.

"Oh I'm sorry honey..." Ramona leaned back holding Luke's face between both of her hands, "...cariño mio, you look awful."

Luke laughed, "Thank you Romy!"

"No, no, you look so pale and too thin, but not to worry, I'm going to send you back fattened up a little, I missed seeing your pretty face." Ramona gave Luke's cheeks a squeeze and gave him a friendly kiss on the lips.

Ben gasped mockingly and pulled Ramona towards him wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey hey, Luke don't you try and steal away my woman and in any case you're all mine and no one else's."

Luke laughed loudly, "Guys, I wish there was enough of me to go around, but unfortunately I'm one in a million."

"Well, thank god for that." Reid interrupted, Reid was feeling a little left out, but he wasn't going to admit it.

All three turned to face the owner of the voice and so Ben with his arm around Ramona's shoulder led her to meet Reid. She kissed him on both his cheeks.

"Oh Reid, it's so nice to meet you again, we met that time in New York, right?"

"Yup, and you made that amazing paella for dinner one night that won me over. I like you a lot already."

"Oh my god...", Ben exclaimed, "You and your obsession with food, you actually remember what we ate one night like 3 years ago?"

"Shut up Ben...", Ramona hit him playfully on his arm, "...I like it when people compliment me on my food and I like feeding people and so I like Reid a lot too."

Reid looked over at Ben as he took Ramona's hand and put his arm around her.

"See, she likes me too, you better be careful, I might just elope with her because anyone who can cook is perfect for me in my book."

"Do you know what? You can take her, I have Luke here...", Ben said as he pulled Luke over to him hugging him to his side, "...he's perfect for me, plus he won't ever shop too much."

Reid looked on with narrowed eyes at Luke, who was laughing _that laugh_ and Reid couldn't help but smile a little. Luke eyes caught Reid's and both were unable to look away, however the spell was broken when a voice from near the front door brought them to attention.

"Oh Charlie honey, I think your son has finally become true to himself and is settling down with a man instead. Oh well, people at the wedding are surely going to be surprised."

A tall elegant redhead woman walked in with an older man well dressed, also tall and who bore a striking resemblance to Ben.

"Ellie, it was about time anyway, I've always wanted another son."

Ben laughed, "Dad, you already have two sons, well three including me, I guess a fourth one isn't such a bad thing."

Ben's father waved his hand, "Yeah well, they all live with their mothers and you're the only one who stuck around with his old man, well aren't you going to introduce me to my brand new son-in-law?"

But before Ben could introduce Luke who was looking on in amusement, Ben's mother, Ellie, caught a glimpse of Reid standing behind Ben and she gasped audibly.

"Reid, is that really you?"

"No-", Reid said as he stepped forward, "I'm Ryan, Reid's evil twin brother, I have come to sabotage this wedding and take over Ben's business empire."

Ellie stepped over the bags that were still lying on the floor in the hallway and walked up to Reid pulling him into a hug. Reid gave in reluctantly, rolling his eyes, as he hugged her back.

"Yeah, yeah, I came, let's not get all weepy about it."

Ellie, still holding onto his arms, pulled back to look at Reid's face and lifted one hand to caress Reid's face as Reid smiled back noticing his aunt's watery eyes.

"It never ceases to amaze me how much you look like your father and you definitely have your mother's hair and her sarcasm."

"Well I am their son, and have 50% of their DNA so you see..."

Ellie interrupted him, lightly smacking him on his arm, "Don't get smart with me, you might be a genius but can't you just be civil for once."

"I'll think about it, maybe." Reid said with a smirk.

Luke had met Ben's mother Ellie before, but only when he saw Reid and Ellie standing together that he realised how much the resembled each other, Reid looked more like Ellie's son then Ben did. Seeing Reid's emotional reunion with his aunt made him realise that there was more than meets the eye with Dr. Reid Oliver and to be honest he was itching to find out.

Charlie walked over and shook hands with Reid.

"Nice to see you, Son, I'm glad you could make it." Reid smiled in appreciation.

"Hey Reid, how come you can hug my mother but you don't want one from me." Ben pouted.

"It's because I know your mother loves me more so I give her the honour of getting a hug from me."

Everyone broke out into laughter and Luke couldn't help but laugh along, this family was crazy and reminded him a little of his own, he didn't feel out of place at all and it was a nice feeling, he found himself thinking about what it would be like to be on a receiving end of one his hugs. Before his thoughts got carried away, Ellie and Charlie walked up to Luke giving him a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"Mrs. Moore, it's so nice to meet you again."

"Pshhh, don't call me Mrs. Moore, it's too formal and unnecessary, call me Ellie, darling."

Luke smiled and shook hands with Mr. Moore who also insisted that he should be called by his first name. Ellie and Ramona picked up the bags from shopping and made their way into the kitchen to prepare dinner as the men made their way into the front room. Luke offered to help Ramona in the kitchen but she pushed him out claiming she had enough help.

While dinner was being made Luke, Charlie, Reid and Ben were in the living room talking about business, politics and god knows what else, while Reid sat there just half listening to the chat having no interest in getting involved whatsoever. But he was intrigued and almost fascinated in the way in which Luke seemed to actually know what he was talking about, his enthusiasm and passion for his foundation and some shipping company he inherited was apparent on his face. He found himself staring at Luke a little too long a few times. Luke managed to catch Reid watching him and he tried hard to ignore it, wondering what the hell the doctor's problem was.

After a little while, the ladies called the men into the dining room for dinner. Reid was the first to get up and make his way into the dining room taking a seat as the others made their way in. Charlie and Ellie sat at the head either ends of the table, Ben and Ramona took their seats next to each other leaving Luke a seat free next Reid. Reid looked up as Luke took his seat next to him but refused to acknowledge him. Luke couldn't understand what the doctor had against him and why he even cared about what he thought about him in the first place.

Throughout dinner both Luke and Reid avoided looking at each other. If food needed to passed along, they tried to avoid touching however their close proximity meant that they did accidently brush each other's hands a few times. Luke earned a glare from Reid each time it happened which didn't go unnoticed by Ramona, who found it pretty obvious that something was definitely going on between the two. Despite all the chatter at the table, Luke and Reid didn't talk to each other once and Ramona wanted to find out once and for all what was going on.

Just as everyone had finished their dinner Ramona grabbed Ben's arm and dragged him into the kitchen with the excuse that she needed help to get the dessert together.

"What the hell Romy, I was still eating!"

"Shhh Ben, keep it down."

"Ok, what's wrong? Please don't tell me there are more wedding plans to discuss, I'm done, remember?"

"Ben, is something going on between Luke and Reid?"

"What? No! What do you mean?"

"They aren't talking to each other and they keep giving each other these funny looks, just the way they were interacting, it was really odd."

"Well maybe they find it awkward because they were on the plane here together..."

"WHAT?" Ramona gasped and punched Ben on his arm, "They were on the plane, together?"

"Oww!" Ramona was short but she packed a punch, Ben rubbed his arm,"...yeah, they sat next to each other, what's so shocking about that?"

"Ben, mi amor, sometimes you are really, really slow."

"Hey, Reid said the same thing to me today too. I don't like you guys ganging up on me like this!"

"Don't you see Ben? Something must have happened on the plane between the two, something pretty major, because they are so hot for each other but don't want to admit it."

"Romy!"

"What? It's true. Think about it Ben, anything weird happen when you three were alone today?"

Realisation hit Ben when he remembered Luke stalking off at breakfast after he had left the two alone and the fact that Reid didn't deny that Luke looked cute when he was sleeping. He was only teasing, but Reid's reaction was one of shock now that he thought about it.

"Fuck Romy, you're so right, but what are we going to do about it?"

"Leave it to me. Your mother and I will think of something."

"Oh shit, you're going to get my mother involved? Well actually, now that I think about it, this could be rather fun." Ben grinned and gave Ramona a quick peck on the lips.

As the two brought the dessert out and sat down, Ben began to notice what Ramona had been talking about. Both Luke and Reid were trying to avoid each other so badly it was obvious. Once dinner was over, Ramona again insisted that she would clean up and hushed everyone back into the living room.

It was approaching nine-thirty at night and Luke was beginning to grow tired. Even though he had had a pretty long nap earlier in the day, it felt as if the tiredness that had been building up for months had hit him all at the same time. When Luke yawned audibly in the middle of the conversation, he thought he should leave the family to have some time to themselves. Plus, he was a little unnerved by the doctor's constant staring or ignoring, it was frustrating.

"I'm so sorry, I hope you don't mind but I think I'm going to go to bed now."

"Luke, there is no need to apologise its fine...", Charlie said, "...I think we're going to head off too. We need to meet up with some friends anyway and I'm sure we will be spending more time together in a few days. You still owe me a game of cricket."

Luke grinned, "Of course, even though I have no idea how to play, I will give it a go."

Luke got to his feet, saying good night to everyone and Reid just nodded at him as he walked past. Luke shook his head as he left the living room, he couldn't help but think about the doctor and the way he had been with him this whole evening. There was no way if they were going to be in the same house together that they could act like this. He decided that he had to talk to him before people started to notice.

He had almost reached the top of the stairs when he heard his name being called out. But just as he turned around, his tripped over his own feet and fell backwards, tumbling down the stairs and as he reached the bottom he saw a blurry figure standing over him but he was unable to concentrate and focus as darkness engulfed his senses, blacking out his world.

Luke's brow furrowed as he felt something wet falling on his face, he felt his hair being pushed back from his forehead and his name being called out. The person who was calling him sounded unfamiliar but his voice was soothing at the same time. As Luke's eyes fluttered open he found steely blue eyes full of concern staring down at him. He really thought he was dreaming for a second.

"Luke, Luke? You okay?"

The only thing Luke could answer with was an, "Oww!"

"Luke, look at me, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three." Luke managed to groan out.

As Luke started to come to his senses he realised that his head was in someone's lap. The owner of the blue eyes, the voice, and the lap was Reid.

Luke squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment which Reid mistook for further pain and Luke felt Reid's fingers pushing his hair back, and stroking his face, while his other hand was checking for any broken bones.

Luke opened his eye slowly again and attempted to get up which was met with a chorus of, "No, no!" from all of those that were standing. Luke saw that Ben had his arm around Ramona and Ellie and Charlie were standing leaning over with concern etched on their faces, looking down as he lay in Reid's lap.

"Wow Luke..." Ben exclaimed, "...you can give Romy a run for her money with your clumsiness."

"Ha ha Ben shut up..." Luke looked at Reid, "...can you help me up?"

"Reid, dear, you sure he's okay to get up, shouldn't we call an ambulance or something, he was unconscious?"

"Aunt Ellie, he'll be okay..." Reid turned around to look at his aunt, "...Luke's woken up so that's good enough and there doesn't seem to be any broken bones so he should be fine."

Reid glanced down at Luke, relieved that he had woken up. For the first time in a long time, he was freaked out when Ben called for him and he found Luke lying unconscious at the foot of the stairs. He didn't know what it was about this kid that made him feel these feelings all over again, but he was off-limits, he had a boyfriend.

Reid gently lifted Luke up, pulling Luke's arm around his shoulder for support. Luke felt a little sore but other than that he couldn't feel pain anywhere else. The closeness to Reid was a little disconcerting seeing as though they had avoided having a conversation as well as touching each other almost all day. Luke tried to pull away but almost fell as dizziness over took him. Ben quickly reached Luke's other side to stop him from falling.

"Woah there Luke, I think we should take you to bed now, I never thought I would say that, but there's a first for everything."

Luke chuckled and glanced at Reid who had a small smile tugging at his lips. Before they made their way upstairs, Luke said his second round of good nights promising and reassuring Ellie and Charlie that he felt fine. Luckily Luke's room was on the first floor; Reid opened the door with his free arm and led Luke towards his bed where Luke sat down his head resting in his hands.

"Luke, I'm gonna go and get you some medicine for the pain or something, what should I get, _Dr. Oliver_?"

Reid rolled his eyes. "Just ordinary painkillers should be fine."

Ben nodded and made his way downstairs where he saw Ramona and his mother talking quietly. As Ramona saw Ben walk downstairs she beckoned him closer.

"What's wrong? I need to go and get some painkillers for Luke."

"Don't go back upstairs Ben...", Ramona whispered, "...just leave the medicine outside, ok?"

"Why?"

"Ben, we talked about this, this is the perfect opportunity for them to talk."

"Oh yeah, you and your matchmaking. So mother, did Ramona fill you in?"

"She didn't need to, dear. I could see the sexual tension from a mile away."

"Bloody hell, mother, I don't want to hear you using words like that."

"Ben darling, don't be a prude, just go and leave the medicine outside Luke's door."

Luke was sitting on the bed as he let Reid check him over, his head was pounding a little but other than that, the dizziness had subsided. Reid made Luke flex his fingers and toes, flex his joints to make sure there were no broken bones. As Reid brushed Luke's hair back, ghosting his fingers over the small bump that was forming a shiver ran down through Luke's spine. Luke kept his gaze fixed on Reid's lips as Reid examined his head. Reid being so close to him was making him feel things, all kinds of things which were unexplainable.

Reid eyes met Luke's but noticing the closeness between them both he dropped his fingers from Luke's forehead, cleared his throat and took a step backward, only then did Luke realise how much he missed Reid's warm touch.

"Other than the bump on your head, you seem fine, you feeling anything else?"

"Ummm, no I'm okay; it's nothing that a little sleep won't fix." Luke smiled.

"Okay, well, Ben should bring the painkillers up soon, just take two tablets and if you have any other problems just let me know."

Reid turned around and made his way towards the door.

"Dr. Oliver."

Reid immediately turned around taking three big strides back to Luke.

"What's wrong?"

Luke shook his head, "Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to say thank you and say sorry."

Reid frowned, "Sorry for what?"

"For calling you an asshole, I shouldn't have said that, I was just a little frustrated and I guess I shouldn't have mentioned what happened, it didn't mean anything so..."

Reid lifted a hand in front of Luke's face stopping him, "It's ok Luke, and you just get your rest."

"So can we start from scratch, for Ben and Ramona? I'm sure we can get along for a few days, right?"

Luke felt a little anxious, not sure whether the doctor would agree with his idea.

Reid quietly nodded his head, trying not be affected by Luke's smile and made his way out the room, but as he put his foot forward, he found a glass of water and a pack of painkillers outside the door. He bent down to pick them up a little confused as to why they were left outside and walked back over to Luke who was just about to lie down. Silently passing the glass of water, he passed two pills over to Luke who swallowed them.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Reid was just back out of the door when he heard Luke.

"Good night Dr. Oliver."

Reid turned around his hand still on the door handle.

"I think it's a little redundant if we're going to be spending a few days together and you keep calling me Dr. Oliver. You can call me Reid, you know, for Ben and Ramona I mean."

Luke's eyes sparkled and his face relaxed into a smile.

"Okay then, good night Reid."

Reid couldn't help but feel _something_ when he heard the blonde say his name for the first time.

"Good night Luke."

Reid closed the door quietly behind him leaning his head on the door squeezing his eyes shut while Luke fell back on his bed covering his face with his hands.

_'Holy shit.' _


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Feedback and/or concrit would be LOVELY! Thank you so much for reading! :)

**Chapter 7**

Luke woke up early the next morning. After he had taken that rather long nap earlier in the day he felt as if he had slept almost 24 hours. He still hadn't managed to open his eyes as thoughts of a certain man kept filtering through, the way in which Dr. Oliver, no; _Reid_ had taken care of him.

He was glad that they were able to have a civil conversation, they would try to get along the best they could seeing as though they were going to be around each other until the wedding was over. Luke had heard that Reid was going back to New York the day after the wedding so they would only have to endure each other for the next few days, but hearing that piece of information didn't provide the comfort he had imagined.

His mind kept drifting back to his fall and how embarrassing it was, he guessed it was Ben who called his name before he fell and he _still _hadn't apologised for it either. Luke smiled at his friend's silliness and lifted his hand to his head where he could feel the bump, flinching a little as his fingertips touched the slightly raised skin just under his hairline and he remembered the way in which Reid had touched his head. Luke groaned in frustration, trying to focus, he didn't really know anything about Reid and he wasn't going to do anything about this, whatever 'this' was, _'No, I'm just not going there'_.

Luke made his way to the shower, glad that he wasn't too sore from his fall. His arms and legs hurt a little as they would after an intense gym session. Putting on a pair of jeans and a light blue sweater he made his way downstairs, slowly this time. He went into the kitchen where Ben and Ramona were already cooking breakfast, he could hear the sound of laughter and something sizzling in the pan, the smells in the kitchen reminding him of the farm back home.

"Good morning guys."

Ben jumped a little in surprise and turned around smiling sheepishly.

"Good morning, Luke, how are you feeling honey?" Ramona smiled nudging Ben to say something.

"Yeah, good morning, how you feeling?"

"No good thanks to you." Luke teased.

"Aww, mate, I'm so sorry." Ben walked over to Luke hugging him tightly.

Luke laughed. "Ben it's fine, honestly, you know I'm clumsy. It was my fault anyway, and I'm fine apart from a slight headache and the bump on my head."

Ben lifted the piece of hair covering the slight bump and bruise on Luke's forehead.

"Make sure that bruise is on show at the wedding, you're gonna have a whole load of girls and guys all over you thinking you're some kinda bad boy, and that bruise is your bad boy mark."

Ramona turned around, "I got some of my cousins coming in from Spain that are looking for that exact type if you're interested?"

Luke ducked his head and chuckled. "Hmm, most definitely, I'll think about it." Patting Ben's arm he made his way over to the breakfast table.

*******

Reid had woken up early in the morning and for the first time in months felt that he needed to go for a run and normally, he wasn't really fond of air. His sleep the night before was fitful at best, he had gone back to Luke's room twice during the night to check on him, but only because he wanted to make sure Luke was okay for the upcoming wedding, of course. His mind was cluttered with ridiculous, inane thoughts and for someone like him, who saw things as either, black or white, truth or lies and genius or idiot, these grey areas of thought were not comfortable. The best way Reid believed he could deal with it was to just simply go for a run so he had thrown on some clothes, grabbed his music player, ran down the stairs, shutting the door and taking a step out into a cold spring morning.

Reid relished the warm sunlight passing through the now blossoming leaves on the trees as he ran, his feet pounding to the solid beat of his music. He wasn't one for nature but running in a park provided him the opportunity to do a little people watching, or sometimes, just to be alone early in the morning, to feel as if he was the only one who existed. He always tried to fit in some running when he had the chance, but working shifts at the hospital meant that he never had the time as he was either sleeping or at work.

Today he was seeing things in a different light whether he wanted to or not. Last night when he had found Luke unconscious at the foot of the stairs he believed that it was the doctor in him that sparked a flame of concern and the need to care for him. But deep down he knew that there was something more than the doctor side involved, and he just couldn't let himself go into that territory and so he ran harder and faster, pounding his feet and the thoughts off the blonde out of his mind.

*******

"So Romy, did Ben actually help you this morning in making breakfast?" Luke was sitting on the breakfast stool, arms leaning on the table in front of him watching Ben making the coffee.

"Luke, you have no faith in me whatsoever man, you're supposed to be my friend." Ben sighed, his eyes cast downwards in disappointment.

Ramona laughed, "He did help, Luke, he's learned a lot with me and he's doing very well. He is a very good student." She pulled Ben over leaning up giving him a long deep kiss.

"Jesus Christ, the kitchen is not a place for fornication; we all have to eat here." A disgusted voice came from behind Luke.

Luke turned, seeing Reid had walked in; he had obviously come in from a long run, his chest heaving and his damp hair even curlier than usual. Wearing a dark grey hoodie, he unzipped it whilst making his way to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of orange juice. His now open hoodie revealed his bare and perfect torso. Luke was unable to concentrate on what Reid was saying to Ben, probably arguing about something as usual; their voices were drowned out in Luke's mind as he concentrated on the sight in front of him. The headphones that were hanging down either side of Reid's neck were connected to a music player which was clipped to his sweats. His eyes then fell further down; a light sheen of sweat was covering his lean, defined pecs and abs which then led down to a faultlessly crafted v shape, visible thanks to his low slung black sweatpants. Luke couldn't help but think that if the top half was this good, the bottom half mustn't be a disappointment either.

He was unable to stop staring, and he felt his mouth going dry, as he watched Reid swallow down almost half the bottle, watching how his lips curved around the bottle as he swallowed, how his gorgeously elegant throat was exposed and how his...

Ramona looked on in amusement at Luke's expression, his eyes were glazed over, he was biting his lip and Ramona knew she had to take advantage of this situation.

"Luke? Luke!"

Luke jumped a little hearing his name the second time and faced Ramona who was smiling. Reid had only just noticed that Luke was sitting at the breakfast table, his eyes widened in surprise slightly.

"Luke, cariño mío, you ok?"

Luke finally managed to swallow and clear his throat.

"I'm fine." His eyes darted back to Reid who had his brow furrowed looking at him intensely.

"Reid, when he came down he said he had a slight headache, can you just check him over?" Ramona nudged Ben glaring at him and raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah, Luke said that he had a headache, check him over just in case, I don't want him dying before my wedding."

Reid looked over at Luke who licked his lips to which Reid couldn't help but react.

"No Ben, I'm fine, seriously, Reid, its fine." Luke ran his hand through his hair trying to calm his racing heart down.

"Don't listen to Luke, Reid, just check him over, you are the doctor after all."

"Ben, I'm fine." Luke glared at Ben and he saw Ben push Reid forward.

"Go on Reid, while you're doing that, Ramona and I will finish up cooking the breakfast."

Reid hesitated a little and smiled briefly as he walked over to Luke who was sitting at the breakfast table. Luke realised that Reid had made no attempt to zip up his hoodie, his chest was still on show and Reid was now standing in front of Luke who had swivelled his chair round to face him. A slight blush had crept on Luke's cheeks seeing the man that he was openly checking out only a few seconds ago, so close to him.

But Reid was unable to get closer and nudged Luke's legs apart with his knee.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Luke spread his legs apart and dropped his eyes, unable to keep eye contact with the doctor as he manoeuvred himself and filled the gap with his body. Luke looked up into Reid's eyes for a second, but was unable to hold his intense gaze and looked away just as he leaned over pushing his soft hair back gently to check the bump.  
As his warm fingers skimmed over the bump, Luke closed his eyes savouring the feel of Reid's fingertips on his forehead. Taking a deep breath, a warm and orangey smell filtered through to him, and a scent that was essentially Reid overwhelmed him.

Luke let his thighs fall back naturally into the middle hitting Reid's legs softly in the process, trapping the doctor between his legs. He could hear faint music through the air as he realised that Reid hadn't stopped his music player. It sounded like heavy rock music and the steady rhythm and beat of the song had somehow started to match his own accelerating heartbeat. The closeness and proximity sent his pulse racing through the roof and his breaths became shallower.

Reid could feel puffs of air hitting his neck and chest, sending him an electrical jolt of pleasure and only then did he realise how intimate this position looked from an outsider's perspective. His hand was on Luke's forehead, his nose almost touching Luke's own and his other hand on Luke's thigh. He quickly moved both his hands away, pushing Luke's thighs gently away from his legs and looked down at Luke whose eyes were still closed, wet full lips parted slightly.

"Luke, you okay?"

Luke opened his eyes to find Reid looking down at him with concern, blue eyes narrowed and lips pursed.

"Huh?"

"I said, if you were feeling okay?"

Luke dropped his gaze trying to compose himself and then glanced up at Reid again.

"I'm okay, I just felt a little dizzy that's all."

"Okay, just don't do anything strenuous and take some painkillers for the headache if it gets worse."

Luke smiled in reply nodding his head as Reid moved away from in between his legs and glanced over at Ben and Ramona who had, for some reason, started making a lot of noise, banging and crashing pots trying to make themselves look busy. Reid frowned.

"Well Benny boy, your friend is perfectly fine, I'm going to run up for a shower and I expect breakfast to be ready and plated with a coffee on the side."

"Yes, sir." Ben saluted and then flashed him a middle finger.

Reid chuckled a little. "Now, now, no need to be rude Benny boy, have some respect."

Ben ignored the remark and muttered some obscenity under his breath. Reid walked out of the kitchen and up to his room for a quick shower.

Reid thought that taking an early morning run would somehow drum the thoughts and feelings about Luke out of his mind, but what happened just now had almost reversed the effect of his run.

He remembered their talk last night, Luke asking whether they could get along for the wedding which he agreed to because, well, what else could he say. The way his name sounded on his lips still sent a shiver down his spine and he started imagining how his name would sound in _other _situations. Reid sighed shaking his head wondering how the hell this kid had gotten under his skin, he was making him feel things that were since long buried. Shaking his hoodie off and stripping down to his boxers he made his way into the shower trying not to let thoughts of the blonde kid affect him.

Reid made his way downstairs a little while later, seeing the most amazing spread of food on the dining table. He thought he was in heaven and his stomach agreed. Luke and Ramona had already taken their seats at the table whilst Ben was bringing in the last of the food. Reid didn't trust himself and made his way to sit opposite Luke but next to Ramona, at least they wouldn't have to be physically close to each other.

"Hey Reid, that's my seat!"

Ramona laughed. "Ben, don't be silly, let me sit next to my brother-in-law, he always compliments my food, and I like hearing it."

"But I compliment you all the time."

"Sí, but you're my husband-to-be you're obliged to say things like that."

Ben huffed taking his seat next to Luke who was shaking his head in amusement at the scene in front of him. Luke patted Ben's hand.

"Oh Ben, don't worry, how about I compliment you instead?"

Ben looked over at Luke, batting his eyelashes and grabbed a hold of his hand holding it to his chest.

"I knew I could count on you, didn't I say that we would make a better couple?"

Reid rolled his eyes and scoffed loudly.

"What, Reid? You getting a little jealous now?" Ben asked with a sly smile.

Reid ignored him filling up his plate with food but glanced upwards at Luke who was grinning back at him.

The chatter across the table only consisted of three voices. Luke, Ramona and Ben, Reid was as usual, eating as much as he could, listening in on the conversation whenever he could, which was most of the time because Luke was the subject for most of it and Reid didn't really want to know anymore about Luke but he couldn't help it and listened anyway. He heard about Luke's abnormally large family, a little more about his foundation, something about a new paediatric wing being built in memory of someone, but one part of the conversation caught his attention and even slowed down his pace of eating.

Ben laughed, "Remember that time we went to that bar, I think it was after our first few weeks at college, and then poor Luke was surrounded by these women who were like totally in love with him, passing their numbers to him but he showed not an ounce of interest and he was so bloody freaked out!"

Luke smiled in response, "I know it was just a weird situation you know? I just didn't want to be rude!"

Ben pointed a finger at Luke. "So you, let them believe that you were actually interested in them, let them believe you might call, and that isn't rude?"

Luke's eyes widened and he laughed loudly as he tried to defend his actions.

"I seriously didn't know what else to do other than smile and take their numbers, I had never been in that situation before, and in Oakdale everyone knows everyone so there's no chance of that happening!"

Reid had heard a little about Oakdale whilst listening in on the conversation between the three, it sounded more like Oakhell. It seemed like everyone knew each other's business in that town and made sure they meddled in it somehow, intentionally or unintentionally. It also sounded like Luke's family owned half the town, yep, a definite trust fund brat, he tried to convince himself that he didn't find that at all attractive.

Ben's voice interrupted his internal monologue, "You're lucky Noah came to your rescue then!"

"Well someone had to because you didn't, you just left me there and you were laughing your ass off in the corner!"

"You're lucky I didn't save you, because if I had then you would've never even have talked to Noah! Who knew that getting hit on by women would have helped lead you to find your future boyfriend?"

Reid's eyes snapped up to Luke's to gauge his expression; he noticed that Luke was playing with the food on his plate, his smile a little sad.

"Yeah, who knew I would meet Noah in a bar while being hit on by women? He did save me I guess."

Luke remembered how Noah had stepped in, grabbing a hold of his hand, apologising to him for being so late. Luke was taken aback as to why a stranger had come over and acted as if they were a couple, and he was more surprised at himself as he played along with it, grabbing a firm hold of his hand as Noah led him away. He didn't know what it was about this stranger that made him feel as he was safe and taken care of. Luke smiled to himself at the memories of his and Noah's first meeting and glanced upwards where Reid was sitting opposite him with a curious expression on his face.

Luke hesitantly looked away and cleared his throat, "So Romy, are all the wedding plans sorted, Ben was telling me something about a dancer and her broken leg?"

Ramona chuckled, "Ay dios mio, being Spanish there are these ridiculous expectations, you know, like the wedding has to be this big party, I just couldn't deal with all that on my wedding day, so I have left all that for the reception later. I left it to Ben's mother to sort it out."

"So it's not a big wedding then?"

"No, no, just a few family members and close friends for the actual ceremony and in the evening, at the reception, everyone who wasn't at the wedding is going to be there, including Ben's high society posh English...people."

"I thought you hated all of them?" Luke raised his eyebrows in surprise turning to look at Ben.

Ben laughed, "I had to invite them, and they're all my parent's friends and some of them my business associates. It would be rude not to have them there at least the reception. I wouldn't invite them if I had a choice, but traditions and stuff have to be kept up you know. Friends of my parents think it's bad enough that I'm not marrying someone of the same class, but it's all for appearances sake."

"Thank god I will never get married, all this pomp and circumstance is so mind-numbing."

Luke, Ramona and Ben all looked at Reid. Ben opened his mouth in shock.

"Oh my god, Reid, did we finally manage to fill your stomach this morning? You're talking at the table, _and _you're talking about marriage? Now this should be interesting!"

Reid glared at Ben and glanced over at Luke whose eyes had narrowed and his lips were pressed together creating a fine line.

"So you don't think marriage is worth anything?"

Reid looked a little surprised at Luke's question. "I'm talking about the wedding, and yes it's just a foolish spectacle designed to waste your money so people can buy into an archaic notion of making vows and promises that they can't keep."

Luke leaned forward resting his arms on the table. "So, what you're really trying to say here is that love never lasts?"

"Well, sometimes it does and sometimes it doesn't, I'm just saying that you don't need all this phony pomp and circumstance. I mean it's bad enough that people feel the need to seal the deal with this idea that being married means that you have fulfilled your duty to society. What happens when that's done? Society asks you to have those little germ breeders and the list goes on and on and on. Why conform to this idea that being married is the be all and end all of your adult life?"

Luke sighed. "Because it might just be nice to spend your life with someone and have that be official so that if anything should happen...actually thank god you're a brain surgeon and not a marriage counsellor."

Reid chuckled wryly. "My advice would save a lot of people a lot of headaches."

Luke shook his head closing his eyes briefly to look back at Reid. "Well, you know what? Save your advice, because when you fall in love someday, you might just change your mind."

"I highly doubt that and I sincerely hope I don't, it's a waste of time and emotion that I simply cannot waste my energy on."

"So, what? You're just going to end up alone, going from work to home, home to work and you're going to be satisfied with that?"

Reid's mouth opened and closed slightly trying to find an answer and his gaze dropped to his empty plate as he finally spoke."I'm doing fine with that routine at the moment, so why change it?"

Reid grabbed a little more to eat effectively ending the conversation. Luke took a deep breath, his eyes still on Reid and leaned back into his chair wanting to say more, but he knew that he wasn't going to get through to the doctor. Ben and Ramona hadn't said a word throughout the exchange, watching the discussion with smug smiles on their faces. The tension in the room was elevated and Ben felt the need to diffuse it.

"Wow, so that was interesting, anyway, boys, you gotta get ready soon; I'm taking you guys out."

Luke managed to tear his eyes away from Reid and turned to look at Ben.

"Where are we going?"

Ben rubbed his hands together, "I need to collect my wedding suit and because you boys are coming with me, I'm going to get you guys a suit too."

"I have a suit Ben, I don't need one." Reid said with his mouth full.

"I don't care Reid, you're still coming with me, when was the last time you bought a suit? You probably didn't even bring one with you. I know you hate wearing them but come on, for me?"

"Let me think about it, ummm, no."

"Come on Reid, I'll buy you lunch?"

Reid, after a few seconds of thought, murmured a yes in response.

Ben rolled his eyes, "Reid, seriously, you are so easy. Lucky I know one of your weaknesses, so Luke, you up for it?"

Luke nodded and smiled.

"Cool, okay, be ready in about an hour and then we can leave, yeah?"

Reid got up from the table thanking Ramona for breakfast, kissed her on the cheek and made his way to his room. Luke excused himself a few moments later; sure that Reid must have made it to his room by now so he wouldn't have to face him alone, leaving Ben and Ramona at the table. They both looked at each other and grinned.

Ramona clapped her hands and cooed, "Awww they had their first lover's tiff, it was amazing!"

Ben got to his feet and walked over to Ramona wrapping his arms around her from behind leaning his chin on her head, Ramona held onto his arms in return, gently rocking side to side.

Ben chuckled, "I have never heard anyone answer Reid back like that, bloody hell, we should have recorded it for mother, she would've loved it!"

"Well, remember Ben, I'll call you at around 1.30pm, okay? And make sure you make a good excuse!"

"Okay, Mrs. Moore- to-be..." Ben said as he kissed her on the side of her forehead, "...today should most definitely be an interesting day!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey guys! I just want to apologise for the late update, RL got in the way, _again. _Feedback and/or concrit would be very much appreciated! Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy! :)

**Chapter 8**

Their journey into central London was all but quiet, except for the incessant chatter between Ben and Luke, well, Ben talking and everyone else listening. Although Luke wanted to forget about the exchange between him and Reid earlier, it was still at the very forefront of his mind. Reid's normally well-composed grumpy face had changed into something that was just not right and not Reid.

Luke felt bad, thinking that he may have said something that may have offended him. Even though his views on marriage seemed cynical and ridiculous, Luke could feel that something was off. The feelings and expressions that had flashed across Reid's face when he had asked that question about being alone for the rest of his life had revealed a lot more than his words had. Luke was brought out of his thoughts as Ben blasted a song out loud that was playing on the radio while he sang along with it - badly.

Although Ben was amused by the discussion between Reid and Luke at breakfast, what his cousin had said had not eased the tension between them but it had instead stepped it up a few notches. He knew Reid was a loner, liked to do things for himself, all by himself. But he also knew that Reid had been alone too long. Ben had known what had happened at the time of Reid's graduation, he remembered how his mother had flown out to see him and stayed with him for as long as he allowed her to, but never ever admitting he needed her there.

Ben's mother had relayed her concerns about Reid to Ben, and Ben knew that Reid's attitude on life had to change. He couldn't be alone for the rest of life, he couldn't go on living the way he was and he couldn't believe that he had never thought of how perfect Luke could be for him. Better late than never, Ben thought. He glanced in the rear-view mirror at Reid in the backseat, his eyes closed and his head resting behind him on the headrest.

"Ben?" Luke asked as he tapped him on the shoulder. He was a little unnerved by the silence because quiet and Ben did not go together.

"Hmmm?" Ben quickly turned to look at Luke and then back to the road.

"You okay?" Luke's eyes narrowed, he hadn't seen Ben looking so serious.

Ben smiled and winked at Luke. "I'm good, absolutely fabulous baby! So tell me, did you manage to finish that novel of yours yet?"

Reid could feel a small headache coming on and to be honest a small stomach ache too, but he wasn't going to admit it, the food was too good to pass up. His thoughts drifted back to the blonde and his dramatic reaction to his idea that marriage and weddings are just for show. He wondered why he defended the idea of marriage so strongly. There was obviously more substance to blondie than he had previously thought. He's delusional and sappy and definitely not my type, Reid confirmed. He wondered if it was his boyfriend who had somehow dismissed his ideas of marriage and so he felt the need to defend them. Reid groaned inwardly as he realised that he had been thinking about Luke, again.

When the car came to a stop, Reid noted that it was one of those stores where doormen in ridiculous uniforms held the doors open and there was someone to park the car for you. As the men left the car, Luke noticed Reid's face turn into a scowl, and Luke smiled, happy that Reid seemed to be back to his normal self. But as Reid's eyes met his, he quickly looked away to see Ben already walking into the store. Both Reid and Luke followed quickly behind, side by side. They entered what seemed to be a large store that seemed to sell almost everything. Fortunately Ben was so tall, that they were able to spot him a few feet away talking to a sales assistant, and both Luke and Reid were able to find their way over to him.

The man that Ben had been talking to led them past crowds of people into a private area and dressing room where there were curtained cubicles.

"Someone will be with you shortly Mr. Moore, you said you wanted a selection of suits for trial purposes too, yes?"

"Yes, that's right, and only the best." Ben replied in his most posh voice.

"Certainly Mr. Moore."

The man nodded at Ben, at Reid and Luke leaving the three men alone.

"Ben when did you become so snobby? You sounded so ridiculous!" Luke chuckled.

"It's all in my blood darling..." Ben drawled out in his posh accent and then laughed, "...I don't know, the voice seems to make people do my work for me and it's fun to take advantage of it. Didn't you know all British people are snobby in some way or another? I mean take Reid for example, I'm pretty sure he's had his snobby moments, right Reid?"

Luke turned to look at Reid who exhaled loudly and glowered at Ben.

"I have not had snobby moments Ben."

"Yeah, right Reid! Okay I'm going to make a list and if you fit even one of those things, you've had a snobby moment, okay?"

"Ben, I'm not going to play childish games with you."

Ben ignored him and carried on talking whilst counting the list off on his fingers, "The use of unnecessary long words to get your point across, ordering people around using your authority, wealth and power, anyone of those things really. Pronouncing your words correctly, being snarky and sarcastic, the demand for high quality food at all times, being engrossed with work and that, being the only topic of conversation. So Reid, I could go on but any one of those things ring a bell?"

Ben smirked, waiting for Reid to answer.

Reid didn't have an answer, because he was every one of those things. But he wasn't going to dignify himself with an answer and just looked down to the ground and lifted his hands in defeat.

"You got me Ben, I'm snobby and proud of it." Reid said sarcastically.

"You're a snobby half-Brit and proud of it." Ben corrected.

Reid rolled his eyes while Ben laughed hysterically as Luke joined in. Reid glanced upwards at Luke next to him who was laughing too, that dimpled sunshine laugh that Reid couldn't help but smile in response to.

Just as they were laughing a tall man in an impeccable suit walked in to the dressing area with a young woman bringing in a rack of suits behind her. All the suits were wrapped up in velvet covers.

"Good day Mr. Moore and guests, how about we get started with your two guests, both men are partners I assume and would want similar suits, yes?"

Reid and Luke looked at each other.

"No, he and I are not together." Reid denied vehemently taking a step away from Luke.

"Oh I'm sorry to assume that you had that kind of lifestyle."

"What do you mean by that?" Luke looked angrily at the man.

"What he means Luciano, baby, is that he thinks that we do not have an appropriate lifestyle, is that what you meant?" Ben said as he put his arm around Luke's shoulder pulling him flush to the side of his body.

Luke glanced up at Ben questioningly as Ben raised his eyebrows, eyes wide. Luke clicked onto what he had to do and lifted his hand to Ben's chest rubbing affectionately and turned to mockingly glare at the man.

The man's mouth opened and closed slightly and stammered a little as he spoke, "Oh...Mr. Moore, I am so sorry. I did not mean that, I just didn't know that..."

"That what? That I was marrying a man..."

"I apologise Mr. Moore and..."

"His name is Luciano Grimaldi, my husband-to-be and Mr. Grimaldi to you. Have you not heard of the Grimaldi family?"

Before the man could answer Ben waved his hand.

"Just forget it, it's okay. Make sure you don't make the same mistake again, so show me what you have for my Luciano."

The man quickly ran over to peruse through some suits while Ben and Luke laughed hysterically as quietly as they could and Reid looked on, mouth agape, trying to make sense of the situation.

_Luciano_, why did he find that name hotter than necessary? He wasn't stupid; he was a neurosurgeon for crying out loud. He was just a little bit confused and wanted clarification.

"Ben, what the fuck was that all about?"

Ben then wrapped his arms around Luke's waist and faced Reid.

"Reid, meet my fiancé, Luciano Eduardo Grimaldi, my sugar daddy." Ben said whilst grinning, he looked down at Luke pouting his lips, winking and then looked back up trying to not laugh at Reid's expression.

"You know Ben, I had my doubts about you but seriously, isn't it a bit late to be switching teams?"

Luke was still laughing his face buried in Ben's shirt.

"Reid, you're just jealous that I could pick up a wealthy tycoon all for myself."

"Ben, you have money anyway, so why would I even care if you picked up a sugar daddy all for yourself? Hold on, why the hell am I even discussing this? Ben, you're shameless."

"Says you Mr. Jealous Man, it's only a game! You could've played along except you were quick to deny that you and Luke were together. That sales assistant insulted you, at least I stepped up."

Reid groaned, running his hand through his hair.

"Do whatever the fuck you want. I don't want to be a part of this."

Reid made to leave but felt a hand on his arm stopping him. Reid turned to see Luke smiling, his eyes fixed on Reid's.

"Reid, come on, just stay. Please?"

As Reid gazed into Luke's big brown pleading eyes, he knew there was no way he was ever going to be able to deny this kid anything. Exhaling loudly, he averted his eyes from Luke's and nodded, sitting down in the only available seat.

The man returned with another rack of suits.

"Okay, let's get Mr. Grumpy Pants sorted first so that I can admire my Luciano in all his glory by myself." Ben chuckled.

Reid turned out to be fussier in picking his suit than Ben ever thought. Every single suit he tried on seemed to have some problem, whether it was too itchy, too loose, sleeves too long, the colour wasn't right, Reid just didn't pick one. But when he came out wearing a dark grey slim fitted Armani suit, with a white shirt and black tie, he knew it was the perfect one. Seeing Luke's reaction was enough to make his decision.

Luke had his cheek rested on the palm of his hand, his elbow rested on the armrest as he waited for Reid to try on his umpteenth suit, but when he saw Reid emerge from the dressing room, his elbow slipped off the armrest.

Reid looked unbelievable.

The dark grey colour of the suit made his eyes look bluer, if that was even possible. The one buttoned suit jacket enhanced his slim frame figure when buttoned up and the white shirt and tie just added to the effect, making his skin glow.

The trousers were probably, no, most definitely the best part. His ass,_ his ass_, looked incredible.

Luke couldn't help but stare, his mouth going dry and heart racing erratically a second time that day. The chair on which he was sitting was placed directly in the line of the large mirror in front of which Reid was standing.

Reid glanced in the mirror, seeing Luke's reaction, and decided then and there that he would take the suit. He would wear this monkey suit if it meant he would get that reaction from Luke, well from any man, obviously. He caught Luke's eyes in the mirror and raised his eyebrows, asking for his approval. Luke snapped out of his daze, unable to speak just nodded his head and gave him a thumbs-up.

Reid turned around to face Ben and Luke with a smile on his face.

"I'll take this one!"

Ben sighed in relief, "Finally, thank the lord you finally picked one! Trust it to be the most expensive one too."

"Yeah well, I'm having my half-British snobby moment and you're paying for it so..."

"Yeah yeah, okay Reidy, you took up enough time now, let me see my Luciano try on something."

Reid shook his head and went back into the dressing room to change.

"Come on Luke, get up. I hope you don't take as much time as Reid did. I'm just surprised that he picked that suit without complaining once," Ben wondered knowingly watching how a blush crept up on Luke's cheeks.

Luke ignored Ben's last comment. "No Ben, I brought a suit along, I really don't need one, honestly."

"No way am I letting you get away so easily, Luciano. Come on…for me? Please baby?" Ben bent down placing both his hands on Luke's cheeks. Luke quickly batted his hands away laughing.

"Okay fine, only because you're insisting!" Luke said as he got up from his seat. He nearly bumped into Reid as he walked out the dressing room. Both murmured an apology as the sales assistant passed on some suits for Luke to try.

Reid took his seat in the spot Luke had vacated just before Ben sat down. Reid looked up at Ben staring angrily at him.

"Ben, you put me through torture, the least I deserve is a place to sit down. You still owe me lunch."

Ben huffed putting his hand on his hip. "I put you through torture? You're the one who's a fussy bastard! Who the hell took 45 minutes to find a suit? Luke gives you thumbs up for one suit and you take it, even though I said that you looked good in all the other 100 odd suits you tried on."

Reid cleared his throat rubbing his hand under his nose. "Ben, what the fuck are you going on about?"

"That Luke gave you the..." Ben was interrupted as Luke came out from behind the curtain, "...oh Luciano, baby, you look hot in that suit."

Luke giggled and turned side to side trying to see how he looked in the mirror, "Yeah, I quite like this one," but he caught Reid looking at him from behind him in the mirror. Luke frowned shaking his head a little, asking a silent question and Reid narrowed his eyes shaking his head in disapproval. Luke glanced at himself in the mirror again, "No, I think I'm going to try another one." Luke took a quick look in the mirror at Reid again who had a small smile.

As Luke came out wearing another suit, this time he didn't voice his opinion but instead adjusted the suit turning a little so he could get a better view. He then glanced in the mirror looking for Reid's judgement. After 30 minutes, Luke had tried on about five or six suits, Ben had lost count on how many for sure, but obviously his opinion didn't matter.

He had noticed that Luke was more interested in Reid's opinion and he smiled to himself thinking his job was becoming easier. As Luke came out wearing a light grey suit, a light pink shirt and grey tie, Reid knew exactly how Luke had felt earlier. Luke glanced in the mirror back at Reid again who had a smile tugging his lips, and he nodded in approval. Luke grinned back and turned around to face Ben and Reid.

"I'll take this one!"

Ben walked up to Luke "Luciano, finally you chose one!" he smoothed out his suit lapels, collar and tie and he then hit Luke hard on his chest.

"Oww, what was that for?" Luke cried, rubbing his chest a little.

"You and Reid are bloody fuss pots! Remind me not to take you shopping ever again! Why the hell did I ever agree to marry you?"

"It's because you love me so much Big Ben."

Reid let out a snort of laughter from behind the two, "Big Ben?"

Ben rolled his eyes, "Trust me you don't want to know."

"I'm pretty sure I do want to know. Blondie here seems to know more than I thought."

"No, Luke is not going to say anything about his _bestest_ friend in the whole wide world now is he?"

Ben turned to Luke giving him a deadly glare and Luke patted Ben on the back.

"Of course not! I wouldn't do that to you."

Luke then mouthed a 'later' to Reid who nodded in response, both thinking Ben didn't see the non-verbal exchange.

"Hey, Luke, I saw that!"

Luke feigned innocence as he walked as quickly as he could to get changed, "What?"

"Don't you dare tell him anything because I will have your balls, do you hear me?"

Luke's head peeked out from behind the curtain chuckling. "Oh Big Ben, you are such a romantic. I think I may swoon right here, right now."

Ben threw him a dirty look and flashed him a finger while Luke pretended to swoon dramatically, hand on his forehead. Reid let out a hearty laugh, shaking his head in disbelief at the immature antics taking place. Ben turned around surprised to hear the laughter coming from Reid and he couldn't help but feel incredibly happy to hear Reid laughing again, it had been too long.

"Hey, Benny boy, what's wrong? Worried your secret is going to get out?" Reid said whilst his laughter died down.

Ben hadn't realised that he had been staring at Reid and he shook his head and smiled.

"Oh no way, I'm not worried. Luke loves me too much and I have lots of dirt on him."

"Hmm, we will see Benny boy, we will see."

Just as Ben was about to answer, his phone rang. He didn't even notice that the time had flown by and he quickly grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello."

"Ben, honey, it's time to leave." Ramona's voice came through the phone.

"What? What happened? I thought I sent through that contract last week before I took this week off."

Ramona laughed. "Ben, I hope things are going well, call me back once you leave! I want a full detailed account."

"Right, I will be there as soon as possible. God, you people are incompetent I swear. Can't you manage one week without me?"

"Okay, I'm putting the phone down, hurry up and get home."

"Okay, whatever. I don't want excuses. I'll be there in 15 minutes. Bye."

Ben put his phone down, proud of his acting and he turned to look at Reid.

"Reid, mate, I have to go. I have an emergency at work. I'll let the people here know to deliver the suits to the house, so you don't have to carry them around with you all day. I'm taking the car so you and Luke should hang about in London for the day, yeah?"

"Ben, no, I'll come with you, can't you drop me off home on the way?"

"Reid, come on mate, I need to go now and I can't wait for Luke. I won't be home for the rest of the day and I was going to take him for a little sightseeing, and you can take him instead right..." Ben said as he patted Reid's shoulder, "...just let him know what's happened, okay?"

Ben practically ran out of the dressing area before Reid could stop him or say anything else and he quickly informed the staff to pack the suits for home delivery. He slowed down his walk as the valet passed him his keys to the car. Once he got in, he quickly texted Ramona,

_Mission accomplished -) - B_

Luke left the dressing room, and handed the suit over to the assistant and looked up seeing Reid had pinched the bridge of his nose and was muttering something under his breath. Luke's eyes scanned the room for Ben but realised that he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Ben gone?"

Reid sighed, "He had an emergency at work so he left. He said he won't be back for the rest of the day."

"Oh, okay, so what do you want to do?"

Reid stared at Luke incredulously, "Umm, go back home, of course."

Luke frowned, "What?"

"I'm going back home, what else are we going to do?"

Luke felt like this could be the perfect opportunity for him to sort out Ben's present without Ben around. Reid could actually be of help and he needed a second opinion anyway.

"Reid, hold on, wait a second. You've been here before right, I mean to London?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so you must know of some good places to visit, come on tell me."

Reid glared at Luke, his arms crossed over his chest, "I'm not taking you sightseeing Luke."

"Reid, please, come on. You said that Ben isn't going to be home all day, right? I need to sort out Ben's present too."

"You can do that any other day, just not today."

"Reid!"

"Luke!"

Luke laughed, "So repeating our names is not going to get us anywhere. Come on Reid, please. I'll buy you lunch." Luke raised his eyebrows in hope that food would be a bribe enough to get him to shop with him.

Reid pursed his lips in thought trying to decide whether food could win out over spending time with Luke. "Well...I am hungry."

"See, okay, I'll buy you lunch and then we can go shopping."

"Hold the phone. I'm not going shopping with you."

Luke dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand, "No, no shopping. We eat and then we can sort out Ben's present, okay?"

"Fine."

Reid walked out of the dressing room with Luke following behind, he had no idea how the hell the kid had coerced him into a day out with him. As he turned around he saw Luke's dimpled grin and he couldn't help but smile back, _'What the hell is wrong with me?' _

They left the store and tried to find the nearest station as Ben had taken the car.

They walked side by side, silently, shoulders bumping with every step they took.

"Hey, Reid?"

Reid closed his eyes knowing that Luke couldn't even let a minute go by without saying something.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

Reid frowned and looked up at Luke and slightly shook his head, "What for?"

Luke cleared his throat, "Well, for this morning. I didn't want to start an argument with you and I felt like I might have offended you in some way. We did say we were going to be friends so..."

Reid interrupted with a short laugh, "Why do you have this constant need to apologise for everything?"

"What? No I don't."

"Not everything is your fault, Luke. Well, most of the time it is."

Luke smacked Reid lightly on his arm as he laughed softly, "Thanks for that."

Reid turned serious, "Luke, you don't ever have to apologise to me. I like your honesty, it's actually quite refreshing. So please, no 'sorrys' have to be uttered in my presence unless you have done something horrendously wrong, which I would point out anyway. But 'thank yous' however, are gladly accepted anytime of the day."

Luke giggled and nodded, "Okay, Dr. Oliver."

They reached the station and Reid in his rush had forgotten again. He hated public transportation in London, _especially _the underground. Luke made his way into the station to try and work out which ticket to get but as he reached behind with his arm to try and get Reid's attention he realised that Reid was still standing outside the station. Luke walked over to him and grabbed his arm pulling him inside the station.

"Come on Reid, which ticket am I supposed to get? I have no idea!"

"Just ask someone who works here. I'm not coming with you."

"What? Reid! You can't leave me alone!"

"I am not going in that filth ridden, germ filled train that goes below the ground where there is no means of escape."

Luke suddenly understood why he was so hesitant to travel by train.

"Reid come on, you're not alone this time. We now have a trick, well psychobabble as you put it, to stop the panic attacks. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Reid narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, "Okay, if I come with you, will you promise to tell me what the Big Ben thing is all about?"

Luke rolled his eyes and smiled, "I promise I'll tell you."

Reid nodded hesitantly, "Okay, Luciano, let's go. By the way I want to know what that's all about too."

Luke just laughed as he bought the tickets and led him down to the platform, his hand gripping Reid's hand tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, well late in the U.K anyway, haha! As always, feedback and/or concrit would be very much appreciated! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)

**Chapter 9**

Both men made it down to the platform and stood waiting for the train. Luke hadn't realised when he had caught hold of Reid's hand and neither had Reid until he felt himself rubbing the back of Luke's hand with his thumb. He looked down to their clasped hands suddenly realising the intimacy his small gesture was revealing and let go as smoothly as he could.

Luke felt a warmth leave his hand but tried not to take notice as he realised that he had been clasping tightly to Reid's hand. He turned to see Reid who was bouncing his left hand on his thigh his eyes focused dead ahead. Luke lifted a hand to Reid's shoulder startling him.

"Are you okay?" Luke laughed softly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine", Reid breathed out each 'fine' coming out firmer as if he was trying to convince himself that he was indeed 'fine'.

"If you said it three times, you really aren't. Look Reid, you're not alone and you avoided having a panic attack before so you can do it again."

Reid nodded and turned to see a train screeching to a stop on the platform. The train was packed to the brim with passengers and it looked like there was no way they were going to be able to get inside. As the doors opened, a rush of people almost fell out of the train. Luke walked forward with Reid trailing behind and he quickly grabbed Reid's arm pulling him into the carriage with him.

They found a space near the doors where they were able to hold onto some railings above their heads and they stood facing each other. Just as the doors closed a group of teenagers pushed their way into the carriage slamming Luke straight into Reid. Reid quickly brought an arm around Luke's waist to keep him from falling and Luke arms wrapped themselves around Reid's waist.

"I'm sorry." Luke whispered as he giggled.

Luke was so close to Reid he could smell his spicy aftershave and feel Reid's heartbeat rapidly increase. He could hear him inhale sharply, Reid's exhales fluttering Luke's hair.

Reid was about to have a panic attack.

"Just think of the brain." Luke whispered.

Reid jumped slightly as he heard Luke's warm breathy voice enter his ear.

His own body couldn't help but react. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to regain some composure and to stop his body from giving away the obvious signs of his attraction.

How in the world was he supposed to think of the brain when he had Luke pressed into him? He was so close to him, his blonde hair tickling his face and making his mind go all fuzzy.

All he could see and feel was Luke.

His smile, his laugh and the glimpse of him topless in the dressing room at the store, _'Christ, stop thinking of Luke, stop thinking of Luke, stop thinking of Luke.' _

Reid felt and heard a rumble of laughter from Luke vibrate through his whole body.

"Reid, what are you mumbling about?"

"N-nothing." Reid stuttered.

"Well, whatever you're doing it seems to be working."

Reid grunted an "Hmm" in response still trying not to think of Luke but having him so close was unnerving.

Luke could feel Reid's heartbeat return to a steady rhythm and his breaths return to normal.

"Reid? Reid!"

"What's wrong?"

"We are seriously lost."

"What?"

"I think I may have taken the wrong line in the wrong direction."

"Jesus Christ, then what are we still doing in this sardine can?"

Just then the train came to a stop and Reid made his way out, Luke stumbling behind as he tried to pass the dozens of passengers trying to get on the train at the same time.

Luke made his way over to Reid who was trying to read the tube map, his finger trying to find their current station and then trying to find the route to...he didn't know where exactly.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Ummm Oxford Street, I think." Luke said as he peered over Reid's shoulder trying to make sense of the map.

About 30 seconds had passed since either Luke or Reid had said a word until Luke started giggling, that is.

"You don't know where we are, do you, Reid?"

"Of course, I do. Just give me a minute." His eyes trying to follow the little coloured lines as they zigzagged across the page. He had not one ounce of concentration left in him but he wasn't going to let Luke know.

"You are a world renowned neurosurgeon and you can't read a map?"

Reid turned around and glared at Luke, "It doesn't help when you're breathing over my shoulder and I'm trying to concentrate does it?"

Luke's eyes widened in surprise at the tone of his voice, "Okay, you're getting cranky now. I really think we should get something to eat."

"What do you suggest we do then? I'm not getting on another one of those tin cans again so we can get even more lost."

"Okay, tell you what. Let's get out of this station and then we can find a bus or we can walk so you don't have to go on the tube, what do you say?"

"I say that sounds like a plan."

As they emerged from the station Reid made his way to the first restaurant he could find which happened to be an Italian place. Both men took their seats near a window and when the waitress came to take their order Reid rattled off a list of food he wanted to eat when he had only glanced at the menu for 10 seconds.

Luke laughed, "You're really going to eat all that?"

"I will if you're paying." Reid smirked; he then turned to the waitress, "Can I get a beer and one for him too?"

Luke stopped the waitress, "Oh no beer for me thanks. I'll just get a Coke and the small pizza."

The waitress nodded taking both their menus and walked off.

Reid remembered that the night before Luke hadn't touched a drop of wine at dinner and he couldn't stop himself from asking and curiosity got the better of him.

"So, I thought you were Ben's age, you too young to drink or something?"

"No, I am old enough, especially here. I just don't drink."

Reid didn't want to press the matter more as Luke didn't seem to want to talk about it and so he nodded and turned to look out of the window. The silence was comfortable and for once Luke didn't feel the need to fill it.

Luke was watched the hustle and bustle of London go by, marvelling at the difference between his own town and this foreign city that he was in. In the ordered chaos he watched people who had come out to enjoy the first hints of summer, the spring sunshine and azure blue skies. Reid watched Luke as his eyes gazed out the window, the sunlight making his hair almost shimmer and somehow appear to be even more blonde.

It highlighted his cheekbones and his eyelashes, bringing out the warm coffee colour of his eyes. He watched Luke's lips curl into a smile, dimples emerging on his face as he glimpsed a little girl talking animatedly with her mother while clasping onto a large balloon, walking by. Reid hadn't felt so calm and content in a long time, he could probably watch the blonde for hours, just like this.

The soft clatter of the plates on the table brought the both of them out of their individual musings and both men nodded their thanks as they started to eat, in their comfortable silence.

Luke couldn't help but watch Reid almost inhale his food. Reid could feel eyes boring into him and he glanced upwards at Luke who had his arms crossed leaning back in this chair with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Reid asked with his mouth full.

Luke's eyes widened in innocence, "Nothing!"

"Then don't stare at me unless you want to learn how to eat properly. You hardly ate anything now and you hardly ate anything this morning too."

"I'm just not hungry these days." Luke picked up a napkin and started folding it trying not to think about how little he had eaten recently.

"Well, okay. You had better get your appetite back by the wedding. Aunt Ellie loves to feed people and you also have Ramona on your back, so you better watch out, because I'll be checking up on you too."

Luke chuckled softly, his eyes sparkling as they met Reid's, "Since when were you such a caring person?"

"I am a doctor, and I think you have seen enough of my doctoring abilities, on the plane and last night with you. I think that qualifies as being slightly caring. Just don't tell anyone I said that, it may ruin my reputation." Reid winked.

Luke grinned widely, shaking his head while Reid watched the blonde with a heavy feeling in his stomach. He was concerned, as a doctor first, but he knew something else was going on and he wanted to know except...he didn't have the right to.

Reid finished up his lunch with a deep sigh as Luke looked on in amusement. Back on the street it turned out that they weren't far away from Oxford Street. Luke couldn't help but laugh loudly when he found out as Reid rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so this has taught us that we should never try to read maps ever. I thought men were supposed to be good at this kind of stuff." Luke managed to choke out as he giggled.

"Well obviously, you're lacking in that department. You're lucky I had the sense to get out of the train earlier."

"Yeah, you only left because you were freaked out by the underground." Luke teased.

Reid waved his hand in dismissal of that particular comment, "Yeah well, lucky we got out anyway. All right, let's get this over with. What are you buying Ben? A plane, a restaurant, a new car, a house?"

Luke's eyes narrowed with suspicion, "You tease me about my money when you're a part of Ben's family who is also rich. How does that work?"

Reid paused a beat before he answered. "I'm not from a rich family. My mom was but she made her own way in life, as did my father and as did I."

Luke wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"So what are you getting him then?" Reid asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm not getting him anything per se. Instead I'm getting something made for him."

"What? Like a more sturdy bed?"

"Oh my god! Reid, no!"

Reid chuckled, "Okay go on. Tell me."

Luke hadn't told anyone about his idea and paused before he spoke but he had a feeling that Reid might just appreciate and understand his idea.

"I'm getting a book type thing made for him filled with photos, anecdotes and memories from college days and things like that."

Reid looked impressed, "So are you going to be writing these anecdotes and memories?"

"Yeah, I have written a little already and I have been gathering as much information as I can, including photos."

Reid nodded in acknowledgement as they walked in silence for a few minutes. Luke pushed his hands deep into his jeans pockets as a cold chill blew through.

"What about you? Are you getting him anything or have you gotten him anything?"

"Hell no, it's a gift enough that I came here. Taking time off from my busy schedule to be here is his wedding gift."

Luke snorted, "Ben isn't going to accept that you know. If he expected something amazing from me, then he's going to expect something from the big-brother-he-never-had."

"If that's the case, he has another two brothers who can get him some wonderful gift. Plus, I'm not good with gift giving, especially wedding gifts. It's not like he needs a toaster, he has one already."

"Reid."

"What?"

Luke sighed, "Nothing."

They finally found themselves on Oxford Street and somehow the crowds walking on the streets tripled in size. Reid hadn't been here for quite some time but knew how easy it was to get lost, especially since he was with someone else. Reid had slowed down his walking pace but he noticed that Luke was no longer by his side, panic leapt at his heart and his eyes darted around, behind him, in front of him across the road, but then he finally caught a glimpse of Luke ahead of him, his hand scratching behind his ear seeing that Luke was looking for him too.

Luke waited as Reid caught up to him, walking swiftly.

"Look, I don't want to lose you seeing as though you're important to Ben, so can you just stick close by, please."

"I'm not a child, Reid."

"Yeah, well you act like one sometimes."

Luke let out groan of annoyance.

"Like I said, Exhibit A."

"Shut up, Reid." Luke pouted and he started walking down the street.

"Gladly." Reid mumbled under his breath as he strode quickly to keep pace with Luke. They made their way down the street side by side in silence again until Luke stopped right in front of an enormous toy store, his eyes widening.

"Luke, I thought we needed to sort out Ben's present. Why are we standing outside a toy store?"

"Because I don't know when I will be coming back here with someone to help me carry whatever it is I might buy from there..."

"Well, it's not going to be me."

"Reid, please, it's for my little brother and sister."

"Nope. I'll wait out here for you." Reid stood leaning against the shop window.

Luke rolled his eyes and walked straight in. Reid stood waiting with his arms crossed for a good minute, but then reluctantly made his way inside where Luke was standing waiting for him with a smirk on his face.

Reid put a finger on his lips motioning for Luke not to say anything while Luke looked on trying not to laugh at how easily he was able to break Reid's resolve.

Wordlessly they made their way through the store side by side when Luke suddenly remembered he had Ethan's list with him. He pulled it out of his pocket and Reid snatched it out of his hand.

"Hey!"

Reid read through the list his brows furrowed as his eyes scanned the page.

"You are seriously not getting your brother all of this?"

"No! Of course not, I'll only buy a few things."

"No, you're not buying anything on this list. It's all mind numbing rubbish. You should buy something which stimulates his mind and something educational."

"Reid, he's only a kid! Kids like to have fun, haven't you ever heard of that concept?"

Reid rolled his eyes pointing at the list he asked, "Well what is he going to learn from playing with cars?"

Luke shrugged wrinkling his nose a little. "Umm, how to drive safely?"

Reid sighed deeply.

"Come on, the quicker we get this done, the quicker I can get something to eat."

"You're seriously hungry already?"

"Well walking for miles when we weren't even lost burned off a lot of calories, and keeping up with you and your incessant chatter takes energy."

Luke pouted and narrowed his eyes. He didn't feel like picking another fight. "Okay, fine come on."

Somehow Reid ended up dictating most of what Luke bought. Instead of buying toys for his siblings, he ended up buying puzzles and science kits which Reid insisted on as he spouted off about the benefits. Luke didn't have the heart to refuse Reid as long as he kept smiling and talking, that's all that mattered,_ 'His smile'_. Luke was pulled from his thoughts as he found Reid holding a Rubik's Cube who seemed to be deep in thought.

"So is that for you or...?"

Reid glanced at Luke, his eyes a little dazed and he cleared his throat, his hands still holding the Rubik's cube.

"Umm...what?"

"I asked whether you want that for yourself or is that another thing you're going to insist I get for my brother?"

"No, well, yes. I mean it's a great way for kids to grasp important math concepts, like area, perimeter, volume, angles and other math topics."

"Wow, I bet you had one of these when you were little."

A small smile tugged on Reid's lips, "Yeah, my dad and I used to have weekly competitions seeing who could solve it the fastest. My dad actually gave me my first Rubik's cube when I was about four or five and he learned it at the same time I did. He didn't want to have an unfair advantage over me and he knew that I could keep up. I think he only beat me 3 times in about 5 years."

Luke found it oddly comforting that Reid had shared that piece of information with him. He seemed to talk about his dad with such love and admiration.

"You said 5 years, why not anymore?"

"My parents died in a car crash when I was 10, so those are the only years we had."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up."

Reid's eyes met Luke's, "Luke, I told you to stop apologising for things that aren't your fault. It was a long time ago and I'm the one who brought it up. I thought Ben might have told you seeing as he talks twice as much as you do."

Luke chuckled softly, "No, he didn't tell me. But you're right. It is surprising he hasn't told me already."

Reid raised his eyebrows as he drew in a deep breath placing the cube back on the shelf.

"Come on blondie, let's go. I need food."

As Reid made his way toward the tills, Luke grabbed the Rubik's cube off the shelf and placed it between the other toys and puzzles that he has amassed for his siblings making his way over to the cashier.

Reid and Luke left the store with Luke carrying most of the bags as Reid had refused. They made their way further down the street while Luke lagged behind Reid with the weight of the shopping bags, Reid finally offering to take one bag.

"So where else do you need to go?"

"I need to find a book-binding type place where I can try and send them the some of the stuff by e-mail because I'm not finished yet and someone who will get it done before the wedding, too." Luke glanced at Reid hopefully. "Do you know of some place where I could go?"

"Nope, no idea."

Reid's mind churned as he remembered the area which they had passed earlier and he thought this would be the perfect opportunity to get his own back.

"Actually, I think we passed something similar to what you want earlier. I think I saw a sign for one."

"Really?" Luke beamed.

"Yep, come on. I'll tell you what. I'll show you where it is and then I can go and get something to eat so you can sort it out."

The men both made their way back in the opposite direction. Luke was pretty surprised that Reid was being so helpful and that they were starting to feel more like friends as the minutes passed, and that was good and what he wanted, wasn't it?

Reid however, had to keep reminding himself why he shouldn't like this guy. He was everything that he didn't want and yet, he couldn't help but feel _something_ for him. If Luke was anyone else he would have had him by now, but it was too complicated. He couldn't wait till the wedding was over so that he could go back to his own solitary life.

"Okay, so go down that small street and take the first left and I think there is a shop there. I'll wait here for you." Reid said.

"Right, thanks, I'll be back in a bit."

Luke followed Reid's directions while Reid waved him off with a smirk on his face. There was only one shop which seemed to be open for business and so he guessed this must be the place.

He walked into the shop but there didn't seem to be any staff and no books or anything of the sort.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

He heard a man's voice come from behind a curtain near the back-end of the shop, "Yeah, just come through to the back."

Reid had managed to get himself a huge sandwich while waiting for Luke but he had been gone longer than necessary. Just as he was about to devour his last bite, a sharp hit to his arm jerked his sandwich out of his hand and onto the floor.

"Hey, that was my sandwich."

As Reid turned to see the perpetrator and he couldn't help but laugh out loud. Luke's face was a mixture of embarrassment and anger, his nostrils flaring.

"For god's sake Reid, why the hell did you do that to me?"

Reid gasped mockingly, "What did I do?"

Luke folded his arms across his chest. "You know what you did. You sent me to a sex-shop!"

Reid snorted and laughed even more seeing Luke's horrified face.

"Reid, it's not funny, it was really embarrassing and the guy literally pounced on me and wouldn't let me leave till he showed me everything in the store and I mean, _everything_." Luke slapped Reid's arm again as he watched Reid trying to catch his breath after laughing so hard.

"Luke, come on, you're a grown man! Have you never been to one before?"

Luke pouted and looked down at his feet and murmured, "No."

"Well, there's a first time for everything. So, the guy showed you everything, huh?" Reid teased.

"Stop it!" Luke said as a blush crept up on his cheeks and he couldn't help but laugh at the situation, "Yeah, he just wouldn't let me leave without buying something."

"I bet you didn't buy anything though. You're too..." Reid struggled to find a word.

"Too what?"

"Too vanilla. You wouldn't buy anything from there."

"How do you know I didn't?" Luke waggled his eyebrows his lips curling into a smirk. Reid swallowed audibly and his eyes widened, his interest suddenly heightened.

"What? You bought something?"

Luke tapped his nose, "That's for me to know and for you to never find out. Let's go, you wasted my time already and I asked Paul if he knew of the kind of shop I'm looking for."

"Who the hell is Paul?"

"Paul is the guy who worked at the shop." Luke said nonchalantly.

Luke picked up his bags and began walking but he realised Reid was not with him, "Come on Reid!"

Reid walked with Luke in silence for most of the way, his mind not able to stop thinking about what Luke might have bought in the store,_ 'He wouldn't, would he?'_

Paul's directions were indeed accurate and they were finally able find the right shop. As he waited for Luke to finish his negotiations, and he could see exactly why he was the successful businessman that he was.

"So you're quite the businessman?"

Luke chuckled, "Yup, I'm known for my negotiating skills."

Reid frowned as he remembered hearing the night before that Luke was journalism major.

"Weren't you a journalism major?"

Luke bit his tongue from asking how he knew about that.

"Mmhmm."

"Then why are you taking care of a business? It's obviously not what you want to do."

"Yeah I know, but it's a family responsibility, Grimaldi Shipping was given to me by Damian, my biological dad."

"Oh, so does the name Luciano have anything to do with that?"

Luke laughed, "Yeah, my birth name is Luciano, but my other dad, Holden, adopted me when I was young. It's a long story."

"So, you don't have any plans to pursue your writing one day?"

Luke turned to look at Reid with surprise. No one had asked him in a long time what he wanted or what he dreamed about and he didn't know how to feel about that.

He hesitated a little before answering. "Yeah, maybe one day. I've written a couple of short stories and I've been working on a novel too, but that's only in my spare time because work keeps me so busy."

Reid nodded in agreement because he knew how much work kept _him_ busy, but his job was all he knew. He wished that he had something else that he could be passionate about too, something he could spend his spare time doing. Actually, he never scheduled spare time and if he ever did manage to have some, it was spent in front of the television with a beer in his hand, channel surfing.

Both men hadn't noticed as they were walking that the clouds had darkened above them, blocking out the bright sunshine of earlier and bringing with it, a cold chill in the air. As a small raindrop hit Reid's nose, he groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"It's England, that's what's wrong."

But as soon as a few raindrops fell on Luke's nose and hair he realised what was exactly wrong. A few raindrops turned into torrential rain within the space of 3 seconds. Luke ran trying to the nearest bus stop for shelter as Reid ran up behind him wiping the rain out of his eyes.

Luke spotted a bus stop on the opposite side of the road but he hadn't realised that he had looked on the wrong side of the road. He was about to cross when a hand grabbed his hand and pulled him backwards into a warm body just as a car zoomed past.

"Luke, be careful, you could've been killed!"

Luke was unable to say anything in response as he saw Reid's angry face staring down at him. A crowd of people pushed past him forcing him to cross the road, Reid's hand still in his.

They reached the bus stop and luckily a bus came shuttling down, stopping right in front of them.

On the bus, Luke looked up through his eyelashes, but his vision was obscured as his wet hair was plastered across his face. He tried to move it by jerking his head back, his hair was stuck fast but neither of his hands were free to fix his hair.

Reid noticed Luke's attempts to move his hair back and he couldn't help but reach out his own free hand and push Luke's hair back from his face softly . A few strands of hair were left behind but Reid hooked those strands of Luke's hair behind his ear as well.

Luke's pulse couldn't help but race again as he saw the same concern in Reid's eyes from this morning. Reid noticed Luke's cheeks reddening and he realised that he had been running his fingers through Luke's hair a little longer than necessary. Dropping his hand, he pushed it back into his pocket.

"Thanks."

Reid nodded his head and smiled.

As the bus passed over Westminster Bridge, the rain had finally cleared and the golden orange hues of the evening sun reflected off the River Thames giving a magical glow to the surroundings. Luke caught sight of Big Ben and the London Eye and he started laughing quietly.

Reid saw Luke's reason for his sudden outburst.

"You still need to tell me about the Big Ben thing, you promised."

Luke raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Okay, I'll tell you if you come with me on the London Eye, right now."

"What? Luke! We're on our way home and we're soaked to the skin from the rain."

"But we'll get to see all of London with a bird's eye view, how amazing is that?"

"It's not amazing and we are _not_ going on that thing!"

Luke ignored Reid and pressed the bell to stop the bus and as the bus came to a stop Luke got off. Reid followed behind him shaking his head, pinching the bridge of his nose wondering how the hell he got himself into this situation.

By the time they finally managed to get onto the London Eye, daylight had gone and thankfully so had the rain. Luke was in awe as he saw London almost magically lit up by night as the pod they were in rose higher and higher. Although he wasn't able to make out exactly where everything was, seeing London like this was simply enchanting.

Reid and Luke were only with a few other late stragglers inside and Reid wanted his end of the bargain fulfilled. He walked over to Luke who was gazing out with wide eyed marvelling at the sight below, and he nudged him with his shoulder.

"So, will you now tell me about the Big Ben thing?"

"You want to hear about that now? Just enjoy the view." Luke laughed and turned away from Reid to gaze out the window again.

"Luke. I'm not going to beg."

"That's what it sounds like."

"I'll tell Ben that you went to a sex-shop and asked for the directions to go there all by yourself."

"I'll tell Ben that you tricked me."

"I'll tell Ramona that you're not eating enough and then she'll be sitting next to you every dinner time and actually make sure you eat everything on your plate, even seconds."

Luke took a deep breath, holding it in and turned around holding his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, you got me."

Reid crossed his arms, tapping his foot and leant against the glass with a smirk.

"So, Ben and I went out to a bar one night with some of our mutual friends from college and there was this guy on my course, Robbie, who was a little obsessed with Ben, and he happened to be at the bar the same night. Obviously Ben wasn't interested so..."

"Are you sure about that?" Reid interrupted.

"Reid! No, he wasn't interested and the guy kept hovering around us trying to get Ben on his own and there were no women around. So Ben pretended that I was his boyfriend to try and get him to back off."

Reid snorted but stopped when Luke shot him a glare.

"Anyway, so Ben pretended I was his boyfriend but Robbie still didn't seem to be getting the hint. Ben needed the bathroom and he followed so let's just say that Robbie propositioned him in there calling him by his new name, Big Ben. Not just because he was from London if you get what I mean."

Reid glanced outside seeing, the real Big Ben, the clock tower, and then looked back at Luke realising what he had meant. He bit down on his lip, pressing his lips together to stop himself from laughing hysterically.

"Suffice to say Ben was horrified and he told me what happened in the bathroom and we left the bar straight away." Luke couldn't help but chuckle, "...and then throughout the rest of the year, Robbie used to come to me and ask about Ben even though he believed that I was with him. He always referred to him as Big Ben, telling me I was lucky to have someone like him and so the name stuck."

Reid rubbed his hands together. "Oh, this is such good material."

"No, you can't tell him I told you, he will literally kill me."

"And that's bad, why?"

"Reid..." Luke warned.

The redhead rolled his eyes, "Okay, okay, fine. I won't mention anything."

They stood side by side in silence watching London city twinkling like its own constellation on earth, until Reid heard a snigger coming from Luke. His hands covering his mouth, his shoulders shaking and his eyes were squeezed together.

Luke then wiped his eyes laughing louder as he choked out, "Reid, you should have seen his face when we left. He was disturbed for days and he flinched every time I teased him with it and because we lived together I accidently caught sight of _'Big Ben' _a couple of times which gave me plenty of opportunity to tease him some more. He was not happy." Luke broke into another fit of giggles, his eyes watering as he tried to regain control of himself.

Reid wasn't able to keep his laughter in any longer and joined the blonde chuckling softly himself.

Ben was lying down on the sofa with his head in Ramona's lap as she softly ran her fingers through his hair.

"Where the hell are those guys?"

"Ben, why are you complaining? I thought you wanted them to spend the day together?"

"Yeah, but are they gonna be spending the night together too? It's nearly 6.30pm now and they still aren't home yet." Ben leaned his head back to look up at Ramona. "Do you think I should call Luke?"

"Firstly, no, don't call him. You might disturb them and interrupt their first kiss or something and secondly, how much easier would our jobs be if they slept together already. Dios mio, how hot would that be?" Ramona sighed.

"Holy crap Romy!"

"What?"

"You seriously have to stop watching chick-flicks. They're not healthy and distort reality and knowing Luke, he isn't just going to fall into bed with anyone after what happened with Noah. He's going to need time. We just need to pray for a miracle that somehow those two got along."

Ramona's answer was cut short as they both heard a loud knock on the door. Ben and Ramona jumped up as Ben practically ran to the door and opened it with a huge grin on his face.

"Luciano, baby, how much I missed you. I'm surprised you're not scarred for life after spending the day with the Reid."

"Shut up, Big Ben." Reid said teasingly as he pushed his way past Ben nudging his shoulder purposely.

Luke's brows furrowed, he closed his eyes and he sighed, his shoulders slumping in the process and Ben knew that Luke had told him.

"Luke?"

Luke opened one eye, his face falling into a hesitant smile.

"Did you tell Reid?"

Luke quickly walked past him almost running as Ben followed slamming the door.

"You wait Luciano! I'm gonna get you for this!"

Luke ran to hide behind Ramona his hands raised in surrender.

"Don't blame me! Your cousin blackmailed me."

"But you didn't have to open your big fat mouth did you?"

Reid walked up behind Ben and patted his shoulder, "Ben, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Being called Big Ben is an honour and it's not surprising seeing as though you're family, huh? Ramona is very lucky to be a part of this family, right Romy?" Reid winked.

Ben frowned pushing Reid's hand off his shoulder while Ramona and Luke fell into a fit of laughter both blushing and giggling simultaneously.

"Oh Benny boy, come on, don't sulk. We're the lucky ones and so are the ones who get to sample our artistic packages."

"Oh my God! You did not just say_ 'artistic packages'_. I don't want to discuss this with you."

Ramona made her way over to Ben wrapping her arms around his waist.

"All right boys, Luke, Reid. Go and freshen up for dinner and I'll take care of my Big Ben. Stop teasing him you guys."

Reid walked away laughing as Luke caught up with him, both climbing the stairs at the same time.

Reid felt a light smack on his arm.

"Hey!"

"Reid, why the hell did you mention it? You said you wouldn't!"

"I didn't promise and did you see his face when I said it? It was hilarious."

Luke giggled nudging Reid's shoulder playfully with his own as they made their way upstairs.

Ben and Ramona looked on from the foot of the stairs at Reid and Luke laughing and talking animatedly, her arms still wrapped around Ben's waist, she sighed.

"I think this is the start of something amazing."

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Wait." Ben looked down at Ramona. "Did you just quote Casablanca?"

"No, that was, 'I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship'. Have you seen Casablanca?"

"Ummm, no?"

Ramona slapped him on the chest, "You tell me my romantic film obsession is unhealthy. You're such a sap."

"But I'm your sap." Ben said as he kissed the top of Ramona's head. "Did you call Alejandro about tomorrow?"

"I did! He is very much looking forward to tomorrow."

"So am I Romy, so am I."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Feedback would be most loved and appreciated! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)

**Chapter 10**

Luke woke up the next morning hearing a deep buzz coming from his left hand side. He reached his hand over, eyes not yet opened, and brought the phone over to his ear, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby. How are you?"

Luke was surprised to hear his mother's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Ohh Mom, I'm good. Wait, isn't it early for you there, is everything okay?" Luke said in panicked voice as he sat up in bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Don't worry Luke, everything's fine. Ethan had a fever so I've been up through the night with him."

"Is he okay?"

Lily laughed softly, "He's fine. He wanted to talk to you before he went to sleep. That was his demand actually."

Luke chuckled as he tried to flatten his hair into some semblance of order, "All right, let me talk to him so he can get back to sleep and then you can get some sleep too."

"Okay, sweetie, I'll just pass the phone over."

Luke heard the rustle of covers and then his little brother's voice faintly on the other end.

"Luke?"

"Hey, little buddy. What's all this about getting a fever?"

"I dunno. I came home from school and throat felt all sore and I couldn't breathe at night. Then I felt all cold but mommy came and put cold cloths on my head to make my head feel less hot."

"Well, to me, it sounds like you have a nasty flu. Did you take your medicine?"

"I don't like it, it's too yucky."

"Ethan, how about we make a deal? If you take your medicine when Mom tells you to and you go to sleep. I'll bring you back something extra special that was not on your list."

"I like that idea a lot. But you promise?"

"Of course I promise Ethan. I went out yesterday and got you some things already."

"Really?"

"I sure did." Luke grinned as heard the excitement in his little brother's voice.

"I'm going to tell all my friends about this, but maybe not today, Mom said I can have the day off school."

"I'm sure she did buddy..." Luke was interrupted with a knock on his door; he jumped out of bed clutching the phone between his ear and shoulder while trying to drag some sweatpants on.

"Look, Eth. I have to go now but I'll call later to check up on you, okay?" Luke heard another sharp rap and in his haste forgot to wear a t-shirt and walked as quickly as he could to the door.

"Okay, Luke. When will you be back coz I miss playing with you?"

"Aww Eth, I miss you too and I'll be back very soon, I promise. Now you get back to sleep and I'll talk to you later, okay?" Luke said as he opened the door.

"Bye Luke, love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Luke snapped his phone shut and glanced up surprised to see Reid leaning with his right hand on the door frame.

Reid momentarily forgot why the hell he had knocked on Luke's door in the first place. There Luke was, in his half naked glory, his tanned broad chest covered with a light smattering of hair, his body firm and muscular in just the right places, leading down to...'_Is that a surgery scar?' _

"Oh ummm, I thought you were Ben." Luke stammered out.

Reid met Luke's eyes and narrowed his eyes questioningly.

"Ummm, I thought you'd be dressed by now."

Luke suddenly became wary of his state of dress, or lack thereof, moving his hands to pull his sweatpants a little further up and folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh, yeah..." Luke waved his phone, "I got a call from back home so..."

Reid nodded distractedly, "Okay, well, Ben just sent me up to call you for breakfast, you're lucky I waited this long already."

"I'll be down in 10 minutes max. I just need to hop in the shower."

"If you're not down in 10 minutes, there'll be no food left." Reid warned.

Luke chuckled, "Alright, I'll be down in no time."

Reid gave a sharp nod of his head and made his way downstairs, slipping his hands in his pockets, trying not to feel too concerned about the surgery scar he had seen on Luke's hip. He was also trying not to think about the conversation he had heard Luke having as he had opened the door, the few words he heard somehow dampening his mood.

Reid shook his head letting out a long exhale,_ 'He's in love with someone else, let it go.' _

During breakfast Luke noticed that Reid was uncharacteristically quiet. This time Luke had gone and sat right next to Reid as Ben and Ramona grinned at each other knowingly. Reid was still feeling uneasy about the myriad of things this kid was doing to him, he was becoming undone by the smallest things that Luke did. This wasn't him, he wasn't this breakable, and just being him seemed to be doing it.

Being the genius he was, even he wasn't able to fully comprehend what the hell he was feeling, why should he care in the first place? Firstly he's Ben's best friend and secondly he's taken, which screams complicated. Reid Oliver didn't do complicated, only in Neurosurgery was he a master at that.

Reid noticed that Luke again, hadn't had much to eat, and without thinking he grabbed some fruit and put it straight onto Luke's plate. Luke hadn't seen the intrusion on his empty plate as he was busy talking to Ben but when he did, he knew exactly who had put it there. Luke's eyes met Reid's who glared at him with a pointed look and Luke grimaced not wanting to eat another thing.

Reid shrugged indifferently as if to say, _'It's your problem' _and looked away, but from the corner of his eye he saw Luke sigh and eat what Reid had given him. Reid smiled with smug satisfaction.

"So, boys, before my epic bachelor party tonight Ramona and I have somewhere we need to go and we want you guys to join us. You guys up for it?"

Ben was lying down on the sofa his head in Ramona's lap while Luke was on his laptop and Reid was sat next to him reading a medical journal.

There was silence and no answer.

"Umm boys, is there something going on behind me because Ramona and I are happy to leave you two alone?"

Luke looked up from his laptop, "What?"

"Is there a reason I should be jealous right about now?"

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, still a little confused.

"What Big Ben means Luke, is that he's jealous about the fact that I may have the better package on offer and he wishes he could match up to me, isn't that right Benny boy?" Reid said without looking up from his journal.

"Fuck you Reid."

Luke laughed as did Ramona who gently nudged Ben to get up throwing him a glare. Ben got to his feet and walked over to Luke, shutting his laptop placing it on the coffee table.

"Okay guys, come on get ready, we are going out, chop chop."

"Ben." Luke whined.

"Nope, I'm not going to take no for an answer and you owe me for telling Reid about you know what."

Luke pressed his lips together and got up. "Okay okay, I'm going."

After Luke left, Ben turned to look down at Reid who was still reading his journal, and Reid could feel that he was being watched and he glanced up slowly at Ben's wide grin.

"I am not going with you Ben."

"But Reid..."

"Nope, it's your bachelor party tonight and we're going out then too, that's enough fresh air for me thanks."

"Reid, you are coming."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Here we are." Ben proclaimed as they reached a set of wooden doors which he held open to let Ramona, Luke and Reid in. Reid didn't even know how he had agreed to come, he was pretty sure it had something to do with food and a little something to do with Luke, although he wasn't going to admit that.

As Ben led the way through a long corridor, neither Luke or Reid were entirely sure where Ben had brought them, but as they made their way down to the end and walked into a room where one wall was fixed with mirrors.

Reid knew exactly where he was and he did not want to be here.

_'A fucking dance studio'._

Luke managed to grab his arm just before Reid made his way out the door again and pulled him along with him further into the room.

Ben turned around and grinned at Reid who had the most deadly look on his face that he had ever seen.

"Woah, Reid why the angry face?"

But before Reid could give Ben a piece of his mind, a man burst through the doors on the opposite end of the room startling Luke who let go of Reid's arm.

"Ramona." The man called in his slightly accented voice, rolling the 'R' as he called her name.

Ramona walked over to the man kissing him on either side of his cheek and pulled him over to meet Reid and Luke while Ben shook hands with him.

"Alejandro, meet my brother-in-law Reid..." Reid scowled a little as he shook hands with Alejandro letting go almost instantly, "...and this is our friend, Luke. Ben and Luke met at college."

Alejandro held out his hand as Luke took it, and Luke couldn't help but stare, this man was gorgeous.

He looked like he had stepped out of a Calvin Klein advert; he was tall, dark and handsome. He had the most beautiful olive skin tone, his hair was long and dark and his eyes a deep green. His face was chiselled as if carved out of stone but still had that softness that warranted a caress and his large full lips had the perfect pout.

Luke hadn't realised how long he had been holding on to his hand but it seemed like Alejandro didn't mind, as he himself was holding on pretty tightly.

Reid saw Alejandro give Luke a very obvious once over and then watched as Luke cheeks reddened still not releasing Alejandro's hand. His teeth clenched slightly as he tried to rid himself of the heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach but he was weirdly amused at Luke's reaction.

Luke was brought out from his admiration of the man in front of him as Reid nudged him. Luke cleared his throat and dropped his hand, scratching his behind his ear glancing at Reid who had a smirk on his face. Alejandro gave Luke another once over and wordlessly made his way over to the back of the room where he was setting up the music.

"So, Alejandro is our dance teacher." Ramona declared.

Reid snorted with a sharp laugh, "Ben, you took lessons for dance?"

"So? I'm not going to look like a prat in front of people when I have my first dance with my beautiful wife."

"You would look like a _prat_ anyway. I have yet to see you dance but I'm quite sure it will be very entertaining and not in a good way either."

"I'll have you know, that I can dance, and you wait and watch. You're not going to get away just standing on the sidelines either."

"Whatever, I'm not getting involved with this."

"Oh you certainly will."

Reid rolled his eyes and made his way over to stand against the wall as the others came to join him waiting on Alejandro to get the lesson started.

Ramona walked over to Luke leaning sideways on his shoulder nudging lightly.

"Hmm, what do you think of him? Pretty hot, huh, Luke?"

Luke chuckled blushing slightly, but was cut off with Reid's answer, "Well, if you like the type."

Luke turned to look at Reid, "Not your type then?"

"No, he's too...polished."

Luke laughed, "What the hell does that mean?"

"He's too good looking, too perfect. If someone is _that_ perfect looking there has to be some major flaw somewhere."

"So, Reid, you say how you're perfect all the time. What's your major flaw then?" Ben asked.

"I'm the exception, I have no flaws whatsoever." Reid said as he raised an eyebrow with a half-smile on his face.

Luke quirked an eyebrow at Reid and shook his head at Reid's honesty and he laughed along with Ramona.

"Why, I wonder how your head can even fit in this room." Ben said.

Reid shrugged in reply as he winked at Ramona and Luke, "Like I said, I'm perfect."

The four of them were brought to attention as some salsa music blasted through the room and Alejandro called for Ben and Ramona.

Ben held out his hand for Ramona, "May I have this dance, my lady?"

Ramona giggled as she placed her palm in Ben's and let herself be dragged away on to the dance floor.

"Jesus Christ." Reid scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

Luke nudged Reid with his shoulder playfully, "You're such a diehard romantic, Reid. I can just tell."

Reid looked at Luke, who fluttered his eyelashes dramatically with a beaming smile. Reid tried not to laugh but gave into Luke's infectious smile, laughing softly.

Both men watched as Ben and Ramona took their starting positions but then they saw a very frustrated looking Alejandro walking towards them.

"No one comes to a dance class to stand on the sidelines, if you are in my class and in my presence, you will dance."

Luke rolled his lips inwards trying not to let out a giggle seeing Reid's reaction. His eyes were wide and looking aghast.

"Hell no, there is no way I'm dancing." Reid spat out.

Alejandro didn't look twice at Reid and instead turned his attention to Luke gliding over to him licking his lips as he did.

"What about you _Luciano_? I need an assistant." Alejandro purred.

Luke's eyes widened in shock and swallowed audibly, "Umm, no thank you, I'm fine standing here."

"Go on _Luciano_, you were just telling me how much you love to dance." Reid teased.

"Reid! N-no I did-"

Reid placed both his hands on Luke's shoulders pushing him forwards almost crashing into the dance teacher.

"He's all yours."

Alejandro grabbed a hold on Luke's hand pulling him toward the dance floor as Luke twisted round to look angrily at Reid, mouthing a _'Fuck you'_. Reid however, grinned maniacally and waved him off.

***

Reid hadn't had so much fun in a long time, watching Ben and Ramona dance, and Ben wasn't as bad as he thought he would be. He was pretty good for a Neanderthal.

Luke however, was the most entertaining to watch.

Ale-whatever, was caressing Luke wherever he could, depending on the dance steps of course, and Luke's face was as red as a tomato. Luke was barely managing to stay on his feet, but lucky for him Alejandro was able to catch him anytime he felt like he was falling. Luke was constantly apologising for stepping on his feet, he was not the most natural dancer in the world.

Alejandro was only following the instructions that he was given and having such a pretty subject made up for the lack of coordination that the blonde did have. At one point Luke felt Alejandro's hands tight on his waist encouraging him to move them almost sensually as he whispered, "You're really good with your hips, that's nice."

Luke's mouth fell open, his face turning an even brighter shade of red and he heard a laugh come from behind him. Luke turned to see Reid with his hand over his mouth trying to stifle a laugh but his wide eyes gave it away.

Luke pleaded with him with his eyes, asking for Reid to save him and Reid in response shook his head mouthing a _'No way'_.

Although Reid was finding this hilarious, that man was in no way toning down his advancements on Luke, he obviously had taken a shine to him and Reid wasn't too sure if he liked that.

After fulfilling the salsa portion of the dance lesson, Alejandro finally let go of Luke to change the music and Luke ran over to Reid.

"Please Reid, you can't make me dance with him any longer. He doesn't stop touching me."

"You're the one who said he was good looking, here's your chance to get intimate with him without feeling guilty about it."

Luke frowned, "When did I say that he was good-looking?"

"You didn't say it but your eyes did, the way you looked when you saw him. My my, Mr. Snyder, I think you have a crush on a certain someone."

"Shut up, no I don't!"

Luke twisted to see that Alejandro was coming towards him and Luke grabbed Reid's hand pulling him towards the dance floor.

"Reid's going to be my partner now. He said he wanted to join in, he felt a little left out."

Ben guffawed out loud seeing Reid's expression and slapped Luke on the back, "Good going mate."

Luke grinned back at Ben but seeing Reid's glare, he still wasn't deterred and held on tightly to Reid's hand pulling him back as he tried to leave.

Alejandro was pleased as this was exactly what he had planned and he glanced over at Ramona and winked at her who in reply winked back.

"Well, now we shall try the slow dance or a waltz, which will be your first dance, no?" asked Alejandro gesturing towards Ramona and Ben.

Both Ramona and Ben nodded as they got into their positions and Alejandro moved his way to Reid and Luke.

"_Luciano_, put your right arm on his shoulder." Luke did as he was told grinning all the while watching Reid get angrier and more uncomfortable by the second.

Alejandro grabbed Reid's left hand placing it on Luke's left shoulder blade, he then moved over lifting Reid's left arm palm out and placing Luke's left palm in Reid's making Luke curl his fingers around his hand.

"Perfecto, how well you fit together, it is amazing, no?"

Ramona and Ben glanced over, "Wow, you really do fit together so well." Ben commented with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Reid shot him a glare and unsurprisingly he was not amused, he wasn't a fucking circus animal to be put on show.

"I'm going to get you for this Luke, this is ridiculous."

Luke narrowed his eyes leaning closer to Reid's ear as he spoke, "Dr. Oliver, life is short, have some fun. Loosen up a little, you might just enjoy this."

Luke leaned back smiling at Reid raising his eyebrows. Reid felt a sudden shot of desire run down his spine as he looked into Luke's eyes trying to gauge exactly what he meant by what he said. However there wasn't time to fully comprehend Luke's words as the music started and Reid groaned frustratingly.

"Jesus fucking Christ, you're having Bublé as your first dance?" Reid asked as he looked over at Ben. "You Ben are definitely gay if you love Bublé!"

Ben just shrugged, "He's got an amazing voice and it was the song that was playing when I proposed to Romy." Ramona leaned up to kiss Ben on his lips lingeringly looking adoringly into his eyes as she relived the night of their proposal.

Reid rolled his eyes muttering_ 'straight people' _and faced Luke to see him looking wistful with a smile on his face as he looked at his friends who were so in love. Reid clicked his fingers in front of Luke's face and Luke snapped back to reality.

"Don't tell me you love Bublé too?" Reid questioned.

"Of course I do, he has the most velvety gorgeous voice and he's totally hot too, right Ben?"

"Yup he's totally hot." Ben said and Luke laughed out loud while Ramona did the same.

"Romy, you had better run now. Your husband is a closet gay and he might leave you at any time."

Luke lightly slapped Reid on his arm, "Shut up Reid."

Alejandro counted Ben and Ramona in but didn't need to give them too much direction as they drifted away dancing around the room. Luke and Reid however tried to follow the steps, their feet getting tangled up in the process. Luke kept giggling every time they stepped on each other's feet, Reid was about ready to give up but he had to admit, it was pretty fun riling up Alejandro because he was getting frustrated.

"Okay, you two are impossible, let's try this."

Alejandro pushed Reid's left hand down to the small of Luke's back and then pushed the two of them closer together chest's colliding in the process.

Neither Luke nor Reid was expecting the action and so when they crashed into each other, they accidently brushed lips. Luke's face was near enough that if Reid were to move a millimetre he would be able to devour those full beautiful lips that he had been thinking about since the first time he saw him. Luke saw Reid staring down at his lips and his heart started to hammer rhythmically in his chest. His mind racing as he tried to ignore the rush of desire that was flowing through him. Luke breathed in deeply and shakily and pushed himself back, apologising as he did.

Reid closed his eyes and shook his head trying to calm his own racing heartbeat down. This was not the place to do what had been running through his mind just a few seconds ago. Alejandro however pulled him from his inappropriate thoughts.

"Okay, much better, now just feel the music, and talk to each other."

Another Michael Bublé song filtered through the air and Reid laughed nervously, "I think this guy has the greatest hits or something. Jesus Christ."

Luke gave a half-smile shaking his head, "What have you got against Bublé?"

Reid made a disgusted face, "Just too cheesy, he makes those puppy dog eyes when he croons, thinking people will fall for him and stupidly they do."

"Puppy dog eyes?" Luke chuckled, "You've obviously seen a few of his performances then, seeing as though you noticed the way he makes people fall for him. Are you sure you haven't fallen for him yourself?"

"Luke, don't be stupid, he's not my type and I've not seen any of his stuff, although it's hard to ignore."

"So Dr. Oliver, what is your type then?"

"I don't have a list for my perfect man, Luke, however I can tell that _Alejandro_ seems to be your type, what would your boyfriend say about that I wonder?"

Luke looked at Reid a little confused, "What do you mean? I don't-"

Luke was interrupted as Alejandro came over to them with a smile on his face, "See, I told you my trick would work. I never fail to make dancers out of non-dancers."

Reid realised what he meant when he looked around and that they had indeed danced around the room as they were no longer in the same place they had been before. Ben and Ramona had been watching them as they had finished.

Ben walked over to them grabbing hold of Luke's hand.

"Come on Luciano, you owe me a dance, baby." Luke giggled, momentarily forgetting Reid's question, as he was dragged off by Ben.

Ramona walked over occupying Luke's place, "I think my _brother-in-law _owes me dance, what do you say?"

Reid smiled, "Anything for you, my lady."

"You're not a bad dancer Reid. I'm guessing Luke brought out the dancer in you, huh?" Ramona asked as they navigated the dance floor.

Reid glanced over Ramona shoulder at Luke being spun around ungracefully by Ben, both laughing and messing around and a small smile tugged his lips.

"No, I'm a genius. I'm good at everything I do, so it's inevitable that I would be good at this too."

"Hmm, maybe Reid. But I'm pretty sure Luke had a lot to do with it too." She looked into Reid's eyes knowingly and Reid knew exactly what she was implying.

"Romy..." Reid said as he shook his head, dropping his head to look down at his feet, "He's just a friend, more like Ben's friend and just no, it's too complicated."

Ramona tried to catch his eyes with hers but instead lifted a hand to his chin pulling his face up to look at her own, "Reid, sometimes complications are there to mess around with us but we shouldn't give up just because they exist. Life is full of them but that doesn't mean that you should fear them. Complications are there to be worked through and nothing is impossible, you should know that, right?"

Ramona paused as she searched Reid's eyes for some understanding, "...You're a doctor who fights to save lives no matter what the complications. Give it a go in your personal life, too. It might be harder to work through and solve and fix but it is so much more worth it in the end."

Reid was stunned and a taken aback by what Ramona had told him. He knew what she said made sense, but he wasn't ready for anything like that, he couldn't give up this wall that he had built up around him. It was his protection, his shield, his fort and he'd realised that cracks and chinks had started to appear. He was starting to lose control of his feelings and emotions meaning that he was open to be attacked from all sides and he just couldn't let that happen. It was all happening because of the blonde kid and he couldn't let this happen, not again.

Reid nodded unable to speak and smiled tightly at Ramona, "I'm just going to get some air," and he made his way swiftly out of the studio.

Ramona made to follow, but Ben gestured for her not to go. She felt as if she had overstepped her bounds.

Luke felt a little uneasy at Reid's sudden departure, he'd virtually run out of the studio and he had never seen him act like that.

Ramona and Ben said their goodbyes to Alejandro thanking him for his help as he wished them a happy wedding.

He walked over to Luke passing a piece of paper into his hand as he shook it, "Call me sometime if you want some _private_ dance lessons. You have much potential, I can tell." Luke wasn't too sure what to say and so nodded instead as Alejandro winked at him walking out.

Luke turned to Ben and Ramona in astonishment, laughing disbelievingly.

"Way to go Luke! Make sure you do call him for some private dance lessons, I'm pretty sure you could do with the practice."

Luke punched Ben on the arm, "Shut up Ben."

"Okay, okay. I tell you what, you take the keys and go and find Reid, he's probably pissed that I dragged him here and we'll meet you out there. I just need to sort something out."

"Fine, I'll meet you out there."

Luke was relieved to finally have an excuse to go and find Reid, he had no idea why, but he just had the urge to find him.

Luke hurried down the corridor and made his way outside looking side to side and finally glancing upon Reid leaning against the wall, his eyes closed.

Luke placed a hand on Reid's shoulder, "Reid, are you okay?"

Reid was startled out of his thoughts seeing Luke standing next to him, his face filled with concern.

"I'm fine Luke. I just had a headache from the overdose of Bublé and I needed some fresh air."

Luke laughed softly, "Don't diss the Bublé my friend. Bublé can be used as a deadly romancing weapon you know? Guaranteed to make any woman, or man in this case, swoon."

Reid smiled a little and glanced down at Luke's hand seeing a piece of paper and pointed, "What's that?"

"Alejandro's number, he said he would give me private lessons if I wanted them."

Reid raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Wow, I think you definitely need them then."

"Fuck you, Reid."

"Oh Mr. Snyder, would you speak to _Alejandro_ with a mouth like that?"

Luke nudged Reid playfully with his shoulder, "You're annoying, you know that?"

Reid sighed, "So are you, but I have the mental capacity to put up with your annoyingness."

Luke laughed in response. "Annoyingness is not a word, Reid."

"Hey, I'm a genius! I can make up words if I want to."

"Whatever, Reid." Luke said as he rolled his eyes smiling all the while as Reid grinned back.

As Luke hurtled out of the room, Ben turned to Ramona, "What did you say to Reid?"

Ramona sighed, "I just told him he shouldn't give up with Luke. You can see as much as he tries to hide it, he really likes Luke. I just don't know what's stopping him."

Ben put his arm around Ramona's shoulders bringing her close, "He still needs closure, Romy, and he hasn't had that. Reid won't easily give in to his feelings plus he's a stubborn arse anyway, has always been one. But after what happened with Dean, I just don't know..."

Ramona rubbed Ben's back, "Don't underestimate Reid, Ben. I have a feeling that Luke is going to help him work through it. They're both wounded in their own way, and I'm sure they'll find their way to each other, if not, then we're here for a little encouragement, right?"

Ben held onto Ramona tighter, trying to take reassurance in her words, "Yep, you're right. We're here for them."

"So, have you told Reid yet about...?" Ramona asked as they made their way out of the studio.

"No, I'll tell him tonight, but I need to talk to Luke first."

"That's nice and I'm sure he won't mind."

"I hope so. Anyway, let's go and find the love birds-to-be." Ben said with a laugh.

**A/N 2: Just in case you guys weren't sure, the word 'Prat' is British slang for idiot, I thought I should point that out in case anyone gets a little confused!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the late update! RL just took over but just to let you know, the bachelor party is in the next chapter which I hope to post tomorrow! Feedback would be cherished and loved! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Eleven**

The way back to Ben's house in the car was filled with nonstop chatter that Ben was engaging in with Luke and Ramona. Reid was grateful that Luke came out to find him when he did, because if he hadn't, he would have gone off for a long walk to clear his head to god knows where.

What Ramona had told him had hit him hard, and although she hadn't been around for the incident, he knew that Ben must have told her about it. Reid would have ripped Ben a new one for telling other people about his private life, but he didn't care because he knew Ramona cared and she wouldn't have brought it up unless she had found it necessary. He knew that coming back to London would bring up these issues all over again and he just couldn't go back and think about it. No matter how long ago it was, there was just no way he could put himself through that again.

_"Reid, look, I have to go and talk to him! He's my father, I love him."_

"If he supposedly loves you, then why won't he and your family accept you?"

"Look, I'll just go and talk to him. They didn't even give me a chance to explain and-"

"Doesn't that tell you anything, Dean? I don't know why you want to put yourself through this!"

"Reid, they're my family and I just have to do this, don't you understand?"

"No Dean, I don't! It's your life and only you have the right to do with it what you want!"

"Of course you wouldn't get it. Why would you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Forget it Reid. I'm going." 

The car door slammed shut signalling that they had arrived back home, startling Reid from the memories of that night that he would rather forget. He opened his eyes to find Luke sitting next him, eyebrows drawn together and worry etched on his face.

"You okay, Reid?"

Reid rolled his eyes and sighed, "I'm fine blondie. Like I said, the Bublé got to my head and I was trying to come up with a dastardly plan to get back at you for making me dance."

"Ha ha, good luck with that."

"I don't need luck Mr. Snyder. I am that good."

Luke scoffed, slid out of the car and made his way into the house followed by Reid who pushed past him straight into the kitchen. Luke made his way into the kitchen and chuckled as he saw Ben and Reid fighting over what he thought were sandwich condiments, and Ben complaining that Reid had used up his favourite mustard. Luke looked on at the antics taking place, but he still wasn't entirely convinced with Reid's explanation but let it go, he didn't want to press the issue, if there was an issue to begin with that is.

Their late lunch was an interesting event, nearly everyone had something different to eat and after refereeing between Reid and Ben, Ramona gave up and ordered in food for both her and Luke as they watched Reid build his huge sandwich construction. Luke looked on in awe at Reid's skill at layering all the ingredients _just right_, not one salad leaf out of place. He then carefully placed the second slice of bread on top of his food structure, looking on in pride and then proceeded to consume it in less than 3 minutes.

Ben wrinkled his nose as he watched, "Reid, that is disgusting man. How the hell can you eat that monstrosity?"

"Benny boy, don't say things you don't mean. You should try it before you say such awful things."

Luke laughed and Reid offered him a piece, "You want to try?"

"Ummm, no thanks."

Reid shrugged and finished off his last piece as he got to his feet moving to put his dish in the sink, Ramona following behind. Reid reached out for the washing up liquid when Ramona stopped him.

"What are you doing Reid?" Ramona laughed.

"Washing up..."

"Reid, don't be silly. You're our guest here, why would you even think of doing the dishes?"

"It's just a force of habit, I guess."

Reid made to leave when Ramona called out to him.

"Hey, Reid."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. I feel like I crossed the line and I..."

"Romy, its okay. You don't need to apologise but thank you anyway," Reid smiled softly and kissed Ramona's forehead, "I'm going to go upstairs and do some work, so I'll see you later?"

She nodded with a smile, lightly tapping his cheek lovingly, "Yeah, you go, and I'll see you later."

Reid made his way out of the kitchen waving a wordless goodbye to both Ben and Luke while Luke watched him leave.

Luke turned back with a smile on his face, looking back on his plate at the seconds that Reid had non-verbally communicated he had to eat a second time that day.

"Luke?"

Luke glanced up to look at Ben, who had the widest grin on his face and he felt a little uneasy.

"Yes?"

"Do you like Reid?"

Luke choked a little as he tried to process what Ben meant by that particular question.

"Umm, what?"

"I mean, do you_ like _Reid, like you would you want to, you know...?" Ben's eyes widened and just as he was about to make a crude gesture, Luke clocked onto what Ben was implying.

"For god's sake Ben!"

"What? I just asked an innocent question!"

"That was a far from an innocent question and look, I like Reid as a friend, and he's your family, so no."

"Well, you don't need my permission if you want to...you know."

"Ben, you know I'm not looking for anything right now, he's a nice guy, a friend and that's all."

"Which Reid are you talking about? Our Reid's never nice."

Luke shook his head laughing, finishing the last of his lunch and placing his dish in the sink.

"Ben, honey, leave Luke alone. If he says he likes him as a friend then he likes him as a friend."

"Thank you Romy! I knew I could count on you to understand," Luke walked over to kiss Ramona on her cheek, "Right, I'm off to check my e-mails and I have some work to catch up on."

As Luke left the kitchen he heard Ben's voice shouting, "Your room is on the first floor, not the second, just in case you forgot."

"Fuck you Ben." Luke shouted back.

Ben and Ramona started laughing.

"Luciano is so whipped." Ben sighed.

Luke had managed to get all of his writing for Ben's photo book done that afternoon and sent it off by e-mail. He tried not to focus on the talk he had had downstairs about Reid with Ben, he's a friend and that is all. Yesterday was the most fun time he had had with someone after a long time and although Reid made him laugh, he also irritated him like hell and made him feel things that he didn't want to feel. Luke knew he couldn't let himself fall so easily, he'd made that mistake before with Noah, believing in all the fake promises and the constant back and forth where there was no honesty. He couldn't do that again, plus Reid was Ben's cousin, so just, no.

Luke suddenly remembered that he had needed to call back home to check on Ethan. Their talk had been cut short by Reid's arrival to call him for breakfast and he really was missing his family back home. He couldn't wait to show his siblings the gifts he, strike that, the gifts _Reid_ had chosen for them, Luke laughed to himself with the memory. Luke got to his feet and rooted through the shopping bags from yesterday pulling out the Rubik's cube he had bought, he had no idea what had possessed him to buy it. Finding out that the Rubik's cube was a small part of Reid's childhood that had brought a smile on his face, made him believe that there was more to this man than he thought and at that moment he knew exactly who it was for.

Ben managed to get some of his own work done too, and he glanced at his clock realising that he still hadn't had his chat with Luke. He made his way upstairs to Luke's room, knocking lightly as he reached the door. He heard Luke calling him in and he found Luke lying down on his bed, his back propped up on the headboard, talking on the phone. Ben bounded into the room making himself comfortable next to Luke as he waited for him to finish his conversation.

"I'm glad you're feeling better buddy and yes I remember my promise, okay, I'll talk to you soon. Yep, I love you too, Bye."

Luke snapped his phone shut placing it on the dresser and he turned to face Ben lying next to him who had a pout on his face.

"You left me for Alejandro already? You didn't tell me things were that serious between you two!"

"Yeah well, he was better at phone sex so that sealed the deal."

Ben gasped, "Luciano, you dirty boy!"

"Oh Ben, you don't know the half of it." Luke answered in a deep and sultry voice.

"You kinky bastard!" Ben said as he ruffled Luke's hair while Luke slapped his hands away.

"I was talking to my brother actually, he had a fever last night and when Reid came to get me this morning I had to cut the call short." Luke clarified.

"Oh okay, is your brother feeling better?"

"He's feeling much better now."

Ben nodded, "That's good then."

Luke shuffled further down on the bed so his head was on the pillow and Ben did the same as they both lay there in silence staring at the ceiling for a few minutes.  
Luke turned on his side to face Ben, "So, I know you have something important to talk to me about, am I right?"

"How did you know?" Ben mumbled.

"Because you used to do this when we lived together? You used to come into my room and just lie down in silence, which, by the way, is totally against your nature."

"I guess you know me better than I thought."

"I do, so tell me, what's up?"

Ben shuffled back up to rest his back on the headboard and he rubbed his hand over his face trying to find the courage to ask.

"I don't know how to ask you, I feel kinda bad."

Luke became concerned and pushed himself up and put his hand on Ben's shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

Ben glanced down at his hands he was wringing nervously, in his lap.

"Well, the thing is, I didn't know Reid was coming to my wedding, and it was a complete surprise and I wasn't sure how to ask you..."

"Stop babbling Ben, just spit it out."

Ben breathed in deeply and looked at Luke, "I was hoping, that you would give me the permission to let Reid be my best man...", when Luke didn't answer his face not giving any clue, Ben hurriedly sought to clarify himself, "..I mean you will still be in the wedding party, like my second best man type thing, you will be standing with me at the altar and everything it's just..."

Luke interrupted Ben putting his hand over his mouth and laughed.

Luke dropped his hand from Ben's mouth, "Ben, I think it's a great idea!"

Ben widened his eyes and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in, "Are you sure? Because I don't want you to feel bad, I mean I feel bad enough asking because I asked you about it a long time ago and..."

"Ben!" Luke shouted to stop his babbling, "It's a fantastic idea and now _I'm_ thinking, why the hell I didn't think of it before."

"Really, are you sure?"

"I think Reid will really like it and if he doesn't accept, I can help convince him for you, but I know that he won't deny this opportunity to be your best man." Luke said with a smile.

Ben exhaled loudly and mockingly wiped his brow, "Thank god. I wasn't sure how you would feel about it."

"Ben, like I said, I think it's a great idea. But don't you dare think you're going to get away from not hearing an embarrassing speech all about your days in college. Now you'll get that and one about you as a kid, it's gonna be double trouble."

"Oh bloody hell! I didn't think of that."

Luke chuckled softly as he rested his head back onto the headboard and they sat in silence for a few moments.

"This is the first wedding or family event that Reid has turned up to, you know?" Ben said softly, quietly.

Luke tilted his head to the side to look at Ben, waiting for him to continue.

"He's not a very sociable guy and he didn't even come to my engagement party. I really didn't think he would come to my wedding, either. I mean he calls once every fortnight-ish with the excuse that he wants to find out how my mother is doing, but I always end up talking about myself, you know me and my talking. But now that I think about it, he calls to hear about me in the first place. That sounds silly doesn't it?"

"I call him when I can and I email him a few times a week and get one word answers, or insults in an email," Ben laughed softly, "But whenever I try to talk to him about him and how he's doing, he just shuts down. I can never get through to him and if ever I do get the chance to ask, it's the standard,_ 'I'm fine'_. But nothing more than that and I know, even though he won't admit it, he's alone out there with no family and it's not good for him."

Luke felt as if he wasn't supposed to be privy to Reid's life in this way, and although his personality screamed, _'Leave me alone'_, Luke believed that Reid was not naturally a lonely soul. The way he had talked about his parents at the toy store contradicted all of that and even though he knew that the snarkiness was a part of who he was, for him to shut down from family in this way meant that something life changing must have occurred in his life.

He could genuinely see how much love and adoration Ben had for Reid through the way he was speaking about him and through the concern he had for him. Luke also believed that beneath all the teasing and snark that he laid upon Ben, he had the same love for him and that's the reason he had come to the wedding in the first place.

"So, that's why you want him to be best man, huh?"

Ben finally turned to Luke and nodded with a small smile on his face.

"He is going to love that you asked him although he won't admit it, mark my words."

Ben chuckled softly, "You're right, he will love it. You seem to know him pretty well too."

_"Ben."_ Luke said as he got up off the bed.

"What? I didn't say anything! It's your mind that jumped to that conclusion."

"I'm not going to say anything, because you're just going to twist it, I know you."

Ben slid off the bed and followed Luke as he made his way to his wardrobe rummaging through his clothes.

Ben looked over Luke's shoulder, "Yeah okay whatever. So, what are you wearing tonight?"

"I dunno yet, but first I'm going to go and have a shower and I'll decide after that." Luke said as he closed the wardrobe door.

"Well, do you want some help in there,_ Luciano_?" Ben asked as he leaned seductively on the wardrobe.

Luke hit his arm, "Ewww Ben, no!"

"Oww!" Ben cried as he rubbed his arm trying to ease the pain as they both fell into a fit of laughter.

As the laughter subsided Ben turned serious.

"Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?" Luke answered.

"Thank you, for you know, letting Reid be best man."

"Oh Ben, come on, don't be silly."

"No, seriously, it means a lot to me, so thank you."

Ben pulled Luke into a tight hug which Luke reciprocated willingly wrapping his arms around Ben tightly. Ben pulled away grinning and ruffled Luke's hair and made his way to the door. His hand on the doorknob, he turned around.

"Be ready, by six, and don't do anything in that shower that I _would_ do, because we don't want to be late."

"Fuck you, Ben."

"You wish! See ya!"

Ben ran out the door closing it behind him and Luke was left laughing to himself.

Reid hadn't felt so tired in such a long time. He was sitting in bed with his laptop trying to concentrate on the article he was writing, but his mind kept drifting to places which he would rather avoid. Not only was his past catching up with him, but the present seemed to be just as unwanted and unneeded. What Ramona had said about Luke still reverberated through his mind and although she meant well, Luke was taken, he was in love with someone else. But no matter how annoying and bratty he was, Reid couldn't help what he felt for him, whatever it was that he felt for him. _'Friendship feelings, only, that's all these feelings are'_.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, "Focus bonehead."

Reid tried to write a few more sentences and then gave up, slamming his laptop shut and looking forward to the fact that he would be able to drink as much as he wanted tonight. Maybe he could drink enough alcohol to numb all these unwanted feelings, and it might just help him get through this god-awful bachelor party.

After a quick shower he changed into a thin black sweater and some black jeans and made his way downstairs into the living room thinking that he would be the only one who would be there so early. Surprisingly he found Ben in there watching television.

"Whoa, Benny boy, you're a little bit eager for your own bachelor party aren't you?"

Ben switched off the TV and turned around with a small smile on his face, "Well I guess I am. It's not every day I get to hang out with my favourite genius cousin bro for the night, is it?"

Ben got up, making his way over to Reid who was standing in the middle of the room, "Wow, that's a lovely sweater and those jeans, very nice."

Reid narrowed his eyes, "What do you want from me Ben?"

Ben gasped mockingly, "Who said I wanted anything?"

Reid could clearly see through Ben behaviour, he knew Ben better than Ben knew himself.

"Just tell me what you want Benny, I can say no, and then you can get back to your normal self, insulting me or whatever."

"I insult you? It's more like the other way round."

Reid shrugged, "Well, I guess you're right, but I know that you complimenting me on my clothes _is_ a new experience, and maybe a little creepy..."

Ben exhaled loudly, "Okay, okay, I get your point! Look I need to talk to you about something serious."

"What's the problem, you lose a cufflink?"

Ben sighed as he slumped down on the sofa, exhausted with the word play and patted the seat next to him.

"Reid, just come and sit down."

Reid looked curiously at Ben, who seemed to be a little nervous, running his hands through his hair as if he was trying to keep his hands occupied, while he waited for him to sit down. He cautiously walked over, sitting down and bending his left leg under him and turned to face Ben.

Reid rolled his eyes from side to side and pursed his lips, waiting.

"So, what is this serious predicament you find yourself in?"

Ben mirrored Reid's posture and breathed out.

"I want you to be my best man."

Reid wasn't sure whether he heard correctly and he frowned.

"What?"

"I would like you to be my best man, Reid." Ben watched as Reid's expression turn from curiosity to confusion in a matter of seconds.

"Why would you want me to be your best man?"

"Well, you're family and I want you to be up there with me at the altar, as my support and back up, when I marry the woman of my dreams."

"Ben, I don't know..."

"Reid, I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't sure and I want you to be a part of one of the most important days of my life."

Reid ran his hand through his hair. "What about your step-brothers or one of your friends?"

"I want _you_ to be my best man, Reid."

Reid breathed in deeply trying to make sense of Ben's request. For the first time in a long time, he was speechless and if he had to admit, Ben asking him to be his best man had hit an emotional nerve inside him.

Ben noticed Reid's silence and tried to catch his eyes so that he could get his attention and he placed his hands on Reid's shoulders.

"Reid, I know we hadn't been that close before, and after what happened with Dean, you closed up even more. But Reid, you're like the big brother I never had. Yeah sure I had step-brothers, but they haven't stuck around for me like you have. So, if anyone has the right to be my best man at the wedding it's you", Ben paused, his eyes filling with tears and he cleared his throat, "I want to see you happy Reid. I want to see you as happy as Romy and I are. Hand on heart I want you be even happier than me because you deserve it so much. You come across as this arsehole that doesn't care about anyone but I know deep down you care more then you let on and I can't stand to see you living this half-life anymore..."

"Ben..." Reid wasn't good with this emotional stuff and he didn't know how much more he wanted to hear.

"No, Reid, I know this is going to sound so sappy and gay and you can taunt and insult me all you want, but I miss you and I love you, man. Don't say no, please."

Ben was trying to gauge Reid's feelings but he looked away from Ben's eyes, clearing his throat and rubbing his hand under his nose he got to his feet. Ben followed and got up to stand in front of him.

Reid glanced up at Ben with a small smile on his face.

"Okay."

Ben frowned, "Okay, what?"

Reid rolled his eyes, "Okay, I'll be your best man." He mumbled.

Ben grinned widely clapping his hands on Reid's shoulders, shaking him in the process, "You serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. Now let go of me!"

Ben laughed and did the total opposite and drew Reid in for a hug, Ben's chin resting on Reid's head. Reid reluctantly put his arms around Ben patting his back shaking his head at the sappiness of the situation. Ben pulled back from the hug still holding onto Reid's arms.

"Thank you." Ben said as his eyes glassed over.

_"Ben." _Reid averted his eyes trying to look anywhere but at Ben, his emotional resolve cracking by the second.

Ben pulled Reid into another hug swaying him from side to side until they both started laughing.

Ben caught someone standing by the doorway from the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Luke! He said yes!"

Reid turned out of Ben's arms to catch Luke's hand fall from his face, wiping his hand on his jeans.

"I can see that Ben! I told you!"

Reid frowned, looking at Ben for an explanation.

"Umm yeah, I had to ask him whether it was okay." Ben said with a wink.

Reid glanced over at Luke who had a big grin on his face and Ben made his way over to Luke.

"Wow,_ Luciano_, you're looking hot. You plan on getting laid tonight?"

Reid had to agree, even if he didn't want to notice how amazing Luke looked, wearing a figure hugging dark blue sweater teamed up with a pair of dark blue tight jeans. He was looking particularly delectable.

"Oh Ben, wouldn't you like to know." Luke winked at Reid who was standing behind Ben, chuckling softly.

"So, when are we meeting these friends of yours Benny boy?" Reid called out from behind him.

"Well, Rhys booked a restaurant for dinner somewhere and he's supposed to come and pick us up."

"Good, I'm feeling hungry right about now."

Ben shook his head in disbelief as did Luke and they both laughed, the sound of the doorbell interrupting them.

"A-ha, right on time." Ben winked and made his way to the door opening it to the sound of raucous laughter and shouts of hellos.

Both Luke and Reid were left in the living room, waiting for the party of men to make their way into the house.

Luke smiled and raised his eyebrows as he made his way over to Reid, "Best man, huh?"

Reid shrugged "Yeah, well, I got emotionally blackmailed into it," Reid paused, "why did he have to ask you first?"

Luke wasn't too sure whether he should tell Reid the truth and hesitated before speaking.

"Well, I _was_ the best man, but I was relegated to a groomsman instead for a much more worthy best man."

Reid met Luke's eyes and he could see the mock annoyance on his face, Reid smiled softly.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Luke questioned, feeling confused.

"For...you know..." Reid waved his hand gesturing towards Ben outside.

Luke grinned, his eyes sparkling, "I swear, you and Ben are exactly the same."

Before Reid could say anything, Ben made his way back in, "Come on guys, let's go, it's my bachelor party, woo hoo!"

Reid's eyes widened hearing the cat calls and hollering coming from the hallway.

Luke bit his lip stopping himself from laughing and exhaled loudly as if he was trying to rid himself of nerves.

"Come on_ Luciano_," Reid grabbed Luke's arm pulling him along, "Let's show these posh boys what we're made of."

Luke face broke out into the biggest grin Reid had ever seen. He felt a warm glow expanding through his body as he saw Luke's eyes glitter with excitement. Reid couldn't help but smile back and dragged Luke along with him.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Hey guys! I am so very sorry for the late update, I've had a busy few days! The jam packed bachelor party is here!lol! As always feedback and/or concrit will be loved! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)

**Chapter 12**

Reid and Luke were introduced to their fellow bachelor party cohorts, Rhys, Ben's business partner from work, who had organised the night. There was Sam, Edward, Jason, Peter and Blake, old school friends of Ben's and also guys that he had grown up with. There were also older business associates of Ben's who had _invited_ themselves to the bachelor party who Ben had been too nice to say no to.

Reid knew from the moment that he had seen them, that they would be the most obnoxious and snobby people on the planet, and, as usual, he was right.

Milton Wetherby and William Davenport, Reid rolled his eyes when he heard their names and glanced over at Luke next to him, who was stifling a laugh as he shook hands with them, introducing themselves.

Rhys had hired a large black limo for night which was able to accommodate all of them. Luke and Reid managed to find seats next to each other which they were both thankful for, however Reid was not amused that he had to listen to Milton Weatherman, or whatever his name was, babble on about his adventures in Bali with some young hot blonde thing he had found on the flight there.

Luke had managed to strike up a conversation with Blake, talking about their interests in journalism. Blake was the political correspondent for The Times who like Luke, had undertaken a master in journalism but had been lucky enough to join The Times and had worked himself up to his position at the paper.

Reid refrained from answering back rudely to Milton for Ben's sake, his lips pressed together and nodding along to his inane stories and Ben was sitting across from him trying not to laugh at the death glare Reid was sending him. When beers were passed around in the limo, Reid was the first to grab one relishing in the coolness and intoxicating nature of the bubbly beverage.

"So Reid, do you have yourself a fine wife to keep your house spick and span?" Milton asked.

"Nope." Reid replied, he didn't feel the need to explain and he didn't even want to talk him, period.

"You must have a few girlfriends stashed away somewhere? A fine man like you, a surgeon, there must be a bevy of women waiting for you."

"Nope."

"No wife, no girlfriends, don't tell me you've got men waiting for you back home." Milton laughed, thinking he was making the funniest joke in the world.

"And if I do?" Reid answered with a smirk.

Milton narrowed his eyes, "You're joking, right?"

Reid's eyes widened mockingly, "No, I'm not, I have a bevy of men waiting for me back home, are you satisfied now?"

Milton swallowed audibly and stammered, "Yes, I guess."

"Good." Reid replied as he took a swig of his beer. He turned to face Luke who was chuckling softly. The noise in the car was so loud that they couldn't even hear themselves think, Reid leaned closer to Luke's ear.

"You could've saved from the horrific conversation anytime. You're the only other guy apart from Ben I know here and with whom I could actually have a decent conversation with."

Reid pulled away as Luke bit his lip stifling a laugh and he leaned into Reid's ear to answer.

"It was fun watching you squirm and seeing you all uncomfortable, plus that guy is a dick."

"Oh, Mr. Nicey Nice thinks someone is a dick? Now that's one for the record books." Reid whispered into Luke's ear as he giggled, nudging Reid's shoulder with his own.

"Shut up!"

Reid was on his third beer by now and he knew he was getting a little flirty with Luke and he was pretty sure Luke didn't mind and was playing along with it himself.

Maybe it's the alcohol talking, Reid thought.

They finally arrived at their dinner destination for which Reid was thankful for, he was starving. Luke and Reid were the last to leave the limo and they walked in together and they were led downstairs to a well lit bar area. Just as Ben walked over to both men, the lights went out turning the whole room pitch black stunning them all into silence.

Reid felt a hand grab his own tightly.

"Ben, why the fuck are you holding my hand?"

"I'm not holding your hand Reid! I can't even see where you are."

"No shit Sherlock, its dark, no one can see anything."

Reid felt a breathy voice enter his ear from his right hand side.

"It's me."

"Me, who?" Reid whispered back, although he wasn't too sure why.

"Luke!"

"Why are you holding my hand, Luke?" Not that Reid minded, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"I'm..." Luke paused, "...not too good with the dark."

Reid nodded in acknowledgement understanding irrational fears, but realising that the room was dark and Luke couldn't see him nod, he squeezed his hand instead.

"Why the hell is it dark in here?" Ben shouted.

"Welcome to Dine in the Dark, a sensual eating experience!" Rhys proclaimed.

Ben's friends whooped and hollered in response, Reid groaned in frustration and Luke laughed.

All the men were led to their tables by the waiters, they guessed, in the dark, Luke still holding on tightly to Reid's hand as they were led to table. They sat next to each other in what seemed like a booth.

"Luke, you can let go of my hand now, I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, sorry!" Luke felt better calmer having Reid next to him and his eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness, well as much adjustment as it allowed.

"This is fucking ridiculous, I like to see the food I eat!" Reid complained.

"Well, sex in the dark and food in the dark, what's the difference, Reid?" Reid heard Ben shouting.

"Shut up Ben!"

Reid heard Luke next to him laugh and they suddenly felt someone's knees knocking into their own hearing a chair scraping into place.

"Who's there?" Reid asked.

"Milton, here."

"Oh great!" Reid exclaimed and rolled his eyes, which no one could see.

"Who else is here?" Milton asked.

"Luke Snyder, Ben's friend from college."

"Oh Mr. Snyder, I wanted to talk to you about your business actually."

Luke heard Reid chuckle next to him as Milton proceeded to talk and talk and Reid did nothing to stop the conversation. Luke kept prodding Reid in his arm so that he would join in, but Reid stayed silent.

When the main course arrived, Milton had managed to stop talking and was stuffing his mouth with food, Luke leaned over to Reid.

"Reid, please save me, I don't want to talk to this guy anymore." Luke whispered.

"I seem to be saving you a lot nowadays Mr. Snyder. I'm beginning to think that the title Superman was made for me in mind."

"Fine, you're Superman, just please do something."

"No, I want to eat, I'm starving."

"Reid, please."

"Okay, okay, just play along with me."

Reid reached over to his plate clattering his knife and fork picking up some food.

"Luke, baby, how about I feed you? It's supposed to be sensual experience, let's take advantage of it, huh?"

Luke hesitated a little before answering but knew where Reid was taking this.

"Yeah, feed me Reid."

Luke picked up his own fork tasting the food.

"Oh Reid, the steak is gorgeous, feed me some more."

"I'll feed you something even more beautiful when we get back tonight."

"Oh Reid, I can't wait." Luke sultrily replied.

Both men heard a short cough coming from in front of them which they ignored because they knew that Milton must be squirming in his seat and that was the plan.

Throughout dinner Luke and Reid carried on with their charade and although neither one of them would admit it, they were getting seriously turned on and Milton had not spoken a word.

Dessert had arrived, Reid leaned over to whisper something in Luke's ear to which Luke giggled in response to.

"Reid, we can't do that here." Luke said as he repeated Reid's words.

"Oh Luke, its dark, we can get away with anything." Reid whispered loudly into Luke's ear.

"Reid, stop it."

"Come on, I can't wait any longer Luke, I need you."

Reid purposely rubbed his hand on Luke's thigh to illicit the appropriate response. Luke jumped at the touch but moaned inappropriately to play along with charade.

"Ohhh Reid, right there." Luke had to stop himself from giggling, playing this game was easier than he thought.

"Your lips taste so sweet Luke. I need them on me, right now."

"On you, now?"

"Yes, I want my real _dessert_." Reid said in a low deep voice.

"Let's go."

Reid called over for the waiter to lead them to the bathroom and with it being dark they didn't have any idea where it was. Luke and Reid got up and Reid gripped Luke's waist with both his hands as they were guided to the toilets.

As soon at the both of them entered into the bright light of the bathroom, they shielded their eyes trying to adjust to the change of light and they broke out into a fit of laughter.

"I wish we could see his face, we weren't very subtle were we?" Luke managed to choke out as he fell into another fit of giggles.

Reid wiped his eyes of moisture as he tried to compose himself, "Umm no, how subtle is,_ 'I want your lips on me Luke?'_ Milton must be shaking in his expensive Italian boots." Reid paused to look at Luke who was washing his hands and fixing his hair, "...I didn't know Goody Two Shoes here would play along so well, it seems like you've had experience!"

Luke looked up at Reid grinning and blushing lightly, "No way! I have never done anything like that before, even with Ben, and he's pretty bad. I think you're a very bad influence on me Dr. Oliver," Luke said as he flicked some water from his hand at Reid.

Reid wiped the water off his face, "You did not just do that Snyder."

Luke grinned and nodded emphatically, "I think I just did, what are you gonna do about it?"

Reid turned on the tap nearest to him, pooling some water in his hand and threw it towards Luke, whose face and chest got hit with the cold water, wetting his hair which he had just fixed.

"Hey, at least I flicked you with warm water!" Luke shouted as he turned on the cold water tap, running his hand under it and threw the water on Reid and it landed straight on his jeans, in the crotch area.

Reid looked down, "Now I look like I wet myself, Luke! Well done!"

Luke snorted out a laugh, "Well, it will make our bathroom mischief look more believable, don't you think?"

Reid groaned with frustration as he grabbed some tissue so that he could soak up some of the moisture.

"Reid, they're black jeans, I'm sure no one will notice, stop being so fussy." Luke walked over to the hand dryer near Reid with the intention to dry his sweater but as he made his way over, the childish water fight they had earlier had made the floor slippery and just as Luke reached the dryer, his foot slipped. Reid who was standing in front of him managed to grab Luke's arm to stop him from falling but to no avail.

Reid fell down with Luke but somehow he had managed to wrap his hand around the back of Luke's head before it hit the hard tiled floor of the bathroom. They both landed on top of each other with an "Oof". Chest to chest, with Luke's legs spread out to accommodate Reid's weight on top of him.

A rumble of laughter carried through Luke's body which Reid felt vibrating through him. He lifted his head from the crook of Luke's neck pulling his hand out from under Luke's head and placing both his hand either side of Luke's head and looked into his eyes to see whether he was okay.

"Why Superman, you came to my rescue yet again." Luke whispered with a smile.

Reid didn't answer, but instead his eyes mapped the contours of Luke's face. He took in every inch of his beautiful face, the way his smile brought out the dimples, the way his chocolate eyes sparkled every time he let a smile reach there, and his lips shaped like Cupid's bow. He watched Luke lick his lips and he let out a small groan.

Luke's smile dropped as he felt not only his, but Reid's heart rate increase against his own chest. He watched Reid gaze at his face and finally down at his lips, he instinctively licked them and he swore that he heard a small groan. Reid's blue eyes finally met his and they locked in place, they both let their eyes close slowly, their breathing becoming shallower, anticipating the feel of each other's lips and they moved in closer and closer and closer.

The bathroom door opened and Reid snapped his head up to seeing Milton standing in the doorway, looking horrified at the scene in front of him, and watched as he sprinted out the door again. Reid dropped his head and let out a surprised laugh. He eased himself off of Luke before he could feel Reid's desire for him and held out his hand for Luke to get to his feet.

"Who was it Reid?" Luke asked shakily, he was still trying to understand what had just happened between him and Reid.

"It was Milton. It's safe to say he won't be hanging out with us any longer..." Reid noticed that Luke looked flustered, "...You okay, Luke?"

Luke breathed in shakily and turned away from Reid fixing his hair, "Umm, yeah. I'm fine," Luke turned his head, "I'll meet you outside," the bathroom door slamming shut on his way out.

Reid leaned back against the counter, bringing his hands to his face and groaned inwardly at his stupidity. He nearly kissed Luke and the way Luke had left meant that he obviously felt uncomfortable about the situation. _'Control yourself Oliver, control yourself' _

The journey to the next destination was awkward, thankfully Milton had sat nowhere near Reid or Luke but neither Luke nor Reid had said a word on the entire journey. Luke got caught up in conversation with Blake and Peter while Reid counted down the seconds until he could have a drink.

They finally reached the club where they were going to be spending the rest of their night and at some point during the journey, Ben had been handcuffed to a blow-up doll and he had a pink feather boa wrapped around his neck. Reid rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness, being chosen as the best man this late had its advantages and he was glad that he wasn't part of the organisation for this party. Reid made his way straight to the bar as Ben followed hugging Reid to his side.

"Oh my best man Reidy, how're you doing?"

"Get off me Ben!"

"That's not the way to answer to your bro, Reidy. You're my best man; you're supposed to be treating me tonight!"

Reid gestured at the bartender to get two beers as he brought them over he passed one over to Ben.

"There you go, that's my best man treat for the night."

Ben plopped down on a bar stool, placing the blow up doll on his lap, and watched Reid glancing over at Luke having an animated conversation with the other guys.

Ben punched Reid slightly on his arm, "Come join us, don't be a spoil sport, you look all lonely here."

Reid turned to glare at Ben, "I'm fine here Ben, I just need a drink and guess what? Sitting here give me easy access."

Ben sighed loudly, "What's wrong Reid?"

"Nothing's wrong Benny boy, you go and enjoy your bachelor party, and if you're lucky, you'll only have the one, so go!"

Reid pushed Ben off his stool towards the group, waving him off as he turned back around nursing his beer, trying to rid his mind of the near-kiss with Luke and the way in which his past seemed to be catching up to him.

Luke was so engrossed in his conversation with Blake and Peter that he hadn't realised that Reid wasn't sitting with them, his eyes darted around the bar until his eyes rested on the red-headed man sitting at the bar, his back facing him. Luke shivered as he remembered the bathroom incident,_ 'Was he really going to kiss me? No, why would he anyway?'_

Luke was pulled out from his thoughts as a tall handsome police officer came over to where they were sitting.

"Good evening, I'm looking for a Benjamin Moore."

Luke saw Rhys guffaw, choking on his drink as he pointed at Ben who was sitting looking slightly concerned at the presence of a police officer.

Blake who was sitting next to Luke shouted, "Hey Officer, has someone been _bad_?"

"That's to be confirmed, Sir," the policeman said as he nodded.

Ben frowned and raised his hand, "Err, yeah, I'm Benjamin Moore, how can I help you?"

"I'm Officer McDreamy, and I hear that you, Benjamin Moore, have been a very naughty boy."

"I have?"

The officer pulled out his baton from his belt and moved closer to Ben, running it slowly down his chest. Ben watched in astonishment as the officer lifted his chin up with the baton.

"Yes you have, but I can grant you leniency, if you play good cop and let me play bad cop?"

The officer placed his hat on Ben's head, he pointed at the bartender and out blasted Nelly's 'Hot in Here' from the speakers.

Everyone whooped and hollered as the policeman took off his jacket, gyrating his hips in Ben's face. Ben looked down to his feet in embarrassment shaking his head. He glanced to the side at his friends and punched both Blake and Rhys on their arms, "You fucking gits!" Ben shouted.

But Ben being Ben played along with it eventually, shouting and cheering for more clothes to come off. Luke put his hands over his face, peering through his fingers as the stripper gave Ben a lap dance. All the guys were falling into a fit of hysterical laughter; eyes watering as they cheered Officer McDreamy on and Luke couldn't help but join in.

Luke found himself looking for Reid and he spotted him at the bar and he was watching the scene unfold with a smile on his face. Reid's eyes found Luke's and Luke grinned at him waving him over. Reid shook his head pointing his bottle towards him; Luke frowned as he saw Reid burst into a fit of laughter. Luke mouthed, 'What?' but he didn't have to wait too long to see why Reid was laughing. The stripper had come to give Luke a lap dance and Luke blushed crimson, his hands covering his face as he managed to reach over Blake and punch Ben on his arm knowing who had suggested it in the first place.

Reid looked on in amusement, Luke was blushing like crazy and he certainly wasn't looking too comfortable but he was giggling, having fun. Reid didn't want to get in the way of that and so ordered another beer.

Luke managed to pry himself away from the guys with the excuse of getting a drink and made his way over to Reid and sat down on the bar stool next to him. Reid knew without looking that Luke had come and sat next to him, he was fingering with the label on his half-empty beer bottle and Luke watched.

"So, how was your first lap dance?" Reid peeked at Luke from the corner of his eye with a smirk on his face.

Luke laughed shyly, "Umm it was interesting to say the least. You just stood here watching, you could have saved me from it. I can't believe the guys got a male stripper for Ben."

"Yeah well, it was about time he got some man action. I swear if he wasn't so in love with Romy, I would be having serious doubts about him right now."

"You're right there."

"I'm always right."

Luke snorted and swivelled round to face the bar and asked the bartender to get him a Coke.

Reid was unnaturally quiet and hadn't said a word for the past few minutes except for ordering another beer, his eyes had become hard, ice cold, and unreadable, and even though Luke had known him for less than a week he could just feel that something was bothering Reid and not knowing what it was, was worrying him.

"Hey Reid?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? I mean ever since the dance class this morning, you've seemed, I dunno, a little distant. It feels like you're not here."

Reid met Luke's eyes and he hesitated before answering, flickering his eyes between his beer bottle and Luke, "I'm right here, Luke."

Luke tilted his head, "That's not what I asked, Reid."

Reid closed his eyes and breathed out through his nose, "Luke, I'm fine. I told this to Ben already I just need a drink and sitting here is easy access," Reid gave Luke a half-smile, "You go and enjoy yourself, I'm right here and I won't be leaving till I get substantially inebriated."

"Reid, come and sit with us at least."

Before Reid could answer Ben came up behind Luke pulling him into a hug, "Come on _Luciano_, come and dance with me. I prefer you over Officer McDreamy any day."

Luke tried to prise Ben's arms from around him, laughing, "Oh no, please no more dancing, and I've had enough for the day."

"You're gonna deny your bestest friend a dance? How does that work Lukey?" Ben pouted. Luke shook his head at how seriously drunk his friend was getting and glanced over at Reid, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Luke patted Ben's arms that were holding him and quickly drank the last of his Coke, "Okay, come on, one dance and then I'm done."

"Yay!" Ben shouted with glee and he grabbed Luke pulling him by his hand as he shouted over the music, "Then it's your turn Reid!" Luke turned around laughing at Reid as Reid smiled back.

Reid watched as Luke danced with Ben, okay so maybe Luke wasn't good at the traditional type of dancing like the salsa and the waltz or whatever, but he did have rhythm and right now, he was looking amazingly hot. He could not stop watching, it was fucking hypnotic. The strobe lights were flashing and the loud music pumping to the rhythm of his own heart as he watched Luke dance. _'Holy shit'_. Reid readjusted himself in his seat trying to make himself a little more comfortable,_ 'I need something stronger'_.

As the bartender passed his gin and tonic over he felt someone take a seat next to him.

"Hi there." Reid heard someone say.

Reid glanced to his right, seeing a tall brunette with curly hair sitting next to him, his eyes a gorgeous green as he turned to look at him face on. Reid let a smile emerge on his face.

"Hey." Reid answered.

"You seem a little lonely sitting here all by yourself and I thought you might need a little company."

"Did you now?" Reid took a swig of his beer.

"Uh huh."

"What made you think I needed company?"

"Doesn't everyone need a little company? Why would someone like you be in a place like this alone unless they're looking for company?"

"Who said I'm alone?"

"Well you're alone, here, right now."

Reid finally looked at the stranger sitting next to him, licking his lips he gave the brunette a once over, mouth open, his tongue touching his top left incisor.

"Why would someone like you be in a place like this alone?" Reid retorted, his eyebrow raised.

"Because I was waiting for someone like you to turn up."

Reid laughed lightly, "Is this your opening line for every guy you meet?"

"Nope, I only reserve this line for the special ones."

"Oh, I'm special am I?"

"You sure are."

Reid knew the alcohol was getting to him, his mind was getting fuzzy but he didn't care, this guy was interested in him and he wasn't going to let this chance pass up so easily, it had been ages since he had been able to just _be_ and this was just what he needed after today. There were a few beats of silence before either of them spoke.

"So Mr. Not- So-Lonely, do you have a name?"

Reid rolled his eyes in amusement, "It's Reid, Reid Oliver."

"Ahh Reid, nice to meet you. I'm Aidan." He stuck his hand out as Reid took it holding on a little longer than necessary as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Can I get you a drink?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, sure, that would be nice."Aidan said as he grinned back flirtily.

Although Luke had promised one dance, he ended up having so much fun that he was on the dance floor longer. Ben and his friends didn't let him leave with Ben insisting that he wanted spin Luke around in his arms which nearly led to another accident but Luke was able to regain his balance just in time, doubling over in laughter. Every time he tried to catch a glimpse of Reid he couldn't see past the crowds on the dance floor. Most of the guys had found some girls who had come for a hen party to dance with and Ben was so way gone that he was dancing with the stripper from earlier with no care in the world. Luke had to remember to tease him about this with Ramona later.

As he made one final glance over at the bar to see what Reid was up to and he caught sight of a brunette man sitting close, very close next to Reid, their thighs pressed together. The man leaned over, his hand pressed to the small of Reid's back as he whispered something in Reid's ear which in turn made Reid laugh and he gazed into the brunette's eyes as he leaned back to answer.

Luke could feel something coiling and bubbling in the pit of his stomach, deep, dark and angry. He pressed his lips together trying to abate the feeling of jealousy, _'I'm not jealous'_. He knew that he shouldn't be watching nor have any of these feelings but that man was getting to close to Reid and he just couldn't take it. Luke hadn't even realised when he had started walking towards both men repeating,_ 'I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous' _like a mantra in his head.

As Luke reached Reid he put his arm around Reid's shoulders.

"I could murder a drink right about now, why didn't you come and dance Reid?"

Reid turned to look at Luke whose face was flushed red, his eyes comically wide. Reid didn't know what the hell was wrong with him.

"Luke, you know I don't dance."

"Well you were pretty good today in the dance class."

Luke heard a chortle coming from the man who was sitting next to Reid and Luke pretended to finally notice him.

"Oh Reid, you didn't introduce me to your friend?"

Aidan smirked in understanding, biting his lip to stop himself from laughing and waited for Reid to answer.

Reid's eyes flickered between Aidan and Luke and he sighed.

"Luke, this is Aidan, and Aidan, this is Luke."

They both shook hands and there was an awkward silence.

"Okay, I'm gonna leave you guys alone. It was nice keeping you company Reid. You guys make a cute couple." Aidan said as he got up off his seat.

"We're not-"Luke cut Reid off with a beaming smile, "Why thank-you Aidan, hope you have a nice night."

Aidan laughed, shaking his head and waved at Reid as he made his way out.

As Luke waved him off, he plopped down in the seat next to Reid and swivelled round to face him with a grin on his face, but Reid did not look happy as he glared at Luke.

"What the hell was that for?"

"What did I do?" Luke's eyes widening in mock innocence.

"Why did you scare the guy off for Christ's sake? Oh and why did you say that we're a couple? I could've totally had a chance with him tonight."

Luke looked down at his hands in his lap. "He looked a little dodgy, you know, with his leather jacket and curly hair, there just wasn't something right about him."

"So now you're going to choose my guys for me Luke? Seriously, just because your life is set and everything is sunshine and roses for you, it doesn't mean you have the right to interfere with other people's lives." Reid hadn't realised how loud his voice had become and noticed that several people were looking in their direction, he saw Luke biting his lip and he could see the emotion well up in his eyes.

"Oh shit!" Reid sighed knowing he had made a mistake, "Luke?"

Luke didn't answer, his hands playing with the drink coaster in front of him.

"Luke? Just - -please, look at me." Reid pleaded.

Luke hesitantly turned around and Reid ducked his head to catch his eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm not good company tonight and I shouldn't have taken my mood out on you, okay?

Luke nodded rubbing his hand over his face, "It's okay. I'm sorry too."

Reid waved his hand in dismissal, "It's fine Luke, you don't need to apologise. Plus I'm a little drunk, so maybe you did the right thing in the long run."

Luke laughed shortly, "Yeah I guess."

Reid finished his drink and motioned to the bartender to get Luke a Coke and another drink for himself.

"Reid, if you're already a little drunk, it might be a bad idea if you drank even more, don't you think?"

"Ahh who cares? I don't have to do surgery tomorrow and I don't have anything else to do, and you're here to take care of me so what's the harm?" Reid winked as he nodded his thanks and pushed Luke's drink towards him.

Luke rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink.

Reid watched as Luke traced his finger through the condensation that had formed on the glass drawing aimless patterns as another layer of condensation appeared making them disappear.

Reid narrowed his eyes, his mouth running before his brain had a chance to tell him to stop, "You never told me why you didn't drink. Is it because of your kidney transplant?"

Luke frowned in confusion, "How did you know about my transplant?"

"This morning, when I came to wake you up and you were...and I noticed your scar and I kinda guessed..."

"Oh yeah, you really are a genius," Luke looked back down at his drink in embarrassment, "ummm, yeah that's one of the reasons."

"Oh Christ, I didn't mean to ask, I blame the alcohol."

"No, no, it's okay. I mean, it's nice to have someone not skirt around and just ask me. Your honesty is -different and nice."

"You don't have to tell me Luke, at this rate I probably won't even remember." Reid laughed wryly.

Luke took a deep breath before he spoke, "I used to drink quite a lot and as usual things got a little crazy in my life and I needed a transplant. Even after I recovered from that, I drank again, it was hard for me to come out to my parents and the only way I could deal with it was to drink. I used to drink every night to forget, to not deal with anything and it made things worse. But luckily my grandmother came to my rescue when I wouldn't listen to anyone and shipped me off to rehab, and after that as they say, the rest is history."

Luke finally faced Reid who was staring at his half-empty beer bottle not saying a word and Luke ducked his head and sighed, "Wow, so I just totally just killed the conversation and the mood. Way to go, Luke!"

Reid was trying to process all that Luke had told him, he wondered where the hell Luke's family were when all this was happening.

"Your grandmother sounds like a formidable woman, you're a stubborn ass and she got you off to rehab, that's a pretty great achievement."

"Firstly I'm not stubborn and secondly, you're right about my grandmother. She is an amazing businesswoman and formidable as you said, people really fear her. Actually, now that I think about it, you and Grandmother would get along very well."

"Hmm, I think we _would_ get along very well. Is she richer than you?"

"I don't know, I think so?"

"Is she single?"

"Umm, yeah?"

"Yup, I want to marry her."

"Reid! Okay, you really are drunk right now."

"You're welcome to leave me here anytime Luke. I wouldn't mind being her toy boy."

Luke laughed, "Okay Grandpa Reid, I'll let my grandmother know of your proposal, that's enough drinking for you, come on."

Luke grabbed Reid arm pulling him off the bar stool, Reid didn't resist, and he dragged him towards the sofas away from all the hustle and bustle of the late party crowd. Ben and his friends were still on the dance floor drinking all the while and now off of the beer, they were onto harder stuff.

"Luke, go and join the other guys. I'm fine here."

Luke had managed to find them a sofa on which they sat side by side, shoulders touching.

"No, I've had enough dancing for one day."

"I know why you really want to stay with me."

"Why?"

"It's because you think I'm hot, right?"

Luke blushed as Reid gave him a flirtatious look. Luke nudged Reid's shoulder hard, almost toppling Reid off the sofa, "You are seriously drunk right now."

Reid leaned back toward Luke wrapping his arm around Luke's shoulder pulling him flush to his side, "Don't you think I'm hot? 'cause I think I can totally be a male model if neurosurgery is not an option for me anymore."

"Reid, I don't think you would leave neurosurgery for anything, or for anyone for that matter."

"You don't know that Luke, I might leave my job for someone I love," Reid laughed pondering the thought, "...but that doesn't sound like me at all, I guess you're right." Reid sighed. "So you really don't think I'm hot?"

Luke laughed in response, "I didn't say that."

Reid was starting to feel the effects of the copious amount of alcohol he had, had already, his head was becoming fuzzier by the minute, and he was starting to feel sleepy. Both men sat in silence as they watched Ben and his friends doing the conga line, well trying to do the conga line.

Luke suddenly felt a hand carding through his hair, delicately, fingers massaging his scalp.

"I like your hair, it's all nice and shiny." Reid said as ran his fingers through it softly, his face full of childlike wonder. "It feels really good, it's like, it's like, it's like," Reid snapped his fingers, "silk!"

Luke pressed his lips together and cleared his throat, "Thank you?"

Reid dropped his hand from Luke's hair and back onto his shoulder.

"My mom had nice shiny hair and it was curly too and soft, kinda like mine but longer. Much much longer."

Luke smiled at how endearing Reid was sounding. Luke never knew that he could use one of those adjectives to describe Reid and he was most definitely going to tease him about this the next day.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and it used to smell of coconut when she used to hug me, kinda like how your hair smells."

Luke's face broke out into a sad smile as Reid's head dropped into the crook of Luke's neck, his hair brushing lightly across his cheek.

"I miss them." Reid said quietly.

Luke was frozen in place._ 'I so should not be hearing this.'_

"I just wished they knew what I was now; I wish they were here when I graduated. I did it all for them Luke. They told me to be the best in anything that I did, they didn't care what I became, as long as I followed my dreams, you know?"

Luke wasn't sure how to answer, he himself was encouraged in the same manner but he had other responsibilities to take care of and he didn't begrudge his parents for that. Luke had a loving family but he couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose both parents at a young age when for him, his parents and family are such a big part of his life.

Luke didn't move and didn't talk as he let Reid rest his head on his shoulder. He hadn't spoken for quite some time but he could feel puffs of warm air hitting his neck.

Luke peered down to see Reid was in fact asleep and he knew that it was time for him to take him home.

"Reid? Reid!" Luke nudged Reid with his shoulder and brought both his hands to Reid's face.

Reid opened his bleary eyes trying to focus.

"Hmmm...what?"

Luke laughed softly, "I definitely need to take you home now. Just wait here and I'll go and tell Ben, don't move and _don't_ fall asleep, okay?"

Reid saluted him and Luke had to press his lips together to stop himself from laughing.

"I'm not drunk."

"Yes, you are."

"I am not drunk Mr. Snyder. I'm Dr. Reid Snyder-Oliver, I don't get drunk."

"Sure you're not Dr. _Snyder Oliver_," Luke rolled his eyes, laughing.

Luke had managed to grab them a taxi back to Ben's house. Ben had told him earlier where to find the spare house key as Ramona had gone out with her friends for the night. Luke was literally dragging a half sleepy Reid up the stairs arguing all the while. Reid suggested that he could make his way up the stairs himself, but as he tried to, Reid missed a step and almost landed flat on his face. Luckily Luke was stood right next to him and managed to pull him to his side and walked him up to his room.

Luke manoeuvred Reid over to sit on his bed and Reid slumped down on it diagonally.

"Reid, you need to take your shoes off before you go to sleep." Luke laughed.

Reid got up on his elbows trying to shake them off and grunted in frustration when they wouldn't fall off. Luke chuckled as he helped him get his shoes off and Reid settled in bed bringing a pillow down, hugging it and curling into a foetal position.

"Hey Reid, don't fall asleep yet, I'll be back in a bit."

"Yeah, whatever Snyder." Reid mumbled.

Luke came back with some painkillers and a glass of water for Reid and as walked into the room he saw that Reid had taken his sweater off and was in the process of taking his jeans off but was struggling due to his lack of coordination. Luke took a deep breath trying not to stare at Reid's naked torso, or _anything else_, and helped him shrug off his jeans.

Reid settled himself under the covers right in the middle of the bed, pulling them up to his chin and watched Luke as he folded his discarded clothes and put them neatly on the chair at the foot of his bed.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me something."

Luke walked over to Reid, his head tilted in confusion.

"Promise you what?"

"Promise me you won't drink and ever hate yourself or blame yourself for anything ever again, because even though you're an annoying brat, I actually kinda think you're okay." Reid said softly.

Luke stood dumbfounded for a few moments, he didn't know what to feel, how to react. He put both his hands in his jeans pockets and looked down at his feet.

"Umm, I don't know what to say to that."

"Just promise me, Luke."

Luke bit his lip, his chest constricting with emotion and he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. No one had ever said anything like that to him, not even Noah, and to hear something so honest shook him to his core, he gave Reid a half-smile.

"Okay, I promise. Now, I've kept some water and painkillers on the bedside table if you should need them. Good night, Reid."

Just as Luke was about to leave, Reid grabbed Luke's arm stopping him.

"What now, Reid?"

"Stay."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Just wanted to let you know that those of you who have been commenting, I will get back to you soon, I just haven't had the chance to yet, so I apologise but thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter and as usual, feedback and/or concrit would be very much loved! Thank you for reading! :) (DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bublé or any of his songs...)

**Chapter 13**

Luke frowned and he squeezed his eyes together, his lips forming a pout as sunlight danced in front of his closed eyes bringing him out of his deep slumber. He yawned widely but quietly, settling further into the warmth surrounding his body.

He liked the warm and heavy weight of an arm around his waist; he had missed that so much. The feel of soft lips against his neck, and the soft sounds of breathing filling his ears made him hum in contentment. Luke let his hand, which was resting underneath the pillow, make its way down to touch the arm that was draped loosely over his waist. He ran his hand down the arm until he reached the hand and he curled his hand around it pulling it closer to his chest, under his chin, tightening his hold as he did.

Luke burrowed his head further into the pillow not finding the position comfortable or warm enough, the sunlight was distracting him and he was still too lazy to wake up just yet. He turned himself around and the arm which he was holding onto immediately accommodated itself, wrapping around Luke's back, the hand caressing Luke's hair, the thumb absentmindedly rubbing gently just below his ear. Luke murmured a sigh as he let his head fit into a warm neck, his lips and nose nuzzling the comforting scent as sleep nearly overtook him but a ringing sound in the distance woke Luke up and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep again.

He rolled over, stretching his arms and legs out and settled his head back on the pillow, lying on his side, his hands folded under his cheek. He slowly opened one eye trying to adjust to the sunlight and his hand came up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. As he opened his eyes fully he saw two beautiful blue eyes full of sleep looking directly at him, their noses almost touching.

"G'morning Reid," Luke greeted with a smile, his voice thick with sleep.

"Morning," Reid replied whilst yawning.

Luke furrowed his eyebrows and closed his eyes,_ 'How the hell is Reid in my bed?'_

Reid closed his eyes and frowned,_ 'Christ, this dream seems really vivid.'_

Both men opened their eyes again trying to establish whether what they were seeing was indeed real or just a dream.

"Jesus Christ!"

Reid was the first to react almost leaping out of the bed but dizziness over took him and he settled for leaning his back on the headboard holding his head in his hands.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed?"

"Oh shit, you scared me!" Luke clasped his chest in shock, jumping up at the loud shout from Reid.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

"What?" Luke asked slowly, his voice still heavy with sleep.

Luke was trying to make sense of the situation, his eyes still bleary from sleep he rubbed his hands over his face and attempted to flatten his bed hair. He turned to look at Reid who was glaring at him and Luke couldn't help but let a laugh slip out from his lips as he remembered the events from the night before.

Reid narrowed his eyes. "Why are you laughing?"

Luke was almost doubling over in laughter, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Because you're acting like I purposely slept in your bed all night. You're the one who asked me to stay!"

"No I didn't, why would I do that?" Reid's voice pitched higher and higher as he spoke which in turn made Luke laugh even more.

"You were drunk out of your mind, Reid!"

Reid pulled the covers around himself suddenly feeling vulnerable and his body washed over with a chill as he realised he didn't remember a thing from the night before. Reid Oliver was always in control, always._ 'Dammit I am never drinking again!' _

"Nothing happened between us last night, did it?" Reid asked slowly as he waved a finger between them both.

"Seriously Reid, you're acting like a Victorian romance heroine. I didn't defile you or taint your honour while you were in an inebriated state. Calm down!" Luke laughed.

Luke lifted himself to a sitting position on the bed and swung his legs around grabbing his socks, pulling them on and he turned around to see Reid with his head in his hands moaning in pain.

"Nothing happened between us, Reid. You see the clothes I still have on and the one piece of clothing you do have on," Reid pulled his covers up to check he still had his boxers on and Luke continued pointing to his jeans and sweater, "they indicate that we indeed did not do anything more than sleep together in this bed. For a genius you're a little dense."

"Thank god for that." Reid said sarcastically, he rolled his eyes at Luke and groaned in discomfort. His head was pounding and he slid back down deep under the covers holding his head. He didn't know whether he should feel relieved that nothing had happened between them both but _god_ he wanted it to be true for a second. Luke pulled the covers down from Reid's head trying to get his attention.

"Is your head hurting a lot?"

"Yes, what do you think?", Reid snapped, "Urgh, why did I drink so much last night?"

"Because you wanted to drink, Reid, it's your fault." Luke answered condescendingly.

"That was a rhetorical question and I didn't ask for your opinion."

"Hey grumpy! Get up."

"No, just leave me alone and stop acting like a bossy wife."

"I don't care, just get up!" Luke pulled Reid to a sitting position; he sat down next to him and reached over for the glass of water and the painkillers on the bedside table. He pulled Reid's hand towards him and dropped two pills into it and thrust the glass into Reid's other hand.

"There you go my darling hubby. That should help with the pain." Luke grinned and patted Reid's cheek.

"Fuck you." Reid said as he swallowed the pills and the water to wash it down with.

Luke pouted, jutting his lower lip out, "Oh no, that's no way to talk to your better half Dr. _Snyder_-Oliver. I just have to say that it's so wonderful that you took on my name."

Reid's head snapped up boring his eyes into Luke's. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You literally married us last night when you insisted that you weren't drunk."

Reid closed his eyes and groaned as he remembered a flash of a memory of him stumbling into the house and arguing with Luke about something and he covered his face with his hands.

"Christ, okay what else did I do? Say all you want behind closed doors because none of this should be heard beyond this room, especially not in front of Ben."

"You really don't want to know, Reid."

Reid glanced up at Luke who had grin on his face. "Yes I do, because I don't want any of this to come and bite me in the ass, so tell me how you ended up in my bed and how I didn't manage to ravage you." Reid winked at Luke, his face then falling into a look of annoyance.

Luke shook his head. "You really, really don't want to know."

"Amuse me, Luke. I can take anything, shoot."

Luke tilted his head and pursed his lips, a giggle bubbling up in his throat.

"Let's just say, for someone who claims to hate Bublé as much as you do, I wouldn't think that you would know _all_ of the words to most of his songs."

Reid narrowed his eyes and ran a hand through his bed hair, "You're lying."

Luke's mouth fell open in mock shock, "Why would I lie about this, Reid?"

"Because-because," Reid tried to formulate an answer but his headache wasn't letting him think of an excuse. Reid dropped his head in his hands and rubbed his hand on his forehead, "Christ!"

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Reid, you should be lucky that you didn't sing in the club last night where there would have been an audience. I felt so lucky to have my own private performance."

"Shut up."

But Luke wouldn't let it go.

_"And I know someday that it'll all turn out, You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out, And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get, I just haven't met you yet",_ Luke sang teasingly poking Reid on his arm in time with the song, trying not to laugh in between.

Reid slapped Luke's hand away while Luke fell into a fit of giggles falling back onto the bed holding onto his stomach.

"Oh and you danced with me too! By the way, you have a really nice voice and you could definitely give Bublé a run for his money!" Luke managed to choke out.

Reid kicked Luke on his shoulder from under the covers trying to stop Luke from laughing.

"Well, that doesn't explain why you stayed here all night?"

Luke turned his head to the side to face Reid his laugher subsiding.

"Ummm, well you asked me to stay and I said no, and then you started bribing me with the singing but I think after the singing and dancing you got tired again. Then you tried to drag me into bed with you and you asked me to stay 'til you fell asleep or something but I ended up falling asleep too and so here we are."

"Hmm," Reid grunted in response.

"See Reid, I told you that you wouldn't want to know." Luke winked at Reid and he chuckled softly to himself.

Reid let a small smile tug at his lips and shook his head letting out a deep sigh.

"Will you do something for me?"

Luke turned on fully onto his side, leaning on his elbow, his cheek resting in his hand and he raised his eyebrows, "What?"

"First of all, don't you ever sing again because I'm trying to work out what therapy I would need to forget that monstrosity and secondly don't you dare mention this to anyone especially Ben. I don't want to give him more ammo for future embarrassment. So this is just between us, okay?"

"I think I'll have to think about that doctor", Luke said teasingly as he tapped his finger on his chin.

Reid grabbed a pillow from next to him and threw it at Luke's head.

Luke laughed as he grabbed the pillow pulling it his chest cuddling it, "Is that the best you got, Oliver? A pillow?"

"Look Luke, I'm not going to beg or anything so whatever."

"Okay okay, I won't say anything, don't worry."

They sat in silence for a few moments when Luke heard a hesitant laugh come from Reid, "Oh my fucking god, did I really sing Bublé?

Luke threw the pillow back at Reid, "Yes you did and it was adorable," and both men fell into a fit of laughter.

"Hey, I'm not adorable." Reid argued.

Luke rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yeah yeah, fine! Look, I'm gonna go back to my room for a shower, I still have to pack my stuff."

Reid panicked, "What? Where are you going?"

"I'm not going anywhere, we're all going to the country, remember, for the wedding?"

Reid nodded slowly, "Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that."

"Yeah I thought you would, okay so I'm going to have to use stealth mode to get to my room. I'll see you later downstairs for breakfast?"

"Yup, I'll be the one at the table eating."

"Ha ha, okay then, see you later."

Luke made his way to the door and he had his hand on the doorknob ready to turn when Reid called out to him.

"Hey, Luke?"

Luke turned to face Reid, "Yeah?"

"Why the hell did I take your surname in our so-called marriage?"

Luke ducked his head and glared mockingly at Reid, "Because I would totally be the dominant one in our relationship, you know, call all the shots. I'm your bossy wife, remember?"

Reid gave Luke a half-smile, "Yeah, you're right about that one."

Luke was halfway out the door when Reid called out again.

"Luke?"

"What now? I'm not going to stay again." Luke chuckled.

Reid hesitated before he spoke, "I just wanted to say thank you, you know, for last night. No one ever—I mean I know that you don't really care that much about me and it's for Ben sake but..." Reid wasn't too sure how to finish the sentence; emotion of some sort that he couldn't pinpoint was taking over. He swallowed audibly and nodded with a tight-lipped smile, his eyes finding Luke's.

Luke frowned slightly confused by Reid's impression as to how he perceived their relationship, "Reid, I...I do care and you're welcome." Luke smiled reassuringly and Reid for some reason believed every word and smiled in response.

Luke closed the door behind him quietly, leaned his head on the door and breathed in deeply allowing himself to remember how good it felt to wake up this morning next to Reid. They had been so close in that bed, just the feel of another man made him want more. They fit in each other's arms perfectly and Luke hadn't been so comfortable in so long, it felt right, so _so_ right. But he didn't know why neither he nor Reid had acknowledged how they had woken up in the morning, entwined with each other. Luke's heart was beating erratically _'What the hell is happening to me? I can't let it happen to me.'_

Reid covered his face with his hands slipping down into the bed under the covers. His headache had subsided considerably thanks to Luke giving him the pills. He didn't remember much of the night before, thankfully, but he was glad Luke was the one who had been there for him. Reid turned in the covers and he could still feel the warmth left behind by Luke, his scent had permeated through to his sheets, his pillows, his hands and his brain. He didn't know why he had questioned whether Luke cared about him or not but that moment, in which he said he did care, made his heart feel a little lighter. _'Christ, what is this kid doing to me?'_

_

* * *

_

Luke finally made his way downstairs after his shower. He had packed everything he needed for the trip, brought his bag downstairs and entered the kitchen to see Ramona cooking breakfast. Reid still hadn't made it downstairs.

"Good morning, Romy."

Ramona was startled by Luke's voice and turned around clasping a hand to her chest, "Dios mio, you scared me!"

"Sorry!"

Luke walked over to Romy, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're up early and you look so fresh faced this morning. Last night was good?"

"Last night was interesting and, well, no drinking for me and plus this face," Luke pointed to his own face, "always looks fresh and youthful. I'm just that hot."

Ramona nudged him and laughed, "Yeah you are, baby. Why don't you channel some of your hotness if you can into some cooking?"

Luke grinned, "I think I can try."

Luke set about helping Ramona with breakfast and Ramona was impressed with Luke's cooking skills and he explained that after he got his own flat away from home, there was no excuse why he shouldn't cook and so he taught himself and was now fully equipped to cook almost anything.

They were both interrupted while they were talking, by a scrape of a chair on the floor and a pained moan. Luke and Ramona turned around to see Ben slumped on the chair his head in his arms on the table and the both of them couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up" Ben murmured, which made Ramona and Luke laugh even more.

Luke finished his task and made his way over to Ben reaching his hand out to stroke his hair.

"Good morning sunshine! How're you feeling today?" Luke asked brightly and Ben could literally sense the grin on Luke's face.

"Bugger off!" Ben tried to slap Luke's hand away but Luke continued to massage his head and shoulders for him.

"I warned you last night honey, you shouldn't drink so much. You know you get the most awful headaches the day after and you get so grumpy." Ramona chided.

"Yes, _Mother_." Ben retorted with annoyance.

Ben moaned in appreciation of Luke's deft hands massaging his head, neck and shoulders.

"Okay, so Luke, in two days time, I want you to be walking down the aisle to be marrying me because you give amazing massages."

"You would only marry me for my exceptional skill at being a masseur?"

"Well for that _and_ for your hot bod. Our relationship is based on only the superficial stuff. I thought that's what we agreed on."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'm with you for similar reasons." Luke acquiesced.

"This is why we would work. We take what we need from each other and everyone's happy."

Luke grinned at Ramona who rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief and proceeded to finish off cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, everyone!" Reid said loudly as he entered the kitchen.

Ben snapped his head up, "Can you keep the fucking noise down?"

"Oh sorry, Benny boy, did someone have too much to drink last night?"

"Fuck you!"

As Reid took the seat next to Ben he smacked him lightly on his head and Ben groaned in pain, twisted round and immediately wrapped his arms around Luke's waist his head against Luke's stomach, it was so sudden that Luke almost stumbled backward and had to grab onto Ben for balance.

"Tell Reid to stay away from me, Luke!" Ben murmured childishly.

Luke stroked Ben's head lovingly as he laughed, "Reid won't touch you now," Luke narrowed his eyes with a warning tone in his voice, "Will you Reid?"

Reid knew exactly what the punishment would be if he were to annoy Ben again and he had to claim defeat.

"Yeah yeah, I won't do anything." Reid sighed and rolled his eyes.

"See Ben, he won't do anything, now can you let go of me so I can go and help set the table?" Luke asked trying to pry Ben off of him.

Ben let go of Luke reluctantly, covering his face with his hands as the bright morning sun in the kitchen was making his eyes hurt. As his eyes got used to the sunlight he glanced over at Reid next to him who was reading the paper with a contented smile on his face.

"Why the hell are you in such a good mood? You probably had the same if not more to drink than me!" Ben asked.

"I was clever enough to take some pills which Luke gave me this morning; therefore my headache is now non-existent." Reid answered.

"Wait, what? Luke gave you the pills _this morning_?"

Luke was just in earshot and he froze as did Reid and they both stared at each other for a moment. Reid tried to come up with an explanation but Luke jumped in.

"Well last night when I helped Reid to his room I left some pills and a glass of water on his bedside table, you know, just in case."

Ben looked between Reid and Luke who were both looking a little nervous and he knew something else had happened but he would have to wait to find out at some point when he got Luke alone.

"How thoughtful Luciano, so very thoughtful." Ben grinned widely at Luke whose cheeks flushed and he quickly walked out of the kitchen carrying breakfast to the dining room.

Ben turned to Reid and clutched his chest with both hands and fluttered his eyelashes, "Luke took care of you, how _sweet_ is that?"

Reid jaw clenched and he scowled at Ben and without a word got up smacking Ben's head as he walked past him into the dining room.

"Bloody hell! You bastard!" Ben shouted getting up to follow Reid, "Luuuuuke! Reid hit me again!" Ben whined.

* * *

The four of them finally left for Ben's family home which was situated in The Cotswolds, known as 'the heart of England'. Because Ben was in no way fit to drive, Ramona took on the role of the driver and on the two hour journey there, Luke regaled her with stories from the bachelor party the night before.

Ben sat in the passenger seat with Ramona, leaving Luke and Reid to sit next to each other in the backseat. Luke disclosed the night's events to Ramona including Ben's acquaintance with the male stripper, which had Ramona in hysterics and Ben was left pouting. Ben was surprised to hear about the flirting in the dark both Reid and Luke engaged in, in front of Milton, and loved them both even more for it.

"_Luciano_ you kinky bastard, I didn't know you could pull that off!"

"I said the same thing", Reid muttered. He had been tuning in and out of the conversation when he deemed it necessary to correct something which may have happened, but Luke managed to cut him off exclaiming that he was drunk and so his version of events were not valid.

"My next conversation with Milton should be interesting," Ben huffed.

"Oh no, Ben, we're so sorry if we harmed you business relationship in some way, we didn't mean to do that!" Luke said in a panicked voice.

"Hey, I'm not sorry," Reid exclaimed looking up at Luke from his medical journal, "That Milton Weathercrap deserved it, he was a pompous homophobic ass, and I'm sure it won't affect Ben's business either because Milton probably couldn't afford to go to someone else."

"For once I will agree with Reid, Luke. Don't worry about all that. Like Reid said, he can't afford to mess things up with me just because he doesn't like two hot guys getting it on in the dark." Ben said as he winked at both Luke and Reid. "I mean, you guys weren't_ really _getting it on in the dark, were you?"

"No!" Luke and Reid exclaimed in unison.

"Woah, boys, I was just asking!" Ben turned back to face the front and caught Ramona's eyes and smirked.

* * *

After two service station stops for food, Reid insisted, they finally arrived in Biddestone, a small but picturesque village, where Ben had grown up. This was Luke's first time in the English countryside and he felt as if he had stepped into something like a Jane Austen novel, seeing the quaint village shops, the village green, the beautiful cottages and gardens. He was glad that he had another week to explore the English countryside once Ben and Ramona left for their honeymoon, there were so many places he wanted to see but he wasn't sure whether he wanted to do them on his own anymore.

He glanced over at Reid who was also watching the passing scenery out of the window. Reid must have sensed Luke watching him and turned to Luke frowning with concern asking a silent, 'What's wrong?' Luke flashed him a dimpled smile and shook his head as a Bublé song filtered through the car radio and they heard Ben singing along, badly. Reid rolled his eyes and went back to looking out the window, but Luke could tell he was trying so hard not to smile.

"Home sweet home!" Ben exclaimed as they drove down a long pebbled drive leading to the most beautiful house Luke had ever seen. It was more like a manor, ivy crisscrossing the walls with beautiful flowers surrounding the front door and acres of well-tended fields surrounding the property.

Luke stepped out of the car and took a deep breath, taking in his surroundings, There was just something about the English countryside which was just refreshing and wild and although he had grown up on a farm, there was just something more romantic about the English countryside.

Ben sprinted to the front door, leaving Ramona to shout at him for not helping with the luggage and knocked loudly as his father opened the door.

"Son, glad to see you made it here on time. I was wondering whether last night's _activities_ would delay you or not." Ben gave his father a hearty hug.

"Well, I have a dynamo of a woman who keeps me on my toes so no delays allowed, Dad." Ben clapped a hand on his father's shoulder.

Reid and Luke managed to help Ramona with unloading the luggage and brought it to the front door. She greeted Charlie with a kiss on the cheek and a hug, and then punched Ben on the arm for not helping with unloading the car.

As Luke and Reid both walked into the house they both greeted Charlie with a handshake and they all moved into the large reception room which was open to the main hallway.

"Where's Mum?" Ben asked seeing that his mother still hadn't made her entrance.

"She's just in her library, she should be down in a moment." Charlie replied.

Just then Ellie made her way down the stairs with a big smile on her face, "Reid!" she exclaimed, walking over to Reid ignoring Ben and pulled him into a hug which Reid reciprocated.

"How are you my darling?"

"As well as I can be, Aunt Ellie." Reid replied.

"Can't you ever give me a straight answer Reid?"

Reid pursed his lips, "Nope."

"Hmm, just like your mother." Ellie kissed Reid on his cheek and smiled.

"Mum!" Ben looked mock offended, "You walked right past me!"

Reid smirked at Ben and Ben stuck his tongue out at Reid.

"Oh Benji, don't be such a child, I see you almost every week." Ellie walked over to Ben and Ramona kissing and hugging them both. Luke was in conversation with Charlie and she saw that Reid was watching him with almost a look of admiration. Ellie shook her head at her nephew's reluctance for risks, sometime she didn't know how Reid's mind worked, he was a mystery.

Ellie walked over to Luke, "Charlie, sweetie, I'm going to steal Luke for a while, you'll have plenty of opportunity to talk shop later, okay?"

Ellie took Luke's hand in hers and proceeded to give him a warm hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"Luke darling, how are you? How is your head now?"

Luke glanced over at Reid who was talking to Charlie but caught his eye and he smiled, "My head is fine, just a scratch but luckily Reid was there and he took really good care of me."

"Well, my nephew is a wonderful doctor."

"That he is." Luke replied with a smile. "Anyway, how are you Mrs. Moore, everything prepped for the wedding?"

"Luke, no formality required here, call me Ellie, please. I don't even want to be called grandma when Benji here has his own kids. I want to stay forever young." Ellie laughed and Luke laughed along.

Ben walked over to his mother placing an arm around her shoulder, "Why don't we get all this stuff upstairs and get the boys settled and let them freshen up?"

Ellie nodded and called Reid over, "Alright then, why don't I show you to your rooms?"

They made their way upstairs carrying their luggage with them up two flights of stairs down a long corridor and to the two rooms at the end. Ellie led Luke into the room on the left unlocking the door for him and then unlocked the door for the room opposite Luke's, which was for Reid and led him inside.

Reid walked in and put his bag at the foot of the king-size four-poster bed adorning the room. Ellie walked over to Reid and patted his cheek, "Because you silly boy, didn't let me know earlier about your visit, I got this room cleaned for you but, you will have to share Luke's en-suite bathroom. I hope that's okay?"

Luke walked through the adjoining door which connected their rooms to check out Reid's room but he had overheard what Ellie had told him. Reid still hadn't answered as he tried to work out how to deal with this.

"That's fine," Luke confirmed with a smile and a nod. Ellie turned around and walked towards Luke patting him on his cheek, "I knew you wouldn't mind. Okay, so I'll see you boys a little later for tea?"

Reid nodded as did Luke, and Ellie made her way downstairs.

"Hey roomie!" Luke grinned as he sauntered over to Reid.

"We are not roomies Luke, we're just sharing a bathroom, and just so we're clear, I'll be going in the bathroom first in the mornings, god knows how long you take."

"I don't take that long by the way, most of this beauty is natural, and it doesn't take a lot of work in the mornings."

Reid sighed not wanting to agree with what Luke said because, hell yeah it was true, "Yeah sure Blondie, now can you get out of my room? I have some work to catch up on and some calls to make."

"You're on holiday and you're working, Reid?"

"Yeah, being the best neurosurgeon means no rest for the genius." Reid shrugged.

"Okay then, I'll see you later roomie!" Luke said as he bounded out of the room closing the door behind him.

Reid flopped down on the bed pinching the bridge of his nose, _'Sharing a bathroom? Christ, this should be awkward.'_

_

* * *

_Luke checked his e-mails and confirmed the delivery of Ben's wedding present and freshened up. He was eager to explore the rest of the house and so left his room and he heard Reid berating someone on the phone and he chuckled to himself. Neither Ben nor Ramona were at home as they had gone to the church to have their final meeting with the priest who would be marrying them. Charlie had a business meeting to attend in Bath where his business was based and so Luke made his way to the ground floor.

Luke found himself in a second reception room which looked cozy and welcoming with plush sofas and chairs. There were cabinets displaying some of Ben's various cricketing trophies and pictures of Ben from his childhood with his parents from his various formal events. Ben still had the same cheeky grin and Luke couldn't help but smile widely looking at them. He walked to the enormous bay windows spanning the end of the room and was mesmerised by the view of the rolling green hills in the distance and the view of the fields with clear blue skies. Luke managed to tear his eyes away from the view and walked towards a desk holding many more framed photos.

He caught sight of one photo of a little auburn headed boy with bright blue eyes with the biggest fake and forced smile on his face standing next to a tall handsome man who was wearing horn-rimmed glasses with dark brown hair with brilliant blue eyes. Also next to the boy was a woman who had her arms around the boy. She also had auburn hair but it was incredibly curly and long, almost down to her waist. Luke picked up the framed photo trying to determine whether the people in the photograph were indeed who he thought they were.

"That's my Reid and his parents," Luke was startled and almost dropped the frame to the floor but luckily he was able to clutch it to his chest turning to see Ellie standing behind him.

"Darling, I'm sorry to startle you." Ellie placed a hand on his shoulder.

Luke laughed softly, "It's okay, so Reid and his parents?"

Ellie pointed to the woman in the photograph, "That's my older sister Lizzie, Reid's mother and the man standing next to Reid, that's his father, Heath."

"Reid told me that his parents passed away in a car accident." Luke said.

"He told you?" Ellie's eyes widened in surprise, she knew that Reid always avoided talking about his parents.

Luke looked away unable to meet Ellie's eyes, "Umm yeah, it just came up in conversation."

Ellie watched Luke's cheeks flush red, "He must trust you to tell you something like that."

Luke exhaled and nodded distractedly, "Yeah I guess so."

Ellie ran her hand through Luke's hair affectionately and shook her head, _'Boys are so stupid'_, she thought.

Luke glanced at the photo again and finally realised how much Reid looked like his father. He was almost his spitting image, with the same jaw line, nose and those brilliant blue eyes. However, Reid had inherited his mother's auburn curls and her pale complexion.

Ellie gently took the frame from Luke's hands and she walked over to sit on one of the plush sofa's motioning for Luke to come and sit. Luke sat down next to Ellie his eyes raking over the photo once again.

"Let me tell you about my sister." Ellie said.

"Ellie, you don't have to if it's too painful, I understand." Luke wasn't sure if it was right for him to be privy to this information.

Ellie smiled at Luke, "Darling, it's not painful for me, I like to talk about my sister and she deserves to be remembered, especially when my son is getting married and when I know that she would've loved to have been here."

Luke nodded with a smile and met Ellie's eyes, "Tell me about your sister."

Ellie smiled back and her eyes fell back onto the photo, "Lizzie and I were in so many ways the same but different at the same time, even though she was only 2 years older than me," Ellie began, "My parents were incredibly strict about our upbringing and we were part of noble English blood so certain things were expected. We were educated at the finest schools, we had formal events to attend and I got through it silently, without protest, because I didn't know what else to do."

Luke listened intently and Ellie sighed and looked lovingly at her sister in the photo, "But our Lizzie, she didn't put up with any of it, she hated all of it, the traditions, the socialising, the inane conversation and she defied my parents time and time again. She was the most honest woman on this planet, but people mistook her as being harsh and rude when really, she was just actually being truthful in a superficial world where flattery got you everywhere," Luke smiled in understanding as Ellie got up moving to the desk where Luke had found the photo and opened a drawer pulling out a thick photo album and sat back down next to Luke.

She opened the album and turned a few pages till she found a picture of both of them standing together wearing beautiful dresses; they both looked to be in their early teens.

"You two look so pretty," Luke said.

Ellie smiled her thanks, "I remember this day clearly. She hated the dress and about an hour into the party the dress was ripped, muddy and destroyed and my parents weren't happy. She would rather be in trousers and shirts, mucking out the stables or climbing trees. You could say she was a rebel and no one had a sharp tongue like her but I was the only one who could keep her in line. That was until Heath came along anyway."

"How did they meet?" Luke asked curiously.

Ellie sighed, "Like I said before, Lizzie was a rebel and one day she just had enough, my parents were trying to set her up with this well-to-do man, a family friend and Lizzie obviously didn't want to get married, she was just going to turn eighteen. She left one night, leaving me a letter promising she would call when she had got to where she wanted to go. When my parents found out she had left, they were furious and refused to speak of her, shutting her out of our family and shutting her out of their minds."

Ellie's eyes filled with tears and she sniffled, Luke raised his hand, placing it on her arm providing what little comfort he could and she cleared her throat, "Anyway, Lizzie made contact with me a week later and told me that she was in America, in Cambridge, Massachusetts and had already found a job as a waitress in a café and that's where she met Heath for the first time. He was a professor of English Literature at Harvard University, a very smart man and quite a bit older too. I don't know how a gentle and humble man like Heath fell in love with Lizzie. They were as different as chalk and cheese, but I knew from the moment Lizzie talked about him that they had something special that was beyond understanding and I didn't question it. Then when they had Reid, I knew that Lizzie finally felt complete. Even though she wasn't too sure if she ever wanted children, she knew that Heath wanted a son or a daughter and she loved him too much to deny him that joy and along came Reid and my Lizzie found the final missing link in her life."

Ellie flipped through the thick album and pulled out some photos that had been kept together and Luke noticed that there were handwritten notes on the back, with dates and notes explaining the location of the photograph and Ellie passed them over to Luke.

Luke took the photos handling them delicately and looked at the photos one by one; there was one which looked like a photo of Reid's parents' wedding. Lizzie looked beautifully elegant in a fitted white lace dress and Heath was looking dapper and handsome in his suit, Heath's arms were around Lizzie's waist and her arms around his neck and they were gazing adoringly at each other. Luke went through a few more photographs while Ellie explaining the events and circumstances behind each memory.

Ellie also told him the story of how Reid had been the one to name Ben which Luke couldn't help but laugh at.

When Ben was born, Ellie had called Lizzie to let her know that she had had a baby boy of her own. When Ellie had asked her for name suggestions she had called out for Reid to give one and Ellie had heard him shout Benjamin and the name stuck, even though Reid had admitted later on that he was saving that name for his future dog and that he didn't even know what he was naming when he was asked.

Luke finally came across a picture that made him coo and giggle all at the same time.

"Oh my god, is that baby Reid in the bathtub?"

"Yes, that's Reid." Ellie laughed.

Baby Reid was sitting in the bath surrounded by bubbles and little floating ducks and other toys. He had a few auburn curls on his otherwise sparse head and his eyes were big and blue. His cheeks were so chubby and rosy and he looked to be giggling in midst of splashing water.

"Lizzie sent that picture with the sole purpose of using it as blackmail. She said she had taken countless photos of Reid in various states of undress or embarrassing situations, so that if when he was older and he acted out, she could use those photos as blackmail material." Ellie broke into a fit of laughter.

"Oh Lizzie, even though she was impulsive she really thought about ways to embarrass her child. If only she could see him now, his father in his looks and his nature just like his mother's and as the best neurosurgeon in the world. I never did need to use these photos to blackmail him or embarrass him, he was a good child." Ellie smiled sadly.

Luke refrained from asking anything more and sat quietly, staring at Reid in the photo looking so happy and worry free and thought about how short life can be. In one moment your world could fall to pieces leaving fragile and broken people behind to live on and move on.

"Reid seriously looks so adorable in this photo." Luke chuckled.

Ellie took a closer look at the photo, "He really does look adorable."

"Who looks adorable?"

Both Ellie and Luke's heads snapped up to see Reid leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed watching them curiously.

"Ahh Reid, we were talking about you of course, you came down just in time for tea I see."

Reid shrugged, "There was no way that I was going to miss the opportunity of eating cake made by your lovely fair hands."

Ellie got to her feet walking over to Reid and held his face in her hands, "Flattery will not get you anywhere my dear, but I have made your favourite." Ellie kissed and patted his cheek lovingly and turned back to look at Luke.

"Make sure you keep those photos safe Luke dear, there's still a chance that Reid may act out." Ellie winked at Luke and walked out the room.

Luke chuckled ducking his head and glanced at the picture again. He felt the sofa dip next to him, Reid's shoulder brushing his own as he took his seat peering over Luke's shoulder.

"Is that me?"

Reid was sitting so close that as Luke turned to answer him his nose brushed Reid's accidently.

Luke leaned back and away slightly and passed the photo to Reid.

"That is adorable, baby you!" Luke grinned, nudging Reid with his elbow.

Reid looked at the photo in wonder, "I've never seen this before," he murmured.

Luke watched Reid his look of surprise fading to a glimmer of happiness which Luke could see in his eyes.

"This photo is fucking embarrassing," Reid laughed awkwardly.

"That is the point, Dr. Oliver," Luke remarked, "Ellie told me your mom purposely took pictures like these to embarrass you and because you look so cute, of course," Luke laughed.

"Yeah, that sounds like something my mom would do, the cute part definitely but not the embarrassing part." Reid smirked, "So you think I look just as cute now? Minus the bubbles and rubber ducks of course, although if I were to do that now, I think I would look hot," Reid mused.

"Reid!"

"What? I'm just asking a question, which you failed to answer last night by the way."

Luke frowned, "You remember that?"

"I'm starting to remember almost everything," Reid said quietly as he faced Luke, his eyes growing dark.

Luke suddenly felt somewhat lightheaded as Reid's eyes travelled from Luke's eyes to his mouth. Luke's mind flashed back to the almost kiss in the bathroom the day before and how good it felt to be in Reid's arms that morning, his breathing quickened as his own eyes travelled between Reid's intense blue eyes and his beautiful mouth.

"Hello boys!" Ben leered.

Luke and Reid were both snapped out of their trance and saw Ben leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed, grinning like a maniac and his eyes darting between the both of them knowingly.

"Did I interrupt something?" Ben asked as he walked toward the both of them.

Luke cleared his throat and scratched behind his ear, "No, no you didn't."

"Nope", Reid replied unable to meet Ben's eyes.

Ben took a seat between the two of them and grabbed the photo out of Reid's hands before Reid could hide it.

"Naked baby Reid in the bath! How cute is that?"

Ben glanced at Reid who was scowling at him and Ben just grinned back.

"Awww look at your chubby cheeks," Ben leaned over pinching Reid's cheek, "Where did those go?"

"Ben, I'm warning you."

"What? I'm just telling the truth, right Luke?"

Luke put his hands up, "I'm not getting involved between you two."

Just then Ellie called out for them to come for tea and Reid quickly got to his feet leaving the room as fast as he could and Ben passed the photo to Luke who placed it back in the album. He walked over to the desk and placed the album back in the drawer but as he turned to leave he bumped into Ben who had been standing behind him, and he was still grinning.

"What's up with you?" Luke asked.

"Oh mate, I was going to ask you the same question."

Luke looked up at Ben in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Ben put his hands on his waist and smirked.

"I know where you were last night..."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Hey guys! I apologise for the delay! Just to warn you, this chapter does go into the more mature (NC-17) side of things! All of you who wanted to know what Noah did...you're questions will be answered! Feedback and/or concrit would be LOVED! Thank you guys for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"I know where you were last night..." Ben said in a sing song voice.

Luke stopped breathing for moment, his eyes unable to meet Ben's his eyes on his feet.

"Luke, why weren't you in your room last night?" Ben asked again.

"I _was_ in my room last night, Ben."

Ben laughed, "Luke, I'm not stupid and neither is Ramona. She saw you leaving Reid's room early this morning."

Luke's eyes dropped to his feet, "Oh...okay."

"So that's all you're going to say? 'Oh okay.' Luke, mate, you have to give me more than that!"

"What do you want me to say, Ben?"

"I just want to know why you were leaving my cousin's room early in the morning and what you were doing there all night."

"Okay, look, Reid was drunk and some stuff happened and I just got tired and I fell asleep there, that's all that happened."

"You sure that's all that happened, huh?" Ben teased.

"Yes."

"Did you guys sleep together?"

"What? No! We didn't sleep together Ben, who do you think I am?"

Ben just grinned folding his arms across his chest, "I think you're the guy who's falling for Reid so fast and you have no idea how to deal with it."

"What?" Luke was taken aback by Ben's suggestion, his mouth falling open.

"You heard me loud and clear, Luke. You guys may not have slept together, but something kept you in that room for a reason, just admit it Luke, you're falling for Reid."

Luke's eyes flashed with anger, "Ben, seriously let it go. I'm not in the mood for this."

"Luke, I know you, and whatever happened with Noah I -"

"Ben, seriously, let it go." Luke warned, punctuating each word.

"Come on, Luke."

"You don't know me. If I don't know myself, how are you going to know me?"

Ben reached out for Luke's arm, "Luke, I..." but he wasn't fast enough and Luke brushed past Ben leaving him standing in shock. Luke was angry and Ben had hit a nerve. He was trying to be honest and realised that he had gone about it the wrong way but he knew that Luke would take a lot of convincing to win him over. He needed to find out once and for all what the hell had happened between Luke and Noah.

During tea, Luke barely spoke, only answering to those who asked him a question, he hardly ate anything and he excused himself from the table as soon as he could, claiming he had to make a call back home. Reid noted the tension between Ben and Luke and watched them curiously, he managed to confront Ben after Luke left but he had just smiled and joked that they'd had a 'lover's tiff' and it was nothing serious.

But Reid could feel that there was something else underlying Luke's sadness and his reluctance to talk, because that kid never missed an opportunity to talk. Reid wanted to go and check up on Luke but Ramona and Ellie had nabbed him for some wedding preparation which included decorating the house which at first, Reid refused to do.

But he was bribed by his aunt, who assured him that she had made his favourite dinner and dessert and that he would get triples if he helped and Reid reluctantly agreed.

Ben managed to get himself out of the decorating claiming the Reid was the 'queer guy', and that he would be good at that kind of stuff which earned him a threat from Reid involving the cutting of certain body parts.

Ben had been caught up in helping his father direct the workers to set up the huge marquee in the back garden for the reception after the church wedding. By the time dinner came around, Luke had made his way downstairs again, Reid could see that Luke looked a little paler than usual and he couldn't help but feel a little concerned as he saw him make his way into the living room. He helped Ramona clear the dining room table which they had been using as their work station and made his way into the living room to see Luke sitting on the leather armchair, with a book in his hands.

"Hey, Blondie."

Luke glanced up to see Reid standing over him, his hands on his waist.

"Hey." Luke smiled.

"How the hell did you get out of helping with the decorating?"

"Because of my enchanting smile and my sweet nature?" Luke said as he fluttered his eyelashes and giving Reid a glimpse of the smile he was talking about.

Reid pursed his lips, "Hmmm, yeah right, don't think that smile will get you anywhere all of the time, it doesn't work on everyone, especially me."

Luke laughed softly and he ran a hand through his hair, Reid noticing a little colour coming into Luke's cheeks but despite the fact he was smiling, the smile wasn't reaching his eyes, the way it normally would.

"Don't be too sure about that Dr. Oliver." Luke answered.

Reid rolled his eyes and was about to answer back but Ellie's voice came through the doorway calling them for dinner. Luke put his book aside and got up to leave, Reid waved him forward with his hand and Luke chuckled as Reid followed him into the dining room.

Dinner was the same affair as tea earlier that evening, Luke was a little more talkative but Reid could see that Luke's mind wasn't in it and he could also see Ben itching to want to talk to him. Luke yet again didn't eat much which prompted Ellie to voice her concerns and Luke admitted he just wasn't feeling hungry. Reid however had taken his aunt up on the thirds she had promised him and proceeded to devour his dinner and Charlie applauded him on his ability to eat so much and to stay in shape, wishing he had the man's metabolism. Luke excused himself from the table saying that he was tired from the night before and he wanted to save energy up for the next day.

"You sure you're feeling okay, Luke dear? You look a little pale." Ellie asked concernedly.

"I'm fine Ellie, nothing a little sleep won't solve."

"Okay darling," Ellie ran a hand through his hair, "You go and get some sleep, and we'll see you tomorrow." Luke nodded his head and waved good night to everyone else and made his way upstairs to his room.

Reid couldn't help but feel a sense of unease but there was nothing that he could do about it as it really wasn't any of his business to pry into Luke's problems or concerns. He managed to finish his second round of dessert and was then called on by Charlie for an after dinner drink outside in the garden. Romy and Ellie finished clearing up the table with Ben's help, but before Ben joined his father outside he wanted to go and check on Luke.

Ben made his way upstairs to Luke's room. He hadn't managed to get him alone that evening and knew that this was the perfect opportunity to do so. He knocked quietly but didn't hear an answer; he knocked another time and heard a faint "Come in".

Ben opened the door peering through, seeing Luke lying in his bed and he looked to have been sleeping, his hair mussed up and his white t-shirt crumpled.

"You still sure you want to see me, I'll let you sleep." Ben reversed, about to close the door.

"No, it's okay, Ben, come in."

Ben hesitantly walked in closing the door behind him and moved toward the bed where Luke was sitting waiting for him. Ben sat down next to him unable to meet his eyes and he fidgeted with his hands in his lap. Luke ran a hand through his hair waiting for someone to speak. Ben finally raised his head to look at Luke and they faced each other.

"I'm sorry." They both said in unison.

"No, I'm sorry." They both said again, "No, _I'm_ sorry." They said the third time, which prompted the both of them to laugh.

Ben grabbed a hold of Luke's hand between his as their laughter subsided.

"No, seriously, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said. I was way out of line."

"It's okay, "Luke reassured him, "I definitely overreacted and I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah, I was kinda missing the 'Snyder drama queen' act if I have to be honest."

Luke hit Ben lightly on his arm, "Shut up, Ben, "and Ben nudged Luke back with his shoulder.

After a few moments of silence, Ben started, "About Reid..."

Luke shook his head, "Look, I told you Ben, he's a friend and I don't know if I want anything more than that after No—." Luke couldn't even say his name without feeling anger and embarrassment.

"Luke," Ben gripped Luke's hand tighter, "You have to tell me what happened, all you told me is that he left and you broke up. I can't understand if you don't tell me."

Luke took a deep breath and furrowed his brows, closing his eyes.

"It was humiliating, Ben. I just can't believe that I fell for a guy like that."

Ben sighed, "Luke, that's not your fault."

Luke let his hand slide out from Ben's grasp and he covered his face, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Ben, it is my fault, I should be able to control my emotions, and they're my emotions." Luke murmured.

Ben wrapped his arm around Luke's shoulder rubbing his arm, "Luke, just tell me what happened and then I'll give you my unbiased opinion, I promise."

Luke chuckled softly looking at Ben through the corner of his eyes, "You and unbiased?"

Ben shrugged, "I'll try."

Luke let a smile tug at his lips and he sighed, "Okay, so you know that me and Noah moved to Oakdale after I finished at Columbia," Ben nodded and Luke carried on, "and then I got involved with my foundation and Grimaldi shipping and I was able to get Noah a job at WOAK, the local television station in my town. But he didn't seem to be satisfied with it and he didn't talk to me about it, otherwise we could've solved it together you know?"

Luke sighed, "Anyway, we lived with my parents for a month before we got our apartment together, and everything was going good, we had our routine and I loved him and he loved me and things were good. I didn't realise when things started to take a turn for the worse. I mean, I'm close to my family, you know that, and anyone who knows me knows that, but he started to resent me for it. He resented me for wanting to help them with their problems or getting involved in things, he wasn't very supportive but I just thought maybe he felt uncomfortable about it, which was fine, but he was a part of my family and I dunno, I just hoped that he would support me."

Ben scoffed, "What a douche."

Luke continued, "Time went on and I kinda just let these things get buried under the carpet. But then the problems escalated and the fights increased daily and I kept wondering what happened to that man I fell in love with in New York, he'd changed. He didn't want my help, he kept pushing me away and I gave him space. There were months where we were good, like really good and months where things were just awful. But Noah had been talking about making a move to L.A because he felt that Oakdale wasn't enough for him anymore and he wanted to broaden his horizons."

Luke got to his feet rubbing a hand over his face and he started pacing the room.

"When he asked me if I would do it, I couldn't give him an answer straight away. I had so much to consider, my family, my foundation and just," Luke sighed, "he didn't get it and we had this huge argument. He accused me of not loving him enough and that I never put him first and that my family was more important to me and he was just a guy that I lived with who I just happened to share a bed with."

"Why didn't you tell me about this Luke?"

"I didn't want to bother you, Ben. It was something I had to deal with and get through by myself."

* * *

After finishing only one drink, Reid had insisted after his drinking the night before, he made his way to his room to get a number for an acquaintance that Charlie had required. It was also an excuse for him to check up on Luke but he choked it down to just doctor-ly concern. He was just about to knock on the door and he heard Luke's voice just behind the door.

"I love Noah, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

Reid immediately brought his hand down and walked quickly into his room, not wanting to hear any more and grabbed his diary out of his laptop bag, trying not to analyse what he heard. _'Luke said he loves him, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, he loves him, he loves him, Christ, stop analysing.'_ Reid rubbed a hand over his face and hair and quickly made his way downstairs trying not to take notice of the sinking feeling in his stomach.

* * *

"Okay, fine, then what about your parents, couldn't you talk to them?"

Luke shook his head, "My mom only saw the good in him and she thought we were destined to be together and Noah had an ally in her for a while and she wouldn't hear a word against him. In my head I had this idea that things will be better."

"Didn't your mum even want to listen to you at all?"

"You know all that she would've wanted to hear?" Luke was still pacing in his room and he had reached his door raising his arms, "I love Noah, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

Luke dropped his arms and groaned in frustration, walking back towards Ben, "That's what she wanted to hear and I thought, maybe my mom is right and I should give it a go. I'd invested three years into the relationship and I couldn't just give up like that, I wouldn't let myself give up."

Luke was starting to feel slightly lightheaded, he could feel a headache creep up and so made his way back to sit next to Ben on the bed. Ben wrapped his arm around Luke's shoulder again.

"I told him that I would think about moving to L.A with him but I would need time and he seemed to accept it, although now that I think about it, I think he pretended to be okay with it." Luke rubbed his hand over his face.

"What happened after that?" Ben asked quietly.

"Well, things were going well, he was being nice and things were good. His birthday was coming up and I thought it would be nice to have a surprise party for him, and it was something fun for me to concentrate on."

Luke could feel tears prickling in his eyes as the memories of that night came back and he squeezed his eyes shut but as much as he didn't want to talk about it, Ben needed to know, "It was the night of the party and I had seen Noah that morning and wished him a happy birthday. He was a little distant but I didn't question it much because I thought that the party would cheer him up. I told him to meet me in the evening at Metro for a birthday dinner, because I knew he had to work a little longer that day. All my friends and family were there waiting for him and about two hours into the party, he didn't show. I tried to call him and sent him some messages but I got no reply and I thought that maybe he was on his way or something—and then Noah's assistant came and handed me a letter informing me that Noah had left it for me."

Luke paused, breathing in deeply, "And the letter said that he was leaving that night for L.A, that he couldn't wait for me anymore and I wasn't letting him progress in his career. He didn't want to be with me anymore, and god, Ben."

Luke's voice started to crack, the tears he was holding back now falling in quick succession, "It was humiliating, I had to lie to everyone, and I hate lying. I told everyone Noah had been called out to a job interview or something and I just went back to the apartment and holed up in there for days. People found out what happened on their own. A few days later I found out that there was another guy who had left the same night, with Noah."

Luke's tears were staining his t-shirt but as he wiped his tears away more tears took their place. Ben pulled Luke's head onto his shoulder, resting his cheek on Luke's head and rubbed his back gently in soothing circles letting Luke cry quietly. Ben knew that Luke had kept this inside him for too long and it was time for him to cry it out.

"He was cheating on me Ben, for months, everyone at WOAK knew and most of the town knew about it too. I was just too stupid to know, just too stupid because I loved him too much." Luke sniffed, wiping his hand under his eyes.

Ben hushed him rubbing his back soothingly, "You weren't stupid Luke mate. He's the stupid one."

"But how can I not know that he was cheating on me? After everything I did to keep us together, he just left me. God I was so stupid."

"No Luke, don't blame yourself for anything. What happened wasn't your fault and if you say that you're stupid one more time, I will smack you so hard, I swear."

Luke chuckled softly through his tears, "You're gonna smack me while I'm in this emotional state?"

"Yeah of course I will! I'll do anything to make you stop saying things that aren't true."

"Why thank you." Luke murmured.

"You're welcome." Ben replied.

Luke and Ben sat in comfortable silence for some time with Ben still rubbing Luke's back. Luke moved away from Ben and smiled sadly at Ben who gave him a hesitant smile. Ben reached his hand forward, wiping the remnants of Luke's tears from his face with his fingers.

"Are you feeling better now, my love?" Ben asked, holding Luke's face between his hands.

Luke pushed his hands away and giggled, "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm sorry for going all drama queen on you, I just..." Ben interrupted holding his hand out to stop, "Don't apologise, Luke. That's what I'm here for, okay?"

"Thank you, Ben." Luke said softly.

Ben tilted his head and grinned, "Come 'ere you!" and he opened his arms wide, wrapping Luke into a fierce hug, toppling them backward onto the bed. Ben wouldn't let go, hugging him tight and tickling him until Luke was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Woah! Hey, am I interrupting something?"

Ben let go of Luke partially looking up seeing Reid standing by the room's adjoined door his eyebrows raised in amusement, Luke tilted his head backwards seeing an upside down Reid with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Reid, mate, you are such a cockblocker!"

"Hmm, well, I need to use the bathroom so you're welcome to have your moment." Reid waved his hand between the two.

Ben lifted himself off Luke straightening his shirt and Luke sat up on his bed straightening his hair and t-shirt which had twisted round in Ben's assault of him.

"So your lover's tiff is over?" Reid asked Ben.

Ben wrapped an arm around Luke's shoulder crushed him flush to his side, brought one hand to Luke's far cheek, pulled Luke towards him and gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Lover's tiff is over!" Ben declared.

Luke laughed in disgust as he wiped his cheek, "Ewww Ben!"

Reid chuckled, rolled his eyes and made his way into the bathroom.

Luke wiped his hand on Ben's shirt, "What the hell was that for, Ben?"

"It's because I love you so much." Ben mooned at Luke.

Luke pushed him away, "Okay, look I need to get some sleep now and so do you, we've got a long day tomorrow."

Ben sighed, "That we do and you're right," Ben sighed and winked at Luke, "We shall meet tomorrow morning, my love," Ben pouted his lips and leaned in for another kiss but Luke pushed him away playfully and Ben settled for ruffling Luke's hair.

"Good night, Luciano!" Ben bounded out the door shutting it behind him quietly. Luke sighed and set about straightening his covers that had been messed up after Ben's overzealous hug.

Reid walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, seeing Luke slumped on the bed, holding his head in his hands.

"Ben's gone?"

"Yep." Luke murmured.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked walking over to Luke.

Luke glanced up at Reid and smiled, "I'm fine, Reid, just felt a bit lightheaded is all." Luke didn't want to talk about Noah with Reid, it would just make things more awkward and Reid was one of the only normal and stable things in his life at the moment.

"Okay good," Reid answered, his eyes dropping to look at his feet, "because I'm not too good at cheering people up, I don't do that kind of stuff."

Luke laughed, trying to work out why and how Reid thought he needed cheering up and he ducked his head trying to find Reid's eyes.

"Who said I needed cheering up?"

Reid's eyes widened as he tried to come up with a reason, stammering as he spoke, "Umm I don't know I just, you know, thought that you looked a little-"

Luke snickered and patted the bed next to him, "Come sit down and I'll tell you how you can cheer me up."

Reid raised his eyebrows suggestively, "_Mr. Snyder_, are you trying to seduce me?"

Luke dropped his head and chuckled trying to compose himself, "Maybe I am Dr. Oliver, is it working?" Luke answered seductively.

Reid narrowed his eyes, "I'm not that easy Mr. Snyder however, I shall indulge your fantasies," Reid sat down next to Luke leaning his arms back on the bed "so what can I do for you?"

Luke turned to face Reid and clasped both his hands together and held them to his chest "Can you sing for me, please?"

Reid scowled at Luke, "Fuck you," and proceeded to get up off of Luke's bed.

"But Reid, I have a song in mind already and it will make me so happy if you would sing for me!"

"No!"

"Not even for your darling hubby?" Luke pouted.

"Definitely not!"

"That's a shame, I take care of him the night before and take care of him in the morning, and _this_ is how I'm repaid?" Luke said talking to no one in particular, "I asked you for one small favour, Reid." Luke jutted his bottom lip out, his big brown eyes wide and sad.

"Oh no! No, no, no, don't you try and use your Bambi eyes on me, it won't work," Reid eyes darted around the room trying to avoid Luke but they fell upon a chess set, "I'll tell you what, we can do something else instead."

"What?"

"We can play chess."

Luke wrinkled his nose and frowned, "Chess? But we don't even have a chess set."

Reid pointed to the chess set that lay on top of the dresser.

"Don't you know how to play?" Reid asked.

"I do know, I'm pretty good actually, you?"

Reid shrugged, "Not too bad."

Luke glanced at Reid with suspicion, "Hmm how do I know you're not hustling me?"

"Why would you think that?"

But Luke narrowed his eyes trying to determine whether Reid was telling the truth or not and Reid smiled back at him innocently, "I'm going to and get comfortable and I'll be back in a bit."

Reid walked through the adjoining door into his room while Luke waited straightening out his bed covers so Reid and him could sit together comfortably to play.

Reid came back; he'd changed into a pair of sweatpants and a black t-shirt. Luke tried not to notice how the t-shirt seemed to be hugging him in all the right places, _'Luke, control yourself'_. He brought the chess set over from the dresser and sat down next to Luke on the bed.

"Let the games begin." Reid smirked.

* * *

"Checkmate" Reid said a third time. He'd won the past two games and had just secured a hat-trick of wins.

"Argh, Reid! You totally hustled me", Luke grinned despite his loss, "How'd you learn to play like that?"

Reid smirked, "Harvard Square. My dad used to take me and we used to play these 70 year old Ukrainian guys more for bragging rights than anything."

"You're kidding me! So did you enter competitions?"

"Yeah, I was pretty good but then I stopped because it just wasn't for me anymore," Reid cleared his throat trying to distract himself from the memory, he glanced up at Luke who was looking at him curiously.

Reid's eyes widened and he breathed in deeply, "So I'm hungry, I'm going to get some food, you want anything?"

Luke's mouth fell open in shock, "Reid, you literally ate a cow for dinner and you want more to eat?"

"I have a fast metabolism, what can I say? So, do you want anything?"

"No thanks, I'm fine, I'm not hungry."

Reid eyed him suspiciously, "Right, I'll be back soon." Reid got to his feet and made his way downstairs into the kitchen and pulled the fridge open, grabbing a loaf of bread and all of the sandwich condiments he could see and set about making his epic sandwich.

He took the stairs back up carefully, making sure he wouldn't drop anything and pushed Luke's door open with his hip. He walked in towards Luke and handed him a plate which held a huge sandwich. But Reid still had another plate in his hand and Luke looked confusedly at his plate and at Reid's.

"I didn't want anything to eat Reid, I told you."

"Yeah well, I don't listen and neither do you. You hardly ate anything for tea or dinner, no wonder you feel lightheaded," Reid thrust a soda into Luke's hand and sat down next to Luke, "Plus you shouldn't have your anti-rejection pills on an empty stomach, now eat up. It looks bad to you at the moment, but that's because you can't appreciate its true beauty. But once you taste it, you'll see what I mean."

"You are so weird." Luke watched Reid take a huge bite out of his sandwich and he stared in disgust.

Reid noticed Luke staring and rolled his eyes, "Don't stare at me, just eat it, trust me. It's good," he said with his mouth full, mustard smeared on his top lip.

Reid grabbed another soda out of his pocket he'd brought for himself and balanced it on his plate.

"Didn't you want to get a beer instead?" Luke asked as Reid opened his can and took a swig of the soda.

"Didn't feel like it," Reid shrugged, "Come on eat up, Snyder."

Luke eyed him carefully and picked up a piece of the sandwich bringing it to his mouth hesitantly and took a bite. Luke's eyes widened in surprise as he savoured all the different and explosive flavours colliding together in his mouth, creating a taste sensation, the sandwich tasted good, very good.

"Mmm my god, Reid," Luke mumbled, his mouth full, "This is so good."

Reid smirked, "I told you so."

They both set about finishing their sandwiches, Reid finished eating in no time and tried to grab some of Luke's sandwich claiming that Luke wouldn't be able to finish it, but Luke managed to and let out a sigh of contentment when he'd finished, setting his plate aside.

Luke held his hand out for Reid's plate which Reid passed over to him but as he did, his hand brushed Luke's and Reid felt a pang of concern.

"Why are your hands so warm?" Reid asked.

"Huh?"

Reid pulled Luke's hand towards him, holding between his and squeezed and then pressed his hand to Luke's forehead.

"What's wrong, Reid?"

"What's wrong?" Reid mimicked Luke, "You've got a slight fever, you idiot."

"Gee, way to put a man down when he's down already."

Reid let his hands drop from Luke's forehead, "Luke, are you listening to me? A fever can be dangerous for you, you should know that and you looked a little pale earlier too. Do you have any other symptoms?"

"Reid, come on, I'm feeling fine. I'll take the pills I keep in case I get fever or something right now, you happy now?"

"Yeah okay, whatever. Just make sure you take them." Reid couldn't believe he got so paranoid about Luke and his health, _'Way to go with the control.'_

"Umm Reid, I can get the pills if you let go of my arm." Luke laughed.

Reid eyes fell down to his hand on Luke's arm and let go, mumbling a sorry. Reid got to his feet running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Oh, you're going?" Luke said as he got up.

"Well, yeah," Reid glanced down at his wristwatch, "It's coming up to midnight."

"Okay, well, thank you for the sandwich and the chess. But the singing would have made my night a million times better."

Reid gave Luke a fake exaggerated smile, "Good night Luke."

"Night Reid." Luke giggled.

Reid turned to leave.

"Hey, Reid?" Luke called out.

Reid turned around seeing Luke take a deep breath in as if he was trying to compose himself, "Thank you."

Reid nodded once sharply, letting a real smile tug at his lips this time and made his way into his room closing the door quietly behind him. He made his way into his bed, lying down, wide awake, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep restfully with Luke being in the next room. _'Fuck my life.'_

Luke took his pills, curious but grateful for Reid's concern for him. He switched off the light and got back into bed covering himself fully with the covers trying to get as warm as he was in the morning. Luke couldn't but help laugh quietly at the memory of Reid's shocked face at finding Luke in his bed in the morning and fell asleep almost immediately, with a big smile on his face.

* * *

Luke awoke to the sound of the shower running. He hadn't opened his eyes yet but he rolled over onto his back, stretching his arms and legs. He sat up on the bed rubbing his eyes and yawned loudly and stretched out the kinks in his neck, rolling his head from side to side. Luke heard a sudden crash in the bathroom and a loud, "Fuck!"

Luke scrambled out bed nearly falling over his feet and knocked loudly on the bathroom door.

"Reid? Reid! Are you okay in there?"

He heard no answer and knocked again, loudly. "Reid? Reid!"

Luke was about to knock again when the door flew open revealing a very annoyed looking Reid, Luke's hand in mid-air as he took in the sight.

Reid was standing half-naked, a towel wrapped low around his waist, a few water droplets rolling down his perfectly defined chest, his damp hair even curlier than usual, and god, how badly he wanted to run his hand through it and he so badly wanted to run his hands down that gorgeous body. Luke was finally brought to attention with Reid snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Luke? What is wrong with you?"

"Huh?" Luke was still in a daze, he could feel the heat of Reid's body radiating through to him.

Luke finally found Reid's concerned eyes.

"Are you feeling okay, Luke?"

Luke opened his mouth but the words died on his lips, _'Say something, Luke. Say something, say something.'_

But instead his breathing increased, his heart started to beat erratically and his skin started tingling as he watched Reid move closer. Reid lifted his hand to Luke's forehead and Luke instinctively closed his eyes and took in a shuddering breath. Reid's hand moved from Luke's forehead to his cheek, caressing it with his fingers, his thumb lightly brushing Luke's lower lip. Luke let his forehead gently rest on Reid's, his hands finding their rightful place on either side of his face, holding him close.

Reid's other hand made its way slowly down Luke's back, finding the small of his back and pulled him flush to his chest. Luke's lips parted, small puffs of air hitting Reid's face, his eyes unable to look away as Luke unconsciously licked his bottom lip, swiping over Reid's thumb in the process.

"Luke..." Reid breathed.

Somehow hearing Reid's voice brought him out of his daze, his eyes slowly fluttering open, his eyelashes feathering Reid's own, his eyes still fixed on Luke's lips.

"Reid..." Luke whispered.

Reid pulled away slowly but not too far, his deep blue eyes finally finding Luke's lust filled brown ones.

Luke wasn't sure if he was the first one to move or if it was Reid, but finally their lips crashed together fervently. They kissed each other hungrily, breathing harshly through their noses, Reid's tongue finding its way into Luke's mouth, their tongues sliding and twining together. They broke apart for a moment to catch their breath. Luke moved forward, his hands still on Reid's face pushing him backward and he kicked the door shut with his foot and dropped one hand off Reid's face, his eyes never leaving Reid's and locked the bathroom door.

They met each other again fiercely, lips and tongues fighting for dominance, Luke let his hands drop from Reid's face to grip Reid's ass, pulling him even closer, eliciting a moan from Reid. Reid pulled away from the kiss, moving gently to suckle Luke's earlobe and Luke groaned hotly in response. Reid's hands found the hem of Luke's t-shirt and dragged it up over Luke's head mussing up his hair in the process. Reid bent his head, one hand in Luke's hair and kissed down the side of the blonde's neck, across his shoulder, before moving to the other side. Luke's fingers were tugging and pulling at Reid's hair as he tried to keep his moans at bay.

Reid made a path back to Luke's kiss swollen lips, capturing them with urgency, his hands wrapping around the blonde pulling him closer, Reid turned them around and walked Luke backward towards the shower.

"Sweatpants off," Reid murmured against Luke's lips.

Luke quickly and swiftly pulled his sweatpants and boxers down together, not wanting to stop kissing Reid. Once he'd gotten rid of them, Luke dragged his fingers down the redhead's torso until he reached the towel wrapped around his waist. He pulled on the towel dropping it to the side as Reid backed him into the shower closing the door behind him.

Reid switched on the shower pushing Luke under the hot spray and immediately went to work on Luke's chest, licking, sucking and biting at his nipples, Luke moaning Reid's name.

"Oh god, Reid..."

Reid trailed open mouthed kisses back up to Luke's lips, kissing him, slowly, sensually and deeply. Luke heard a loud knocking sound, "Ignore it," Reid muttered, casually kissing Luke on his cheek, moving down to nibble on Luke's neck. Luke sighed as he felt Reid's hand make its way down further and further.

"Luke? Luke! Luuuuucianooooo."

Luke woke up, bolting upright in bed clasping at his chest and tried to catch his breath. His hands were shaking and he was sweating all over not remembering why he felt the way he did.

"Luuuucianooooo." Luke could hear Ben knocking and shouting loudly. Luke was about to get up but was startled as the bathroom door flew open revealing a half-naked Reid with a towel wrapped around his waist and Luke's dream came flooding back to him. _'Oh my fucking god! Shit, shit, shit!'_

Luke covered his face with his hands, trying to ignore the knocking and block out the sound of Ben's voice, he couldn't believe he'd had a dream about Reid, and one of those dreams. He tried to convince himself that it was because he hadn't had sex in a long time and that's why he'd had the dream, that's all it was, just a dream, it didn't mean anything, it didn't mean anything._ 'It's just a dream, just a dream, just a dream.'_

"Luke?"

Luke snapped his head up seeing a concerned and still half-naked Reid, standing over him and Ben peering over his shoulder.

Luke blinked unable to say anything.

"Luke, you were mumbling, are you okay?" Reid asked.

"I'm f-fine, j-just fine." Luke finally stammered out.

Reid narrowed his eyes and lifted his hand to touch Luke's forehead but Luke leaned back and away, pulling the covers to his chin, his mind flashing back to the same moment in his dream.

"W-what are you doing?" Luke asked.

Reid rolled his eyes, "You had a fever yesterday, remember?"

"But I'm fine," Luke squeaked out.

Reid frowned and let his hand drop back, "Okay, so I'm going to go then," he said uncertainly, walking past Ben back to his room.

Luke watched him leave and breathed a sigh of relief running a hand through his hair. He noticed Ben was still standing, his arms crossed with a grin on his face.

"What?" Luke frowned.

Ben leaned forward ruffling Luke's hair, "Good morning, gorgeous! Now get your arse in the shower, we got a long day ahead of us. You ogling my half-naked, hot cousin in a towel, is_ not _going to make the day go faster."

"Fuck you Ben." Luke threw a pillow in Ben's direction and he dodged out of the way.

"You wish, my love," Ben winked, "I'll see you later," he slapped Luke's cheek lightly and bounded out the room.

Luke groaned in annoyance and lay back down in bed, trying to rid his mind of his dream about Reid and him. Luke was too embarrassed to even face Reid but he had to get over it because it was just a dream and it didn't mean anything, nothing at all, nothing _at all_...nothing.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Hey guys! I am so sorry for the late update! This is kind of a filler chapter and I wasn't too happy with it, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway! Feedback and/or concrit would be very much cherished and loved! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Bublé in this chapter... ;)

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Reid walked back to his room, drying his hair with another towel, feeling extremely confused. _'What the hell was wrong with him?'_ He tried not to think too much of it, believing it was just Luke being Luke. He got changed, but his stomach made it known, pretty loudly, that food was necessary. He glanced down at his wrist to check the time, but remembered he'd left his watch in the bathroom.

Reid walked back through the adjoining door into Luke's room and without even thinking, opened the bathroom door and headed to the sink where he had left his watch, just as he was reaching out for it he heard a loud shout.

"REID!"

Reid turned around seeing a freshly showered Luke, his hair plastered over his face, wrestling to get a towel around his waist. But he wasn't able to wrap it around fully and just held the towel against his bottom half, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment.

Reid pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing.

"Reid, what the hell? Couldn't you knock or something before you came in?"

"Couldn't you have locked the door?" Reid retorted.

Luke's eyes widened and he looked away unable to say anything.

"I guess I should've done that." Luke murmured.

"Yes, you should have."

Luke found Reid's eyes and noticed he was still standing there with a smug smile on his face.

"Why are you still standing there? Get out, Reid!"

"Luke, if you wanted to seduce me, you didn't need to leave the bathroom door unlocked." Reid teased as he sauntered nearer to Luke.

Luke started to back away, "Urgh, Reid, big ego much?"

"It's a well earned ego and a big ego means a big—"

"Reid! Get out!"

"Christ, it's nothing I haven't seen already."

"What? I don't care, Reid! Get out, don't look and you had better not tell anyone about this!"

"Okay, I won't say anything, can I just get my—"

Luke pushed him out the door before Reid could get a word in, whilst trying to keep himself covered as much as he could, and locked it, breathing a sigh of relief. But a loud knock on the door startled him.

"What do you want, Reid?"

"My watch, Mr. Snyder."

Luke grabbed the watch from near the sink and opened the door, leaving only enough room for his hand to slide out, and passed the watch over.

Reid took the watch from Luke's hand chuckling loudly as he did which in turn made Luke slam the door shut. He heard him groaning with embarrassment.

* * *

Luke came down for breakfast still feeling embarrassed by the bathroom incident. He had no idea why he had forgotten to lock the door and Reid walked in nearly seeing him naked _'Oh god'_. He was also still too freaked out about the dream he'd had about Reid, his mind unable to forget how he felt, it was so intense and it felt so real. 'It was just a dream', Luke had to keep reminding himself.

Walking into the dining room he heard a loud laugh come from Ben, and Luke saw Reid and Ben in deep conversation and for once, they weren't fighting. _'That's weird'_, Luke thought as he made his way over to find out what was going on. Ben suddenly hushed Reid from talking and Reid turned around to see Luke standing behind him.

"Hey, Luciano!" Ben grinned.

"Hey, Ben. Are you guys okay?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you and Reid. You're actually talking and not arguing, that has to be a first."

"Luke, mate, you have very little faith in mine and Reid's brotherly love, it makes me sad," Ben wrapped an arm around Reid, "Reid and I were discussing best man stuff, weren't we Reidykins?"

"Umm yeah, best man stuff."

Luke glanced at Reid warily, who shot him a fake toothy smile.

"Oh my god, Reid!" Luke exclaimed.

"What?"

"You told him didn't you?"

"About what?" Reid asked innocently.

Luke narrowed his eyes, "You know what I'm talking about, Reid!"

Reid rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine, it just slipped out. Ben forced it out of me."

Ben gasped mockingly, "I did no such thing!"

Luke glowered at Ben who conceded, "Yeah, well, Reid mentioned something happened and I forced it out of him, it didn't take much effort to get it out of him though."

Luke faced Reid, "Wow, for a genius neurosurgeon, you're pretty rubbish with self-control."

"For an adult, it's sad that you don't know how to lock a bathroom door."

Ben sniggered behind Reid and shut up when Luke glared at him.

Luke raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips, "I'm going to get you for this Oliver, you just wait," he threatened before storming off, blonde hair flying.

"Reid my man, you are in some deep shit, you never mess with _Luciano Grimaldi_, never," Ben clapped Reid on his shoulder encouragingly and walked off leaving Reid trying to understand what the hell had just happened.

* * *

The rest of the morning flew by as Luke and Ramona helped the decorators set up the tables and chairs in the huge marquee which had been erected the day before. It was an unusually warm day, skies clear with not a cloud in sight and the temperature was warm, but not stiflingly hot. Luke found that helping Romy was an excellent distraction as he tried not to think about the dream he'd had and it was the perfect excuse to keep away from Reid.

He couldn't help but see Reid in a different light, he felt pretty certain that Reid seemed to be the kind of guy who wasn't interested in relationships or even interested in someone like him and they were friends and just, no, he couldn't think further than that. Luke had no idea how he was going to get back at Reid for telling Ben about the bathroom incident but he knew that an opportunity would arise at some point today.

Reid was watching from afar eating a bar of chocolate. He was pretty much free after helping Ben with carrying crates of beer into the basement, but he'd managed to lose Ben claiming he felt hungry and needed energy, and that had been an hour ago. Luke was helping set up the tables, making sure they were placed correctly, that the table linens were as straight as can be and that they had the right amount of chairs and any extras, if needed.

He watched as Luke furrowed his brows, not too happy about something, his hand running through his hair and then consulting Romy on her opinion, who gave him a kiss on his cheek in thanks, Luke grinning in response. He watched as Luke lifted the hem of his t-shirt to wipe his sweaty forehead revealing the soft skin and hard muscle of his stomach and nearly choked on the piece of chocolate he'd just put in his mouth. Reid regained control just in time as Ben walked up behind him hitting him on his back and wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"Aha, I found you! You're such a sneak Reid, hiding from me!"

Reid shrugged Ben's arm off his shoulder and glared at him, "I wasn't hiding, Ben."

"Yeah right," Ben saw Reid turn and watch out the window intently, "Am I interrupting something Reid?"

"What?" Reid answered his eyes glued outside.

"I mean if you're staring at my wife-to-be and thinking of a master plan to elope with her than that's not cool at all, but if you're staring at Luke and thinking of eloping with him, well that's another matter. I give my blessing but make sure you send me pictures." Ben grinned.

Reid groaned, "What the hell is your problem Ben?"

"Just making an observation Reid, I'm not stupid!"

"Hmm, are you sure about that?"

"Reid, I—", Ben sighed turning serious, "I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy Ben. I have a great job, I save lives, I'm a genius and things are good."

"Good and not great, there's a huge difference. What about a relationship? Someone to share your life with, someone to go home to after a hard day's work, someone who'll take care of you and someone who you can rely on."

"Ben, I don't do relationships and I don't have time for all of that."

"What about the relationship you had with Dean?"

Reid faltered slightly, "That was different Ben, it was a different time of my life and I didn't know what I let myself in for with Dean."

"Reid, it was still a meaningful relationship. You can't say that it meant nothing to you, that Dean meant nothing to you."

Just as Reid was about to answer they heard a short cough coming from behind them. Luke was standing there with a box trying to get past both Ben and Reid, but during their discussion they had moved over near to the door blocking the entrance. Reid wasn't sure how much Luke had heard and he wasn't sure why he cared if Luke had heard or not in the first place.

Ben grinned at Luke and pulled Reid into him making space, "Sorry Luciano, there you go."

Luke smiled back unable to meet Reid's eyes and walked past them, Reid watching him leave.

Luke had heard almost everything, and he was curious and felt uneasy hearing about this _Dean_. He sounded like an ex-boyfriend, but the way Reid had reacted when Ben mentioned him made Luke think that there was still something that Reid still felt for Dean, whatever that may be. He shook his head and breathed in deeply, _'why should I care?'_When Luke made his way back he found that Reid was no longer there.

Feeling slightly dejected, he walked over to Ellie who was attempting to lift a crate of glasses on her own. Luke ran over quickly, grabbing the crate from her.

"Ellie, are you crazy? You should've called someone or called me over to help!"

Ellie laughed, "I know, sometimes I just get carried away. I guess it's my sister's influence."

"Well, don't you let me see you do that again, you could hurt yourself."

"I'm not that old my darling, I still have a few years left in this body, and I still want to live to see my grandchildren's children." Ellie answered whilst winking.

Luke smiled, chuckling softly, "Okay, where do you want these crates?"

"Just keep them on that bigger table. Someone incompetent kept them right in the way and anyone could have easily tripped. I'll have the waiters we've hired place the glasses out. The catering company should be here sometime soon anyway."

Luke nodded as he got to work carrying the heavy crates over to the table, placing them carefully. Just as he was placing the second to last crate on the table, he felt a sharp piece of plastic cut through the skin on his hand.

"Oww, shit!" he shouted and looked down at his palm where there was a large cut with blood pooling rapidly. Luke tried not to look, the smell and the look of it started to make him feel queasy.

Ellie heard Luke's shout and walked over quickly.

"What happened, dear? Are you alright?"

Luke grimaced in pain, "It's fine, just a little cut."

"Let me see," Ellie pulled Luke's hand towards her, "Luke darling, that's not a small cut, it might need stitches. Let me call Reid."

Luke hesitated, "No, don't call Reid, it's fine. I'll just go and wash it out and put a bandage on it myself."

"Don't be silly my darling, we have a doctor in the house, come with me."

Ellie pulled Luke with her into the house as she shouted for Reid. Reid emerged from the kitchen with a sandwich and a frown on his face.

"What wrong?" Reid asked with his mouth full.

"Luke's cut his hand and it's bleeding. Would you take a look at it?"

Reid's heart thudded with panic as he quickly swallowed the last of his sandwich and walked over to Luke who had his eyes squeezed shut with his hand held out. He took Luke's hand gently in his and examined the cut; he wasn't sure if it was too deep and felt that it needed further examination. Luke opened his eyes at Reid's tender touch of his hand, feeling all of this was unnecessary.

"It's okay, Reid. It's just a small cut, I'll sort it—"

Reid glared at Luke stopping him from speaking.

"I'll take him upstairs. I think there's a first aid kit in the bathroom." Reid told Ellie.

"Okay, darling, you go and I'll make sure to tell everyone that no one should ask for your help with anything," she patted Luke's cheek.

Reid didn't let Luke answer and dragged him upstairs in silence to the bathroom in Luke's room. He brought Luke over to the sink and gently rinsed away the blood off his hand.

"You are so clumsy, Snyder, what the hell is wrong with you? Do you like to get people worried?" Reid asked whilst washing Luke's hand gently.

Reid heard no answer and looked up to see why Luke wasn't answering and saw Luke his eyes squeezed closed tightly, head turned to the side.

"Luke? Luke!"

Luke opened one eye slowly facing Reid hesitantly, "Is it all gone?"

"Is what all gone?"

"The blood, genius!"

Reid sighed, "Yeah most of it, it's still bleeding, but the cut isn't too deep so it shouldn't bleed for too long," Reid took Luke's hand out from under the tap and pushed Luke to sit on the edge of the bathtub as he went to get the first aid kit, "You can't look at blood?" Reid asked as he knelt down on the floor to get closer to Luke's hand.

"No, just looking at it makes me feel all queasy and the smell..." Luke shuddered, his eyes still closed.

"Not a good thing to have with someone as clumsy as you," Reid teased.

"Shut up, Reid. And in answer to your first question there is nothing wrong with me and no, I don't like to get people worried."

"Hmm, well you've done a good job of it, twice before in fact."

Luke hissed as he felt something cold stinging his cut, "Oww, what are you doing?"

"Quit being a baby, I'm just cleaning it with some anti-septic. God knows what you cut yourself on," Reid glanced up to see Luke still had his eyes closed, lips pressed together and shoulders hunched. Reid rolled his eyes shaking his head and took a piece of cotton wool, placing it on the wound, and then he brought the gauze around gently, so as to not press down on the wound too much, dressing the wound.

Luke finally opened his eyes, staring down at Reid's head bent over his hand, watching him wrap the bandage around his hand. His hand was itching to run through his soft curly hair, he just had the urge to do it, but god, was it inappropriate. Instead he just watched Reid finish bandaging his hand, his hands delicately cutting and taping it in a way which was not too tight but comfortable enough so that he could still move his hand.

Reid glanced up with a satisfied smile and noticed Luke's confused expression.

"What did you mean about getting worried twice before?"

"You made us worry when you fell down the stairs, which was stupid by the way, and then last night when you had the fever, and _now_ cutting your hand on a stupid plastic crate, who does that? You Snyder, attract problems and danger and-."

"Reid, you're babbling."

Reid's eyes widened unable to meet Luke's eyes, his eyes darting to look anywhere else but at Luke, "No, I'm not."

"Aww, yes you are! And it's kinda cute but weird," Reid scowled at him, "Well, just because you fixed my hand, it doesn't mean that I've forgotten about what happened this morning," Luke got to his feet, "payback is imminent Dr. Oliver."

Reid accepted the challenge, quirking an eyebrow, "I shall be waiting, Mr. Snyder."

Luke grinned and walked out of the bathroom, letting out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding. _'Reid worries about me? But only as a friend, obviously, because he's a friend, that's all he is, just a friend.'_

Being in such close quarters with Reid was unnerving; he just about managed to compose himself. The way in which they talked and interacted held something of a different edge to it, for Luke anyway. The Dean issue was still bugging him, but he pushed away the heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach when his mind wandered in that direction. He thought it really wasn't any of his business.

* * *

As everyone was so busy with their own tasks they all ended up having lunch at different times. Ellie had called in a cook for the next two days so meals would be taken care of. When Ben found out about Luke's hand being injured, he insisted on making sure Luke could eat properly and offered to feed him lunch. Luke refused, "I'm not a baby, I still have the use of my other hand," Luke told Ben and Reid overheard, "You sure about that, Blondie?", Reid taunted.

Luke narrowed his eyes and threw a pea that was on his plate at Reid and Reid dropped his head, spreading his hands, "My point exactly, Snyder." Ben guffawed loudly but stopped when Luke glowered at him.

Luke, Reid and Ben finished the rest of their late lunch in silence. Just as they finished, they heard some loud shouts come from the hallway. Ben got to his feet and ran into the hallway and both Luke and Reid heard a shout of, "JAMES, MY BOY!" Luke faced Reid with a silent question, "It's his brother," Reid informed him and Luke nodded as he remembered. Luke quickly finished the last of his juice and walked out into the hallway, Reid on his heels, to greet the rest of the Moore family.

Ben introduced his brother James, tall but unlike Ben's dark brown hair, he had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. Luke could see the resemblance between him and Ben as they had a similar nose. They were also introduced to his wife Claire. Luke and Reid shook hands with the both of them. His eldest brother Edward and his wife Samantha had also arrived at the same time bringing along their four year old daughter, Hannah and their three month old baby boy, Harry. For some reason unknown to Reid the little girl, Hannah, was fascinated by him. She hadn't stopped staring at him since the moment she walked in. When Samantha introduced her to Reid, she immediately stuck her hand out.

"I like your eyes, they're blue," she said. Samantha laughed, "Yes they are blue, well done Hannah."

Reid looked uncomfortable not really sure how to answer to a kid, "Thank you, Hannah," and Reid shook her hand.

"You're welcome." Hannah grinned.

Luke, who was watching the conversation made his way over to Reid and introduced himself to Samantha and to Hannah. Luke bent down to her eye-level and stuck his hand out, "Hey, Hannah. I'm Luke, it's nice to meet you." Luke shook hands with the little girl.

"Hello, Luke. I like your eyes, they're brown."

"Guess who knows her colours." Reid mumbled and Luke shot Reid an angry look. He got to his feet and nudged Reid as he saw him roll his eyes when the little girl starting singing a rainbow song.

Samantha laughed, "I'm sorry about her, she's just started nursery so she likes to tell everyone how much she has learned and so she is always talking and singing non-stop," Luke nodded in agreement and laughed along with her, "I know what you mean, I have younger siblings and I went through this phase with them too."

Samantha glanced between Reid and Luke, "So are you two planning on having any children together?"

Reid and Luke looked at each other and back at Samantha, "Do you mean me and Reid? Have children together?" Luke asked quickly.

Samantha nodded and Reid's eyes widened in shock, "No, no, no, no children. Luke and I aren't even together, we're just friends, friends, that's it just friends."

Samantha looked embarrassed, "Oh my, I'm so, so sorry. I just assumed that you two were..."

Luke placed his hand on Samantha's shoulder, "It's okay, you weren't to know."

Samantha was about to answer when she heard her baby start crying, "Back to mother duty, is it okay if I leave Hannah with you two, just until I get Harry fed and off for a nap."

Luke smiled, "Yeah, that's fine, you go."

Samantha smiled at Luke gratefully and gave him a kiss on his cheek and quickly walked off to find her baby.

Luke turned to face Reid with a pleading smile on his face, "I'm not taking care of the kid, Luke."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't do kids, they're filthy germ breeders and they're weird to talk to, plus I'm hungry so, I'll see you later."

"Reid!" Luke pleaded.

Reid was about to walk off when he felt a small hand grab his, Reid looked down seeing Hannah looking up at him, "I'm hungry too, can we eat chocolate?"

Reid narrowed his eyes contemplating the idea for a few moments, "Yup, why not?"

Hannah jumped up and down in excitement, "Yay! I like you very much."

Reid nodded, "I think I'm going to like you too." And they both made their way hand in hand to the kitchen as Luke looked on in shock.

Luke followed them into the kitchen and sat in silence as he watched Hannah and Reid interact, eating and talking together. Luke couldn't tear his eyes away from the both of them, it looked as if Hannah was totally infatuated with him, and she was hanging onto his every word as he explained what his job was. Hannah wasn't horrified or disgusted but instead fascinated, and when Samantha came to relieve Reid and Luke of their duties, Hannah declared to her mother that she wanted to be a 'bwain cutter' when she grew up. Luke and Reid laughed along with Samantha as she shook her head in mirth. She kissed both men on their cheeks, thanking them for their help.

Luke nudged Reid, "And you said you don't do kids. You were amazing with her."

Reid sighed, "Well, she's a good kid and I only like her because she has the same appreciation for food that I do."

Luke rolled his eyes, "God, Reid, seriously? Anyway I'm going to go and see if anyone needs help with anything."

"Aunt Ellie is going to kill if she sees you do any work," Reid pointed at Luke's injured hand.

Luke glanced down, "Oh yeah, well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her, and I'm off for a shower anyway, dinner is going to be crazy."

"That it is," Reid replied.

All of the family who made it today for the wedding the next day were going to have a dinner together, there were going to be at least 30-40 people including some on Ramona's relatives. Reid had only found out recently that Ramona was also an only child whose parents had died when she was young. She was raised by her grandmother from whom she learned her Spanish. But sadly, she had passed away a few years earlier. So for the wedding, many of Ramona's cousins from Spain were coming over including some aunts and uncles, and some of them were coming for the dinner in the evening before they took Ramona away for the night.

Luke got up to leave and was halfway out the door when he heard Reid calling him.

"Make sure you lock the door this time, Snyder." Reid shouted.

Luke flipped him a finger and made his way out of the kitchen leaving Reid chuckling to himself.

* * *

When Luke came back down after his shower, he was greeted by Ramona's family. Ramona introduced Luke to her various aunts and uncles, who were a loud bunch of people who Luke could see Ben got along with very well. He spoke to them in Spanish, all be it really badly pronounced Spanish, but Ben was enjoying himself and they seemed to really love him. Luke glanced around the room to try and find where Reid was because he had a feeling that being around this many people must be making him feel very uncomfortable.

He finally found Reid standing with a very beautiful woman who had Ramona's curly hair, but she was tall and was wearing a very low-cut dress. She was leaning very close to Reid, her incredibly large breasts snug against Reid's arm and when Luke glanced at Reid's face, he looked absolutely and positively freaked out. He had never seen Reid like this. The woman seemed to be saying something to him and Reid was standing there, stock still, his eyes focused dead ahead as he was trying to tune out the conversation. And it wasn't like he could leave, the woman had a tight hold of his arm and Reid looked horrified.

"What are you staring at, Luciano?" Ben had approached Luke from behind hugging him from behind.

Luke batted Ben's hands away, "I'm looking at that," Luke pointed at Reid with the woman.

"Bloody hell, that is fucking amazing!" Ben fell into a fit of laughter and Luke joined him, they watched him literally squirm, sweating profusely as he tried to get a word in so that he could get away but the woman wasn't letting him.

"Who is that?" Luke asked Ben.

"It's Romy's cousin, _Lolita_."

"Doesn't she know that Reid is gay?"

"Yup, but she doesn't care."

"And she's still coming onto him? Oh my god, that's hilarious."

"She's a hot blooded Spanish woman, she'll get what she wants," Ben answered in a deep breathy Spanish accent and Luke laughed so hard and loud, that Reid heard him. He tried to grab their attention by glaring at them and coughing loudly, but it didn't work as Ben and Luke could hardly breathe, tears in their eyes from laughing too much.

Luke and Ben's laughter finally subsided and they quickly left Reid alone with Lolita. Luke knew this was the perfect opportunity for him to get Reid back.

* * *

When everyone was called for dinner, Reid had managed to pry himself away from Lolita. 'That woman did not get the hint', Reid thought. He stalked his way over to Luke who was talking to one of Ramona's aunts and pulled on his arm leaving Luke to make a quick apology. Reid pulled Luke into the deserted hallway.

"What the hell, Reid? You can't just pull me away when I'm talking to someone!"

"I don't care, I'm sticking with you the whole night."

"Reid, come on, don't be silly."

"That woman will not leave me alone, she just clings to me like a leech and she won't stop talking."

"Who are you talking about?" Luke asked innocently.

"That Rita, no, Lola-something."

"Lolita?"

"Yep, her." His eyes were darting around looking out for her as if she was going to jump out at any time.

"Well, it looks like you have an admirer and a date for the wedding, Reid. It's nice that you two will get to know each other."

"What do you mean?"

"She's Ramona's chief bridesmaid and so you two will have to dance together at the reception."

"Oh fuck," Reid ran a hand through his hair.

Luke patted Reid on his shoulder, "Reid Oliver, neurosurgeon extraordinaire, frightened by a woman. I never thought I would see the day."

"I am_ not _scared of the woman, Luke."

Luke pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing and breathed in deeply. "Hmm, sure."

Luke turned and started walking towards the dining room.

"Where are you going?"

"To eat, Reid. I was just about to go when you dragged me away."

Reid followed closely behind, his eyes looking out for Lolita as they took their seats at the dining table. Luke glanced over at Ben sitting across from him, who grinned at him and winked. He gestured towards the door and Luke saw that Lolita had walked through the door with Ramona trying to find a space to sit. Her eyes fell upon Reid, smile faltering as she realised that there was no seat next to him. Luke quickly got to his feet and waved for Romy to bring Lolita over.  
Reid watched Luke get to his feet waving someone over.

"What the hell are you doing, Luke? Luke? Luke!"

Luke didn't answer and pulled his chair out, "Romy, there's a space over here."

Romy brought Lolita over and seated her, "Oh Luciano, you are such a gentleman, thank you."

"You're welcome," Luke said as he grinned at Lolita and finally faced Reid who was seething, nostrils flaring, lips pursed. He waved a quick goodbye to Reid and found a space next to Samantha and baby Harry, who was sitting on her lap.

Dinner was loud and messy but very, very entertaining. Luke couldn't help but watch Reid trying to eat while, Luke was pretty sure, Lolita's hand was wandering. At one point Reid even choked on his food when she whispered something in his ear as there was too much noise to have a decent conversation.

Reid found Luke's eyes a few times but Luke just grinned and Reid knew that this was payback from the morning and he knew he'd given up his seat on purpose. At some moments during dinner, Reid managed to tune out Lola-whatever and watch Luke. He had this innate nature that made everyone warm to him. Everyone wanted to talk to him, to know him and he talked to everyone with no hesitation. There was no farce with Luke, he was Luke and he had that infectious smile. Even the baby that Luke was playing with at the table was laughing, pulling strands of his hair and Luke didn't mind, he just laughed along.

He finally tore his eyes away from Luke and found that Ben had been staring at him, a huge grin on his face. Reid scowled at him and quickly finished his dessert, excusing himself. He bid everyone a good night including Lolita who looked slightly dejected. But Reid didn't care, he just needed to get away. He walked over kissing Ramona on the cheek letting her know that if she got cold feet, she was welcome to marry him instead, which earned him a punch from Ben. Reid saw that Luke was too busy entertaining the baby to notice that he was leaving and he let him be.

* * *

After saying his goodbyes to Ramona and her family and to Ben's family, Luke made his way upstairs to his room wondering where the hell Reid had been. He'd excused himself early from dinner, which was surprising in itself, he hadn't even eaten seconds. Just as he reached his room he heard a loud groan of annoyance from Reid's room.

Luke knocked on the door, but when he got no answer he opened the door slightly, poking his head through the door he saw that Reid was pacing the room with holding a few pieces of paper, mumbling to himself with some Led Zepplin blasting from his laptop on his bed.

"No Bublé then?" Luke asked with a grin.

Reid twisted around to face Luke.

"Turn your ass around and go back to your room, you are the one person I don't want around me at the moment."

"Why not?"

"You know why, Mr. Snyder. Now go and leave me in peace."

"Reid, are you still angry at me about the whole Lolita thing?"

Reid didn't answer, ignoring Luke and moved to sit crossed legged on his bed. Luke walked over and sat down next to him as Reid watched, peering over his shoulder to see what Reid was frustrated about.

"Oh my god, you're sitting down."

"Come on Reid, don't be a grump, what are you doing?"

"I don't need your help, Luke, just go. I'm a genius, I'll figure it out."

"Come on Reid, I'm sorry." Luke put his hand on Reid's shoulder, which Reid promptly shrugged off.

"Reid, I'm sorry, please."

Reid didn't answer, his eyes fixed on his notes.

Luke wasn't going to give up, he was determined to fix this and so he grabbed Reid's laptop that was by his feet and turned the music down and settled down to sit next to Reid.

Luke cleared his throat and began.

_"I'm not surprised, that everything lasts, I've broken my heart so many times, I stop keeping track, I talked myself in, I talked myself out, I get all worked then I let myself down," _Luke glanced at Reid, who was still ignoring him but Luke continued.

_"I tried so very hard not lose it, I came up with a million excuses, I thought, I thought of every possibility,"_ Luke smiled as he saw Reid cover his face with his hand, as if he was trying to hide how much his singing was affecting him.

Luke sang louder as he reached the chorus swaying and nudging Reid in time as he sang,_ "And I know that someday it'll turn out, you'll make me work so we can work to work it out, And I promise you kid that I give so much more than I get, I just haven't met you yet,"_ Luke glanced over and saw Reid suppressing a smile, his eyes closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Luke knew that his plan was working, he was breaking Reid down and so he carried on singing.

_"I might have to wait, I'll never give up, I guess its half timing and the other half's luck, wherever you..."_ Luke was interrupted as Reid laughed, shaking his head.

"You Mr. Snyder, are a terrible, terrible singer," Reid smiled his annoyance forgotten and faced Luke who had a hurt look on his face.

"Come on, you know that, Luke."

Luke grinned back, "At least my terrible singing came to some use, it made you smile."

Reid narrowed his eyes, "Don't think that will work every time."

"Yeah, but you look nice when you smile, you should smile more often." Luke said, before he even gave it a thought.

Reid found Luke's eyes with an intensity and awe.

Luke looked away and cleared his throat. He was unable to handle that glimmer of raw emotion that he saw in Reid's eyes and he tried to change the subject, "So, what are you having a problem with Dr. Oliver?"

Reid rubbed his face with his hand, "The best man speech," Reid sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Ben told me I have to make a speech, and I'm not a speech kind of guy. I don't do all this sappy nonsense."

"Reid, all you have to do is say what you feel, and that can't be too hard."

"I don't do feelings, Luke."

Luke sighed, "Okay, wait, how about we write one together. Let me get my laptop, I have my speech saved on there, and you can read that so you can get an idea of what to write."

Before Reid had a chance to decline, Luke jumped off the bed and ran through the adjoining door to his room. Luke returned in no time, clothes changed into something more comfortable, his laptop in his uninjured hand and he plopped down on the bed next to Reid.

"Here you go," Luke passed the laptop over to Reid, "Read that and that should give you a few ideas."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I am a wonderful husband." Luke grinned.

Reid rolled his eyes and began to read the speech. Luke's speech was good, very good but he found it hard to concentrate with Luke was sitting so close to him, shoulders touching, thighs pressed together and he could smell the aroma of Luke's shampoo. Luke was on Reid's laptop to pass the time and was reading a medical journal, which made no sense to him. He tried not to take notice of his proximity to Reid but the images of the dream he'd had kept flashing back to him and he felt a shiver travel down his spine.

Reid shut the lid of the laptop down hard exhaling loudly, jolting Luke from his senses.

"Reid, what's wrong? Was it not good?"

Reid faced Luke, "It's good, it's too good. You're a pretty good writer, Blondie. You proved me wrong."

"Why thank you, sir," Luke replied sarcastically.

"Look, Luke I can't do this feelings stuff, it's not me. Can't you just do it for me?"

Luke laughed, "But you're the best man, Reid, not me."

"But I didn't choose to be best man."

"You kinda did when you said yes and you have to do this for Ben. It sounds like you're giving up already."

"I don't give up, ever."

"Okay then, let's work on this together and see what we can come up with, will you be able to learn it in time?"

"I have a photographic memory."

"Must've come in handy in med school."

"Yup it did, so where can we start?"

"How about I ask you some questions and then I'll type as we talk?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Reid handed Luke his laptop and started his interrogation about his life, well that's what it felt like for Reid anyway. Reid answered Luke's questions while Luke wrote and Reid watched him. He watched how he closed his eyes murmuring to himself before he wrote down a sentence, the way he bit his lip to stifle his laughter when he told Luke a story involving Ben, himself and chili powder. Reid wanted to include the story in his speech but Luke vehemently said no whilst giggling, and that even though it was funny, it wasn't appropriate.

The laptop screen was starting to irritate Reid's eyes and as much as he didn't want to wear them, he knew that he should wear his glasses in case his eyes became bloodshot and even more irritated in the morning. He slyly reached behind him in his bag and pulled out his glasses and slowly slid them on whilst still talking to Luke.

Reid pointed at the screen about one line and Luke did a double take when he saw Reid with his glasses on. He looked even hotter with them on if that was possible.

"You wear glasses?"

"No, I have them just so I look smarter than I already am."

Luke sighed, "God, Reid, can't you ever just be civil? One minute you're this nice guy with me and the next minute you're this jackass."

"What if I only want to be like that with you?" Reid raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Stop it Reid," Luke nudged him with his shoulder, a blush creeping up on his cheek, a small smile tugging at his lips and Reid grinned back.

"Do you want to read what we've written?" Luke asked changing the subject.

"Hmm, sure, pass it along."

Luke passed his laptop over and rested his head behind him on the headboard his head turned to the side, and waited for Reid to finish reading the speech. Luke took this time to let his eyes travel over Reid's profile. That jaw line and nose that had almost a Roman look about it, his eyes a steely blue. He remembered the first time he'd seen him on the plane and how it was those eyes that had first caught his attention. Seeing them framed with those glasses too, damn, he looked hot. His eyes found Reid's hands, he had beautiful hands, and he wondered what he could do with those hands.

Luke was brought out of his thoughts when Reid called out to him.

"Luke, you okay?"

Luke hadn't realised when he had closed his eyes thinking about Reid and he opened them to find those blue eyes staring right into his deep dark brown ones.

"Oh, I was just resting my eyes, is the speech okay?"

Reid shook his head, "It's great but, Luke, I don't do this public speaking stuff, it's not me."

"Reid, come on, you're like the greatest neurosurgeon in the world. You can do this."

"That had to hurt."

"Reid," Luke tilted his head, furrowing his brows and he suddenly remembered something. He leapt off the bed startling Reid.

"Where're you going?"

"I'll be back in a bit."

Luke walked back into Reid's room with a small bag and Reid curiously watched as Luke sat back down on the bed and handed him the bag.

"Here."

"What's this?"

Luke flashed Reid his trademark dimpled smile, "Just consider it an ex-best man to best man present and something for a little encouragement."

Reid reached his hand into the bag hesitantly and pulled out a Rubik's cube and he couldn't help but stare at it for a few seconds. He glanced up at Luke who had the biggest grin on his face. Reid was speechless; he wasn't sure how to react or what to say.

"So, what do you think?" Luke wasn't sure whether he had crossed the line by buying him something which had personal significance, something which brought up childhood memories for Reid.

Reid breathed out, "It's great, I mean, umm thanks, but you didn't need to get me anything."

"It's no trouble Reid, honestly, I just thought you might, I dunno. I guess I'm just impulsive." Luke said softly.

Reid faced Luke with a grateful smile, "Thank you, Luke," his eyes swimming with a million different emotions.

Luke smiled back, "You're welcome," his stomach fluttering with nervousness seeing Reid reveal a little more of who he really was, his eyes saying a lot more than any words could. Luke tore his eyes away from Reid, dropped his head, letting out a nervous laugh and shuffled back off the bed.

"Okay so, I'm going to go," Luke pointed towards his room, "Good night, Reid."

Reid nodded, words not coming as easily to him. He glanced down at the laptop in his lap.

"Wait, Luke."

"Yeah?"

"Your laptop?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." Luke walked over back to the bed his hand reaching out for the laptop. Their fingertips accidently brushed, sending an almost electric feeling through their bodies. Luke breathed in shakily holding the laptop close to his chest and he bit his bottom lip.

"Okay, good night then."

"Good night, Luke."

Reid watched Luke walk back into his room, closing the door quietly behind him. Reid dropped his head back onto his headboard, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to take steadying breaths. He took his glasses off and gazed down at the Rubik's cube in his lap. Picking it up, he stared at it for a little longer before putting it on the table next to his bed. He switched off the light and lay down in bed, turning around staring at the cube in the dark, and he rubbed a hand over his face,_ 'What the fuck has this kid done to me?' _

Luke put his laptop back into his bag and jumped into bed, trying to sleep and trying not to think about a certain doctor. He had to concentrate on the wedding and on Ben and on Ramona, however his mind couldn't help but remember all the fun times he'd shared with Reid this past week. For some reason his heart felt heavy in anticipation of something, something that made him feel uneasy but excited at the same time. He could sense that something was going to change drastically tomorrow. Luke squeezed his eyes shut, running his hand through his hair, _'What's happening to me?' _


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Hey guys! So the wedding is _finally _here! Thank you for your wonderful comments so far...I feel awful that I haven't had a chance to get back to you but I really will! Thank you for reading and as usual, feedback would be LOVED! Hope you enjoy! ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

Luke awoke the next morning not because of the loud ringing from an alarm, or from a highly erotic dream like the night before, but from a loud shout from Ben and the feeling of being squashed into his bed. Luke was still groggy and half asleep, but when he opened his eyes he found Ben staring down at him with a big grin on his face.

"Oh god, Ben! What are you doing here so early?" Luke rubbed his eyes, his voice still thick with sleep.

Ben ruffled Luke's hair, "Luciano, its quarter to ten, and we have to leave the house by eleven, so get your butt into gear coz you take ages to get ready!"

Luke groaned, sitting up in bed trying to flatten his hair, he forgot to set the alarm after last night and he must've overslept. Ben shook Luke awake, "Come on hurry up, I don't want to be late for my own wedding!"

Luke laughed softly pushing Ben's hands from his shoulders, "Okay, okay, I'm up. Have you given Reid the same wakeup call as me?"

"Nope, but I will now." Ben grinned evilly, waggling his eyebrows.

Ben leapt off Luke's bed and walked through the adjoining door shouting as he went, "GOOD MORNING REID!"

Reid was rudely awoken with Ben pulling open the curtains to reveal a beautiful sunny day and with Ben greeting him with an ear-splitting 'Good morning'. Luke could hear a groan of annoyance from Reid, his voice muffled by a pillow, "What the fuck Ben? Get outta here." Luke couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

Ben then proceeded to sit down on the bed next to Reid, pulling the covers off his head.

"Reidykins, as my best man it's your responsibility to be a little more punctual and you have a very important task."

"Hmm and what is that? To keep you from running off?"

"Noooo, Reid. You're trying to rile me up, but it's not working, here you go, I forgot to give it to you last night after your dinner with _Lolita_."

Ben held out a small blue velvet box, waving it in Reid's face, Reid tried to swat Ben's hand away but after a few seconds of struggle from still being half asleep, he was able to grab the box and placed it on his bedside cabinet.

"You happy now?"

"Yes, get your arse in gear and then we can get this show on the road."

"Why the hell are you so happy? Shouldn't you be getting cold feet or lamenting the fact that you will be tied down to one woman for the rest of your life?"

"No way, I'm marrying the love of my life today and that is why I'm so, so very happy. It's called being in love Reid, you should try it sometime." Ben lightly slapped Reid's cheek and ruffled his hair leaving the room. Reid slumped back in bed, breathing in deeply, and rubbed a hand over his face, _'Just have to get through today, just have to get through it.'_

* * *

Reid was getting ready, well trying to anyway. He had managed to avoid barging into the bathroom this time, saying an awkward good morning to Luke, who seemed to be acting slightly weird too. He was hoping that this wouldn't last, they had this whole sappy day to get through and even if he didn't want to admit it, having someone like Luke with him would make the day a little easier.

Reid groaned in annoyance as his fifth attempt at tying his tie went to hell, he'd been trying to tie it for the past 10 minutes, but the knot was either too big, or the tie too long and he just couldn't concentrate.

"Fuck this!" Reid threw the tie onto the bed and put his suit jacket on and unbuttoned the top button, and thought about whether he should forgo the tie and if anyone would even notice if he wasn't wearing a tie.

"What's wrong?"

Reid twisted around to see Luke walking through the adjoining door looking…he had no words. The suit was the perfect colour for him and fitted him in just the right places, his hair looking even more blonde if possible, and his skin looking radiant. _'Christ, stop staring.'_

Reid swallowed and pursed his lips, "I'm okay, nothing's wrong."

Luke frowned, his eyes finding the tie lying on Reid's bed and walked over picking it up.

"Let me do it for you." Luke offered, standing in front of Reid.

"No, I don't want to wear it. It makes me feel all...constricted, like I can't breathe."

Luke laughed, "Okay, I won't tie it too tight, trust me, let me just do it for you."

"Looks like you're used to all this."

"Yup, the amount of ties I've tied and suits I've worn," Luke sighed wearily, smiling, "All for a good cause of course."

"Hmm for a good cause, meaning for the money."

"Well of course," Luke beamed, "Okay, take your suit jacket off and let me tie this for you."

Reid rolled his eyes and took his jacket off, placing it behind him on the bed carefully. Luke moved closer to Reid, smiling as he did, buttoning Reid's top button and wrapped the tie around Reid's neck, carefully tying it, not too tight, creating the perfect knot. Reid watched Luke, his eyes concentrating on the very important task, his lips pouting in concentration, his hair almost grazing his forehead, the heady scent of coconut filling his nose, _'Christ'_. Luke finally pulled away, smiling, reaching behind for Reid's suit jacket, holding it out for him to wear. Reid narrowed his eyes, allowing Luke to put the jacket on him. He then turned him around, straightening his collar, buttoning the jacket and brushing away the lint on the jacket with his hands.

"I know you think I'm hot, Mr. Snyder, but you don't have to keep touching me to get my attention. All you have to do is ask." Reid said, quirking his eyebrow.

Luke glanced up at Reid, biting his lower lip, his cheeks reddening, "Shut up Reid." Luke swatted Reid's arm, "Now, see that looks good, have a look in the mirror."

Reid walked over to the full length mirror near the wardrobe and straightened his cuffs and his jacket. He gave himself a once over, nodding to himself and glanced in the mirror seeing Luke standing behind him grinning, hands on his shoulders, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, it's perfect right? I told you I'm good at this."

"Yeah, perfect," Reid said quietly, smiling at Luke in the mirror. Reid wasn't sure what he was calling perfect right at that moment.

* * *

After a quick breakfast the Moore family including Reid and Luke made their way to the church where the ceremony would be held. The wedding itself was going to be an intimate affair, with only close friends and family but the reception later that night was going to be full out lavish affair. Reid was feeling particularly on edge, he kept checking his pocket to see if he still had the ring, he did not want to lose that, and another reason he was on edge?

Luke.

They were on their way to the church in beautiful vintage cars which had been hired for the occasion. He wasn't sure whether it was because of last night and the gift he had given him but he just couldn't get him out of his mind. Right at this moment, sitting in a car where they were sitting close, thigh to thigh, shoulder touching shoulder, was in no way helping matters. Reid kept his gaze steadily out of the window, remembering the last time he had been in England. Seeing Dean for the first time here, _'What is it about meeting unavailable men in England?'_ Reid thought.

"Hey, Reid, you okay?" Luke asked concernedly.

Reid hadn't realised when he'd closed his eyes in thought and turned to meet his eyes, "I'm fine Luke."

"Okay, just asking." Luke smiled.

"What is it with you and asking how people are?"

"Huh?"

"Stop taking care of me and take care of yourself for once. Maybe you won't have as many accidents."

"I do take care of myself, but I am a little clumsy and I don't think that's going to change," Luke grinned, "Anyway, you're here _doctor_, so I think I'll be fine."

Reid rolled his eyes in response and was glad that they finally came to a stop at their destination. Reid got out of the car as quickly as he could, he was feeling a little constricted, finding it hard to concentrate and he knew it wasn't because of the tie Luke had tied for him. He was having feelings about things, about being best man and Lu-. No, he didn't do feelings, no, not anymore. _'Damn this sentimental sappy day'._

Luke stepped out of the car, confused by Reid's behaviour. He wasn't sure whether it was because he overstepped the line giving him the Rubik's cube the night before, but from his initial reaction. He didn't looked annoyed or angry but, there was something about Reid today that he just couldn't place. _'Maybe he's just nervous about being best man,'_ Luke thought.

The wedding was being held at a small but beautiful country church which was surrounded by rolling green hills with no other buildings for miles around. The church itself was painted white and had beautiful flowers gracing the entrance. Today was going to be a gorgeous day, Luke could feel it.

"Come on Snyder, let's get this over with." Reid said as he walked up from behind Luke.

"Get it over with? You're acting as if you're the one getting married." Luke smirked.

"Yeah, whatever, I just want this day to be over so I can finally get a drink."

"Reid, come on. Just enjoy today, don't be such a grump."

"I'm not being a grump."

"Fine, whatever, I'm not going to argue with you today, come on." Luke grinned and made his way into church with Reid reluctantly following behind. The end of each of the church pews had been dressed and adorned with white chiffon bows and yellow flowers, everything looked ethereally elegant.

Luke caught sight of Ben with Hannah in his arms at the front of the church, she and Ben looked to be having an animated in depth talk, but when she noticed that Reid had come in, she squirmed out of Ben's arms and ran towards Reid, her blonde curls flying behind her and her dress fluttering, startling Reid as she latched onto his legs so that he couldn't walk any further. Luke glanced over to see Ben his mouth wide open in shock and Luke couldn't help but laugh.

Ben walked down the aisle to meet Luke and Reid.

"I cannot believe what just happened, Reid and kids?" Ben questioned.

Luke laughed some more as Reid scowled at them whilst trying to pry Hannah off his legs.

"Just the one kid, Benny boy, I don't do kids. However your niece here is pretty tolerable because she loves food as much as me, right Hannah?" Reid had managed get Hannah off his legs but she held fast onto his hand.

"Yeah, food, like chocolate!" Hannah giggled, and then dragged Reid off with her to sit and listen to more stories from Reid about his surgeries and Reid was glad to have a willing listener for once.

Luke and Ben made their way to the front of the church sitting down in the front pew side by side.

"Can you believe Reid and Hannah? I never knew Reid could get along with a fully grown adult let alone a mini human."

"Yeah, I know," Luke smiled, "I think she likes the way he talks to her. There's no pretence and he's just honest and blunt with her."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Luciano, you would know." Ben winked.

"Come on Ben," Luke sighed, "I don't want to get into this today, it's your wedding day. Today is all about you and Ramona."

"That it is, today is _actually_ all about _me_ really." Ben grinned and Luke punched his arm lightly.

"But Luke," Ben's voice took on a serious tone, "Just listen to me. What Noah did was unforgivable. But don't let that bastard keep punishing you for things you haven't done or for things that were never your fault. You have to move on Luke, you gotta step into that big, bad but exciting and risky world of love again. Because if you stay afraid and you aren't willing to take a risk, you might miss out on the best thing you could've had and you'll only be left with regrets."

Luke absorbed all that Ben had said; it was true, he was afraid. He didn't know if he could trust someone ever again. He didn't know whether he could pour his energies and efforts into someone again to just be cast aside so that their own dreams or career were fulfilled. When he'd met Noah, things had happened so fast. They met and fell in love and Luke believed, he truly believed, that he'd found the love of his life and that he was it, Noah, was it.

He'd fooled himself with all these romantic notions about love and when they appeared to have come true, Luke held onto it with both hands tightly, never wanting to let go, never wanting to believe that maybe, just maybe this isn't the right guy. He didn't want to make the same mistake again and he was freaking out because if he had to be honest, Reid was bringing all these feelings up again and he just couldn't take that risk right now, not when he still felt so vulnerable.

Luke looked at Ben and smiled, "I thought you weren't allowed to swear in church?"

Ben tilted his head, "Luke..."

Luke put his hand on Ben's shoulder, "I heard you Ben, I did. I just need a little time, okay?"

Ben narrowed his eyes and nodded, "Well, I hope you take what I said seriously, because I do care about you."

"I know you do," Luke pinched Ben's cheek, "When did you get so wise and philosophical?"

"Firstly, oww!" Ben nudged Luke back with his shoulder, "And secondly, I have always been wise and philosophical, I just give out my amazing advice to the special people in my life."

"I'm special, am I?"

"Of course you are, baby." Ben hugged Luke to his side and kissed him soundly on his forehead.

"Benny boy, you're about to be a married man, this kind of behaviour is unacceptable, I would think."

Ben saw Reid standing with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed, staring at the two men in an embrace.

"You're just jealous because I don't give you the same amount of affection," Ben got to his feet moving towards Reid, "Come here brother, I can give you some of the Ben lovin'," Ben managed to pull Reid into a tight hug before Reid could run away, swaying him from side to side while Luke looked on laughing.

Reid stood rigid as a board, his face wrinkled with disgust and annoyance all at once, not giving into the hug at all. Ben finally let go of him but not without giving him a big kiss on his forehead.

"There you go, do you feel better now?" Ben grinned.

Reid glared at Ben, pushing him back, "No, but you're lucky today is your wedding day."

"Aww Reid, how sweet, I love you too."

Reid rolled his eyes and saw his aunt hurry down the aisle towards the three of them, "Hello boys, you're looking just lovely my darling." Ellie said, smiling at Luke.

"Why thank you," both Ben and Reid said in unison.

Ellie chuckled, "I was talking about Luke, not the two of you. However you two don't look too bad either."

"Mother!"

"Benji, don't be such a child," Ellie patted his cheek. "So I have your corsages here, I forgot to give them to you at the house in the rush," Ellie handed one to Luke, "Pin that on for Reid, darling."

Luke took the corsage from Ellie's hand and beckoned Reid to come closer and pinned it carefully onto his suit lapel. Ellie had pinned one onto Ben and then handed Reid another one, gesturing for him to pin it on Luke.

"Reid, be careful." Luke warned.

"Luke, I'm a surgeon, I think I know how to be careful."

"Yeah, you're a surgeon, which means you're used to sticking needles in people."

Reid rolled his eyes and sighed, "It's done." Reid patted Luke's chest lightly, "I'm careful, see."

"Thank you." Luke smiled.

Reid shot Luke a crooked smile, their eyes locked in place.

"Boys," Ellie called as she tapped Reid on his shoulder, "You should get into your places, the wedding should start soon and it's coming up to 12 now, so go on."

Reid nodded distractedly, and moved to stand just next to Ben who was bouncing up and down on his toes in anticipation, Luke followed Reid standing behind him and then glanced at the now packed church. He hadn't even noticed when all the guests had arrived.

Samantha was sitting in the front pew next to her husband Edward, and Hannah was sitting on his lap. Baby Harry was on Samantha's lap, dressed in a little miniature version of a suit. Luke waved at them and Samantha lifted Harry hand to wave back and he gurgled in response as he noticed Luke waving at him. When Hannah noticed Reid standing at the front, she waved to him enthusiastically and he grudgingly waved back.

The church fell into silence and everyone got to their feet as the wedding march was played on the piano with a different but slower arrangement to sound even more romantic. The doors of the church opened and the bridesmaids in their matching dresses walked down the aisle in time with the music.

As Lolita reached the front to stand in her position, she sent a wink in Reid's direction and Luke had to stop himself from laughing loudly at Reid's reaction.

Finally Ramona made her entrance and she looked absolutely stunning. Her curly hair had been pinned up into an elegant up do, which only left a few stray curls to frame her face. She looked radiant with a shy smile on her lips as everyone was ooing and awing, watching her walk down the aisle. Her dress was made to perfection to fit her figure and the train of her dress, the perfect length. Reid and Luke both couldn't help the smile that lit up their faces as she came closer, Ramona's uncle kissed her on the cheek before placing her hand in Ben's. He had the biggest grin on his face that Luke had ever seen.

Ramona caught Luke's eye and smiled at him and then winked at Reid, who gestured with his thumb, asking whether she wanted to leave. Ben saw the interaction and elbowed Reid in his stomach. He chuckled softly and Ben went back to staring at Ramona, like he could just look at her for the rest of his life.

"Dearly beloved," the priest started, "We are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Love has brought them together and they shall be bound together forever with their love being their strength and support. Matrimony should not be entered into lightly or unadvisedly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly and in the fear of God."

Luke watched as Ramona's eyes never wavered from Ben's, her eyes full of love, devotion and trust. Both Ben and Ramona had decided that they would not write their own vows. The traditional vows said enough and anything else that would want to say couldn't even be put into words, they knew how much they meant to each other and they knew how much they loved each other.

As they said their vows Ben voice filled with emotion and Reid had to hand him a tissue, he rolled his eyes him and then turned to see Luke's eyes were filled with tears too, and Reid handed him a tissue too. When the rings were asked to be presented, Reid passed the ring along to Ben, and slapped him lightly on the cheek, thanking him for not losing it. When it finally came to the kiss, Ben being Ben did it in the most dramatic manner, dipping Ramona whilst kissing her and then picking her up and spinning her around.

After the ceremony everyone made their way outside for the photo session before they all went back to the house for the reception. Reid and Luke walked out together, side by side, their shoulders brushing as they did.

"Thank god, that's over." Reid exclaimed.

"Reid, your duties aren't over yet."

"Yeah yeah, the speech is still left. Okay I'll amend, I can't wait till this day is over."

"What have you got against weddings?"

"I think we've argued about this before and you said you didn't want to get into an argument today, so..."

"Fine, I won't ask, but I secretly think you love it."

"Luke, you were the one who was sobbing halfway through the ceremony, not me. I think that proves a lot."

"I wasn't sobbing."

"Well, you were leaking the tears or whatever, and I can't handle all that."

They finally came out of the church and into the sunlight and were called by Ellie for the group photos.

"Christ, I don't like photos." Reid grimaced.

"Reid, you can't not have your photo taken today. Plus the memories will be nice."

"In that case you will have beautiful memories, I am not photogenic and I'm guessing you are. No wonder you don't mind."

Luke nodded and grinned, "That's about right. Come on, if you stand next to me my photogenic-ness might transfer over to you." Luke pulled on Reid's arm and walked towards Ben and Ramona. Both Reid and Luke congratulated the both of them before taking their places for the photos.

The photographer had already taken individual shots of the bride and groom and now wanted family and individual shots of the guests too. Ben enthusiastically wrapped an arm around Reid for the photos and Reid reluctantly gave in, and wrapped an arm around Ben too. The photographer then asked for a picture of the groom and his best man and groomsman. Ben stood in the middle and pulled both Luke and Reid into his side, wrapping his arms around their shoulders.

"Luciano, baby, you totally missed out on your chance. I'm a married man now."

Luke nodded sadly, "I think I will manage somehow Ben, although you will always hold a special place in my heart."

"You too, Luciano, you too." Ben sniffled and then winked at Luke, turning to grin at Reid.

"You two, just defy all logic. I don't even have words." Reid shook his head in disbelief.

"That's because words cannot describe us, we are indescribable, right Luciano?"

"Totally right." Luke agreed.

"Okay, John, I want my two favourite men to have a photo together." Ben gestured to the photographer and moved out from between the two of them. Reid frowned, not happy with the situation but didn't have the words to say no to Ben and glanced over at Luke who looked just as taken aback by the suggestion, but he suddenly schooled his features and smiled back at Reid.

"Do you two lads want to stand together?" John the photographer asked.

Luke moved to stand next to Reid, his arms either side of his body, not sure whether he should put his arm around him or not.

"Can you boys stand a little closer?"

Reid rolled his eyes and put his arm around Luke's shoulder and Luke took that as an invitation and wrapped his arm around Reid's waist.

"Mr. Snyder, are you taking advantage of me?" Reid asked jokingly.

Luke squeezed his hand on Reid's hip to stop him from talking, "Mr. Snyder, now you're getting handsy with me? We are outside a church, have some respect."

Luke pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing, but when he faced Reid, he couldn't help but laugh at Reid's expression and his waggling eyebrows. He smiled with his dimples on full show, eyes sparkling with amusement.

Ben and Ramona looked over from afar, watching the Luke and Reid laughing and joking together.

"When are they gonna admit that they like each other? Boys are so stupid." Ben hugged Ramona a little tighter to him.

"Boys are stupid, but you aren't mi amor," Ramona kissed Ben.

"I know I'm not," Ben beamed, "I just hope someone makes a move tonight because we aren't going to be around for the encouragement."

Ramona rubbed her hand over Ben's back, "I have a feeling that something will happen. I don't think they can deny it any longer, just look at them."

"I guess you're right." Ben sighed.

"I'm your wife now, of course I'm right Honey, and I'm always going to be right from now on."

"Point taken, Mrs. Moore," Ben saluted and then leaned down to kiss Ramona deeply.

* * *

By the time they got back to the house, there were people everywhere, making sure that everything was in place for the reception that evening, which was only a few hours away. The live band was setting up in the marquee outside and there had been a grand piano placed outside. All of the chairs had been set up, table linens laid out, plates and glasses placed on the tables with beautiful flower arrangements placed in the middle of the tables. Ellie had surely gone all out, and the evening was going to be magical, Luke could feel it. He had been watching the hustle and bustle of activity in the house, and because Ellie didn't want Luke to get hurt again, she made sure that he had no work to do.

When they'd got back, Reid had insisted that he needed something to eat and Luke hadn't seen him for an hour but knew where he would be. Sure enough, he was in the kitchen chatting up one of the staff members serving the food. He looked on as the woman passed him over a plate with a flirty smile on her face and Reid touched her arm in thanks, winking at her which in turn made her blush even more. Luke walked up to him and Reid raised his eyebrows in greeting.

"You are so shameless." Luke shook his head in disbelief.

"What? The heart wants what it wants, well in this case my stomach."

"So, you flirt to get what you want?"

"It worked didn't it?"

"Are you never satisfied?"

"Never." Reid said obscenely, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"God, Reid, why do you turn everything I ask into something else."

"Don't act so innocent, you love it."

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway lets go, the party is about to get started."

"Nope, I'm staying here. That Lolita is around and last night was bad enough."

Luke laughed at the memory of Reid's reaction and her behaviour at dinner last night.

"It wasn't funny Luke, that woman was practically molesting me. Did you see her in the church? She winked at me."

"Reid, she winked at you?" Luke gasped, "That's grounds for a sexual harassment case, it's unacceptable. How are you feeling? Do you need someone to talk to?" Luke put his hands on Reid's shoulders, pressing his lips together trying not to laugh at Reid's horrified expression.

"Now, I'm definitely not coming. I'll stay where I'm wanted and where people won't mock me." Reid pushed Luke's hands off his shoulders.

"Aww Reid, come on I was only kidding. I think she's with Romy at the moment so you're safe."

"That doesn't mean that she won't find me."

"Okay, look. How about I stick with you? I don't want to be walking around talking to all these people alone. I could use the American connection here." Luke pleaded with his big brown eyes wide, his bottom lip jutting out.

Reid rolled his eyes and conceded, _'How the hell does this kid make me do things I don't want to do?'_, Reid thought.

"Come on Blondie, let's get this evening over with."

Luke grinned at Reid as they both made their way out of the kitchen.

* * *

The guests seemed to be arriving in torrents once Reid and Luke made their way outside. The tables had filled up and there was loud chatter as the band started to play their music. Ellie and Charlie were making their rounds to greet all the guests, making sure that they were comfortable. The marquee had been lit up with candles as well as fairy lights strung along the ceiling, making it look like a starry sky.

"Oh shit!" Reid exclaimed.

"What happened?" Luke asked as they approached the bar.

"Umm I just need to go and talk to...someone. I'll be back in a bit."

"Hey, wait. I say I'm going to stick with you and you're running off?"

"Just wait here, get yourself a drink. Non-alcoholic, and I'll be right back. You're so nosy, Snyder."

"Shut up."

"I love you, too." Reid answered with a grin and walked off towards the band. Luke watched as he managed to get the singer's attention but before he could try and work out what they were talking about, a rather handsome man stood in front of him, blocking his view of Reid.

"Alejandro!" Luke's eyes widened in shock.

"Luciano, how are you?"

"I'm well, and how are you?"

"Not too well, unfortunately." Alejandro replied with a sad smile.

"Why's that?"

"You never did call me for those private lessons after all."

Luke wasn't sure how to answer, this hot man was coming onto him and_ shit_, he had no idea what to say. Alejandro moved closer to Luke and Luke was trapped between the bar and Alejandro with no means of escape. Just as Luke was about to answer with something before Alejandro could move any closer, Luke felt an arm wrap around his shoulder.

"Hello, Alejandro." Reid smiled.

Alejandro took a step back, "Hello, Reid, you look great."

"Thank you, so do you. _So happy_ you could make it today." Reid pulled Luke closer to him, rubbing his arm with his hand.

"I'm happy to be here, for Luci- I mean for Ramona and Ben of course."

Alejandro watched the way Luke was looking at Reid, and the way in which they were standing, pretty close together.

"You two are finally together?"

Reid frowned as he tried to make sense of the comment, but the way Alejandro looked at the both of them caught him onto what he was trying to suggest.

"Of course." Reid nodded sharply not saying another word, trying to cut the conversation short.

After a few moments of awkward silence, "So I will see you around I guess?"

"Bye Alejandro," Reid waved, waggling his fingers and Alejandro waved back awkwardly, but happy inside, as his plan had succeeded yet again.

Luke let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, "Oh my god, thank you, Reid."

Reid let go of Luke and smiled at him, "You're welcome. Although you looked terrified. I thought you liked the guy," Reid smirked.

Luke punched Reid playfully, "No, I didn't ever say I liked him. He's just a bit too...forthcoming."

"Hmm, sure," Reid ordered a beer from the bartender and a coke for Luke, "Now you owe me, because I saved you from the sexual predator that is Alejandro."

Luke chuckled, "Yep, sure I owe you. It would probably consist of food or something I guess."

Reid passed Luke his glass of coke over as he took a swig of his beer, "Maybe, maybe not."

Reid turned out to look at the thousands of people who had come for the reception. Okay not thousands, but the number must be in the hundreds, Reid thought. He wondered if Ben even knew half of them, but then he remembered that Ben had said that he had to invite them, for the sake of saving face and to look good in this society. Reid found the whole thing ridiculous and felt lucky that he never will be a part of something like this, all the fake gushing and the cynical judging,_ 'No wonder mom hated this.'_

"Did you say something?" Luke asked.

"What?" Reid took another swig of his beer trying to work out whether he really did say that out loud.

"I guess I'm just hearing things." Luke smiled back.

Reid looked back over at the crowds of people, "When are Ben and Ramona going to make their royal entrance?"

"They should be coming anytime now," Luke paused glancing over to Reid's shoulder to the door, "Well, right now I guess."

The singer announced the arrival of the newly married Mr and Mrs. Moore, all the guests cheering and clapping to welcome them. Ramona had let her hair down looking even more radiant in the evening light and Ben didn't leave her side whilst they were greeting all the guests. They then made their way to the head table; Reid and Luke were then called over to take their seats at the table.

Once Reid took his seat next to Ben, Ben leaned over wrapping his arm around Reid's shoulder, "So Reidykins, you ready for the speech? You had better not say anything embarrassing about me."

"I can't promise you that Benny boy." Reid smirked.

"Well if you do embarrass me, I'll sic Lolita on you."

"You'll sic Lolita on me?"

"I'll make sure the rumour goes around that you are in fact not gay at all, and the only reason you say you are is so that no one comes onto you, and then, well you know what will happen then. A single, hot-shot, rich neurosurgeon without a date at a wedding? Women will be lining up, Reid, and you know what the women here are like. You might pick up a cougar."

Reid closed his eyes and almost shuddered at the thought, but then an idea occurred to him, "If that's the case then Luke can pretend to be my boyfriend."

Luke almost choked on his drink, "Wait, what?"

"You can pretend to be my boyfriend, right?" Reid asked.

Ben grinned, "That's a great idea, you should do that, because I don't think Luke wants to be hit on either."

Luke shot Ben a glare, "Why can't we just say we've got boyfriends already?"

"Because people won't believe you, you're at a wedding, on your own and they would just think you're lying, right Reid?"

Reid nodded, "That makes sense," Reid paused and glanced over at Luke, "I mean, you don't mind do you? I know that..."

Luke cut Reid off, "No, its fine I guess, we can do that."

"Good, you're lucky to have a hot fake boyfriend like me." Reid winked at Luke.

Luke shook his head in disbelief, wondering why the hell he was putting himself through this. He glanced over Reid's shoulder and saw Ben give him a thumbs up, grinning like mad.

The party was then called to attention as it was time for the speeches before the dinner, and Reid was itching to get his speech over with. Even if he didn't want to admit it, he was feeling nervous. Public speaking was not his thing at all and to say all this sentimental sappy stuff, just no. Luke noticed that Reid was fidgeting; his leg was brushing against his as it bounced up and down nervously. Luke placed his hand over Reid's knee which brought Reid out from his thoughts.

"You're Reid Oliver, genius neurosurgeon, you can do this." Luke whispered as Charlie was giving his speech.

"Thanks for reminding me my name and what my job is."

"Reid," Luke scolded quietly, "Don't be a jerk, and don't be nervous."

"I'm not nervous."

"Sure you aren't," Luke gripped Reid's hand tightly in his, "Just remember, say what you feel and you'll be great, I know it."

Reid rolled his eyes and Luke nudged him with his shoulder as the microphone was passed to him. He got up, straightening his jacket and he cleared his throat glancing down to look at Luke who was looking up at him with a look of _something_ which gave him encouragement and Reid couldn't help but smile back, he then turned to face the guests.

"So," Reid cleared his throat, "Good evening everyone, I'm Reid, Ben's cousin and to be honest I'm going to try and keep this short and sweet, but maybe not so sweet. I'm a scientist, a surgeon and I deal with facts and figures, and because this position of best man was given to me at the last minute, I sat down with Blondie here, I mean Luke, last night writing out a speech full of feeling and sentiment. And not to say it wasn't any good, it just wasn't me. What I do want to say is, welcome Ramona, to the family. You can't escape now I'm afraid. I do feel sorry for you because you have Benny boy here now, but hey, I did offer because you make the most amazing food."

The guests laughed as did Luke and Ben punched Reid lightly on his arm.

"I'm kidding of course; Ben isn't _that_ bad of a guy, except the time where he..." Ben glared at him, "Okay, I won't say, but Ben has been a part of my life for as long as I remember. He can be annoying and bratty, but I know that he truly does have a heart of gold. He is a caring and thoughtful guy and Romy, you are lucky to have found him," Reid paused taking a breath. "I don't have any siblings and although I live on the other side of the pond, as they say, I know that Ben will always be there and has been there on the other end of the line if I needed someone to rant to, even though most of the time it's him rambling down the phone. I know he's going to tease me for this later but-he really has been like a younger brother to me."

Reid rolled his eyes, "And now I think I've talked enough so even though Ben will never be as good as me in anything, because no one can be better than me in anything, one thing I know for a fact is that he will make a great husband to this wonderful woman sitting next to him. And one day he'll be a brilliant father. He will never ever let you down, Romy, I promise you that. Oh and if he does, I'll be available, so just call me," Reid grinned at Romy who winked back at him. Reid then raised his glass,

"To Ben and Ramona."

"To Ben and Ramona," The guests echoed raising their glasses and then clapping in appreciation of Reid's speech.

Ben got to his feet and hugged Reid almost toppling him over, Reid reluctantly gave into the hug, patting Ben's back awkwardly and pulled away raising his index finger, "Don't say a word, I want to forget I ever said any of that in public."

"Shut up Reid, you're human and you have feelings, deal with it. You have brotherly love feelings for me. The tin man has a heart after all." Ben patted Reid's cheek, laughing.

Reid pushed away Ben's hand and tried not to smile back as he sat back down. He glanced over at Luke who had a beaming smile on his face.

"Oh my gosh, Reid, that speech was even sappier than what we wrote last night."

Reid narrowed his eyes and frowned at him, "I'm not talking to you."

"I'm just being honest, Reid." Luke grinned.

"Yeah, well, keep your honesty to yourself."

"The speech was great, Reid, I'm only teasing. It was great," Luke put his hand on Reid's squeezing it to get his point across. Reid glanced down at Luke's hand on his and nodded at Luke, unable to say anything in return and unable to meet his eyes, his touch immobilising him for a few moments.

After the cake was cut, dinner was finally served, to Reid's delight. He had been hungry even after having the snacks earlier, and Luke was no longer surprised how much Reid could eat. He'd known him long enough to know his eating habits. Luke's mind drifted back to the memory of them on the plane together and how disgusted he was with Reid's eating habits, he didn't think that one week later, _'just one week?'_, he would be sitting at his best friend's wedding with the same man and find Reid's eating habits _endearing_. Luke couldn't believe that it had only been a week. So many things had happened so fast and he wondered whether it was worth taking the risk. He didn't even know whether Reid liked him in that way, and why would he? He wasn't anything special, Noah had proven that.

"Why aren't you eating?" Reid asked with his mouth full, pointing at Luke's plate.

Luke was pulled from his thoughts and rolled his eyes, "Reid, just because I don't eat as much as you do, doesn't mean I haven't eaten. And to be honest I would prefer one of your sandwiches, all this rich food isn't my kind of thing."

"A man after my own heart and as I have a sandwich convert, my mission here is accomplished." Reid quirked an eyebrow smiling and Luke chuckled softly in response.

"But can I have your piece of cake?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, here," Luke sighed with a smile and pushed his plate towards Reid, "Best fake boyfriend ever," Reid winked.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Hey guys! Just a warning, this chapter most definitely treads the mature rating (NC-17) so please be aware of that before you start reading! This is the second half of the wedding so I hope you enjoy! Feedback is LOVED! Thank you for reading! ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

Darkness finally fell, and warmth of the day filtered through the night. The marquee had been opened up from the sides making the space bigger so that the cool night air would be of relief to those having a good time. The band finally announced that Ben and Ramona should take to the floor for their first dance. Luke hadn't noticed when Reid had left his side; he had been busy talking to Ben's friends, Blake and Rhys. The lights were suddenly dimmed as Ben and Ramona took to the floor, Luke turned around to find Reid but he wasn't anywhere near him. He frowned and looked around trying to catch sight of Reid but he was nowhere to be seen.

The guests fell into silence as the introduction to the song was played on the piano. The singer started to sing, 'She's Always a Woman to Me' accompanied by the most beautiful piano playing. Luke knew that the band hadn't made use of the grand piano at all that evening and he was curious to find out who it was who was playing. He glanced over to where the grand piano and he couldn't believe his eyes. His heart stopped, his eyes widened, his skin started tingling and he couldn't believe...no way, _'that can't be him.' _

It was Reid, playing the piano, Reid was playing the piano, _'the piano'_. Luke could literally feel butterflies in his stomach.

Ben and Ramona danced elegantly, intimately, holding each other and gazing into each other's eyes. Luke managed to catch Reid's eyes and just at that moment Reid looked up to see his expression and grinned, winking at him.

Luke closed his eyes, exhaling shakily, _'What is this man doing to me?'_Once the song finished Luke watched as Reid got to his feet, walking round to congratulate Ramona and Ben, hugging the both of them. Ben hugged Reid first and Reid unwillingly gave in. The band started to play romantic songs and asked all the other couples to join the happy couple on the dance floor. Reid made his way over to Luke who was still dumbstruck, his mouth dropped open and his eyes wide.

Reid waved a hand in front of Luke's face, "You okay there, Luke?"

Luke narrowed his eyes, "Were my eyes deceiving me or was that you really playing the piano?"

Reid moved in closer to examine Luke's eyes and shot Luke a crooked smile, "Your eyes look fine to me, so I'm guessing what you saw was real."

"I can't believe it." Luke said sceptically.

"Why is it so hard to believe?"

"Because..." Luke paused, "I have no idea," he sighed, "There's so much I don't know about you."

Reid tilted his head and gazed into Luke's eyes, "You know the important parts."

Luke breathed in deeply, dropped his eyes and laughed nervously, "So who put you up to it? Did Ben bribe you?"

Reid shook his head, "No bribe, no blackmail, just good old fashioned generosity."

"I'm impressed, but how did you know...you know, what song to play?"

"I overheard one day that they were having this song as their first dance and it was Romy's favourite so I let Aunt Ellie know and told her to keep it a secret. She was pleased to know that I was going to play after so long."

"You haven't played in a long time?"

"Yeah, that's why I probably sounded a little rusty. I couldn't get much practice in."

Luke shook his head, "No, you played perfectly, beautifully even."

"Why thank you fake boyfriend." Reid let a small smile tug at his lips.

"You're welcome fake boyfriend." Luke smiled.

Both men turned to watch the dance floor, all the couples had made their way to the dance floor dancing along to a fast paced jazz song.

"Do you want me to get Alejandro if you want to dance?" Reid asked leaning in close to Luke.

"Shut up Reid," Luke swatted his arm and saw out of the corner of his eye that Lolita was coming their way, "I'm sure there is someone who would love to dance with you though."

"Oh and who would that be?"

"Her," Luke gestured with his head, Reid watched as Lolita was coming towards them and Reid went to walk away but Luke held onto Reid's hand keeping him close.

"Hola Luciano, you look lovely."

"Thank you Lolita, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Gracias," her eyes fell on Reid, "I was hoping whether Reid would want to dance with me, I mean the chief bridesmaid and best man haven't had their first dance yet which is a shame."

Luke nodded, "That is a shame, such a shame."

"Reid? Come on then, I've requested my favourite song and they should be about to play it."

Reid looked between Luke and Lolita, "I mean I have to ask my _boyfriend_ here first if it's okay because I haven't even danced with him yet, and Luke here wanted to dance with me first so..."

"Oh are you two together?" Lolita waved a finger between the two of them.

Reid wrapped his arm around Luke's shoulders before Luke could deny it, "Yes, we are."

"But Lolita, I don't mind at all. Reid here is just being silly," Luke glanced up at Reid taking his arm off his shoulder and holding his hand, "I don't mind, honey, you can go and dance with Lolita."

Lolita smiled and grabbed Reid's free hand pulling him towards her, "Come on, your boyfriend here doesn't mind, I'll have him back in no time."

Luke waved them off, "You take your time, Lolita." Reid gave Luke the deadliest look he had ever seen and Luke just grinned back waving.

Seeing Reid and Lolita dance together had to rank on the top of his list as one the most hilarious things he had ever seen. Lolita had requested a slow and sexy song and she didn't let go of Reid once, her hands roaming all over his body and at one point her hands found his ass, and Luke had to put his hand in front of his mouth to not laugh too loud. Reid looked as awkward as ever, his face stone cold, no expression whatsoever. His hands went nowhere further than her hand and her waist but Luke looked on as Lolita kept pushing Reid's hand down further and further till it was most definitely not on her waist. Ben had been watching and had been laughing, too and as he was dancing with Ramona, he got close to Reid and advised Lolita that they should dance a little closer. Lolita wasn't about to say no and so pulled Reid even closer.

Reid wasn't a violent man but at that moment in time he wouldn't have hesitated in killing Ben with his bare hands.

The song finally finished, and being the gentleman that Reid was, he kissed Lolita on the cheek thanking her for two dances and made his way over to Luke who was backing away slightly, trying to find someone or something to hide behind so that Reid couldn't get too close.

"I am going to kill you, Luke." Reid growled.

"You and Lolita had to dance at some point anyway."

"No, but I could've avoided it if you'd not sold me out."

"Come on Reid, you have to admit, it was fun."

Reid crossed his arms, "That, whatever it was, was not _fun_. You try being groped by a woman while you're dancing, especially when I don't dance, at all."

Luke laughed and gripped Reid's shoulders, "Okay, I'm sorry. Let it go, it's over and you won't have to dance with her anymore."

"I had better not, otherwise I'm finding Alejandro and I won't come and save you this time if he starts fondling your ass."

Luke bit his lip to stop his giggles and nodded, "Fine, I won't let you dance with her again, I promise."

Reid narrowed his eyes, "Good, because I'm serious about Alejandro."

Luke nodded turning his lips inwards but couldn't help but laugh heartily, his forehead resting on Reid's shoulder for support. Reid patted Luke's back, "Get all the laughter out now because I never want to hear or talk about this ever again."

Luke's laughter subsided and he wiped his eyes, "I get it okay, no more laughing. It's out of my system for good now."

Reid picked up a glass of champagne from a waiter walking by and glanced over on the dance floor and saw someone staring at them, "Ohhh look who it is," Luke followed Reid's gaze to see Milton Weatherby. He had been watching them and probably noticed their closeness.

"Oh it's Milton, should we go and say hello?"

"No, we aren't going go and say hello to that bastard." Reid commented and Luke laughed.

"Oh my god, I can't believe what we did that night," Luke chuckled at the memory and Reid smiled back, "Yeah, it was great to make him feel nervous, he was a jerk." Reid took a swig of the champagne, watching Milton with his twenty-something date in the shortest dress he had ever seen, "I mean who is he to judge us, just look at him."

"Reid," Luke scolded.

Reid leaned in close to Luke's ear, "I'm just saying what you're thinking, that's all."

"I wasn't..." Luke was cut off as a panicked stricken Samantha came walking quickly towards them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" Samantha asked.

Luke pulled away hastily from Reid, "No, its fine. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, its Hannah, she's spilt something on her dress and I need to go and get her changed, and I have no one to watch Harry and I can't find Eddie and..."

Luke put a hand on her arm stopping her, "Samantha, calm down, we'll take care of Harry and you go and take care of Hannah."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure it's fine, you go."

Samantha handed Harry over to Luke and the baby bag to Reid and hurried off in the other direction.

"Luke," Reid was holding the baby bag at an arm's length, "You can take care of the baby, I'm going to get some more cake."

"No, please Reid, we only have to take care of him for a little while, stay." Luke was bouncing Harry in his arms. He was started to become irritable and Luke had a feeling that Harry was about to burst into tears at any moment.

"Okay fine, but only for a little while."

"Thank you."

Harry dropped his head on Luke's shoulder nuzzling his neck and rubbing his tiny hands over his face and just as Luke predicted, Harry started crying.

"Oh man, shhh, Harry," Luke hushed, but Harry cried louder, his face going red and Reid couldn't help but watch Luke with a smirk on his face.

"Reid, this isn't funny," Luke shushed Harry his cries getting louder, "Can you find a rattle or something in the bag? There must be a toy or something in there."

Reid rolled his eyes and opened the bag but all he could see was diapers and extra clothes and wipes.

"Hurry up, Reid." Luke sounded agitated as everyone was staring at the both of them with a crying baby probably thinking that they'd done something to him to make him cry.

"Calm down, blondie, I can't find anything."

Luke carried on shushing, rubbing Harry's back and bouncing him in time with the music but he wasn't having any of it.

"Okay, come with me, maybe the music is bothering him, we'll take him inside." Luke grabbed Reid's free arm pulling him along with him into the house, "But...I want cake." Reid complained.

Luke ignored him and dragged him into the house with him, the living room was pretty much deserted and the music a lot less quiet, but the cries from Harry, not so quiet.

"Reid, put the bag down and hold Harry while I find a toy or something."

"What?"

"Hold the baby, Reid. He won't bite."

"You don't know that," Reid murmured as he took Harry in his arms, wincing as he let out a piercing wail while Luke rummaged through the bag.

Reid rubbed Harry's back, bouncing and swaying him from side to side to calm him down. Harry's cries immediately settled down into whimpers and he dropped his head on Reid's shoulder, his tiny hand gripped his collar tightly and he nuzzled his face in Reid's neck.

Not hearing a cry from Harry for a few seconds unnerved Luke and he quickly twisted around to see Harry half asleep on Reid's shoulder.

"Oh my god." Luke shook his head in disbelief.

"Shhh," Reid held a finger to his lips, as he watched Harry fall asleep, his eyes shutting slowly.

Luke moved closer to Reid to see Harry's face and rubbed his cheek with his finger lightly, "For someone who says that they don't like kids, kids love you," Luke whispered.

Reid rolled his eyes and glanced back down, "Urgh, he's drooling on me."

Luke chuckled softly, "Hold on, let me get something."

Luke found a napkin in the bag and placed it under Harry's head, smoothing it out on Reid's shoulder.

"There, that's better." Luke smiled.

"Wait, I'm not going to hold the baby now, he's sleeping, here." Reid was about to pass Harry over but he startled awake, whimpering and Reid immediately patted his back till he settled down again.

"See," Luke grinned, "You have some kind of magic with kids, I can't believe it."

"I do not have magic," Reid argued.

"What do you call this then?" Luke pointed at the Reid and then at the baby, "You two look cute."

Reid held up a finger, "I am not cute. You can say I'm hot, but don't say I'm cute."

"I think I'll stick with cute," Luke grinned, "I'm surprised you didn't sing to him to get him to sleep."

"Luke." Reid warned.

"Just an observation, Reid. Damn, I wish I had a camera to capture this moment."

"So do I", a voice came from the door.

Luke turned to see that Samantha walking towards them, "Thank you boys so much, I was trying to get him down for a nap and you've made my job easier."

"You should thank Reid here, all he had to do was hold him and Harry stopped crying." Luke smiled and patted Reid's shoulder.

"Really?" Samantha asked surprisingly as Reid handed Harry over carefully to her.

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome to see."

"I wish I could have you boys around all the time, you make quite the team." Samantha commented as she took the bag from Luke.

Luke put an arm around Reid's shoulder, "We do, don't we," Luke glanced over at the scowl on Reid's face.

Samantha laughed, "Alright boys, I'll let you enjoy the party. I'll see you back outside later?"

"Sure." Luke nodded.

Samantha thanked the both of them again and they all made their way out back into the marquee. Reid went over to the bar getting a beer and a water for Luke and sat down at the table, sighing deeply.

"If you ever wanted a job on the side, baby-sitting would be the perfect job for you," Luke teased.

"Do you _want_ me to find Alejandro?" Reid retorted taking a swig of his beer.

Suddenly a ball of pink fluff came running towards Reid and flew into his lap, almost making Reid drop his beer.

"Hi," Hannah beamed.

Reid cleared his throat, "Hey, Hannah. What's up?"

"I want to dance with you."

Luke sniggered and Reid shot him a glare.

"Hannah, I'm too tired, why don't you ask your dad?"

"Reid, you can't say no to a dance with a beautiful girl like her, that's not very nice at all, is it, Hannah?" Luke said.

"No, not nice, please, please, please," Hannah gripped Reid's hand trying to pull him off his chair.

"Go on Reid, go, for me. Please?" Luke pleaded.

Reid rolled his eyes and reluctantly got to his feet, "I'll get you for this, Mr. Snyder," Reid warned as Luke waved him off.

Watching Reid and Hannah dance together was the most adorable thing Luke had ever seen and even though Reid was hesitant at first, he seemed to get into it. The height difference was an issue, but Reid made sure that Hannah got spun around, lifted in the air and at one point he even dipped her, making her giggle loudly and Reid couldn't help but laugh along. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but it was fun.

Luke had got into conversation with an aunt of Ramona's when an outstretched hand came into his vision. Luke looked up to see who the hand belonged to and narrowed his eyes.

"Come on." Reid said waggling his fingers.

"Come on, where?"

"To dance, you idiot."

"With you?" Luke asked surprisingly.

"No, with Milton, shall I call him over? Yes, of course with me."

"But you don't _dance_."

"I can make an exception in this case and plus you owe me," Reid smirked.

"But Reid, I-", Reid cut Luke off, "You haven't danced at all yet and I'm not going to take no for answer, come on."

Luke closed his eyes, took a deep breath and took a hold of Reid's hand. He opening his eyes, and saw Reid grinning at him and then pulled him onto the dance floor.

Just as they reached they got there, the band began to play a slow romantic song, asking all the couples to come and dance.

"Reid, this is slow dance, we can't do that."

"Why not?" Reid pulled Luke closer as the song started, "We're friends, friends can slow dance can't they? In this case, fake boyfriends," Reid smirked.

"Reid," Luke sighed, "It's just a little weird."

"Are you worried about what people will say?"

"No, of course not."

"So," Reid brought their bodies close together, he held Luke's left hand and wrapped his other arm around his waist and Luke put his hand on Reid's shoulder, "Let them say what they want, okay?"

Luke rolled his eyes, his lips tugging into a smile, "Fine, then."

They swayed to the music, dancing on the spot and Luke noticed how right it felt to be held by Reid and Reid hadn't felt so relaxed dancing in a long time. They fell into a comfortable silence not needing to say anything and just moved to the music.

Luke was pretty sure that he'd heard Reid humming along to the music, but didn't have the heart to tease him about it, _'maybe later'_, Luke thought. Luke hadn't even noticed when he'd hooked his chin over Reid's shoulder and their joined hands were resting between their bodies until Luke saw that a man had been staring weirdly at them and when he caught Luke's eye he got up and left.

"What is that man's problem?" Luke murmured.

Reid moved away from Luke reluctantly, "What's wrong?"

Luke shook his head, "Nothing, there was just this man staring at us, he got up and left though."

Reid turned around to follow Luke's gaze and shook his head.

"Some people are so ignorant."

"Reid-", but Luke was cut off as he felt an arm around his shoulder.

"Hello boys," Ben wrapped an arm around the both of them, "This looks cosy, can I join in?"

Reid rolled his eyes, "Yes, you're welcome to."

Luke pulled away from Reid feeling a little shy, "Where's Romy? I kinda owe her a dance." He asked.

"This is why I'm here, she didn't want me to disturb you two lovebirds, but I thought what the hell. We have to leave soon and she was hoping that you would have one dance with her and you too, Reid."

"Of course I will. I'll just go and get her," Luke smiled at Reid and walked off to find Ramona.

Ben then turned to Reid waggling his eyebrows, "So, you and Luke, huh? You were getting a little too close for pretend boyfriends there, weren't you?"

Reid glared at Ben and walked away. Ben knew he had an answer without Reid even saying a word.

* * *

"Luciano, you finally found some time for me," Ramona smiled as she wrapped her arms around Luke.

Luke laughed, "And what about all the men you were dancing with? You could have come to find me, I felt kinda left out," Luke pouted.

"I saw you were quite a bit busy with your own man, so I thought I'd leave you two alone."

"What man?"

"Reid, obviously." Ramona smirked.

Luke ducked his head, unable to meet Ramona's eyes, "He's not my man."

"Luke, hey, Luke," Ramona called trying to meet his eyes, forcing him to look at her, "If you like him, you like him, don't fear it. I know you're probably thinking that it's too soon to move on, or you feel scared that he won't feel the same way, but I'm pretty sure he does."

Luke didn't know what to say and just nodded, "Luke, I know you've been hurt, and hurt badly, and you've lost trust in yourself, but don't let that stop you from finding love again. Don't fear it, embrace it, honey. I want you to be happy," Ramona lifted a hand to his cheek, "Did you hear me?"

Luke was unable to say anything and swallowed down the lump in his throat, ignoring the prickling of tears in his eyes, "Thank you," he managed to whisper. Ramona pulled Luke into a tight hug, rubbing his back soothingly, "You're family, Luke. There are no sorrys and no thank yous between us."

Luke pulled back smiling, wiping away a few stray tears as he saw Ben approaching them with Reid in tow, "Romy, what did you say to make my Luciano cry?" Ben asked as he hugged Luke to him, cupping his cheek.

"It's between me and Luke, right Luke?" Ramona winked.

Luke smiled and nodded not noticing Reid's concerned look, "Okay, so I'm going to grab my Luciano for a dance," Ben said, "And Romy, here's Reid, come on Luciano, I won't ever make you cry, baby," Ben grinned dragging Luke along with him.

Reid watched as Ben and Luke messed around on the dance floor and rolled his eyes at their immature antics, "They are a pair of weirdo's, aren't they?" Ramona laughed.

"Yeah, and you married one of them," Reid smiled sadly, "So before we dance, should I get out the tissues, just in case?"

Ramona giggled, "Come here, you, don't be silly."

Ramona wrapped her arms around Reid's neck, "Firstly, I wanted to thank you for the first dance. I didn't know you could play the piano so beautifully, it was a nice surprise."

Reid just shrugged, "Well, I thought it would put me in your good books, for the future, in case, you know, you decide to leave Ben."

"I'll keep that in mind, at least Ben has a back-up in Luke so I wouldn't worry about him as much."

Reid chuckled, his eyes finding Luke, watching him being spun around and he smiled to himself.

"Reid," Reid didn't hear her and Ramona followed Reid's gaze to find him gazing at Luke, she pulled his chin to look at her.

"You're a wonderful man Reid, and any man would be lucky to have you," Reid rolled his eyes, "Don't roll your eyes at me, I'm being serious," Reid pressed his lips together and nodded for her to continue, "You project this tough exterior but I know you care for people, and when you care for someone, you care deeply and completely, with devotion. Just let someone see that and I promise that life will be good for you, you won't feel so alone," Reid opened his mouth argue but Ramona stopped him, "And yes, I know you'll probably say that you have your work to keep you company, but Reid, work is never enough and I think you know that."

Reid looked away, unable to meet Ramona's eyes and tried to process what she had said. He really thought he wasn't an open book and that people didn't know him, he was wrong, very wrong.

"Oh and the next wedding I go to, I want it to be yours," Ramona said, bringing Reid out of his thoughts.

Reid stared incredulously at her, "Are you serious?"

"Yep, I can see you as a married man, maybe with a few Reid juniors running around." Ramona teased.

Reid shuddered dramatically, "Christ, I don't even want to imagine that."

Ramona swatted Reid's arm lightly, "You say that now, but mark my words, Reid. We will see."

"Yes, Romy, we will see." Reid said sarcastically.

Ramona just laughed and hugged Reid, kissing him on the cheek before letting him go.

"I need to go and get changed, because we're leaving soon, but make sure you see me before I go, okay?"

Reid smiled, "Of course."

Ramona swiftly left leaving Reid behind thinking about what she had told him. He wasn't expecting the day to turn out like this. He didn't want to think about these things, not when he had finally gotten used to being alone. But was he ever used to it? Was he just getting by, and biding time? Reid knew that coming back to England would bring up all these problems. Reid sighed, rubbing his hand over his face, glad that the day was nearly over and he was looking forward to some well-earned rest. He felt tired, not just physically but mentally too.

Reid weaved through the tables making his way towards the bar when he was stopped in his tracks by an older man. Reid's stomach plummeted as he realised who it was, a sudden coldness ran through his body and he froze, unable to move.

"Reid Oliver, isn't it?" the older man held out his hand.

Reid's heart was racing and he couldn't believe his aunt hadn't told him that he would be here. Reid couldn't walk away now that he'd acknowledged him. He held out his own hand hesitantly, "Mr. Fitzgerald, it's been a long time."

"Yes, it's been quite some time. What are you doing now?"

"I'm a doctor, neurosurgeon actually." Reid didn't want to talk to this man any longer and he was hoping that short answers would make him leave.

"Neurosurgeon, that's impressive."

"I'm glad you think so."

* * *

Luke was just coming back from inside the house when he noticed the man that had been staring at Reid and him earlier was talking to Reid and he didn't look happy or comfortable. He could see Reid's shoulders were tense, his hand curled into a fist and bouncing on his thigh. The man seemed intent on talking to him and Reid didn't look interested in talking to him at all. Reid's eyes were darting around looking for a means of escape and Luke hadn't even realised when he'd started walking towards both men.

Luke hooked his arm through Reid's and offered his free hand to the other man.

"Hi, I'm Luke Snyder," the other man shook his hand hesitantly as he saw Luke standing so close to Reid, "Derek Fitzgerald, nice to meet you."

Luke smiled and shot a glance at Reid who was still tense, his jaw clenched, his lips tightly pressed together and his eyes on the floor.

"Nice to meet you too," Luke nodded, "So, how do you know the bride or the groom?"

"We're old family friends of the Moore's actually, we go back many many years."

"That's nice, so your children must've grown up with Ben, right?"

An older woman, looking to be Derek's wife made her way over to her husband, her face full of fear.

"Yes, our daughter went to school with Ben actually and she just got married herself last year."

"That's wonderful," Luke held his hand out to the woman standing next to Derek, "Hi, you must be Mrs. Fitzgerald," she shook his hand, "Victoria Fitzgerald," she nodded shakily and tried to communicate something to Derek.

"So, you only have the one daughter?" Luke asked.

Mrs. Fitzgerald glanced at her husband fearfully biting her lip and grasped his arm.

"Yes, we have just the one daughter."

Reid let out a sarcastic laugh surprising Luke, "Are you kidding me? Just the one daughter?"

"Well, yes. Wasn't I clear enough Dr. Oliver?"

Reid finally glanced up at Derek staring at him angrily, "You were clear just now and _crystal_ clear a decade ago, it's just a shame that what you said makes me sick." Reid said dangerously.

Luke tightened his hand on Reid's arm trying to make sense of what was happening, he felt incredibly frightened, he had never seen Reid look so angry and Derek's face had turned reddened, his nostrils flaring.

"You're telling me I'm sick, look at you?" Derek pointed at both Luke and Reid, "And I can't believe you still have the nerve to show up here after what you did."

Victoria pulled on Derek's arm, "Let's go Derek, we need to get home."

"Mr. Fitzgerald, you're the one who started the conversation here," Reid said as he laughed bitterly, "So, you finally acknowledge him, you finally realise that you indeed had a son, a son named Dean. You may think I'm sick, but what you did was far worse. I haven't seen a human stoop so low so don't you dare judge me." Reid seethed.

"You cannot talk to me in this way, young man," Derek almost shouted, his wife insisting they leave, "I did nothing, it was all your doing."

Reid shook his head and glared at Derek, "I can't believe that you would throw that in back in my face after so many years. If I were you I would listen to your wife and leave, before I do something I really really regret." He said carefully in a low voice.

Derek shot Reid a look of anger and walked off dragging his wife along. His wife turned and smiled sadly but sympathetically, and mouthed a 'sorry', but her eyes betrayed underlying grief.

Luke rubbed Reid's arm, "Reid, are you okay? What the hell was that about?"

Reid rubbed a hand over his face and hair, pushing Luke's hand off his arm, not meeting his eyes, "I'm fine, Luke. We should go and say bye to Ben and Ramona before they leave for their honeymoon," Reid said quietly before walking back into the house leaving Luke behind.

Luke had no idea what had just happened a few moments ago, it must've been something serious for Reid to hold so much anger inside, and that name again, Dean. Luke tried to shake off the bad vibes but he knew this argument was more serious than Reid made it out to be, it affected him. Luke ran a hand through his hair breathing deeply, and followed Reid's path back into the house.

* * *

Ben and Ramona were flying out for their honeymoon in Barbados the same night and so everybody had gathered in the hallway to wish them a good journey. Luke hugged Ben and Ramona goodbye, wishing them a safe journey, Ben couldn't help but whisper one more piece of advice as he hugged him, "Take a risk, Luke. Fuck the consequences," and Luke laughed as he pushed Ben away. Reid held out his hand for a handshake, claiming he was all 'hugged out', but Ben didn't care and hugged him tightly patting his back vigorously and swaying him.

Reid still looked upset and Luke could see that his eyes were almost blank, with no expression at all, but he still bid the both of them goodbye with a smile on his face. Luke wasn't sure if Reid wanted him around after witnessing that argument and so waved Ben and Ramona off outside and stayed outside taking in the cool air of the night. Many of the guests had left barring some of Ben's family who were preparing for their journey home, Luke said his goodbye's to all of them, promising that he would come and visit.

Luke sat outside alone for a few more moments, trying not to think of what had happened earlier between Reid and Derek, but his mind just wouldn't switch off. He got to his feet making his way inside the house when he noticed Ellie and Reid having a heated discussion.

Ellie had her hands on his face as if she was trying to console him but Reid shook his head sadly and pushed her hands away making his way upstairs, two steps at a time. Ellie called out for Reid but he didn't answer, ignoring her.

"Is everything okay?" Luke asked as he approached Ellie.

Ellie sighed, "I don't know, darling. I think I made a huge mistake by inviting them."

"You're talking about the Fitzgerald's, right?"

Ellie looked shocked, "Yes, how did you know?"

"I was there when they had their confrontation of sorts. What was that about?"

Ellie put her hand on Luke's shoulder, "I can't tell you that, because it isn't my place but what I do know, is that he shouldn't be alone right now. I think he needs you."

Luke frowned at Ellie's sad expression but nodded, placing his hand on Ellie's, "Okay, I'll go. But please, don't worry anymore and just relax. I'll take care of it."

Ellie nodded, "Okay, thank you."

Luke smiled squeezing Ellie's hand and walked slowly up the stairs. Once he got to their floor, he knocked on Reid's door, just in case he didn't want the company, but when he heard no answer he opened the door slowly and walked in. Reid wasn't there. Luke panicked slightly, wondering where Reid may have gone but he when he opened the adjoining door to his room his heart flooded with relief. Reid was sitting on Luke's bed, his head in his hands, elbows on his knees.

Luke breathed a sigh of relief, "There you are Dr. Oliver, I was looking for you in your room and I find you here."

Reid's head snapped up, he looked to be in a daze and he stood up, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't even realise -you're probably tired. I'll go to my room."

Luke laughed and walked forward, pushing Reid to sit back down, "No, stay, it's okay. I'm not sleepy right now anyway."

Reid just nodded and swallowed, his eyes focused on the floor. Luke took his suit jacket off, his shoes and his tie, so that he could get more comfortable and sat down next to Reid carefully.

"Reid?"

"Hmm?" Reid answered, still staring at the carpet.

"Are you okay? I mean you still seem upset about what happened. You can talk to me, you know that, right?"

Reid glanced up to see Luke's concerned face and looked away again, "I wish you hadn't heard that."

Luke's hand, of its own accord, touched Reid's arm, his thumb rubbing his arm soothingly.

"It's okay, Reid. Like I said, if you want to talk, I'm here." Luke said softly.

Reid rubbed a hand over his nose and faced Luke, "I don't want to talk about it, at all."

Luke shot Reid a half smile, tilting his head, "That's okay too."

Reid nodded his thanks, his eyes travelling over Luke's face, flittering between his eyes and lips.

Luke swallowed audibly and looked away as he felt his pulse racing, the way Reid was looking at him, was unexplainable.

"So, if you don't want to talk, how about I sing a little to lighten the mood?" Luke nudged Reid's shoulder.

Reid laughed softly.

"Good golly almighty, we got a smile out of you." Luke grinned.

Reid narrowed his eyes, "Yeah well, listening to you sing is torture that I _don't _want to go through."

"Hey, I'm not that bad." Luke said with a hurt look on his face.

"That's what bad singers always say." Reid laughed.

"You know what? I think Lolita is still around, do you want me to get her to sing to you?" Luke got to his feet walking slowly towards the door, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind." he teased.

"You're not serious?"

"I'm being totally serious! I mean you said that I'm torture, so Lolita can't be _that_ bad..."

Reid rolled his eyes, "Right, I'm off to bed then, and I'm locking my door." Reid moved swiftly to the adjoining door but Luke stopped him by grabbing Reid's arm spinning him around.

"I was only kidding, Reid," Luke said softly and looked up to meet Reid's eyes, "Stay, please."

Reid glanced down at Luke's hand on his arm and back to look at Luke's face, his eyes were gazing into his, and he watched as Luke's eyes travel to look at his lips and Reid could feel that they were treading dangerous territory.

Luke's breathing increased and his skin started tingling and all he could think about was how Reid's lips would feel on his, he'd dreamt about it and to have him so close was making his heart hammer like crazy. Was he willing to take the risk, a risk on Reid? He didn't even know whether Reid felt the same way about him, but Reid still being here and the way he was looking at him was enough for Luke for now. Ben's last words echoed through his mind, _'Take a risk, take the risk.'_

Luke lifted his hand off Reid's arm and carefully cupped his cheek, his thumb brushing his cheekbone. Reid instinctively closed his eyes, breathing out shakily. Luke's touch sent his pulse racing through the roof and it felt good, it felt too good. Reid opened his mouth to say something and looked back up into Luke's eyes but his mouth went dry as he saw his eyes full of want and desire. Luke raised his free hand and placed it on the other side of Reid's face and moved in closer, closing his eyes as he pressed a soft kiss to Reid's lips.

Luke pulled away resting his forehead on Reid's, his eyes still closed, "Luke..." Reid breathed.

"Shhh," Luke murmured, kissing Reid gently, he had to feel his lips on his again. He let his tongue run across Reid's bottom lip and pressed his body closer. Reid gave in to the intoxicating kiss and tilted his head, opening his mouth allowing Luke entrance, his hands on Luke's waist pulling him even closer. They kissed each other hungrily, letting their tongues slide languidly together while Reid's hands worked to pull Luke's shirt out of his pants. Luke moaned into Reid's mouth as his hands found bare skin, his fingers running lightly down his back, his touch electrifying.

Reid dropped his hands to shrug of his suit jacket, whilst still keeping his lips firmly on Luke's and moved forward, pushing Luke onto the bed and he kicked his shoes off. Luke pushed himself backward to allow Reid to lie on top of him, his hands fumbling with Reid's tie, trying to get it off. Reid pulled away from his lips, straddling Luke's hips, he undid his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and pulling it over his head to reveal his bare torso. Reid watched as Luke's chest rise and fall, in anticipation and groaned when he saw Luke lick his kiss swollen lips, his eyes tracing over his body and Reid smirked.

Luke's eyes travelled over Reid's body, his handsome chiselled face, his ruffled hair, his eyes blazing with lust and desire and the hard ripple of muscles, it left him breathless and he licked his lips. His eyes found Reid's face and he bit his bottom lip seductively.

Reid bent down pulling Luke into a deep kiss and he moaned in appreciation. Leaving Luke's lips, he kissed along his jaw till he reached his earlobe, biting on it and then soothing it with his tongue. Luke moaned and arched up into Reid, his growing hardness meeting Reid's own. He continued kissing down Luke's neck till he reached his collarbone and then licked his Adam's apple making Luke tilt his head back, his mouth open in an inaudible gasp. Luke's hand was in Reid's hair pulling and tugging, his breathing erratic, his breath coming out in short, sharp bursts. Reid started to unbutton Luke's shirt, leaving open mouthed kisses as he did, gasping as Reid's hands tweaked and flicked at Luke's nipples.

He moved back up to Luke chest leaving small kisses in his wake, his hands held Luke's face and he kissed him deeply. Luke's own hands pushed on the small of Reid's back, trying to get as much body contact as possible. Reid's hands fell to Luke's belt, unbuckling it and pulling it out of the loops, his fingers pulling down the zipper of the pants. He pushed his hand into the pants finding Luke's hard cock and stroked hard and he groaned into Reid's mouth at the contact. Reid kissed back down Luke's neck, pushing Luke's shirt collar away nibbling and sucking, marking him. Luke breathed harshly into Reid's ear, pushing himself into Reid's hand as he stroked harder and faster.

"Reid..." Luke moaned.

Hearing his name stopped Reid in his tracks, hearing his name said the way Luke said it, made him want to hear it said like that forever. But hearing it now, broke the spell. He pulled away trying to catch his breath, his hands either side of Luke's head. Luke ran his hands through Reid's curls looking up at him with concern, "You okay?"

Reid shook his head, "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Doing what?" Luke asked breathlessly, missing Reid's touch. He leaned up kissing Reid on his lips, "This," he kissed Reid on his cheek, "this," Luke wrapped his arms around Reid's neck, "Or this," Luke whispered, as he licked along Reid's lips. He pulled Reid down and kissed him, slipping his tongue inside Reid's mouth. Reid gave into the kiss unable to resist the soft sounds Luke was making and the feel of his lips on his, but he came to his senses and pulled away.

"No, Luke." Reid protested.

Luke kept his hands firm in Reid's hair, kissing his jaw, ignoring Reid calling his name.

"Luke, stop." Reid almost shouted, pushing Luke's hands away and moved off of him completely, standing by the bed. He rubbed a hand over his face and hair and tried to calm himself down.

Luke leaned up on his elbows, a little shocked at the sudden turn of events, "Reid, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

Reid didn't reply as he bent down to pick up his shirt, "We shouldn't have done this, Luke, I'm sorry."

Luke moved down to sit on the edge of the bed, trying to grab a hold of Reid's hand, "I'm not sorry, Reid. I've wanted this for a long time."

Reid narrowed his eyes, "Luke, you're in love with someone else. How can you say that?"

Luke swallowed, his eyes wide, taken aback by Reid's suggestion, "Who am I supposed to be in love with?"

"Noah."

"Who?" Luke didn't understand.

"Noah, your boyfriend."

Luke frowned, "I...I don't have a boyfriend."

Reid laughed bitterly, "Don't say that Luke. Don't lie to me."

"Reid, wh- why would I lie to you?"

Reid waved his hand between the two of them, "So this could happen. Maybe you just wanted to get laid, I don't know."

"You think I just wanted to get laid? Reid, don't you know me at all?" Luke said slowly, his voice thick with emotion.

Reid shrugged putting his shirt back, adjusting the collar, "All I do know is that you have a boyfriend and you love him and what just happened here was a mistake."

"But I don't have a boyfriend, Reid, I really don't." Luke argued.

"Let's say I believe that for the moment, then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because there was nothing to tell, Reid!"

"So you lied?"

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you, Reid. I haven't told anyone because there was nothing to tell."

"You're obviously still not over him."

"What? How can you say that?" Luke's eyes filled with tears.

"I've heard things about him, I've heard you talk about him and you never mentioned that you broke up."

"You're not making sense," Luke ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head, "Wait, if you wanted to know about Noah then I think I have the right to know about someone in your life."

"And who is that?"

"Dean." Luke spat.

"I don't want to talk about him."

"The same way I didn't want to talk to you about Noah. Are you over _him_, Reid?" Luke asked.

Reid didn't answer and Luke got to his feet, his shirt still open, moving towards him, "This Dean obviously meant a lot you. What happened? Did he fuck around with you or did you fuck around with him?

Reid buttoned his shirt, unable to meet Luke's eyes not wanting to talk any longer, "See, you can't talk about him, can you? Well, that must obviously mean you still love him and you're not over him," Luke said sarcastically, "That argument you had earlier, with the Fitzgerald's, it was about Dean wasn't it? He must've done something horrible for his own father to deny that he ever had a son."

Reid stopped buttoning his shirt and dropped his hands, gazing into Luke's angry eyes.

"He's dead."

Luke's face dropped, his anger seeping away replaced with a sudden coldness, his chest constricting with fear.

"What?"

"Dean is _dead_, are you happy now?" Reid asked, his eyes blazing with anger, sadness and grief, a combination of emotions that scared Luke.

Luke reached a hand out to cup Reid's cheek, "Oh god, Reid, I'm sorr-"

Reid pushed Luke's hand away and bent down to pick up his suit jacket and his shoes, turning to walk away.

"Reid, please." Luke put a hand to Reid's shoulder.

"Luke," Reid warned, holding his hand up, "Please, just leave me alone, I don't—just leave me."

Reid walked through the adjoining door slamming it shut and locking it. Luke moved back, dropping onto the bed and held his face in his hands.

_'Oh god, what did I do?'_

* * *

The tiredness from the wedding day combined with the events of the night meant that Luke fell into a deep dreamless sleep. He wanted to go and apologise to Reid, but the look on his face scared him. He wasn't sure what had happened with Dean but it still affected Reid and Luke knew that he wasn't privy to that information. He couldn't believe that they'd nearly slept together and the reason he stopped it was because he thought Luke was taken, all this time Reid thought that he was with Noah, _'what had given him that idea?'_

Luke opened his eyes but squeezed his eyes shut again as bright sunlight shone through the windows. He opened his eyes, sat up in bed and glanced down at his clothes. He hadn't even changed, his shirt still unbuttoned and his pants unzipped. After Reid had left, he didn't have the energy to do anything but to just lie down and wish that he could go and talk to Reid, to be with him.

Luke got to his feet and scrambled around to find a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants to change into. Once he did he walked over to the adjoining door and took a deep breath before knocking, he couldn't leave things like this with Reid, he just couldn't.

"Reid?" Luke said softly as he knocked.

After hearing no answer he knocked a little louder, "Reid?"

Luke grasped the door knob and twisted it and was surprised as it creaked open. Luke was sure that Reid had locked it the night before. Luke walked inside hesitantly, "Reid?" he called out. He glanced around the room and saw that the bed looked as if it hadn't been slept in, his eyes darted around the rest of the room trying to find Reid. Luke panicked and walked back into his room checking whether Reid was in the bathroom, he knocked twice, he wasn't there either. Luke took deep breaths to calm himself down, _'He's probably downstairs'_, Luke convinced himself.

He was about to walk out of his room and opened the door, when he came face to face with Ellie.

"Oh Luke, darling, you startled me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, no need to apologise," Ellie put her hand to Luke's face, "Are you alright? You look a little flustered."

"I'm fine," Luke smiled.

"Okay, well I was just coming to see you anyway, it's rather late in the morning and I just wanted to check up on you."

"Oh, so is Reid downstairs having breakfast already?"

Ellie shook her head, "No, darling. Didn't Reid tell you? He left this morning to go back to New York. He had an early flight, in fact he's probably on it now."

Luke's heart started to race, "What?"

"He left this morning, you knew that didn't you?"

Luke laughed awkwardly and lied, "Oh, I totally forgot, he did tell me. I just forgot."

Ellie frowned, sensing something wasn't right, "I'll see you downstairs a little later then?"

Luke nodded, trying to control his emotions and shot Ellie a quick smile. Ellie ran a hand through Luke's hair and made her way back downstairs.

Luke closed the door behind him, squeezing his eyes shut. Willing tears not to fall.

The only thing that echoed through his mind was that Reid was _gone_ and that he wouldn't be able to speak to him and god knows when he would see him again.

Luke went back into Reid's room trying to make sense of what had happened this past week, everything had happened so fast and he took that risk, they nearly had sex and he took a risk that scared him but it was necessary but look where it left him.

His chest ached, it ached for Reid's touch, his smile and his witty retorts and he didn't know why. He was so used to seeing Reid everyday and for him not to be here felt wrong. He knew it was irrational and sounded so sappy, and Reid would probably tell him the same, but he missed him already.

As he reached Reid's bed his eyes found something that made his heart stop. In his rush to look for Reid, he hadn't noticed it and he couldn't believe he hadn't seen it.

The Rubik's cube.

Luke reached out for it hesitantly and sat down on the bed, holding the cube in his hands, staring at it. A solitary tear fell down his face hitting the cube, blurring his vision and he breathed out shakily.

_'Reid's gone.'_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm sorry to have left you at such a horrible cliffhanger but I promise that the fixing has now commenced! ;) Thank you guys so much for reading and as usual, feedback would be LOVED! Hope you enjoy! :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18

Reid rested his head on the car headrest, pinching the bridge of his nose trying but failing to get that look of anguish and sadness that was on Luke's face, out of his mind. It was still early morning, and the sun had barely risen when he'd packed his bags and made his way downstairs to wait for his taxi to take him to the airport. After the debacle of the night before, he was glad to be able to get away, fast.

Then why did he feel like he was crawling out of his skin?

Leaving early this morning, his footsteps unconsciously stumbled as he left the house. He chalked it up to the fact he was saying goodbye to his aunt but deep down he knew it was more than that.

Now in the taxi on his way to the airport, the ache in his chest didn't abate. He knew running away like this was not the right thing to do, but it sure made things a hell of a lot easier. To say the last week had been a rollercoaster was an understatement. He never imagined that this week could be one of the best and one of the worst weeks of his life. He never would say, but he did miss Ben's company, no matter how annoying he was, and getting to know Romy was great. But one person he didn't plan on meeting or sharing his time with was, Luke.

Luke.

Reid didn't know how to describe him, from the first moment he saw him on that plane, he was attracted to him, Reid couldn't deny that. But who knew that a chance meeting on the plane would lead them both to the same destination and the same house. Once he knew that Luke was off limits, it made him take a different stance on his relationship with him, he had to back off. It wasn't easy when Luke made it so hard, wanting to be friends, being in his face all the time, having to spend almost every day with him. Luke just being Luke seemed to do it.

Do what? What did Luke do? Reid questioned himself. Luke had broken down his barriers, he'd broken down his resolve and he'd loosened Reid up. Luke's smile, his laugh, his hair, his eyes - okay, so Reid couldn't pinpoint what else Luke had done to him. But Reid had probably smiled and laughed more than he had in months, in years and yes, he'd had fun. He had revealed and opened more of himself to Luke than he had to anyone else in a very long time.

But last night, all the pent up attraction, the flirting, the near-kisses culminated in having Luke finally kiss him and make the first move. It was more than he could've wished for. He got caught up in the moment and it felt _good_, it was all and everything and even more amazing than he had thought. To finally be able to touch him, taste him and hear him. Hearing Luke say his name the way he had said it, was indescribable. However he knew he had to put a stop to it. Not only was Luke in love with someone else but he knew that he wasn't in the right state of mind to have sex with Luke, no matter how eager his own body was to finish what had been started.

When Luke had denied anything about a boyfriend, accusing him of lying was a low blow and Reid knew that. Because if there was one thing Reid did know about Luke, he knew that he wasn't manipulative. Maybe he had his own reasons for not telling him about Noah, but his mouth ran away with his words before his brain and_ heart _had a chance to catch up. He was angry at himself, for letting himself be so easily swayed, he was angry at Derek Fitzgerald for getting through that wall he had built up even higher after Dean's death, and he was angry at this situation he had found himself in.

Seeing Derek Fitzgerald again had made his blood run cold. He'd only met the man once and before that, he had only heard the shit that he'd put Dean through from Dean himself. Reid had instantly disliked the man and wondered how in the hell Dean could still love his father. Derek's father was a full on homophobe and he made no bones about it. Then to hear him last night deny that he ever had a son, even though he was dead, made Reid so angry. How could any father in the world deny knowing their own son, forget him and never mention him again? Even though he was Dean's father, Reid still hated him. He was a jerk and an asshole and if he ever saw him again he would tell him. Dean being dead didn't mean he didn't exist in the hearts and the minds of those who cared for him and loved him.

Guilt still clawed away at Reid's heart and mind when he thought of Dean and what had happened that night. Derek's words echoed in his mind, blaming him for his death. His mind knew that there was nothing he could do. He tried to rationalise it and tried to make sense of the situation logically. But what's logical about losing someone you care about so deeply? Reid was left wishing that he could have done something to save him but not having the right to do so, and it was crushing. After losing his parents and then losing Dean, life changed for Reid even more. He was always an asshole, he was rude and unapologetic, but the walls became stronger and almost impenetrable once Dean died.

Then having Luke's lips say Dean's name was the final blow and it allowed him the perfect escape route. He just needed to get away and he needed time for himself, and Luke. Luke didn't need someone like him. Reid couldn't and didn't even want to think about the tears he saw in Luke's eyes, they never and should never _ever_ belong there. He had hardly slept the whole night, he was wide awake, itching to want to make things better. But he just couldn't and he had no idea what had stopped him. He was just thankful that he could get away, back to his work, his apartment and his microwave meals.

Coming to England had been...he couldn't decide whether it had been a good thing or a bad thing. Before he could make the decision, the taxi stopped at its destination. Reid hadn't even realised when he'd closed his eyes, his mind flashing through the events of the past week and last night. He got out, paying the driver and made his way into the airport, dragging his suitcase behind him. The deep orange glow of the morning sun was just rising over the taxi rank and as much as he tried not to, Reid couldn't help but think about Luke.

* * *

Luke was brought out from his thoughts as he felt someone running their fingers through his hair. He opened his eyes slowly and saw that Ellie was looking down at him with a sad smile on her face.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" she asked knowingly.

Luke looked back to his hands and the cube he was clutching. He couldn't even meet Ellie's eyes and he shook his head tearfully, his cheek brushing the soft sheets below. Luke had ended up curled up on Reid's bed, unable to move or even think. He wanted to go to the airport to find Reid and apologise but if Reid was already on his flight it would be pointless. Reid going away without talking to him made it clear that he didn't want him to follow him and it was clear that Reid didn't want him, full stop. Luke had no idea what to do, his mind was saying, _'just forget about him'_ and his heart was willing him to follow Reid back to New York. But would he even be welcome there? He didn't know and didn't want to know and most of all he didn't want to risk it. He took a risk, he risked his heart, and where did it leave him? It left him curled up on Reid's bed, clutching a Rubik's cube and thinking about what he had done wrong, and Reid? Reid wasn't here.

"Ohhh Luke, darling, come here." Ellie sat down on the bed as Luke lay his head on her lap, her hand softly running through his hair and fingers massaging his scalp, trying to soothe him.

Luke cried softly and Ellie let him, she didn't want to push Luke to tell her what happened but she knew that something serious must've happened to leave in Luke in such a state. Reid earlier that morning was not himself, he looked as if he hadn't had slept. His face was downcast and he had barely managed a smile. Ellie believed it was because of the Fitzgerald's being at the wedding and she apologised for not letting Reid know. She had been so caught up in the preparations for the wedding it had slipped her mind. But Reid reassured her that he was okay with it and left promising that he would come back soon, however Ellie was sure that something else must've happened. She knew that it would take something drastic for Reid to even contemplate coming back to England again but she let him go with a heavy heart, unaware of the turmoil brewing inside him.

Luke finally dried his tears with the back of his hand and sat up, wrapping his arms around his legs.

"I'm sorry for that," Luke said smiling sadly at Ellie.

"Don't you apologise," Ellie wiped away the remnants of Luke's tears and took his hand between her own, "What happened, dear?"

Luke exhaled loudly, closing his eyes, "I said some horrible things to him, Ellie, and I didn't mean them. My anger got the better of me and...I just wish I had a chance to apologise to him",

Luke sighed, "God, he must hate me."

Ellie shook her head, "No darling, he doesn't hate you and he never will."

Luke laughed bitterly, "You didn't hear the things I said," he shook his head, "I hate myself for saying them so he obviously must hate me. No wonder he left."

"Would someone who hates you, tell me that I should take care of you?"

Luke glanced up to look at Ellie, "What?"

Ellie nodded, "He didn't say those words exactly, but I knew what he meant. He can never hate you, darling. I've known that from the first time I saw the both of you together."

"What do you mean?"

"Just the way he looked at you, they way he took care of you when you fell down the stairs and then here, these past few days, seeing the both of you together. I'm guessing you don't dislike him that much either?" Ellie teased.

Luke laughed feeling embarrassed, "Was it that obvious?"

"Let's just say subtlety isn't either yours or Reid's best event."

Luke shot Ellie a half smile, "Yeah, I guess so, I just—"

"What, dear?"

"I...I just don't know what to do now. Reid's on his way back to New York and I'm here. Should I give him space or should I go after him?" Luke sighed, dropping his head in his hands.

"I don't know what to tell you dear, but right now, you need to eat and then we can figure something out, okay?" she rubbed her hand soothingly down his back.

Luke smiled running a hand through his hair, "Alright, I think I'll go for a shower and I will be down soon."

"Fabulous, and that soon had better be thirty minutes, not one hour like before," Ellie ruffled Luke's hair, "And seeing as though you missed breakfast, I can make your favourites for lunch."

"How do you know my favourites?"

"Ben." Ellie grinned.

Luke laughed, "Of course, I shouldn't have even asked."

"Go on young man, I shall see you downstairs soon and don't worry about anything. We'll figure this out, okay?" Ellie wrapped her arms around Luke, hugging him tightly to her and then pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you." Luke smiled and slipped off the bed making his way back to his room. Ellie sighed, watching Luke walk away. She couldn't help but think about how stupidly in love the two boys were, but also how much denial they were in.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Luke made it down for lunch. Luke was glad that Charlie didn't try to talk to him about Reid and kept him distracted with a different topic of conversation. He tried to eat as much as he could but his mind kept drifting back to his times spent with Reid. Ellie sat with him, making sure that he had enough to eat, trying to keep his mind occupied with questions about his family and his work.

Charlie asked Luke about his interests in writing as Luke had mentioned it him before. Charlie informed Luke that he had some contacts in the publishing business and contacts with some newspapers based in America. He told Luke that he would be happy to send along any of his work and pass on some numbers if was interested and Luke was grateful. When Charlie finished lunch and left to do some of his own work, he patted Luke on his back, "Don't give up son," was all he said and Luke couldn't help but smile back thankfully and nod.

After lunch Luke and Ellie made their way into the living room where she had first shown him the photos from Reid's childhood. They sat down on the sofa side by side and Ellie took Luke's hand between both of hers.

"So, Luke, what do you want to do?"

Luke glanced at Ellie and shook his head, "I have no idea, I just-", Luke paused, "With my ex-boyfriend, when things got tough, I used to give him the space that he needed, even though I didn't want to. I have no idea what to do with Reid, he is so frustrating."

"He sounds just like his mother," Ellie smiled.

Luke groaned with frustration, "I don't know whether I should go after him or give him some time. And who knows if he would even want to see me again."

"Are you still planning on doing your trip this week that you'd planned?"

"I don't know anymore."

"Do you want to talk to Ben? Maybe he could lend an ear."

"No, no, I don't want to disturb him on his honeymoon. This isn't his problem."

"You know he won't think that, Luke. He cares about you a lot."

Luke smiled, "I know, I just don't-" he was cut short as he heard a loud banging sound coming from the hallway. Ellie got to her feet and excused herself and went to find out where the noise was coming from.

Luke closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands when he heard a barrage of insults and swearing, in what sounded like Reid's voice. Luke dismissed the idea knowing that it was ridiculous to even think that Reid was back, and why would he be? But hearing Ellie call out Reid's name scolding him for swearing, brought Luke to attention, _'No way, that can't be him.'_Luke scrambled to his feet and made his way out of the room and his heart skipped a beat as he saw him.

It really was Reid, he was back.

He thought he was dreaming and he couldn't help but let a smile light up his face. Reid caught Luke's gaze and Luke swore that he saw a look of _something_ in his eyes which quickly changed to anger and indifference.

Reid tore his gaze away from Luke and dropped his head and told Ellie that he just needed to freshen up. Reid tried but failed not to look at Luke as he made his way to the foot of the stairs. Luke was speechless, still unable to believe that Reid was back and blocked the staircase before Reid could go upstairs.

"Reid, I thought you left?" Luke breathed.

Reid looked at Luke, "I thought I did too. Apparently Mother Nature had other plans."

"What do you mean?" Luke was hoping that Reid coming back had something to do with him, but his behaviour so far was not indicative of that.

Reid glared at Luke, "A fucking volcano in Iceland decided to erupt smoke and crap into the air. And because of a fucking dust cloud in the sky, flights have been cancelled and I can't leave. I've been sitting in the airport for hours trying to get a flight out but now I've been told I can't leave the country for another week at the very least, so move out of my fucking way because I am not in the mood for this."

Reid pushed past Luke quickly making his way upstairs and Luke closed his eyes trying not to feel so dejected. Reid hadn't come back for him and he felt stupid for even thinking that, but that didn't mean that they had nothing to talk about or sort out. Luke followed Reid's path up to his room and just as Reid was about to enter his room,

Luke grabbed a hold of his arm pulling him around to face him.

"Reid, please, we need to talk about last night."

Reid pried his arm out of Luke's grasp, "There's nothing to talk about Mr. Snyder, let's just leave it at that."

Luke's mouth fell open, "Mr. Snyder, really Reid? After everything that's happened between us, I'm Mr. Snyder now?"

"Well that is your name isn't it?"

"Reid, don't be a jerk and let me-"

"There is seriously nothing I want to talk to you about. I'll be out of your way as soon as I can find a flight out of this damn country and then you can live happily ever after with Noah."

Luke glared at Reid, his breathing becoming deeper, louder and his eyes shimmered with tears, "Noah is _not_ my boyfriend. I told you that already, Reid."

Reid shrugged, unable to meet Luke's eyes because he knew that he'd hit a nerve, "Sure-"

Luke opened his mouth to answer back, but he heard a phone ringing and Reid pointed to his pocket, "Your phone?"

Luke narrowed his eyes at Reid and dropped his head to grab the phone out of his pocket, "Hello?" he glanced back up to see that Reid had slipped into his room and Luke knew that this talk wasn't over. He wasn't going to give up this time.

"Luke!"

"Oh Ethan, buddy! How are you?" Luke felt like kicking Reid's door down but he wanted to wait until Reid had calmed down before he went to talk to him and so made his way into his room.

"I'm good, my fever went away quick and I had my medicine even though it was yucky! You haven't called in a long, long, long time, Luke."

"I'm so sorry Eth, I was busy here with the wedding, but it's over now."

"Does that mean you're coming home soon?"

"I don't know buddy, I will be home soon though. I promise."

"I miss you, Luke."

"I miss you too, buddy. Is Mom there?"

Luke talked to his mom about the wedding, telling her how it went and what happened. He also informed her about the flight situation which Lily was aware of as it had been all over the news. Luke hadn't even known as he had hardly watched television or been on the internet in some time. Lily told Luke that by the time he was scheduled to come back, flights should hopefully be back to normal. Luke let Lily then tell him about home, what his siblings had been up to and updated Luke about the progress of the some of the projects that his foundation had funded, but Lily sensed that something was wrong.

"Luke, baby. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom. Why?"

"I'm your mom, I can hear it in your voice. Did something happen? Did Noah call you?"

Luke sighed, "No, Noah didn't call me."

"But something did happen?"

"Mom," Luke wasn't sure whether he wanted to tell her about Reid.

"Luke, is this about Reid?"

"What?" Luke was shocked that his mom had even come to that conclusion.

"When you were telling me about the wedding, you mentioned his name quite a few times. Did something happen with him?"

"Mom, I don't know what to tell you." Luke said quietly.

"Okay baby, I don't want to force it out of you but if you want to talk or anything, just pick up the phone. Your dad and I are here for you, okay?"

"Thank you, Mom. I will tell you, I promise."

"Okay, I love you and we'll speak soon?"

"Yep, love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

Luke snapped his phone shut and lay down on his bed, squeezing his eyes shut. He didn't want to worry his mom about the Reid situation and wanted to wait until the misunderstanding with Reid had been sorted out. She had worries of her own and he didn't want to burden her. He hadn't even realised that he'd been talking on the phone for over an hour until he checked the time. _'Reid must have calmed down enough by now'_, Luke thought and so he slipped off his bed and knocked on Reid's door.

"Reid...Reid?"

Seeing that there was no answer, Luke opened the door himself and saw that Reid wasn't there.

_'He seriously cannot be gone again'. _

This time, instead of sadness filling his heart, it filled with anger and annoyance, his blood was boiling. He stormed downstairs and was about to shout out for Reid when he came face to face with Ellie, stopping Luke in his tracks.

"Go and pack a bag, Luke."

"Huh?" he asked confusedly.

"Go and pack a bag, Luke. There is a car coming to pick you up to take you to Reid."

Luke shook his head angrily, "Reid left _again_ didn't he? Where did he go?"

"He's gone to Cornwall to our old holiday home. He wanted some time away and he wanted to get away from here..."

"From me?"

"No, he didn't say that Luke. He told me not to tell you, but I don't care anymore. He borrowed a car from us and he left about an hour ago. I called someone there to make sure everything is set up for the _both_ of you, so go and get your bag and don't give up on him. He's a stubborn idiot who makes stupid decisions."

Luke couldn't help but laugh as he felt confidence flowing through his veins, "That he is. Thank you, Ellie."

"Don't be silly, darling. Just make sure you don't leave without talking to him. He doesn't know it yet, but he needs you. A lot."

"As much as I need him?" Luke admitted.

Ellie patted Luke's cheek smiling, "More than you think, dear."

Luke smiled widely and truly for the first time that day and finally saw a ray of hope. He would make Reid listen to him and there was no way he wasn't going to give up.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Hey guys! I am so sorry for the VERY late update! RL caught up with me which didn't leave me much time to update! But things will get sorted out now between the boys, so sit back and I hope you enjoy! As usual, feedback would be LOVED! Thank you for being so patient! :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

Luke had decided that he would try and talk to Reid rationally and calmly when he got there. But with the journey being over two hours his anger had increased by the minute as he remembered the way in which Reid had talked to him earlier at the house and it made his temper flare. The driver took a winding road up a coastal path. Wherever the cottage was, it seemed to be in the most remote place in the area as Luke saw no other houses nearby, except for a few small hotels they had passed. The sun was setting and an orange glow was reflecting off the sea below and Luke marvelled at the beauty. But even looking at such a beautiful sight made Luke even angrier, trying to figure out why Reid would go to such lengths to get away from him.

Luke thought about the times that he and Reid had spent together and tried to come up with a reason as to why he would even think that he had a boyfriend. Fair enough he hadn't mentioned it, but it was never discussed between them either. Luke didn't even _think_ about Noah whenever he was with Reid.  
Reid.

What he thought had been a friendship, a very good friendship, had been more than that all this time and Luke couldn't believe it. _'Is this why Reid hadn't made a move on me all this time?'_ He felt so stupid that he'd never cleared it up before, because it hadn't even occurred to him. They could have had more time and if he'd been brave enough then maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't have happened. Even though Noah was gone, he still found ways to mess up his life and Luke wished that this ghost of Noah would just fade away one day.

However, having this second chance was better than nothing. He didn't care if Reid didn't want to see him, he was going to fight through because he knew that he needed Reid as much as Reid needed him. Luke's mind drifted back to the close moments that he'd shared with Reid. No wonder he was angry, he still believed that he was with Noah. Why would he believe him when he'd had that idea stuck in his head all this time? He was going to convince him somehow and he was going to get through to Reid, whatever it took.

The winding road finally opened up revealing a small cottage perched on the edge of cliff. Luke could see steps leading down to the sea below, which was visible in the distance. It seemed to be the only cottage around for miles and when the car finally came to a stop, he grabbed his bag from next to him and told the driver he could leave.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait, sir?"

"No, I'm fine. There's a car here should I need to get back," Luke gestured to the car Reid had driven there, "If not, then I'll figure something out."

The driver hesitantly nodded and reversed the car out of the drive and drove away. Luke held onto his bag tightly, his knuckles turning white. He took a deep breath bundling all his confidence and energy and stalked his way over to the blue door. He dropped his bag on the doorstep and knocked loudly. Calm and rationality had most definitely flown out the window.

"Reid! Reid? Open the door!"

Reid's drive to Cornwall had been pretty good compared to the nightmare he had gone through at the airport. The airport was disorganised, the staff had no clue what was happening, and for someone like Reid who likes and needs order, it was hell. Then to be told that some random volcano whose name he couldn't even pronounce, had blown a dust cloud in the air, Reid's fury knew no bounds. He tried to find a flight, any flight to get him back to New York, but all flights were cancelled and he was told there wouldn't be any flights for most probably a week. He was glad that he had no major surgeries planned for the next couple of weeks after finishing the bulk of them before he had left, but he realised that he had to make his way back to his aunt and face Luke.

Reaching the house, he tried to stop thinking about Luke and instead focused on his anger at the situation. He wanted to get in and out of the house as fast as he could but walking in and seeing Luke, he would never admit that his heart skipped a beat. The glow had gone from his face and his eyes didn't have that spark but seeing that small smile of hope on his face was too much for Reid. Reid knew that he had to avoid Luke for his own sake and yet again, he let his mouth run without thinking about what he was saying, and then to have Luke running after him wanting to talk to him? Only Reid knew how much courage and strength he needed to not turn around, slam Luke up against the wall and kiss him and take care of him like his life depended on it. But Luke didn't deserve to be stuck with him, he deserved someone who only put a smile on Luke's face. As soon as Luke became distracted with his phone, Reid slipped away into his room before his urges got the better of him.

As soon as he knew the coast was clear he made his way down to Ellie asking for the key for the house in Cornwall. He made Ellie promise that she wouldn't tell Luke about it. He explained that he just needed to get away from here and he needed time for himself, but Reid could tell Ellie didn't believe a word. She told him about how she'd found Luke in the morning, how upset he had been that Reid had gone without telling him. Reid knew that leaving again like this would hurt Luke more, but it was the best for him. Setting up the navigation system had been easy and driving on the other side of the road wasn't difficult. He was Reid Oliver for fuck's sake, he could do anything and everything, whether he wanted to or not, including hurting Luke.

After his three hour drive, Reid couldn't wait to get out of the stifling car and just get some sleep. Ellie had made sure that someone had stocked up the fridge with food, but it seemed to be a lot of food. Reid thought that it might just be because of his appetite. He dropped his bag by the foot of the bed in his room, kicked off his shoes and he dropped down on the bed, covering his eyes with his arm. He willed his mind to shut down and just get some sleep. When Reid woke up an hour later, his stomach led him straight to the kitchen and just as he was about to reach for a bar of chocolate. He heard a loud banging on the door and his name being called. Reid turned to face the door slowly when he heard the voice again, the door being knocked so hard it was literally shaking off its hinges.

"Open the fucking door, Reid! NOW!"

Reid breathed in deeply, running a hand over his face, _'Fuck.'_

* * *

"Open the fucking door, Reid! NOW!"

Luke had already knocked once, but his patience was wearing thin and if Reid didn't open the door...

"What do you want?" Reid finally answered from behind the door.

"What do I _want_? I want to talk to you, you bastard. You can't just run away when things get tough."

"I didn't run away..."

"Yes you did Reid! You could've told me that you had a flight leaving the next day, you could've at least said goodbye. But what did you do? You ran away like a coward with no explanation, you dick-bag!"

"Dick-bag?" Reid quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes, Reid, you're a dick-bag, twat, tosser and a prick. Can't you even open the door and talk to me face to face? I want to apologise and you're not even letting me, you asshole!"

"And this is your way to apologise? Learning swear words from Ben? Do you think you're endearing yourself to me Mr. Snyder?"

Luke groaned in frustration, "Don't you dare call me Mr. Snyder, that's my dad. I am Luke, call me Luke, you idiot!"

Reid couldn't help but let a small smile emerge on his face. Hearing Luke swear and rant like this was pretty hilarious, "Mr. Snyder..."

Luke banged the door, "Argh, fuck you, Reid! Do you know how much it hurt when you just left like that? Do you know how much it hurt me to know that I'd hurt you?" Luke kicked the door with his foot, hard, but immediately felt a sharp pain in his foot and he thought he'd broken something.

"Owwww fuck, oww, oww , oww!" Luke jumped about on the spot, holding his foot.

Reid winced a little as he heard Luke shout out in pain, "Are you okay?" he asked concernedly with a slight hint of amusement in his voice.

"No, I'm not! No thanks to you!" Luke shouted, "You had better not be laughing, Reid!"

Reid pressed his lips together, "I'm not laughing, and you're being immature."

"So I finally showed my age, right? Now I'm immature. Is there anything else you want to call me while you're at it? Richie Rich, trust fund brat, whiny idiot?"

Reid sighed exasperatedly, "Are you always bitching around when you don't get what you want?"

"There we go, bitchy Luke, anything else?"

"No, I'm not calling you anything. Stop overreacting!"

"I'm not the one overreacting, you are! You're the one who ran away TWICE and you're the one not opening the door!" Luke could feel a lump rising in his throat, his voice cracking as he spoke, "Reid, open the door."

Reid closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. He leant his head on the door, "Just go, Luke. Please."

Luke put his hand on the door and breathed out shakily, "Reid, are you not going to let me in at all?" he asked quietly.

"Are you going to stay here and annoy me?" Reid retorted.

"Reid, stop being such a jerk." Luke sighed.

"Luke, just go."

"No! I'm not going anywhere. I'm not moving from here!"

"Fine!" Reid banged his fist on the door, "Do whatever the hell you want, stay out in the cold and be an idiot. See if I care."

"Fine! I will! I don't care what you say, but I'm not moving."

Luke slumped down on the front step and wrapped his arms around his knees, leaning his forehead on his arms. If Reid was going to be a stubborn asshole, then so was he.

* * *

Luke stayed stubborn and sat on the doorstep for what seemed like ages and it was cold, very cold. Luke forgot that being near the coast meant that the night would probably get chilly and he didn't have anything warm to wear, either. His ass was becoming numb sitting on the cold stone step and he looked around for something or somewhere where he could sit. He might have moved from where he was sitting but he wasn't going to leave until Reid came to get him.

He got to his feet, wincing slightly at the pain in his foot. He dusted his pants, grabbed his bag and limped carefully around to the side of the house where there was a wooden bench. Luke slammed his bag down and zipped up his coat and pulled his hood up. It was getting colder and when Luke looked up into the sky, he could see dark clouds forming. He exhaled loudly, his breath visible in the air, but he didn't care, he was going to wait it out no matter how cold it got.

Reid was sitting on the sofa in the front room, keeping warm from the fire that he'd started in the fireplace. The cottage was small but it got cold very easily as it was so close to the sea. He hadn't heard a word from Luke for quite some time and assumed that he must have left by now. He knew that there was a small hotel about a mile away and Reid assumed that Luke must've brought a car to get here. However his gaze couldn't help but drift to look outside the window. He saw it was getting darker, angry clouds gathering in the sky and wondered if Luke really was still waiting outside. He tried to distract himself by trying to read a book he'd found in one of the bedside drawers. It was some sappy romance novel and he didn't even know why he'd attempted to read it in the first place. Reid tried to make something to eat, he leant on the kitchen counter shaking his head. For the first time in a long time, he'd lost his appetite.

Hearing a loud crack of thunder rumble through the air, Reid glanced out of the kitchen to see torrential rain. He could hear the pitter patter of raindrops on the roof increase in intensity as a flash of lightning lit up the cottage followed by another loud and violent crack of thunder. The ferocious wind rattled around the cottage causing the rain to slam against the door. _'Luke couldn't really be outside in his weather'_, Reid convinced himself.

He walked across the kitchen to the front window, and glanced outside trying to catch a glimpse of Luke but he couldn't see him anywhere and there was no car outside except his. The rain was coming down hard, the cottage was getting pummelled and the wind was wailing outside. Reid turned to walk back to the kitchen to try and eat something but he felt a sense of restlessness invade his mind. Before he could stop himself, he turned back around and opened the front door. He poked his head out but there was no sign of Luke.

He walked further outside to double check and out of the corner of his eye a wriggling bundle of something on the bench. Reid narrowed his eyes and noticed a hand reaching out pulling the hood on the jacket further down. Without thinking, Reid strode over through the grass, with no shoes, in just his sweats and a t-shirt, not caring that he was getting soaked.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Reid shouted as he reached Luke.

Luke frowned with a pout and glanced up from under his hood to see Reid's angry expression, "I said I would wait, so here I am."

Reid grabbed Luke's arm, attempting to get him to move, "Do you know you could get sick if you stay out here? Come inside, you're soaked through. You look like a drowned rat."

"I thought you didn't care," Luke said as wrenched his arm from Reid's grasp.

"Luke, don't be an idiot, come inside, come on."

"I don't want your pity, Reid."

"Luke, if not for me can you just come in for yourself, for your family. If you get ill I don't know what I would do, so don't be stupid."

Luke looked back up into Reid's eyes and he couldn't help but notice how his eyes had softened, concern etched on his face.

"Luke, are you listening to me? Get your ass inside, now, or I'll smack you I swear." Reid held out his hand, trying to blink away the rain pooling on his eyelashes. He was getting soaked through, but he didn't care. He just needed to get Luke inside and warm.

Luke laughed softly, his teeth chattering, "Oh my god, you and Ben are so alike, it's weird."

"Luke, shut up and get inside."

Luke narrowed his eyes and grabbed a hold of Reid's hand, he'd forgotten about his injured foot and as soon as he put weight on it, he nearly fell over but Reid managed to catch him in time.

"Your foot?" Reid questioned.

"Yeah, I dunno if it's broken or something."

Reid rolled his eyes and pulled Luke's arm around his shoulders, grabbed his bag and helped a limping Luke into the cottage. He manoeuvred Luke into his bedroom and dropped his bag to the floor.

"Take your clothes off," Reid said as he went into the bathroom.

Luke dropped himself into a chair by the bed and watched as Reid came back with some fresh towels.

Reid glared at him as he pushed Luke's hood off his head, "Take your wet clothes off, now."

"Wow, Dr. Oliver, you're a little forward." Luke said in a flirty tone.

It had no effect on Reid whatsoever and he narrowed his eyes, "Don't try and be cute. Take your wet clothes off and get into something warm quickly," he said whilst shuddering, the cold suddenly getting to Reid.

"What about you?" Luke asked seeing that Reid was drenched too, his t-shirt plastered to his skin and his hair dripping with rain.

Reid ran a hand through his hair and hadn't realised how wet he was until Luke mentioned it.

"I'll go and get changed in the bathroom, you get changed here," he grabbed some clothes out of his bag and turned to see Luke struggling to take his shoes off.

Reid scoffed and dropped his clothes on the bed. He walked over to Luke, bending down and taking off Luke's shoes carefully. Reid peeled of Luke's sock and examined his foot, touching it gingerly with his fingers.

"Christ, you're so clumsy, Luke," Reid glanced up, "It's not broken, just a little bruised. Once you get changed, I'll get some ice for it, okay?"

Luke nodded and smiled softly, his eyes travelling over Reid's face. Reid dropped his gaze, his pulse quickening, noticing the way Luke was looking at him. He grabbed his dry clothes of the bed and walked into the bathroom slamming the door shut.

Luke let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. Even though Reid seemed a little distant right now, he knew it wouldn't last long. He'd gotten this far and that had to count for something.

* * *

Luke was huddled under three blankets on the sofa, Reid had insisted on a fourth but Luke had declined. His back was leaning against the armrest and his knees bent. He had his injured foot sticking out from under blanket with a bag of ice on it, which Reid kept checking on periodically. Reid had changed into some warmer clothes and walked over from the small kitchen bringing two mugs of hot tea. He passed one mug over to Luke who took it between both his hands relishing in its warmth. Reid sat down on the sofa next to Luke, leaning his elbows on his knees holding his own mug of tea, watching the wood crackle in the fireplace. The storm was still raging outside, rain was hammering down but being inside in the warmth was still stifling. The silence was a little fraught and Luke couldn't help but let his guilt overwhelm him.

"Reid?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

Reid narrowed his eyes uncertainly, "For what? Swearing at me, hurting your foot and sitting outside in the rain just waiting to catch pneumonia?"

"No, well, yeah, for that too," Luke paused, dropping his eyes, "And also for what happened last night and what I said, it was awful and I didn't mean it. I just let my jealousy get the better of me and I was angry that you stopped us and then you said something about Noah and I-"

Reid sighed, "Luke, it's okay."

"No it's not okay, how can you say that?" Luke eyes filled with tears, "I didn't even know anything about Dean and I started mouthing off about something that obviously still upsets you."

"Luke..."

"Reid, no—I feel terrible and yes, I should've told you about Noah but I was scared," Luke tears falling in quick succession, "I was scared about how you made me feel because it was so fast and so different. And now you must totally hate me after last night-"

"Luke!" Reid put his tea on the coffee table and moved closer to Luke. He cupped his chin and pulled his face up, "It's okay, I don't hate you and there is nothing to forgive, do you hear me?"

Luke frowned and exhaled shakily, sniffing, "What?"

Reid sat back down in his space again and smiled softly at him, "It's okay, I'm not angry at you, and can you stop with the leaking? I can't deal with people when they're crying."

Luke chuckled, swiping a hand under his eyes, "You can deal with blood and guts but not crying?"

"Blood and brains, Luke. I don't do guts."

Luke wiped away the rest of his tears with the blanket, "Aren't you even a little bit angry that I didn't tell you about Noah?"

"No," Reid answered slowly and Luke didn't find his answer so believable.

"Reid, don't lie to me."

Reid sighed and held up his thumb and forefinger, "A little bit."

"I'm sorry."

Reid had turned back to watch the fire crackling, the glow of the fire visible in his eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

Luke took deep steadying breaths, "To be honest, I have no idea. It just never clicked in my mind because whenever you were around I never thought about him. I only told Ben the full story a few days ago," Luke watched as Reid nodded, still not looking at him, "I didn't want to talk about him. I wanted to forget about him because he destroyed and humiliated me in ways that I can't explain and..." Luke wiped away a few stray tears, "You have to believe me Reid, I wasn't lying to you, I really wasn't. I just didn't want to even think about him and I didn't want to tell everyone."

"So I'm everyone?"

"Of course you're not, Reid. You're definitely not everyone."

Reid turned to face Luke, "I know you weren't lying. I realised that you must've had your reasons to not mention him to me. It's totally your call who you tell and who you don't tell," he exhaled and shot Luke a half smile, "And I think I owe you an apology for saying you were lying. My mouth kinda ran away with me, so I'm sorry."

"Reid, it's okay, I get it. But, what made you even think I had a boyfriend?"

Reid dropped his eyes, "I heard this phone call, when I came to call you the day of the dance lesson, and you said I love you, or something, I don't know. And there were a few times when Noah was talked about and no one mentioned that he was your ex, so I just kinda assumed."

Luke sighed, "Christ, Reid, you heard that? I was talking to my little brother, Ethan," Reid's eyes widened at the realisation. He dropped his head in his hands, thinking how silly he was to jump to conclusions.

Luke continued, "And Noah not being called my ex, I don't know how that came about and I should've cleared it," Reid didn't know what to say, "But it's still my fault, Reid. I should've told you about Noah. He just," Luke ran a hand through his hair and moved closer to Reid, "He makes me so mad, angry and upset all at the same time so I avoid talking about him altogether."

Reid glanced at Luke, "Luke, why do you blame yourself for everything?"

"Because most of the time everything is my fault."

"Who told you that?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Luke hesitated before he spoke, "N- no one, I don't know," he shrugged.

"Then how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Reid, you don't know half of the shit that's happened in my life. It would probably have you running for the hills."

Reid narrowed his eyes, "But then you'd probably find me again."

Luke smiled shyly, "Probably."

Reid suppressed a smile, "Okay, why don't you tell me what's happened and then I can tell you you're wrong and then we can forget about this. What do you say?"

"It's a long story, Reid."

"I have all night and I'm not going anywhere."

Luke breath hitched, "Really?"

"Really," Reid answered, the expression in his eyes reassuring Luke.

Luke told Reid about his childhood, the problems between his parents which led to his drinking, Damian, his kidney transplant, his difficult coming out which led to even more drinking. He told Reid about how he never had time to himself with all the family drama that was going on, about Columbia, meeting Ben and meeting Noah. He talked about the distance that had forced itself between him and Noah and that everything that he seemed to be doing was wrong. Luke told Reid about how he tried to keep them together, doing what was necessary to keep them on track and happy, how he was willing to do anything for him, to prove to himself that he wasn't a failure in relationships. He wanted to prove that he wouldn't be like his parents, with all the back and forth, he would work at his relationship and make it work no matter what it took.

"Then the night of the party, he left a letter saying that he'd left for L.A and he'd left me," Luke said quietly while Reid rubbed his hand slowly down Luke's arm.

At sometime during the conversation, Luke had found himself moving closer to Reid. His head resting on Reid's shoulder and tucked under chin, his injured foot resting on the coffee table and his arms wrapped around his knee. Luke just needed to be close to Reid.

"Then what happened?"

"A few days later I found out that this other guy from Noah's work, someone called Justin, had left the same night as him. He'd been having an affair and apparently, I was the only one who didn't know about it. That shows you how naive and stupid I am."

"Luke..."

"What did I do wrong, Reid? I only loved him, right? I put so much into the relationship and I got nothing back in return, just a fucking letter with bunch of excuses. And you know what was even worse? I was going to tell him that night that I was going to move to L.A with him. God, I'm not surprised he left me anyway. I wasn't good enough for him and I never will be good enough for anyone."

"Luke, you're being ridiculous and this Noah sounds like a tool. He obviously didn't know what he had and it's his loss," Reid pulled Luke tighter to him, "And Luke, you have to know that you're not to blame. Relationships work because you both work equally for it. If one person isn't pulling their weight, you tell them or you help them get there, you work _together_. But if that person doesn't want to be helped or has no desire to make it work, then they were never worth the effort in the first place."

Luke laughed softly, "Since when did you give relationship advice? That sounded like something you would read in an advice column."

Reid poked Luke's arm and laughed along, "I'll have you know Snyder, I've had a few relationships in my time. But most of the time,_ I_ was the one not pulling the weight and I've learned from my mistakes."

Reid glanced down at Luke, "But seriously Luke, it sounds like Noah never did appreciate who you were, so don't beat yourself up about that. You're worth a million times more than that idiot and like I said whatever happened wasn't down to you. It was his ego and his willingness to not compromise which led to what happened."

Luke sighed, snuggling closer to Reid trying to believe in his words, because what Reid had told him did make sense and he wanted to be rid of Noah once and for all. He didn't want to carry all the guilt around for being a failure and he wanted to get to a stage where he could finally accept that what had happened wasn't his fault.

"So, have you heard from Mr. Scorsese Wannabe at all since then?" Reid asked bringing Luke out from his thoughts.

"Nope, and I don't want to hear from him ever. Christ knows what I would do if I saw him again."

"Punch him, kick him and then rant at him? I would want to see that!" Reid said excitedly.

"Reid," Luke scolded, "I would never do that, I'm not violent!"

"Really, Luke? If you hadn't have hurt your foot, you would have definitely broken the door down and thrown that at me. Remind me to never get you that angry."

Luke slapped Reid's chest playfully, "Shut up Reid, I wouldn't have done that. Yes, I was angry but I wouldn't do that, especially not to you."

"Hmm sure..."

Luke moved his head from Reid's shoulder and faced him, "I'm serious, Reid."

Reid rolled his eyes, "I know, I'm only kidding, Luke."

Luke dropped his eyes and pulled Reid's arm off his shoulder and held his hand between his own.

"Can you blame me if I was angry? You left Reid. Why did you do that? You could've talked to me, going away like that..." Luke swallowed down the lump in his throat, "I feel so terrible about the things I said about Dean. You have to know I didn't mean what I said, Reid. I'm so, so sorry."

"Luke, you didn't know him, it's okay. I told you that already."

"But I know you and it wasn't right for me to say those things when I had no idea what I was talking about."

Reid dropped his eyes and pulled his hand away.

"You don't know me, Luke."

"Reid, please don't push me away. If you weren't angry about the Noah thing or about Dean, then why did you leave like that?"

"I just needed to get away, when things get too close I think I shut down, but..." Reid covered his face with his hands, "I-I have no idea why I left like that."

"You're a genius and you have no idea?" Luke teased, but then turned serious, moving closer to Reid not liking the distance.

"Reid, you say I don't know you. But I know that I know the important parts about you. I don't care about your past and whatever happened. I know you, the _you_ that exists here, right now, and I like him. I like him a lot."

"Luke..." Reid turned to look at Luke and before he could say anymore, Luke was kissing him, capturing his lips between his own. Luke held Reid's face between both his hands, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Although the kiss first surprised Reid, he gave into the soft and warm feel of Luke's lips against his own. He caressed Luke's cheek with his thumb and kissed him back gently and slowly, delighting in how perfect it felt.

They kissed tenderly for a few minutes before Luke had to pull away to catch his breath. He rested his forehead on Reid's, his hands finding Reid's own, entwining their fingers together, "Just know, that I'm here, Reid," Luke whispered softly, "I'm not going anywhere and I'm always going to be here. I don't think anything can make me want to run away from you."

"I wasn't running from you, Luke." Reid said quietly.

Luke pulled away slightly wanting to see Reid's face, "I know that," Luke brushed his fingers along Reid's cheek, "But I'm here, whenever you need to talk or rant or even if you don't want to talk, that's fine. I'm_ here_, Reid."

Luke kissed Reid lingeringly on his lips once more and then kissed his cheek before wrapping his arms around his neck to hug him, burying his head into Reid's neck. The position was a little awkward with Luke's leg still on the coffee table, but Reid gave into the hug, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Luke thought that he heard Reid whisper, _'Thank you'_, but he just hugged him tighter just so Reid knew that he was truly there for him, without the need for words.

Luke kissed Reid's jaw before letting him go and smiled at Reid who returned one. They leaned back into the sofa, resting their heads on their hands, while their elbows rested on the sofa, both gazing at each other, affectionately. Their free hands joined together between them, fingers intertwined.

"Snyder, you said you like me," Reid teased as he ran his fingers through Luke's hair.

Luke felt a blush creep up on his cheeks, "Reid, stop it."

"But I like you too..." Reid said with a smile tugging at his lips.

Luke's cheeks reddened further but he couldn't help smile, "Reid, you're such a sap."

"I am _not_ a sap." he argued.

Luke narrowed his eyes at him and chuckled, "Okay, fine you're not a sap," and Reid nodded in approval, "So, now that we've established that we like each other..."

"Yes..."

"I don't have a boyfriend..."

"Mhmm..."

"You don't have one either, right?" Luke questioned jokingly.

Reid sighed, "Well actually..."

"Reid!" Luke slapped Reid's arm playfully, "Oww! See, you are violent," Reid said whilst rubbing his arm in mock hurt.

Luke frowned and pouted but couldn't help but laugh at Reid's expression, and they both laughed together. Luke looked down at their joined hands and looked back up at Reid questioningly.

"Why was this so easy?"

Reid pursed his lips, "I wouldn't call it easy."

"Okay, not easy but we talked about things and now we're finally on the same page and just being here, with you, is so easy."

Reid shrugged, "I don't know, Luke. Let's just take this a step at a time, okay?"

Luke leaned in to kiss Reid, but before Reid could deepen it, Luke pulled away grinning, "Okay."

"You're going to be the death of me, I swear," Reid said with a smile and Luke just beamed his dimpled smile back.

"So what do we do now?" Luke asked.

"What are you suggesting Mr. Snyder?" Reid said slowly, his eyes filling with desire.

"I'm suggesting," Luke moved closer to Reid, his lips brushing Reid's ear, "that I want..." Luke whispered, the feel of his breath sending a shiver down Reid's spine.

"What?" Reid whispered, not knowing why.

"A sandwich," Luke said softly and slowly. He then pressed a kiss to his ear before pulling back, grinning.

Reid narrowed his eyes at him, "You don't play fair, Mr. Snyder. I'll get you for that."

"I'll be waiting," Luke beamed, "But I can't wait right now, I'm really hungry and I want a sandwich, please? Plus I'm injured, you're a doctor so you should be making sure my every need is catered for, isn't that in your Hippocratic Oath or something?" Luke grinned.

Reid rolled his eyes, exhaling loudly, as he got to his feet, "The things I do for you, seriously," Reid turned to walk towards the kitchen, "You love it really," Luke said whilst laughing and Reid grunted in response making Luke laugh even harder.

They both ate their sandwiches together, Reid for some reason finding his appetite again. They talked about inane things, films, books and a little about Reid's work. Reid had finished eating before Luke but because Luke felt generous and slightly guilty about not being able to help him, he gave half of his sandwich to Reid, claiming he'd had enough.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else?" Reid asked before he drank some water.

Just as Luke was about to answer, he yawned instead.

"Right, it's time for bed for you." Reid said, taking the half-empty glass of water from Luke's hand and setting it on the coffee table.

"What about washing up?"

"We'll leave that for tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks. All I need is a pillow and I got the blankets here, so I'll sleep on the sofa."

Reid frowned, "Don't be an idiot, come on," he got to his feet and held out his hand.

Luke looked between Reid's hand and his face, not sure what Reid meant.

Reid rolled his eyes, "We're just going to sleep, because I want you to be fully healed before we take things _further_," he raised his eyebrows suggestively and grinned, "Come on, you need your rest and we'll talk more tomorrow."

Luke's cheeks had reddened at Reid's suggestion but took his hand and got to his feet slowly as Reid led him to the bedroom. They both settled in bed, instinctively taking their places. Luke settled his head on Reid's shoulder, his arms resting on his chest and Reid had his arms wrapped around Luke, one hand running lightly through Luke's hair. It felt so natural and easy and Reid finally understood what Luke had meant earlier.

"Goodnight, Reid." Luke murmured.

"Night, Luke."

"You'd better not be gone again in the morning because I think I would go crazy." Luke said sleepily.

Reid smiled and bent his head to kiss Luke's forehead tenderly, "I'm not going anywhere, Luke. I'm not going anywhere."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Hey guys! Once again, I'm sorry for the late update! I have now managed to finish the fic and so will post regularly till its done! Just a warning...this chapter most definitely treads the NC-17/Mature territory so please avoid if you're not comfortable with it! Hope you guys enjoy and thank you for your comments so far! As usual...feedback would be LOVED! Thank you! :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20

Reid hadn't slept so well in such a long time. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, but his body felt relaxed, his mind was at rest and he was warm and comfy. He could feel the warmth of the sun filter through the thin curtains at the window. _'England has some fucked up weather'_, Reid thought as he stretched his arms and legs. Well, he tried to stretch his legs but then realised that someone was sprawled all over him. Reid dropped his arms back onto Luke, yawning softly and rubbing his back absentmindedly. Luke had somehow managed to manoeuvre half of his body onto Reid's, his head still on Reid's shoulder, small puffs of air hitting his neck. Their legs were entwined and Luke's arms resting on Reid's chest.

Feeling Luke's warm weight on him was nice and he opened his eyes slowly, adjusting his eyes to the bright sunlight. He glanced down to catch a peek at Luke's face, brushing away some his hair that had fallen over his eyes and was tickling his own nose. Reid shifted slowly onto his side, being careful not to jostle Luke awake, and pulled him closer. Luke immediately accommodated his head into Reid's neck, one arm wrapping around Reid's back, the other fisted at his t-shirt. He mumbled in annoyance in his sleep a little as he shifted, making Reid smile and roll his eyes at the sheer sweetness of it all. Reid wrapped one arm around Luke, rubbing soothing circles on his back and rested one arm under his head, their legs tangled together even tighter. He pulled away slightly so that he could see Luke's face, his forehead was almost touching Luke's and his eyes travelled over his face.

Reid almost laughed when he saw that Luke was sleeping with a small smile on his face and he brought his hand up, letting the pad of his thumb run lightly along his long eyelashes. He wondered what Luke was dreaming about. He was sure it was probably as sappy as hell, but he hoped that it was something happy. After listening to an hour of Luke telling the abridged version of his childhood, he knew that Luke hadn't experienced much true happiness in his life. But despite all this, he wondered how in the hell he'd dealt with it all with a smile on his face. Reid didn't want to dwell on his own past after his parents' deaths, but he was just glad that Ellie had been around and that he somehow had inherited his mother's ability to deal with shit. He ran his index finger softly along Luke's perfect cupid bow lips, then down to his chin and then across his jaw line.

A few weeks ago he couldn't have even imagined sharing a bed with someone. It wasn't as if he hadn't ever, but those bed 'partners' left as soon as their job was done, and the situation didn't occur very often. He was always too busy to even contemplate anything more than sleep in his own bed. After his shifts at the hospital, he would drop down in front of the television and watch mindless TV and eat one of his microwave meals.

_'How the hell had so much changed in a space of a week?' _

It almost felt surreal and he wasn't sure whether he could really believe that all this was actually happening. Reid never doubted anything, but he doubted whether he truly deserved this. He didn't want to mess this up with Luke, whatever this was. It hadn't been defined, even though it had been concluded that they liked each other. It had been a long time since he had these feelings of wanting to take care of someone, these feelings that made him selfish and jealous, if even someone were only to lay their eyes on Luke, these feelings that made his heart ache whenever Luke wasn't around, not that he would ever admit it. There were feelings that made him want to open his heart to someone and let them in, all this was so alien to him. It had been a long time since he'd felt this way and for it all to happen in a place where he was so totally out of his comfort zone, England, was hard for him to comprehend and it confused him.

Luke was such a stubborn asshole and he couldn't believe that he'd come after him all the way to Cornwall just so he could talk to him. He hadn't given up on him even when he had given up on himself. Then he'd sat outside in the rain, not caring for his health whatsoever, till Reid had to drag him in. Luke's reluctance to come had frustrated him, but he knew why he acted the way he did. He didn't want sympathy, he just wanted to talk and Luke thought that he wouldn't. But at least they'd had a chance to talk things out and Luke was okay, he was okay and he was here.

Reid watched as Luke's chocolate brown eyes slowly fluttered open and met Reid's bright blue ones.

A satisfied smile stretched across his face and he sighed.

"Mornin' Reid."

Reid smiled softly at him, his thumb running softly over his cheekbone.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Luke teased, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Umm, no, I just woke up." Reid lied.

Luke's face broke into a grin his eyes twinkling with delight, "Reid, you're such a sap, you were totally watching me sleep."

"I'm not a sap."

"You deny it a little too much for it not to be true," Luke chuckled, fingering Reid's soft curls at the nape of his neck, "I think it's cute though, a little creepy, but cute."

Reid narrowed his eyes, "I'm not cute, I'm-"

"You're hot," Luke interrupted with a roll of his eyes, "I know."

"Yes, I like the way you think, Mr. Snyder. You'll be pretty easy to get along with."

"Pretty easy, huh?"

"Mmhmm," Reid answered as he nudged Luke's nose with his own and pressed the softest of kisses to Luke's lips.

Luke sighed happily and opened his eyes, licking his lips, "So, Dr. Oliver, I have to hand it to you. You haven't leapt out of bed yet and you haven't left, I think we're progressing. What do you think?"

"Luke." Reid warned.

"I'm only kidding," Luke laughed, "I knew you weren't going anywhere."

"You made sure of that, you literally had me pinned down all night. I couldn't have gone anywhere even if I'd wanted to."

"Shut up, Reid. I so did not."

"Luke, if you had the chance you would've handcuffed yourself to me," Reid paused as he saw Luke frowning, "Actually...that's kind of kinky, I like that," Reid said seductively.

"Reid..." Luke dropped his eyes, his cheeks reddening.

"You're welcome to handcuff me anytime, Mr. Snyder," Reid caught Luke's eyes and winked.

Luke laughed nervously and bit his lip.

Reid narrowed his eyes, "_Luciano_, have you never done anything like that before?"

"No..." Luke answered shyly.

Reid grinned mischievously and grabbed a hold Luke's wrists, quickly straddling Luke's thighs and pinning his arms above his head.

"Reid," Luke gasped looking up at Reid, "What are you doing?"

Reid's eyes glinted with desire and he didn't answer. Instead he leaned down capturing Luke's bottom lip between his own, sucking on it before going in for a deep heated kiss. Luke tried to release his wrists but Reid was too strong, and he sighed into the kiss letting his body take over because losing control and being controlled like this was pretty hot. They kissed passionately for a few minutes before slowing the kiss down. Reid released Luke's wrists and brought his hands to cup his face, kissing him hard one last time and rolling onto his back. Luke opened his eyes, blinking slowly, trying to calm his racing heart and turned his head to face Reid when he heard him laugh.

"_Luciano_, I didn't know you were so kinky," he said whilst laughing.

Luke pouted and smacked his hand on Reid's chest, "Shut up, Reid. You totally took me by surprise."

"Like I said before, I think we will get along very well," Reid wrapped an arm around Luke's waist and pulled him into his chest and lifted Luke's chin to kiss him once more.

"Hey, Reid?"

"Yeah."

"What are we doing?"

"Umm, we're in bed and..."

"No, I mean what is this between us? What are we?"

"Do we have to discuss this now?"

"Well, we kinda do before we take things further. I know it's only been a week and everything's happened so fast...but I really don't want to mess this up."

"Me either."

"You don't?"

"No, of course not."

"Okay, so I think you'll hate me after this because it's just something that we need to talk about but I have a feeling you won't like it and just…I don't know, but please just hear me out..." Reid put a finger Luke's lips, stopping him, "Stop babbling and just say what's on your mind," he said with a smile.

Luke stared into Reid's eyes full of care and concern and he couldn't help but feel so inadequate next to him. Here was this gorgeous older man who was so much more experienced than him, who wanted him and desired him. But Luke wasn't so convinced that he would be good enough for him. He liked Reid a lot, and he wanted their first time to be perfect, but he was so freaked out about by how little experience he had. Yes, they had nearly had sex two nights ago, but Luke knew deep down that that wasn't the time for them and it wouldn't have been right for them at that time to have gone all the way.

Luke had only intended on kissing Reid, but things had got so heated between them, that it freaked him out. These feelings that he did have for Reid were so very different to the feelings he'd had when he'd first met Noah. What he felt for Reid was so much more intense than anything that he had felt before. Luke had gone almost 10 months without sex because Noah hadn't had the time. Maybe it was because he just wasn't good enough and that's why he'd found someone else in the first place. Whatever the case was, Luke knew how badly he wanted to finally be with Reid. But he needed just a little time, so that he could become more confident for Reid, he didn't want to let him down.

Luke breathed in, his eyes dropping to look at his fingers which were playing with Reid's t-shirt, "I just feel like we've been given this second chance and I want things to be good between us. I mean we have this whole week to ourselves and...would it be a bad thing if we decided to take things a little...slow?"  
Luke waited with bated breath for Reid's answer but when he glanced up at Reid, he saw a look of confusion on his face.

"Christ, I'm sorry," Luke shifted out of Reid's arms sitting up in bed moving further away, "This was such a bad idea. I told you you'll probably hate me for suggesting this."

"Hey, hey, come back here," Reid sat up and grabbed Luke's hand, "I didn't say anything."

"You not saying anything, says a lot, Reid."

Reid sighed, "Jesus, you're such a drama queen, come and sit here and just listen to me, you idiot."

Luke scooted closer to Reid but was still unable to meet Reid's eyes.

"You want to put a hold on the sex, is that what you're saying?"

"I don't want to, I really, really don't. I'm just not sure that I'll be..." Luke sighed unable to get the words out.

"You won't be what?"

"That I won't be good enough for you," Luke admitted quietly.

Reid sighed audibly, "Are you kidding me, Luke? Why would you think that?"

"Because...I don't know. You're just so much older and experienced and I'm not."

"I'm not that old, Luke." Reid joked.

"I didn't mean that, I just meant that-"

"I understand, Luke. You don't need to explain it to me," Reid ran a hand through Luke's bed hair, trying to flatten it, "I'll be here whenever you're ready," he said softly and he meant it. Reid didn't in any way want to pressure Luke into having sex with him. He knew that Luke must have his own internal demons, a demon most probably named Noah, to deal with. However he hoped that he wouldn't make them wait too long, because he didn't know how much willpower he had when it concerned Luke.

"You sure about this?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, I'm sure. Because I know one thing for a fact, when we do, it will stop being slow. We will be explosive.

Luke bit his bottom lip and raised an eyebrow, "I promise to give you plenty of encouragement along the way, though..."

Reid's eyes widened at the possibilities, "What kind of encouragement would this be, Mr. Snyder?"

"Whatever kind of encouragement you want it to be, Dr. Oliver."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that," Reid kissed Luke soundly on his lips, placing his hand on the back of Luke's head, attempting to deepen the kiss, but Luke pulled away and heard Reid make a disappointed sound.

Luke laughed, "Just wait, I have something for you," he slipped off the bed and walked carefully, hissing and wincing a little as he put weight on his injured foot.

"You okay?" Reid asked concernedly.

"I'm fine, stop being so paranoid." Luke reached into his bag and pulled something out. He walked back over to the bed and held his hand out.

Reid glanced down at Luke's hand and saw the Rubik's cube. He rubbed the back on his neck unable to look at him, "Luke..."

Luke took Reid's hand and placed it in his hand, curling his fingers around it.

"Don't ever leave like that ever again, okay?"

Reid nodded and shot Luke a half smile and turned, stretching his arm and placing the Rubik's cube on the bedside table.

He then crawled back on his knees over to the edge of the bed placing his hands on Luke's slim waist, "So, I'm guessing you also want to be courted?"

Luke chuckled, "Oh my god, Reid. You're making me sound like some Victorian romance heroine."

"There's no better place than England, right?"

"Reid..."

Reid got to his feet and stood in front of Luke, "Fine, you want to go on a date with me?"

Luke laughed, "What?"

"Let's go on a date, tonight."

"Reid, I didn't say that. You don't have to do this."

Reid grabbed a hold of Luke's hand, gripping it tightly between his own, "Luke Snyder, will you give me the honour of letting me take you out for a date tonight?" he asked sarcastically, but Luke could see Reid's true intentions reflected in his eyes.

Luke's eyes glittered with excitement and he let a giggle slip past his lips, "God, Reid, you're so...okay, fine, I'll go on a date with you."

Reid exhaled loudly and clapped his hands together, "Well, now that that's settled. When shall I come pick you up?"

Luke pursed his lips in thought, "I think six should be fine."

"Okay then, it's a date." Reid winked and slapped Luke lightly on the cheek.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked as Reid made his way out of the bedroom.

"I have a date with something called breakfast. I haven't eaten anything in ten hours, which has to be some kind of record."

Luke rolled his eyes and shook his head, "You're so weird, Reid."

"It's a part of my charm," Reid grinned.

* * *

Both men set to making breakfast, which consisted of Reid ordering Luke around, which Luke didn't really mind. Together they made up some scrambled eggs and some toast and sat down on the sofa to eat. They balanced their plates on their crossed legs, facing each other as they ate. Reid had managed to eat at least five pieces of toast and the rest of the eggs that were left over. Luke felt stuffed, and once he'd placed his plate onto the coffee table, he laid back on the sofa, holding his stomach and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked as he shovelled the last of the eggs into his mouth.

"I'm so full. I think lunch is out of the question now."

"It's not out of the question for me."

"I know that," Luke murmured, resting his arm over his eyes, "I was talking about me. You made me eat so much and now I'm feeling sleepy."

"You don't eat enough Luke."

"I eat enough Reid, just nothing in comparison to you anyway."

"You don't Luke. As long as I'm around, I'm going to make sure you eat properly. You can't ignore doctor's orders."

"Yes, Dr. Oliver," Luke saluted and Reid rolled his eyes.

They sat in silence for some time. Luke had stretched his legs and was resting his feet in Reid's lap.

"Luke," Reid called.

"Hmm..." he answered sleepily.

Reid ran his fingers down the underside of Luke's foot lightly. But when he didn't get the appropriate response he tickled him, which made Luke jump and giggle.

"Luke, are you listening to me?"

Luke pulled his feet from Reid's lap and lifted himself a little, resting his head on the armrest.

"Yes, I'm listening, go on."

Reid took a deep breath before he spoke but Luke needed to know, "About Dean, I will tell you what happened. Just give me a little time and just try and be a little patient with me."

Luke sat back up, his eyes travelled over Reid's face and he smiled softly at him before taking his hand in his own, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles.

"Thank you," he said, "But I don't want you to feel pressured to tell me, Reid. I'm here whenever you need to talk and I can wait for however long it takes."

Reid shot Luke his crooked grin and no more words needed to be said, they understood each other perfectly.

Luke pressed a kiss to Reid knuckles before getting to his feet. He stretched his arms and legs and brushed past Reid, ruffling his hair as he walked back into the bedroom behind them.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked.

"I'm going to have a shower and I hope it wakes me up a little, too."

"Hmmm are you sure you don't want some company? I mean you're still injured and I know I'm not a nurse, but...I could be of some use in the shower...for medical purposes only of course."

Luke giggled, "Dr. Oliver, I think I'll manage just fine, thank you so much for your concern."

Reid groaned in mock annoyance and he heard Luke laugh in response. He shook his head and set about washing up the dishes. He made his way back into the bedroom after some time, wondering why the hell Luke was taking so long, when he heard a phone ringing. Reid followed the sound and saw Luke's phone ringing on the bedside table. The number showed up as unknown but he still wanted to ask Luke before he answered.

Reid walked over to the bathroom door, knocking lightly, "Luke, your phone is ringing. You want me to answer?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be out in a minute anyway."

Reid flipped the phone open but before he could even say anything, another voice shouted loudly through the phone.

"Luke, are you okay? I called Mum and she told me that Reid left for New York without telling you. I knew that Reid would dick around with you, and I warned him not to. He is such a tosser, I swear. I can't believe he just left like that. I promise you, I will make sure that Reid gets a walloping from me if I ever see him again, actually, when I see him again. Bloody hell, I can't believe he would do that to you. Actually I can totally believe he would do that to you because he is such a bastard. If he wasn't my cousin I would kill him for you, honestly. What a prick! But are you okay? You haven't said a word, what's wrong? Luke...Luke?"

"It's hard to get a word in when you can't stop calling me names."

"I'm not calling you names, Luke. Wait a minute, why does your voice sound different? Did you cry yourself to sleep? For fuck's sake, I'm going to be booking a flight straight to New York and I'm going to go straight to the hospital and I don't care if he's in the middle of cutting into someone's fucked up brain but I'm going to kick his arse, hard."

"I'd like to see you try, Benny boy."

There was a long silence on the other end of the line and Reid could almost hear Ben's brain as he tried to work out what was going on.

"Hmmm where did those fighting words go now?" he asked smugly.

"R-Reid, is that you?"

"Benny boy, your intelligence astounds me, why yes it is."

"What are you doing on Luke's phone? Hold on, did I call you instead? I'm pretty sure I dialled Luke's number."

"I'm on Luke's phone because he's here. No, you didn't call me. You did indeed call Luke."

Luke at that moment came out of the bathroom with just his towel wrapped low around his waist, his hair wet. He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Huh?" Ben answered. Reid rolled his eyes at his cousin's stupidity and passed the phone to Luke.

"Here. Your personal bodyguard who poses as your best friend wishes to speak with you about some ass-kicking directed at me."

"What?" Luke frowned.

"Just take the phone."

Luke still looked confused but took the phone from Reid hesitantly, "Hello?"

"Luke, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me...Ben? Is that you?"

"YES! Are you okay? What the fuck is Reid doing on your phone? I thought he was in New York. Wait a minute, are you in New York? But you can't be because of that volcano, right? Hold on, unless you got the same flight as Reid and he got out in time, but that's still impossible..."

Luke pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing, "Ben, can you breathe for me?"

"What?" Luke could hear Ben was out of breath from talking so fast.

"Ben, just take a breath and calm down."

Luke could hear Ben take a deep breath in and out a few times but knowing Ben, he knew his silence wouldn't last long.

"What the fuck is going on? I'm so confused."

"Reid and I are in Cornwall. His flight got cancelled and he came here and I followed him."

"So the two of you are in Cornwall, together?"

"I just said that, didn't I?"

"Oh my fucking god! ROMY? ROMY!", Ben shouted excitedly.

"What's wrong Ben?" Luke could hear Ramona answer.

"Luke and Reid are TOGETHER and alone in that cottage in Cornwall!"

"No way, are you serious? Let me talk to him!"

Luke could hear a tussle for the phone before Ben talked, "No, just wait, let me find out stuff first! Hey Luke, you still there?"

"I'm right here Ben."

"So you and Reid are like together, together?"

"I don't know about that, but we are in the same place."

"Have you guys slept together?"

"Ben!" Luke shouted and he heard Ramona shout the same and punch him in his arm at his question.

"God, sorry! I guess that was a little personal. Tell me what happened."

Luke laughed, "Umm, Reid and I just had some misunderstandings and he didn't want to talk to me. But I followed him and we kinda cleared the air and now, we're both on the same page."

"What misunderstanding?"

"He thought I was still with Noah."

"What? He thought you were with Noah? Why the hell did he think that?"

"Just that no one had ever mentioned him as my ex and there were just some other things that he heard and he just assumed."

Luke then heard Ramona's voice, "Ben, didn't you tell Reid that Luke was single? I told you to!"

He then heard Ben gasp, "Oh my god, I'm sure I did tell him! I did, I did, I think I did anyway. I thought he knew already," Ben paused as realisation hit him, "Oh shit, I didn't tell him! I'm so sorry Luke! It just never occurred to me because I assumed he knew that you were single, or that you'd mentioned it to him or Romy had said something to him! Oww!"

"Ben, how could you forget something that important?" Ramona said as she punched his arm.

"Well, we were busy planning all that _other_ stuff, it's an honest mistake, Romy. You know what I'm like, you should have told Reid yourself then, right? I'm so sorry Luke, honestly."

"Guys, can you calm down? It's okay, honestly. Please don't argue between yourselves."

"Tell Romy to calm down, if I wasn't her husband, she would kill me, cut me up into pieces and throw me into the sea. But I am so, so, so sorry Luke."

Luke sighed, "It wasn't your responsibility to tell him Ben, you knew I didn't want to talk about it. But everything is good now, really good, so forget about all that."

"Okay, well, it still wasn't cool of me and wait a second. Did I hear right? Things are good, really good?"

"Yeah, it's good."

"Just good or amazing?"

"Ben..."

"Amazing, right?"

When Luke didn't answer Ben knew that he was right, but he still wasn't convinced.

"Uh yeah Luke, I'm still not convinced, I need proof."

"What?"

"I want proof that you're together with Reid."

"For Christ's sake, Ben, you just talked to him, he's here."

"No that's not what I mean, I want to know from him."

"Ben..."

"Just pass the phone to him, Luke."

"Fine," Luke held the phone out to Reid who had been standing with his arms crossed watching and hearing the whole conversation unfold.

"Here, he wants to talk to you." Reid rolled his eyes and took the phone.

"Benny boy, just let me know in advance when you come and kick my ass. These things need preparation."

"Reid, don't be a dick. I might still come and kick your arse if you hurt him. He's been through a ton of shit in his life and if you fuck around with him, I will seriously hunt you down."

"Ben, I-"

"Reid, listen," Ben sighed, his voice turning serious, "I know that when you commit to something, you commit fully. Just don't mess this up. And I know you won't because I think you know deep down how important this is. Just be yourself...and if anyone can understand you, and your past better than I do, it's him. Trust me, but trust him even more. He hasn't ever let me down and he won't let you fall, I promise you."

Reid closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to absorb and make sense of Ben's words. He looked back up at Luke who was staring at him with concern, he motioned with his hand to ask what's wrong but Reid shook his head.

"Yeah, I hear you Ben."

"Good to know. So are you guys like together together now? Or just...?"

"I don't know about that, and even if I did know, it's none of your business."

"You don't need to tell me, I get it. I so get it, Reidykins, I bet you're swooning right now," before Reid could retort Ben spoke over him, "Anyway give the phone to Luke. Oh and Reid, I can't wait to see you in a week and give you the biggest hug and kiss ever."

"Seriously Ben, you need some help."

"I love you too, big brother."

Reid scoffed and gave the phone back to Luke.

"Yeah, Ben?"

Ben sniffled dramatically, "Luciano, are you not my baby anymore?"

Luke chuckled, "Hey, you're the one who got married! Anyway, I'll always be your baby you know that," he grinned as he saw Reid rolling his eyes.

"That's good to hear, baby. Oh, and I also know you didn't tell me the whole story so I want the full Snyder dramatic reading of it with all the crying and emotional shit acted out when I see you again, okay?"

"Yes, Ben."

"Okay, well, I'm going to leave you and Reid, _alone_. Don't do anything I would totally do." Ben teased.

Luke scratched behind his ear in embarrassment, "Okay, say bye to Romy from me and you guys have a great honeymoon."

"We will, and you have fun too, _Luciano_."

Luke laughed, "Thanks Ben."

"Hey, Luke?"

"Mmhmm."

"You sound happy."

Luke smiled widely at Reid who was watching him intensely with a faint smile on his face. His blue eyes blazing with emotion, he felt almost overwhelmed by it and he breathed in shakily before he answered.

"I am."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me, oww! I mean, us...how happy it makes us. For god's sake Romy, stop hitting me!" Ben shouted.

Luke chuckled, "Thanks Ben, now you go and spend time with your wife, and we'll talk soon, okay?"

"Gosh, you're so pushy Luke. Just say you want some sexy times with Reid, and I'll go. There's no need to hide it."

"Ben!"

Ben just laughed heartily and said his goodbyes. Luke snapped the phone shut shaking his head at Ben's words. He sauntered over to Reid, wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing him lightly, his fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"What did Ben say to you that made you all quiet?"

Reid rubbed his thumb over Luke's cheekbone, "Nothing that I didn't know already. I'm a genius, remember?"

Luke smiled and kissed Reid again, lingeringly.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

Reid pursed his lips in thought and shook his head and Luke's smile dropped.

"Yeah, I'm not happy that you've asked for no sex, and here you are standing so close to me, in just a towel. You're making it very hard for me not to jump you right now."

Luke laughed and pulled away, "I'll go and put some clothes on, I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't be sorry. You're welcome to drop the towel, though."

"Stop it, Reid! Go and have a shower and I promise to make you lunch."

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse," he lightly slapped Luke's ass as he walked past him into the bathroom.

Luke chuckled and looked in his bag to find some clothes when he heard Reid call his name. He turned to see a topless Reid, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively, leaning on the doorframe with his elbow and his hand resting on his hip. Luke's mouth dropped open, admiring Reid's firm and slender body.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to join me?"

Luke closed his eyes and groaned, "You're such an asshole, Reid," and he heard Reid cackle as he walked into the bathroom. Luke had a feeling that this self enforced no sex thing was not going to last, nope, not at all.

* * *

After Luke had made lunch, something his Grandmother Emma had taught him, Reid was in love. He promised that if he ever met her he would marry her on the spot just as long as she cooked for him all the time and he could have Luke as his tasty side dish. After lunch, both men took a walk down the beach. Luke had insisted they go as he had never had the chance to live by the sea. The beach was almost deserted, except for a few dog walkers and other walkers like themselves. Luke's foot was almost better, he could put weight on it, but the bruising was still there. Reid was sure to hold onto his hand or just to be around him in case he fell but Luke fussed that Reid was too paranoid. Once they'd come back, Luke was sure to call Ellie to let her know that everything was okay, and that he would be staying in Cornwall with Reid. The happiness in her voice was evident and she was sure to talk to Reid letting him know that the cottage was available to them for as long as they needed it, making Reid laugh and Luke blush.

Time flew by and it was nearly time for Reid to take Luke out on their 'date'. It seemed almost ridiculous that they were even doing this whole date thing when they were in the same house, but Reid wanted to make Luke happy. Ever since he'd suggested the idea, Luke almost had a bounce in his step. Reid had gotten ready in about ten minutes, and Luke had been in the bedroom getting ready for almost thirty minutes, Reid confirmed as he looked at his watch.

"Luke, how much longer are you going to take? You had better come out of the bedroom looking like a million bucks."

"Shouldn't you say a million quid?" he heard Luke ask.

Reid turned his head to see Luke emerge from the bedroom. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a button down t-shirt which showed off his body, just right and his hair looked perfectly coiffed. He looked amazing.

"Umm no, you're a trust fund brat who has a million bucks in his account, so you should look like a million bucks."

"Do I look like a million bucks then?"

Reid shrugged, "About a quarter of a million."

Luke rolled his eyes and laughed as he saw Reid checking him out. He may not admit that Luke looked like a million bucks, but his eyes said differently

"So, you have a hot date tonight?" Reid asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, he's hot and I think he's rather cute too."

"Cute, huh? Anything else you can tell me about him?" Reid asked as he walked over to Luke slowly.

"He's a grumpy neurosurgeon, who doesn't give a rat's ass what people think about him. He's honest and clever and also quite funny."

"He sounds pretty good, how does he look?"

Luke pursed his lips in thought, wrapping his arms around Reid's neck, "He has the body of a Greek _God_ and he wears black jeans, very, very well."

Reid's arms wound their way around Luke's waist, pulling him close, "_Greek God_? I like the sound of that."

"You should see him. You'll get what I'm talking about." Luke grinned, his eyes sparkling.

"Oh I think I know."

"You do, do you?"

"Yup," he said as he leaned in to kiss Luke gently, cupping his cheek in his hand, bringing him closer. They kissed mindlessly for a few minutes, neither of them wanting it to end but Reid came to his senses and finally left Luke's lips. Reid smirked as he saw Luke open his eyes, blinking slowly, still dazed by the kiss. He exhaled slowly and smiled dopily at Reid, "Oh and one more thing, he's an amazing kisser."

Reid chuckled, lightly slapped Luke's cheek, "Come on Luciano, you have a date to get to and this guy doesn't like to be late," he grabbed a hold of his hand and lead him out of the door and Luke followed laughing.

* * *

"You brought me to a pub, Reid. A pub?"

Luke was stood outside a very busy looking pub which had taken about thirty minutes drive down the coastal path from the cottage and to a small village. He glanced over at Reid who was locking the car.

"They have amazing food here, so I'm told," noticing Luke's wrinkled nose he was uncertain, "What? Don't you like it?"

Luke hesitated, his eyes widening, "It's fine, I guess I should've expected this."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just thought that..." but when Luke saw Reid frowning, he sighed, "Let's go in, I'm hungry and I'm sure the food is great."

Reid eyed him suspiciously, "You sure?"

"Yes, Reid, let's go." Luke grinned.

They entered the pub they were met with sounds of loud talking, laughing, a television was blaring with football and the smell of food and alcohol filtered through the air. Both men found a table under an alcove, which was lit by a small candle, that being the only light in the area. A waitress came over, handing over menus to the both of them and asked what they wanted to drink. Reid ordered himself a Coke and one for Luke and perused the menu.

Reid was brought to attention when Luke pushed the menu down and away from Reid's face using his finger.

"Why didn't you order a beer?"

Reid shrugged, "I didn't feel like it."

"You know you can drink in front of me. I don't mind."

"Luke, it's not that. I also drove us here, remember?"

"Reid, you know I can drive too."

"I know that, Luke. I would also be the first one to say that I needed a drink if I wanted one, you know that."

"Yeah..."

"So, don't worry. I'll get a drink if I want one and if I feel like getting drunk then I will let you drive."

Luke grinned, "If you get drunk,then I get to hear you sing Bublé and I kinda want that to happen again..."

Reid narrowed his eyes, "Then I'm definitely not getting drunk ever again."

Luke laughed softly and grabbed the menu from Reid's hands, grinning.

"Let me see what great food they have here."

* * *

Once the waitress came back with their drinks, Reid ordered food enough for four and Luke rolled his eyes and ordered a normal amount of food for himself. They ate in a comfortable silence as Luke thought that Reid eating and talking at the same time wasn't such a good idea, it was a hazard. In between mouthfuls, Reid told Luke a little about how it was growing up with a dad who was a Professor at Harvard and how he was supportive and helpful but never judged him for his choices.  
Luke looked on in awe at Reid's face when he talked about his father. He radiated such respect and adoration and Luke wished that he'd had a chance to meet him. He was sure that he would be so proud of his son for getting this far. They then talked about some of the projects Luke had started with the foundation and some of his outreach programs for young gay kids. Reid was proud and admired the way Luke had used his negative experiences and channelled them into something so positive.

They ordered dessert and Reid refused to share even though one dessert was enough for the both of them. Luke laughed as he saw how messy he was eating it and wiped away some of the chocolate sauce off Reid's face with his thumb before sucking the chocolate off his own thumb seductively.

"You are such a tease," Reid said and Luke just winked back at him grinning, his dimples on full show.

* * *

Reid opened the door to the cottage letting Luke make his way in first. He flipped the lights on, locked the door and dropped the keys on the cabinet by the door, watching as Luke walked towards the bedroom. He hadn't said a word during the car ride home and Reid was a little uncertain as to why the silence had extended for so long. He was reassured a little when Luke had grabbed a hold of his free hand whist he was driving. Luke didn't seem upset, as far as he knew anyway, but something was niggling away in the back of Reid's mind and it wasn't going away.

Reid walked closer to Luke before he walked into the bedroom and turned him around to face him.

"Are you okay?"

Luke looked confused at Reid's concern and frowned.

"Reid, I'm fine. Great, in fact."

Reid rubbed his hands down Luke's arms, "Did you have fun?"

"Of course I did, the food was great and so was the company."

Reid narrowed his eyes, not convinced and shook his head, "I think I'm shit at all this dating stuff, Luke. I haven't done it in a long time."

Luke laughed, "Reid, where the hell is this all coming from? I really did enjoy it, honestly. I just had silly expectations."

"What did you expect? A hot air balloon ride into the midnight sky and then we would share a picnic?"

"Mmmhmm, something exciting like that," Reid looked away rolling his eyes but Luke put his hands either side of his face and turned his head to face him, "Reid, I'm joking. I had fun, okay? Just let me decide our date for tomorrow."

"Another date tomorrow?"

"Yep and I have a few ideas already." Luke grinned and kissed Reid lightly, "Okay, what do you want to do now? Watch a movie, sleep?"

Luke noticed that Reid was staring at him with a predatory look in his eyes and he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Reid, are you listening to me? Do you want to sleep?" Reid still didn't answer, but instead moved closer to Luke, pulling on his belt loops to join them hip to hip and chest to chest.

"Reid," Luke breathed, his eyes travelling over Reid's face, his desire and arousal evident in his eyes _and_ a little further down.

"You said you wanted something exciting?" Reid asked as he traced a finger along his bottom lip.

Luke licked his lip his tongue brushing Reid's finger, his breaths coming out in short puffs and his eyes unable to look away from Reid's. He closed them in anticipation of what was to come.

Reid moved his lips closer to Luke's, his breath feathering over them, "How about this?" he whispered.

He moved in for a deep kiss, capturing Luke's lips between his own. Luke sighed into the kiss allowing Reid to slip his tongue in to taste Luke. Luke moaned, his hands tugging at Reid's hair, trying to push his body into Reid to get as much friction as possible and to be as close to him as he could. They kissed hungrily and fiercely, their tongues twining together, while Reid's hands dropped from Luke's waist to his ass, squeezing tightly, inducing a groan from Luke. Reid suddenly pulled away from the kiss and led Luke to the sofa and unceremoniously pushed him onto the couch. He straddled him with his legs on either side of his thighs, their groins pressed together.

Unable to stay away from Luke's lips, he reclaimed his mouth with a hungry fervour, grinding his erection into Luke's own, in circular motions. He then moved from his lips to his jaw, peppering small kisses down his neck, his hands finding their way to the hem of Luke's shirt. He leaned back and motioned for Luke to lift his arms. Reid pulled off the t-shirt in one swift motion, his breath quickening at the sight of Luke's broad muscled chest and then up to the sight of his beautiful swollen lips.

Luke watched as Reid gazed at him, like he was something precious and something to be protected. His own breath quickened at the lust and passion that he saw in Reid's eyes and before he knew it, Reid was attacking his lips with his own. Luke's hands squeezed Reid's ass pushing him further into him, and they both moaned at the contact. He felt Reid leave open-mouthed kisses down his neck and he moaned as he felt Reid kiss down his chest, his fingers skimming the waistband of his jeans. Reid's eyes fell on Luke's transplant scar and he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of protectiveness, his heart constricting with fear, wishing that Luke would never ever be hurt again. He skimmed a finger over it and kissed it lightly, feeling Luke shudder under him.

Luke heard the popping sound of his jeans being opened and the sound of being unzipped. He opened his eyes glancing down to see that Reid was almost off his lap. Reid glanced up into Luke's eyes, his hand caressed his cheek and he asked a silent question with his eyes. Luke knew what he meant and he leaned into Reid's touch, nodding his consent. Reid then slipped all the way off Luke's lap, his hands pulling on Luke's jeans. He lifted his hips, allowing Reid to pull his jeans and boxers off at the same time. Luke hissed as the cool air hit his cock and gasped as he felt Reid's hand stroke him gently. Reid leaned up to kiss him, licking across his lips to gain entrance when Luke grabbed Reid's face in his hands and moaned into his mouth as Reid stroked him harder. Reid moved away from Luke's mouth, dropping a few kisses on his chest before taking Luke into his mouth.

Luke bucked his hips and Reid held him down with his free hand as his mouth went to work and all Luke could do was moan and gasp in appreciation. Luke knew he wasn't going to last too long, the sensation of Reid's mouth on him and the things he was doing with his hands and with his tongue were amazing.  
Luke hadn't felt this good in a long time.

He had one hand in his own hair and one hand in Reid's hair, tugging at it but pushing him further down to take more of him. Luke could feel he was close and tried to let Reid know in between moans so that he could move away.

"Reid...Reid..." he gasped.

Luke put a hand on Reid's shoulder trying to push him away but he slapped his hand away and went back to work. Reid worked him expertly with his tongue and hands and Luke couldn't hold himself back any longer. He released himself into Reid's mouth with a loud groan whilst moaning Reid's name. Stars exploded beneath his eyelids and his body felt like jelly, his heart was pounding hard and the blood was thrumming in his ears.

Luke couldn't feel anything except pure bliss.

He finally came back down to Earth as he felt Reid kiss him lightly and he opened his mouth allowing Reid to kiss him deeply. When he tasted himself in Reid's mouth he moaned softly pulling away from the kiss and resting his forehead on Reid's. He opened his eyes slowly, his breathing still erratic and smiled at Reid who returned his smile as he raised a hand brushing back his sweaty bangs.

Luke swallowed and cleared his throat, "Reid, what about you? Shall I-", he reached for Reid's jeans button but he pushed his hands away. Reid leaned in and kissed Luke softly, "That was just for you. You said you wanted something exciting, right?" he smirked.

Luke rolled his eyes and laughed heartily, kissing Reid again, "That was a very exciting surprise and thank you."

"You're welcome," he winked, "I'm just full of surprises." Reid slid off of Luke's lap and helped him put his boxers back on as Luke was still too weak to even move. He then grabbed Luke's hand and dragged him into the bedroom where Luke lay down waiting for Reid to get into bed. Reid got changed and flopped down into bed and Luke immediately curled into his position, his head resting on Reid's shoulder, his leg thrown over Reid's legs.

"Hey Reid?" Luke murmured sleepily.

"Yeah," Reid wrapped his arm around Luke bringing him closer, kissing his forehead.

"Thank you...," he breathed, nuzzling his nose against Reid's cheek.

"For what?" Reid whispered.

When he heard no answer he glanced down to see Luke had fallen asleep. He swept away Luke's hair from his eyes and pulled him tighter to his body. He couldn't believe that he was thinking this. This was so not him, because he didn't _think_ things like this.

But...he truly wished that this week would never end.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Hey guys! Please just assume from now on every chapter will be NC-17/Mature :) This time it's Luke's turn to take Reid out on a date! It's a pretty lengthy chapter but I hope you enjoy it! Feedback, as usual, will be LOVED! Thank you! :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21

"Good morning, Reid," Luke whispered softly, kissing Reid's ear and then across his jaw. He kissed him lightly on his cheek before pulling back to look at Reid's face. He still didn't wake up, so Luke tried again.

"Reeeeiiid, wake up," he kissed down his neck slowly until he reached his collarbone, his hand finding its way under Reid's t-shirt and he rubbed his hand over Reid's chest and stomach. He continued kissing the other side of Reid's neck up to his ear and then back down again, his lips latching onto the juncture between his neck and shoulder and he sucked on it lightly. Luke felt Reid stir and heard him breathing in deeply and humming contentedly. But as soon as Luke tried to move from Reid's neck, he felt Reid's hand come up to finger his hair, holding Luke in place on his neck. His other hand found Luke's, which was splayed on his stomach and he grabbed a hold of it moving it further down.

Luke laughed against Reid's neck and slipped his hand from his grasp.

"Reid," Luke looked down at him squeezing his side, "You're _so_ awake, get up!"

"I'm not awake," he murmured with his eyes still closed, "I need a more effective wakeup call than that."

Luke rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Okay, fine. How about this?"

He straddled Reid, holding his face between his hands and leaned over, taking Reid's bottom lip between his own, biting on it before soothing it with his tongue. He then slipped his tongue into Reid's mouth and kissed him hard. Before Reid could even have a chance to respond to the kiss, Luke pulled back and sat back down next to Reid.

Reid opened one eye and scowled at Luke's grinning face, "You don't play fair, Mr. Snyder."

"You were the one who was faking the sleeping. You started the game, not me."

Reid grunted, rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed. He opened his eyes fully to see that Luke was freshly showered and dressed.

"Why in the hell are you already dressed?"

"Because I woke up early, I had things to plan."

"What things?"

"Our date, of course." Luke beamed.

"What?" Reid leant over to the bedside cabinet and looked at his watch, it had only just past nine in the morning.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since...six-thirty or seven, I don't really remember."

Reid stared at him, "Why so early? Aren't dates supposed to take place at night?"

"But I planned us a whole day out, so it's kinda like a date day?"

"A date day, okay. What have you planned?"

"I'm not telling you, you'll find out when we get there. I had to make some calls."

"Who do you even know in this country except Ben?"

"I know people and I have my ways to get things done," Luke winked and ruffled Reid's hair, "Now Dr. Oliver, get your butt outta bed because we need to leave soon."

He lightly slapped Reid's cheek and moved off the bed but he couldn't get far when Reid wrapped his arm around waist and the other round his chest, pulling him straight into him.

"Can't we just stay and have our date day here?" he murmured, kissing Luke behind his ear softly.

Luke turned around in Reid's arms and kissed him, "As tempting as that is, I want to treat you today like you treated me last night."

"Really, Mr. Snyder?"

"Yes, Dr. Oliver," he smiled before pecking Reid's lips and nudging his nose against Reid's, "We need to leave soon but I'll have breakfast ready for you if you hurry up..."

"You drive a hard bargain, Snyder." Reid got to his feet and stretched his limbs, "You're not even going to give me a clue as to what we're doing today, are you?"

Luke shook his head defiantly, grinning and walked out of the bedroom leaving Reid to wonder what the hell kind of day Luke had planned.

* * *

Luke insisting on driving, which Reid was reluctant about because he had no idea what kind of driver he was. He told Reid that he needed to make one stop before they went to their first destination, which made Reid question how many things they were supposed to do if there was a first to begin with. Luke wasn't a bad driver at all seeing as though he'd never driven in England, and in no time they had reached a small village. Luke parked the car and got out waiting for Reid who was sitting grumpily in the car.

Luke walked over to the passenger side and opened the door, "Mr. Grumpy, can you get out of the car? Why are you being so moody?"

"Because I would rather spend the whole day in bed with you than outside," Reid smirked as he let his index finger trace down Luke's body.

Luke pressed his lips together to hide his smile, "Reid, we can't stay cooped up in the cottage the whole day. Plus I want to see Cornwall and not just from outside a window. I'm not going to let you ruin this for you, so get your ass out of the car, now."

Reid rolled his eyes and got out of the car, "I seriously don't know how you control me like this, it's really weird."

Luke laughed, "It's the Grimaldi in me, and you don't want to mess with that. I assure you."

"You don't need to tell me twice but...it is kind of hot," Reid raised an eyebrow and Luke ducked his head, his cheeks reddening a little.

Luke glanced up at Reid who was smirking and he smacked his arm playfully, "Stop stalling, let's go."

He let his hand find Reid's and they walked down the small road, hand in hand. Luke couldn't help but let his thumb run lightly across the back of Reid's hand. He watched as Reid's eyes flitted across the road looking at various shops and the people walking past and Luke had to close his eyes for a moment trying to believe that

Reid was here and he was with him. Luke had found him when he thought that he'd lost him and Reid had accepted him for who he was. He didn't judge and he didn't care about his past, he accepted him for him.

And last night had been amazing, the way he'd done something just for him, no one had ever done anything for him without expecting something in return. Luke hadn't felt anything so profound for any guy, even Noah, and he didn't want to mess this up. This meant too much to him, Reid meant too much to him. He was in so deep that he felt that wouldn't be able to get out even if he tried, as long as Reid was by his side he was sure that he'd survive anything. But he couldn't understand how something so strong had developed between them in a week, he didn't want to think it possible, but was it possible that he was falling in love with Reid?

_'Falling in love in a week? That's the stuff of fairytales and it doesn't happen to someone like me'_, Luke thought.

He glanced to his side to look at Reid who had been looking at him intensely, his eyes giving away more than he knew and Luke had his answer even if he wasn't willing to accept it yet.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Luke smiled and squeezed Reid's hand, "I'm great, what about you?"

Reid rolled his eyes, "I feel great," he said sarcastically.

Luke laughed it off and got a piece of paper out of his pocket which had some directions written on it. He saw Reid trying to peer over but he pocketed the paper before Reid had a chance to look. He glanced around and found the shop he was looking for. They crossed the street and Luke opened the door, a little bell ringing to signal their arrival, with Reid following behind him. Luke looked back at Reid who was eyeing all the food, licking his lips with hunger.

An older, short portly woman in an apron came out from the back of the shop and smiled.

"You're Luke, yes?"

Luke turned and smiled at the woman, "I'm guessing you're Betty?"

Betty laughed, "You're in my shop," she winked, "I knew that I would recognise you instant I saw you, sweetie," she glanced behind Luke and pointed to Reid, "And that must be your young man, Reid, yes?"

Luke faced Reid and saw that he was staring at them with his mouth open in disbelief and he raised his hands in surrender, "I'm not even going to question how the hell you know this place or her because I'm pretty sure it's beyond my understanding."

Luke's eyes widened, "But I thought you were a genius, Reid."

"That I am, but still this is just...I've never even been here...and you...I—I don't understand..."

"Which is exactly why I called Ellie and she recommended this place to me. Seriously Reid, I think the genius title should be left to someone more worthy."

Luke and Betty laughed together while Reid scowled at them.

"Hang on, sweetie," Betty said as her laughter subsided, "I'll go and get your things and I'll be back in a moment."

Luke nodded and turned back to look at Reid who was standing with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. He walked over to him, trying to make Reid drop his arms and laughed when he wouldn't move them.

"Reid, come on, I was only joking."

Luke tried once more to try and drop his arms, "Reid..." he laughed as Reid wouldn't move his arms. But Luke knew that Reid was messing with him, his eyes were glinting with playfulness and a small smile was curling on the corner of his lips. So, instead Luke held Reid's face between his hands and went in for a deep kiss, letting his warm wet lips glide with Reid's. Luke's plan worked, as Reid began to respond to the kiss, his arms dropped and he wound them around Luke's waist pulling him closer, one hand finding its way into Luke's hair.

A short but polite cough interrupted both men and Luke turned around, his cheeks reddening slightly at the smile on Betty's face. Luke pried himself out of Reid's arms and walked over to Betty who passed him over three bags.

"I'm sure I have everything in there, I did double check..."

"It's fine, I'm sure everything is there, thank you so much."

"You're welcome my dear, now you go and have a lovely time."

Luke smiled and was about to pay her when she pushed his hand back.

"It's all taken care of sweetie, you go and have fun."

Luke chuckled, said his thanks and waved goodbye as they left the shop. Reid walked beside Luke as they made their way back to the car.

"Shall I hold a bag?"

Luke narrowed his eyes at him, "You just want to see what's in the bag, don't you?"

"Umm no?"

Luke rolled his eyes and passed a bag over to him, freeing one of his hands, "No peeking though," Luke warned and held Reid's free hand. Reid rolled his eyes but squeezed Luke's hand in response but neither admitting that they just wanted an excuse to hold hands and be as close as possible.

"So the calls you made this morning were to Aunt Ellie?"

Luke grinned, "Yep, I called her and she recommended this place and she said she would call Betty and let her know to get it ready."

"You're just going to take me to some fancy place to eat then?"

"Nope, we have one thing to do before that and then one more thing after that and then we eat."

"There were too many 'things' and 'ands' in that sentence and whatever is in these bags smells good..." Reid lifted a bag to have glimpse but Luke nudged Reid to stop him from looking.

"Dr. Oliver, can you please try and keep that hunger of yours under control? Oh and also your witty comebacks and sarcasm, it doesn't work on me. I think you're losing your touch."

Reid scoffed, "I am not losing my touch and I can control my hunger. I have six hour surgeries sometimes, what do you think I do then?"

"Have a nurse feed you while you operate?" Luke nudged Reid's shoulder jokingly and laughed.

"Yes, that is _exactly_ what happens in an operating room."

"I knew it," Luke said triumphantly and laughed and Reid couldn't help but laugh along.

Just as they were approaching the car, Luke suddenly stopped at a window. Reid walked ahead a few steps without realising Luke had stopped and he turned to look back when Luke let go of his hand.

"What's wrong?"

Luke looked back at Reid a little dazed, "Umm nothing."

Reid walked back towards Luke and stood behind him, peering over his shoulder, "Books?"

Luke nodded, "Mmhmm, they look like early editions of Jane Austen," he dropped his head back and rested it on Reid's shoulder and sighed, "I haven't bought books in so long. Actually, to be honest, I haven't had a chance to read any books lately."

"Why's that?"

Luke shrugged, "Just been busy with work and I have no time. I'm so tired at the end of the day that I just fall into bed and sleep."

"What about the weekends?"

"Weekends are for family. I don't see my siblings all week and I feel kinda bad about it, so I spend as much of the weekend as I can with them and my parents."

Reid brought his free hand to caress Luke's cheek with his fingers lightly, and looked at his reflection in the window, "When do you ever have time for yourself then?"

Luke looked up to see Reid's reflection in the window with an impish smile, "When I'm sleeping...?"

"Luke..." Reid frowned worryingly. He didn't understand why Luke would so willingly put everyone else's needs before his own.

"Reid," Luke took Reid's hand in his own, "You worry too much," he laughed.

"No, I just don't want you to be running yourself down because you want to make other people happy all the time. Concentrate on yourself for once."

Luke turned around and leaned his chest into Reid, his hand carding through his hair, "Yep, you're not worried at all, are you?" he teased and Reid rolled his eyes, "Look, you're sweet to worry, but how about I promise you something?"

Reid narrowed his eyes, "What would that be?"

"I promise that I'll find time for myself from now on, okay?"

Luke waited for a reaction from Reid but his were eyes boring into his. It was as if he was trying to be sure that he meant what he had said, whether he was truly promising it.

"I mean it Reid, I will. Okay?"

"Yes fine," Reid mumbled, feeling slightly uncomfortable that he'd made his concern for Luke so obvious.

Luke smiled and kissed him softly.

"So, let's go, we're going to be late!" Luke grabbed Reid's hand and dragged him down the street towards the car. Reid tried to let his concerns go because what mattered was the now, and that Luke was here with him.

* * *

"Hell no."

"Reid..."

"No."

"But we haven't even gotten inside yet."

"I can see where we are and no, I'm not doing it again."

"Do you even know what we're doing?"

"We're at some fucking stables, so I think I have an idea."

Luke rolled his eyes and huffed but drove on into the stable car park and parked the car, unbuckling his seat belt.

"Reid, let's go, we're going to be late."

"I'm not going Luke, I hate this shit."

"It will be fun, I promise you."

"Fun? I don't do fun, Luke."

"Not even for me?"

"Nope."

Luke took a moment to gather his thoughts and glared at Reid, "Fine, suit yourself. I mean I wake up early to plan something for the both...You know what? You're free to drive yourself back to the cottage seeing as you don't _do_ fun and I'll just find my way back somehow."

Luke dropped the car keys into Reid's lap and stormed out of the car slamming the door hard which shook the car in the process. Reid sat and watched Luke walk off in the direction of the stables and groaned in annoyance and rubbed a hand over his face, _'Fuck'_. He wasn't going to leave Luke here on his own obviously, _'Christ, that kid was a drama queen'_. He got out of the car, locking it and followed Luke's path into the stables but couldn't find him anywhere.

Reid walked further inside into the stables and saw that Luke was talking animatedly to a guy, a very attractive guy. The guy seemed to be decked in all his equestrian glory and he was tall and hot and clearly looked like he worked there. Reid strode over to Luke and slipped an arm around his waist making Luke jump and turn to look at him with anger and surprise.

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't _do_ fun."

"Luke, come on, I didn't say that."

"You said those exact words, Reid. Just go and sit in the car or hang on, I have a better idea. We'll just go straight back to the cottage and you can do whatever you want."

Reid rolled his eyes and held on tighter to Luke and then turned to glare at the hot guy who was watching them confusedly. He caught Reid's eyes and swallowed audibly his eyes widening.

"Umm, Luke do you want me to get the other horse or not?" the hot guy asked.

Luke pulled away from Reid and shook his head resignedly, "No, its fine, Josh. I think we're just going to head back, he doesn't want to ride..."

Reid sighed, "Yes, I do. Get the other horse."

Luke narrowed his eyes at Reid in disbelief, "If you don't want to do this, just leave it. We'll go back, Josh, it's okay."

"Josh or whatever your name is, go and get the damn horse, don't listen to him."

Josh looked between the two of them still not sure what to do but when Reid shot him an angry look, he quickly made his way further down the stables. Luke turned away from Reid and moved towards the other horse and stroked his head slowly, the horse neighed softly and responded by nudging his nose against Luke making him chuckle. Reid was transfixed watching him, it was as if he was having his own private conversation with the horse, _'Christ, he even gets on with animals...'_

Luke could feel guilt bubbling up inside him. He didn't want to force Reid into doing something that he obviously didn't want to do. He couldn't believe that he'd acted so whiny and overbearing, no wonder Noah had left him in the first place. _'Gosh, I am such an idiot...'_

"Reid, you don't have to do this for me," Luke said after a few moments, "It was unreasonable for me to ask you. I should've known that you would have hated this...I'm-"

"Shut up, don't you dare say sorry or feel guilty..."

Luke turned to face Reid, "How'd you know I would say that?"

Reid tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, "Because you always apologise for silly things, blondie."

Luke ducked his head and he scuffed his feet on the floor, and glanced back up, "Reid...I'm being serious though. If you don't want to do this, it's okay, honestly."

"And honestly," Reid walked closer to Luke cupping his cheek, "I don't mind...much," he smiled wryly.

Luke chuckled, "What do you have against horses?"

Reid looked surprisingly at Luke, "Do you know how many injuries you can sustain if you fall off a horse? Head injuries, spinal injuries, not to mention broken arms and legs."

"So you don't like horses because you can get hurt? And you're saying this as a doctor?"

"Yes."

"Well, you see Dr. Oliver, I don't believe that. I think there is something you're hiding from me because I don't think your concern is purely professional."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because earlier, you said something like, you didn't want to do this again. Have you been horseback riding before?"

Reid dropped his hand from Luke's face and he cleared his throat, "No, I haven't been riding before. Did you even hear the injuries I talked about?"

Luke pursed his lips, "I don't believe you,_ Dr. Oliver_. Tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened."

"I can see it your eyes, Reid. Just tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Nothing happened, Luke."

"Reid, you can trust me, come on, tell me."

Reid sighed exasperatedly and pinched the bridge of his nose before he spoke, "Okay, fine. When I was about six or seven my dad took me to one of those kiddie farms where they had all those small animals or whatever. He took me to get a pony ride and let's just say it didn't go to plan."

"Why, what happened?"

Reid squeezed his eyes shut trying to rid the memory, "The pony almost sort of bucked me off for some reason and then when the instructor lifted me off he hadn't tied the horse to the post and then it..."

"Then it what?"

Reid exhaled loudly and looked into Luke's concerned face, "It chased me around the paddock," he mumbled.

"It chased you?"

Luke pressed his lips together trying not to laugh at the image, bringing a hand to cover his mouth but his eyes gave away his amusement.

"Luke, it's not funny," Reid exclaimed, his eyes widening at Luke's reaction. His voice pitching higher as he spoke, "It was fucking scary being chased like that."

"Are you sure it was chasing you and not just following you?"

"It was chasing me, Luke. I think I would know."

Luke's eyes were watering from not being able to laugh and he dropped his head into Reid's chest and held onto his shoulders for balance and laughed hard.

"Luke, it's not funny." Reid tried to pry him off his chest, "Luke!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Luke said into his chest trying to control his laughter but just thinking about a little Reid running around being chased by a horse sent him into another fit of laughter. He brought his arms round Reid's neck and buried his face in his neck trying to calm himself. Reid had given up trying to stop Luke from expressing his delight at such a horrific childhood memory. He could feel the vibrations of Luke's laughter through his body and patted Luke's back until he calmed down.

Luke eventually wiped his eyes with his hand and held Reid's scowling face between his hands.

"I'm so sorry, it must've been horrible at the time, were you hurt?"

"No, I was fine, my dad managed to pick me up, but it's still horrible to think about it now and I don't appreciate your amusement over it."

"Reid, nothing will happen to you here," Luke ran the pad of his thumb across his cheekbone, "I promise, I'll be right next to you should anything happen, and so is Josh."

Reid rolled his eyes and shook his head, "The things I do for you..."

"But you love it and I'm telling you, you might enjoy it, maybe just a little bit." Luke winked and kissed Reid softly before pulling back. But that wasn't enough and Reid brought a hand to the back of Luke's neck and tilted his head leaning in for a deeper kiss allowing his tongue to find Luke's. They kissed intensely, letting tongues glide together, lips never losing contact and their hands exploring each other's body, not being able to get enough of each other.

"Sorry I took so long," Josh's voice called out and Luke and Reid immediately sprang apart. Luke looked down at the floor in embarrassment and Reid wound his arm around Luke's waist pressing a kiss to his temple, "That's okay," Reid said.

"Apparently I wasn't gone long enough..." Josh smiled knowingly. He cleared his throat and brought over the other horse that had already been saddled up and in his other arm he was holding some riding gear. He passed the helmets over to Luke and Reid who fastened them on each other. Reid taking extra precaution that Luke's was on tightly. Luke commented how cute Reid looked in his helmet and wished he'd brought a camera but Reid just glared at him threatening to break and/or destroy any evidence.

Josh then led them out of the stables, Luke leading out on horse and Josh leading the other whilst Reid followed slowly behind.

"Okay, Reid, she's yours, now hop on." Josh gestured with his hand.

"What?"

Luke walked up to Reid placing his hands on his shoulders, massaging gently, "You can do this, Reid, I'll be right beside you."

Reid breathed out and hesitantly walked over to the horse as Josh directed him, making sure he put his feet in the stirrups correctly. He managed to lift himself with the help of the saddle and swung his leg around expertly, settling himself onto the saddle grabbing a hold of the reins.

"You got on with no problem. You're a natural, Reid!"

Reid looked down at Luke and smirked, raising his eyebrows, "I've had practice..."

Luke's mouth dropped open and he let out a surprised laugh, "Reid!"

"What? I'm just saying that horses aren't the only things I've straddled...or ridden."

Luke glared at him half in hilarity and half in anger but he couldn't help the smile on his face, "I don't think the whole world needs to know that though, Reid."

"What whole world? It's just you, me and Josh over here."

Josh covered his ears, "Whoa, hey! Don't involve me in this, I didn't hear anything, but I do think we should get going. I have a large group coming here in an hour."

"Sorry," Luke said as he got up expertly on his horse, "Let's go and maybe Reid can keep his mouth shut."

Josh just laughed at the childish looks the both men sent to each other. Josh led Reid's horse and gave him instructions on how to handle the horse as Luke followed side by side. Once Reid got a hang of the directions and commands, his photographic memory helped, he let Luke and Reid take the horses further out while he watched in the distance.

They rode over the surrounding hills, through the beautiful scenery and Reid had to admit, he was having fun. Luke looked as if he was in his element as he told Reid of the horses at the farm and how his dad taught him to ride. Seeing Luke so happy was probably worth it, and yes, he might have also got over his so called fear of horses. _'Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea,'_ he thought.

* * *

"I get a horse called Blossom and you get a horse called Zeus?"

Luke giggled, "Blossom was the tamest one. I'd asked Josh to find you the friendliest horse because I thought you hadn't ridden before."

"But _Blossom_?"

"But she liked you so much. Did you see the way she kept nuzzling you? It was so sweet."

Reid scoffed and Luke laughed.

Both men had had their hour of horse riding and they'd just left the horses with Josh thanking them for his help. They were walking through the stables back to the car when Luke wrapped an arm around Reid's waist and leaned in kissing his cheek, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For going along with this...I just missed my horses and thought this was a perfect opportunity for me to share this with you. I didn't realise you would hate it and I just...didn't think things through. Plus, I acted like such a drama queen storming off the way I did. I feel like I guilt-tripped you into this..."

"Luke," Reid put a finger to Luke's lips, "Thank you for sharing and I didn't _hate_ it," he smiled, "I guess I need to think outside the box a little and not be so rigid.

You gave me the push and I adjusted, that's what people who are together do, right?"

Luke nodded, "But it was still wrong of me...I just-"

"Luke, it's over, there are no hard feelings and yes, you are a drama queen," he elbowed Luke lightly, "But I tried something new, maybe something I will never try again. But I would definitely love to see you ride again and preferably not a horse next time..."

Luke laughed nervously and nudged Reid playfully.

"But...before that, I have an idea..." Reid said as his eyes darted around for a moment before they fell on a stall filled with bales of hay.

He grabbed a hold of Luke's hand and pulled him into the stall, shutting the door and without warning crashed his lips against Luke's, kissing him hungrily. His arms wrapping around Luke pulling him flush against his body. Luke pushed Reid away laughing after a few moments, resting his forehead on Reid's trying to catch his breath, "What are you doing? We're going to get caught, do stables make you horny or something?"

Reid moved his lips to Luke's ear, licking the shell, "No...you do," he whispered hotly.

Luke moaned softly as he felt Reid bite on his earlobe which he then soothed with his tongue. He pushed Luke against the bales of hay, Reid's hand fell to Luke's growing erection and he palmed it through his jeans while Luke groaned into Reid's neck. Luke wrapped his leg around Reid's thigh, pulling him closer so that their groins were aligned. Reid lifted Luke's other leg up urging him to wrap it around his waist, he then held Luke's ass up with his arms, while Luke wrapped both his legs around Reid's waist rocking against him while they kissed.

A slam of the door and a cough were just enough to stop them. Luke unwillingly pulled away from Reid's lips and glanced over his shoulder to see Josh with his eyebrows raised in surprise. Reid turned around at the same moment and seeing Josh's expression and Luke's mortified one, he dropped his head onto Luke's shoulder and laughed.

"Seriously guys, here? Even my wife and I wouldn't be able to get away with it."

Luke dropped his legs from Reid's waist, unable to answer, his cheeks flushing furiously red. He urged Reid to move, but Reid couldn't stop laughing.

"Reid, come on, let's go," he whispered harshly.

Reid lifted his head and slapped Luke's cheek lightly, but he just glared back at him, nostrils flaring, which made Reid laugh even more. He held his hand and led him out of the stall, "Maybe you and your wife should try it sometime," Reid suggested and Josh had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing and just waved his arm to lead them out.

"Sorry," Luke said sheepishly as he passed him and Josh just nodded his assent, unable to hide his amusement.

Both men walked quickly to the car without saying a word but as soon as Luke got in the car, he covered his face with his hands and groaned and Reid burst into a fit of laughter.

"Reid, that wasn't funny," he mumbled into his hands but glanced to his side and punched Reid lightly, "Stop it!"

"Luke, you need to calm down. If he'd walked in a few minutes later then maybe you'd have something to feel embarrassed about."

Luke leaned his head against the headrest squeezing his eyes shut, "Yeah, I guess that would've been worse," he turned his head to face Reid and bit his lip, "It was kinda hot though..."

Reid quirked an eyebrow, "_Luciano_, have you never had a 'roll in the hay'? I thought you had a farm and a barn..."

"I've always wanted to and I almost did once but..." he trailed off.

"But what?"

Luke looked down at his hands, "Noah thought it was weird..."

Reid scoffed, "What a douche and also, it's not weird," he linked his hand with Luke's, "He's the weird one for not wanting you anywhere anytime."

"Anywhere, anytime, huh?" Luke asked with a shy smile.

"Yes," Reid whispered, as he moved closer to Luke and lifted his hand to his hair, pulling out a piece of hay. He dropped it in Luke's lap and lightly slapped his cheek.

"So now where are we off too? Don't tell me we're going to go and do some more farm-y things, like ride a tractor or milk a cow," Reid shuddered, "Even I won't get that close to an animal."

Luke laughed as he started the car, "Nope, no more animals, I assure you. Just...something more relaxing..."

"Relaxing...hmmm...does that include a bed?"

"Reid!"

* * *

"How the fuck is this relaxing?"

"Isn't the sea air and the beautiful sunshine so wonderful, I feel relaxed anyway."

"That's because you're wearing the right shoes and you're not carrying a back pack full of food."

"Food, which is all for you, Reid, we're nearly there now anyway. Do you want me to hold your hand?" he asked teasingly.

"No, I'm fine thank you."

Luke and Reid had been walking for about thirty minutes steadily uphill. The car had been left behind in a car park so they could enjoy a coastal walk through the dramatic landscape of the Cornish coastline. Luke had found some back packs in the cottage and had packed them full of the food from Betty's shop and had handed one to Reid and he'd kept one for himself. Reid was less than impressed with the walking he had to do, he was a fit man, but walking whilst hungry was not a good combination for him.

Luke finally stopped and beckoned Reid closer with a huge grin on his face. He helped Reid drop the back pack off his shoulder and he dropped his to the ground. He bent down and pulled out a blanket from one of the bags and spread it across the grass before sitting down, his arms around his knees. Reid followed in suit, taking off his shoes before sitting next to Luke who was marvelling at the view. The walk was long and hard but the view gladly made up for it even though Reid wouldn't admit it.

"Isn't the view beautiful?"

Reid looked over at Luke, "I prefer this view better though..."

Luke looked confused but when he saw the way Reid was looking at him he understood what he meant and he bumped his shoulder, "You're such a sap."

"That's what you've done to me Mr. Snyder, you have ruined me..." he said seriously gazing into Luke's eyes.

Luke breathed in deeply, trying to control his emotions while his heart raced a million times a second. His heart felt flooded with something that he couldn't even explain, it was out of this world and in that moment he felt as if he was on a high. He wasn't able to form anything coherent to say and so just smiled softly trying to convey all that needed to be said without words. He turned and opened one of the backpacks and pulled out the small boxes placing them between the both of them and gesturing to Reid to have a look.

"Go on Reid, it's all for you," Luke smiled.

Reid narrowed his eyes at Luke but opened the boxes one by one revealing cakes, sandwiches and a whole assortment of finger food. Reid sighed happily and winked at Luke whilst he happily devoured the monster sandwiches and whatever else he could see in front of him. Luke watched happily and entertained him with stories about Oakdale and their various residents while they both ate.

"It sounds like Oakhell rather than Oakdale," Reid commented and Luke threw a grape at him. He told Reid about his family and how things were so complicated, about his cousins and about the amount of marriages that he'd attended, most of them being his parents'. "Are you sure you're not your own granddad or something?" he laughed. Even through that, Reid couldn't believe how well adjusted he seemed to be with such a crazy upbringing, but Reid knew where his insecurity stemmed from. Luke had never had that stable family he had always craved and he was always left to take care of the messes his parents or even his friends left behind.

"So wait a second, kidnappings, shootings, adultery and robberies are just regular occurrences in your town?"

"Well yeah, I would be surprised if no one came back from the dead, we have one of those at least once a year. I've learnt to never presume someone dead, because you never know when they'll be back."

"I have no words, Luke. Honestly, that is the most disturbing but fascinating thing I've ever heard."

Luke laughed as he passed over a slice of cake to Reid, "Here you go. Now that you say it, it is rather fascinating. But...I'm used to it. You have to come and visit sometime."

"You're an idiot, Luke. After what you told me, there is no way in hell I'm going there, I have a feeling that once I step foot in that town I will never be able to escape it's clutches."

"Hmmm, that's probably true," he laughed, "but this idiot will be there with you, so at least there would be something in that town worth staying for." Luke grinned.

Reid rolled his eyes at Luke's sentimentality but couldn't help but let his face break out into a small smile at his words, because he guessed that they were kind of true.

Reid pointed to Luke's mouth, "You have something there."

Luke stuck his tongue out trying to lick it off, "Is it gone?" he asked, knowing that there was nothing there at all.

Reid shook his head, "Here, let me get it," he leaned in and licked the corner of his mouth before kissing him fully. Luke ran his hand through Reid's hair as they kissed softly for a few minutes, exploring each other's mouths slowly. Luke pecked his lips before letting Reid go and started to pack away the leftovers and moving it over so that they could lie down together, side by side.

They lay in a comfortable silence watching the clouds above them float by, the sunshine wasn't as harsh at that time of day and it was a warm day but the cool breeze made up for it. Their fingers were threaded together between them, they were unwilling to lose contact with each other for even one moment.

"Hey, Reid?"

"Mmhmm."

"I was just wondering, after your parents passed away, who did you go and live with? Did you come here to live with Ellie?"

Reid opened his eyes to see Luke on his side leaning on his elbow looking down at him, his hand running through his hair.

"I did come to England, but not straight after my parents died. I lived with my Uncle Angus before that."

"Angus?"

"Yeah, he was my dad's brother. After my parents died I went to go and live with him, it was better than nothing."

"Oh, but he did take care of you didn't he?"

"He did, but in his own way. My parents didn't really have any custody agreements in place for me if anything was to happen to them and so I had to go and live with Angus as he was my closest relative. He didn't even really know about me, my dad and Angus weren't close."

"What about Ellie?"

"She tried her best but it wasn't enough and that wasn't her fault. She lived in England and she had her own family, but she did always check up on me and come to visit whenever she had the chance."

Luke nodded, "You said that you did come to England, when was that?"

Reid exhaled deeply, rubbing a hand over his face and didn't speak for a few moments.

"You don't have to tell me, Reid. It's okay," he could see that Reid found it difficult to speak about it and he didn't want to force anything out of him.

He sighed, "My uncle found out about my incredible chess skills and used it to his advantage. He wasn't really doing well with money and so he put me in for competitions, taking the prize money for himself. This carried on for a few years...I didn't really tell Aunt Ellie about it because I didn't really find it out of the ordinary. He'd told me that the money was helping him pay for me so I just let him take me to these competitions. It seemed like the only logical thing to do because he was the one who put a roof over my head."

Luke dropped his head onto Reid's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around Luke, his other hand finding Luke's on his chest.

"And then once Ellie found out, she got pissed off and I don't know how but she managed to get me here, with Charlie's help. I'd never seen her so angry and yeah that's when I came to England and I was here for some time."

Luke played with Reid's fingers, "How old were you when you came here?"

"I think I was 16 nearly 17."

Luke gasped, "Christ, Ellie didn't know for that long?"

"Yep, she didn't know."

"How did you end up back in America then?"

"I wanted to go Harvard and Aunt Ellie supported my decision. She made me promise that I would come and visit her. I also had to accept some financial help from her at the beginning without any complaint, which I had to agree with, because she knew that I was too much like my mother," Reid laughed softly at the memory, "and so she made me promise. But after that I managed everything myself."

"By yourself? Were you working?"

"I did work but I also had some money coming in from my mom's business."

"Your mom had a business?"

"Yeah, she did."

"What was it?"

Reid paused before he spoke, "A sandwich shop."

Luke laughed and moved from Reid's shoulder and looked down at him grinning, "You're kidding me!"

"Nope."

"That explains the sandwich obsession then," smiled Luke.

"I learnt from the master," Reid grinned.

Luke leaned his chin on his hands on Reid's chest, "Is it still there?"

"Yeah," he let his fingers run through Luke's hair, "My mom's best friend takes care of it now, but she made sure I got my share of the money from the business."

"You have to take me sometime. I would love to see it and Harvard, too."

Reid lifted a hand to thumb Luke's chin, "Of course I'll take you."

"You will?" Luke asked uncertainly.

"I will..."

Luke scooted up Reid's body and kissed him before dropping his head back onto his shoulder feeling grateful for what Reid had shared with him, "Thank you for telling me, Reid."

Reid kissed Luke's forehead, hoping the gesture was enough to let Luke know that it was okay for him to have been able to share this with him and if he had to be honest, it had been so easy to talk to Luke, as easy as breathing. _'Benny boy was right for once in his life...' _

* * *

They had spent another hour just talking about inane things, laughing and just enjoying each other's company. But as it got chillier and as the sun began to set, they made their long walk back to the car, back packs lighter, as well as hearts. The journey back to the cottage was a long one and by the time they'd gotten back, Reid was so exhausted he slumped down on the sofa bringing Luke down with him.

"You've tired me out, blondie. Was this your plan all along, so that you could have your way with me?"

"Reid, I just wanted you to be at _one with nature for the day_," Luke laughed.

"I don't do nature."

"And you come to stay in Cornwall, in a cottage, in the middle of nowhere, by the sea, and you don't do nature? Hypocrite much?"

"Urgh, whatever," Reid dismissed Luke's words waving his hand, although a half smile crept its way onto his lips and Luke playfully slapped Reid's knee.

Luke shuffled down and laid his head in Reid's lap and brought one of Reid's hands to lay on his chest, playing with his fingers.

"Reid?"

"Yeah..."

"I think I'm shit at organising dates, too."

Reid chuckled, "What makes you say that?"

"Because I made you do things you hate."

"No one _makes_ me do anything, you should know that by now and I didn't _hate_ today, I told you that. I mean, the food was great and our _almost_ roll in the hay was fantastic, barring the interruption, but can I make a suggestion?"

"Go on..."

"When we go any more dates, let's not keep them a secret and we'll decide what to do together. If we put both our minds together, we can come up with something spectacularly rubbish or amazingly good."

"Oh my god, Reid..." Luke slapped Reid's chest lightly.

"Hey, I happen to think that's an awesome idea."

Luke giggled, "Fine, it's an awesome idea, you want to shake on that?" he asked holding his hand out.

"Err, I don't make deals like that Mr. Snyder," Reid leaned down and rubbed his thumb across Luke's bottom lip before kissing him hard, "That's how I make a deal."

"Do you fix deals like that with everyone?" he asked licking his lips.

"No, only with the pretty ones..." Reid said casually while Luke rolled his eyes. He moved his head off Reid and straddled his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"By the way, the date isn't over yet, Dr. Oliver. I have one more thing on my list."

Reid rubbed his hands down Luke's back before nudging his nose with Luke's, "And what is that Mr. Snyder?"

"Why don't you go into the bedroom and get undressed and I'll be in soon?"

Reid narrowed his eyes but nodded not sure as to what before pecking Luke's lips, "Soon?"

"Soon," he replied kissing Reid's cheek and he moved off Reid, watching him walk to the bedroom.

Luke hoped that maybe after the activities of today, maybe this could make it up to him. He got to his feet and put away all the leftovers from earlier that day. He had asked for extra knowing that Reid would enjoy it the next day too. He switched off the lights in the living room and walked into the bedroom just as Reid came out of the bathroom in his black boxers.

"You want these off too?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow, as his hands skimmed the elastic of his boxers.

Luke walked over resting his hands on Reid's hips, letting his eyes roam over Reid's body, "Not now, but maybe later. I want to treat you to a massage first, if that's okay?"

Reid stared at him incredulously, "Luke, do you even need to ask?"

"Obviously I don't," he laughed, "Go on, lie down and I'll be with you in a bit."

Reid walked over to the bed, pulling down the covers as he lay down on his stomach and a few moments later he felt Luke straddle his hips, feeling his comfortable weight, he adjusted his head on the pillow, his arms holding his head up and he turned his head to the side.

"I'm not too heavy am I?"

"No, you're fine."

"Okay, if anything hurts or feels uncomfortable then let me know."

"Luke..."

Luke chuckled, "You're so impatient." Luke had stripped down to his own boxers and wasn't able to take his eyes off Reid's body under him. He grabbed the bottle of lotion that he'd brought to bed with him and poured some into his hand before rubbing his hands together to warm it up.

He spread the lotion carefully over Reid's back, not forgetting his neck and shoulders and worked his fingers into his body, pressing lightly but soothingly across his shoulders. He brought his hands down to his lower back and made an L shape with his hands and ran his hands up and down Reid's back, slowly but in a confident rhythm.

"Is this okay?"

"It's great, you're great," Reid mumbled.

"It's not too hard, is it?"

"I like it hard," he replied in a deep hot voice and Luke chuckled.

He moaned in appreciation as Luke hit the right spot in his lower back which had been bothering him for months. Reid felt Luke's knuckles kneading either side of his spine, his hands moving up and down making sure that he wasn't applying too much pressure. When Luke reached the Reid's shoulders, he leaned over, almost lying on top of Reid and kissed the back of his neck. He heard Reid sigh and Luke kissed him behind his ear and then across his jaw to his lips.

Reid lifted his head as much as he could, as the massage had left him feeling like jelly and a little too relaxed and he brought a hand up to Luke's head pulling him closer for a kiss. Luke moved from Reid's lips back down his neck, his hands still massaged Reid as he left open mouthed kisses behind. He could hear Reid make sounds of appreciation from the pleasure his hands were giving him and he felt Reid's body relax under his. Luke rubbed and worked in the lotion for another ten minutes till it had almost disappeared and wanting to pleasure Reid even more, he let his fingers trail up and down his sides, his hands playing with the elastic of Reid's boxers in anticipation.

"Hey, Reid, turnover," Luke whispered.

Not getting a response, he leaned in closer and nosed his hair, kissing his neck "Reid..."

Luke again heard nothing but the soft sounds of Reid's breathing, "Reid?"

He moved off him and lay on his side, close to him and ran a hand through Reid's hair, laughing quietly to himself. Reid had fallen asleep, his head rested on his arms and his lips slightly parted, his breath hitting Luke's face in small puffs. Luke flipped the bedside lights off and got comfortable, pulling the covers over Reid's back and over himself moving closer to watch Reid sleep. He ran his finger delicately over his eyebrows, down his nose and back through his hair affectionately.

_'Where were you all my life?'_

* * *

Luke woke up with a start early next morning, he felt cold, chillingly cold. A sense of unease was running through his body and he had no idea why. He turned his body, reaching his arms to find warmth but was left with empty space. He opened his eyes as he saw Reid wasn't in bed, his heart raced and his breathing quickening. _'He can't be gone again...'_

Luke slipped out of bed in a hurry, pulling on some sweatpants and one of Reid's t-shirts, and called out for Reid but he heard no answer. He checked in the bathroom, the living room and the spare room, but he wasn't anywhere. Panic was coursing through his body and he didn't know what to do. He walked to the kitchen near to the sink and rested his palms on the work surface, dropping his head trying to control his breathing.

He took a deep breath and looked out through the window and his eyes locked on a lone figure sitting on the rocks below on the beach. _'Thank god'_, Luke didn't even need to double check it was Reid, he knew it was him and he let out a deep breath, shaking his head at his stupidity. But relief was soon replaced with worry as Luke wondered why he'd left so early in the morning without even waking him up. Luke didn't know what it was but he knew that he needed to be close to Reid and so he slipped on his jacket and grabbed a blanket off the sofa leaving the cottage.

He took the steps down to the beach and closer to the rocks on which Reid was sitting. His arms were wrapped around his knees as his eyes were fixed on the sea, watching waves crash and roll against each other.

"Hey, Bublé..." smiled Luke.

Reid turned slowly to face Luke as he walked closer and smiled faintly back, "Hey..."

Luke frowned, knowing that his earlier concern had been valid, "Are you okay?"

Reid looked down at his hands not sure how to answer. He took a few calming breaths before he spoke, "I don't know, Luke...I don't know..." he quietly said.


	22. Chapter 22

__

Sirens blaring, shouts for people to move out of the way for gurneys bringing in the injured, nurses rushing around with supplies and running from patient to patient, the smell of antiseptic, children crying, calls for help, the frantic beeping of machines. All this commotion, but it was still a blur. It was as if he was the only one who was standing still, the world still moving, seeing, feeling, hurting and loving around him, time passing, waiting for no one. Staring down at his hands, bloodied, only one thought ran through his mind. 'I should have done more, I could've done more, I failed him...I failed him.'

The memory of that night had startled him awake at four in the morning. It had been a long time since he'd even thought of that night, it was one of those memories that he urged to repress, to extinguish if possible. But some nights, his brain brought those memories to the forefront of his mind, leaving him restless and unable to go back to sleep. He had turned to his side and looked at the sleeping form next to him. His hand reached out, moving the soft blond bangs with his fingers from Luke's forehead.

No matter how much he wanted to believe that he'd been given this second chance, he knew that he'd mess it up or hurt Luke in the process and Luke didn't deserve that and he certainly didn't need anyone like him. There was no chance he would be able to sleep now, the memories still haunting him, even with his eyes open. That's when he decided he needed to get away. The cottage had started to make him feel claustrophobic, even with Luke by his side. He took one last look at Luke, pulling the covers further up around him and slipped out of bed, changing into whatever he could find and left, not knowing where his feet would lead him.

He didn't know how long he'd been sitting on the rocks on the beach, listening to the waves crashing, the calls of the seagulls, gusts of wind bringing a chill to his body he didn't even take notice of, being so deep in his thoughts. He waited for the sun to rise, hoping that a new day would help him forget about this and to just go on. But he couldn't, not when this weighed heavily in his heart. He sat thinking, remembering and trying to work out what to do next and right in the middle of those thoughts, a voice, Luke's voice, called out to him. When he asked that question, that simple question which should have a simple answer, he was left with no words of consolation. He had to be honest...because the truth was, he didn't know...he really didn't know if he was okay.

* * *

Hearing Reid's answer left Luke almost breathless. He'd never seen him like this, he wasn't that Reid from yesterday, from all the days he'd known him. Reid was confident and sure of himself and right now, he wasn't that. Luke knew not to say another word, he had a feeling he knew what this was about, but he wanted to Reid to tell him in his own time. He moved closer to Reid, carefully sitting down next to him, he opened up the blanket wrapping it around the both of them and sat next to him, waiting for Reid to gather his thoughts and to talk. Luke didn't know how long they sat there in silence till Reid uttered his first words since Luke had sat next to him.

Reid looked at Luke, "Do you remember I told you yesterday that I came to England when I was nearly 17?"

Luke nodded in response as Reid turned his eyes back to look out at the sea.

"That's when I first saw Dean. I didn't really take notice of him then. He just happened to be around and I hardly talked to him. He was about a year or two younger than me and he always used to hang out with Ben even though he was much older. I think he hung around because Dean's sister liked Ben and he just wanted to watch out for them, but mainly because I think he liked me."

Luke smiled as he saw Reid smiling slightly at the memory.

"We never really talked for the short time I was there and I left for Harvard after anyway," Reid paused, running a hand through his hair, "then Aunt Ellie called me up over a year later telling me that Dean would be coming to Harvard and asked whether I would take care of him and look out for him. She practically ordered me to, anyway."

Luke moved closer, resting his head on Reid's shoulder and Reid dropped his head laughing softly.

"When I saw him again, I thought he would be the same shy kid who wouldn't talk but he'd changed, he was a dick to me," Luke looked up at Reid with a look of surprise and Reid nodded, "I was an asshole and a jerk to him and he answered me back. He didn't take any of my shit and he was loud, really loud. He was in my face all of the time forcing me to go out with him when I wanted to study. Christ, he was annoying," he said softly and Luke could see that he meant it with affection.

"But we became good friends, really good friends. He was the only guy I would spend my free time with," Reid exhaled slowly. "He'd come out pretty early to me and told me he'd come to America to get away from his father and to live freely. He'd come out to his family but he knew that his family, especially his father, was trying to ignore it and not acknowledge it, hoping that not talking about it would somehow mean it's not true."

Reid rubbed his hands together as the cold wind picked up and Luke reached out for them, holding his hands between his.

"And then one New Year's Eve, he'd dragged me out for a party, we kissed and we never looked back. We fell into a relationship and even though I would deny it was one, he would tease me about it. But it worked, so I guess it was a relationship, one which started out as friendship which then became stronger as time went on," Luke held on tighter to Reid's hands resting them between the both of them. "When I was a jerk, he'd straighten me out and when he was being out of line, I called him out on it. We eventually moved in together because it seemed like the logical thing to do and things were good. I'd started medical school and Dean was going to graduate and that's when things changed."

* * *

_Reid had been waiting for Dean after his graduation ceremony, he'd been watching from afar as he'd walked on stage proudly and confidently, his cohorts cheering him on and Reid couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. He wanted Dean to enjoy his time with his friends, some who would be moving far away to go to other schools or moving on to their careers and jobs. Reid stood leaning on a tree as he watched Dean hug his friends and almost as if he knew, as if he sensed it, his green eyes locked on blue ones and huge grin broke out on his face._

_He watched as Dean excused himself from his friends and came running towards Reid not caring that he accidently crashed into a few people on the way. He came to a stop in front of Reid and narrowed his eyes at him._

_"You're such a jerk, you said you couldn't make it."_

_Reid rolled his eyes, "If you don't want me here, just say so," he made to leave but Dean grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him into a tight hug._

_Reid kept his hands by his side, "Dean, you know I don't do hugs."_

_Dean leaned back and raised his eyebrows, "Hmm sure, you'll get used to it one day. You're going to have to because I'm going to be around for a long, long time," he grinned._

_"That sounds like torture to be honest. You around me every day?" he sucked in air through his teeth and shook his head, "I don't know how I can handle that."_

_Dean laughed, his vivid green eyes filling with amusement, "Reid, just shut up and kiss me."_

_"See, now that I can handle," he said, leaning in to kiss Dean softly._

_Reid pulled back and brushed Dean's dark, inky black locks out of his eyes, "Congratulations."_

_"Thank you," Dean smiled and kissed Reid again lingeringly, "Thank you for coming even if my parents couldn't make it."_

_Reid shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't really have anything else to do. The guy I usually meet around this time bailed on me, so I thought why not?"_

_Dean rolled his eyes and laughed, "You really are an arsehole."_

_"And proud of it."_

_"Don't I know it," he smiled and held Reid's face between his hands. "Seriously Reid, thank you for being here. You don't know how much you've helped me, I could list a million things but I would be talking all day. I know I was annoying when I first came here and I pissed you off but you still stuck with me and I'm so grateful to have you in my life."_

_Reid quirked an eyebrow, "Okay, this is starting to sound like a marriage proposal, so before you say anymore, I think I'm going to leave."_

_"Reid! Be serious for once, stop being a prick," he punched his arm lightly._

_Reid exhaled exaggeratedly, "Okay, fine you're welcome for whatever I did or didn't do and now can we get back so we can have a celebration of our own?" he asked waggling his eyebrows suggestively._

_Dean's shoulders slumped and he sighed, laughing, "We'll go home soon, but first my friends wanted some photos taken so you're coming with me," he pressed a soft kiss to his lips and grabbed a hold of Reid's hand pulling him towards the crowd. Reid allowed himself to be dragged, following behind, but almost bumped into him when he stopped abruptly._

_"What's wrong?" Reid asked moving closer to Dean._

_Reid looked up and saw who had made Dean stop in his tracks._

_"Dad!"_

_Derek Fitzgerald and his wife came walking towards them and Reid was sure that they'd seen everything, he could feel Dean's hand tighten on his when Derek's came closer with his wife in tow, obviously trying to keep his anger under control._

_"Dad..."_

_"I thought I would come to see my son graduate but instead I saw something I didn't want to see."_

_"Wait, Dad...can we talk?"_

_"I don't want to talk, Dean. I thought I sent you here for your studies, not to be flaunting your lifestyle in front of everyone. I thought we'd sorted out your problem," he spat as people turned their attention them._

_"Mr. Fitzgerald, I don't really think this is the appropriate place to have this discussion," Reid said calmly, noticing people were watching them._

_Derek turned his eyes on Reid, "Am I talking to you? This is a family discussion so I would appreciate it if you would leave, because you obviously seem to have been the corrupting influence on my son."_

_Reid was about to answer back but Dean placed a hand on Reid's chest stopping him, "Dad, can we not discuss this here."_

_"There is nothing to discuss now, Dean. I now wish I hadn't come here."_

_"Can't we at least talk about this?" he pleaded._

_"You're an embarrassment to the family, Dean. Come on Victoria, we made a mistake coming here."_

_Derek and his wife walked off in the other direction and Dean breathed out shakily, covering his face with his hands, "God, I hate this. Why can't he just listen to me?"_

_Reid put an arm around Dean's shoulder and pressed a kiss to his temple. "Let's go back home, and we'll take things from there."_

_Dean nodded and he let Reid take him back to their apartment. The rest of the afternoon passed in silence, Reid wanted to give Dean some space. He knew that Dean didn't hide his relationship with Reid. He was open about it but he hadn't been in much contact with his parents over the time he'd spent at Harvard so although they knew of Reid, they didn't really want to acknowledge the nature of their relationship and Dean knew that. Reid couldn't understand why his parents behaved the way they did. Dean's mother seemed to be more sympathetic and went along with Derek because she was scared but, Derek, he had no excuse for his behaviour._

_Dean was on the sofa in their front room, he hadn't moved since they'd got back. Reid had offered one of his sandwiches and an offer to talk but Dean had lost his appetite and he didn't feel like talking either. The phone started ringing and Dean didn't move._

_"Dean?" Reid shouted from their bedroom, "Aren't you gonna get that?"_

_When the phone kept ringing, he knew that Dean wouldn't get his ass of the sofa and so he went to answer the phone himself._

_"Hello?"_

_"I'd like to speak to Dean."_

_"Yeah, who is this?"_

_"His father."_

_Reid sighed and wondered whether he should make an excuse and say Dean wasn't around. He didn't know if he was up to talking to him, but that wasn't his decision to make._

_"Dean...Dean!"_

_"Yeah," he lifted his head to look over the back of the sofa._

_"It's your dad on the phone."_

_Dean's eyes widened and he frowned and Reid shrugged his shoulders holding out the phone for him. Dean took the phone hesitantly and closed his eyes, calming himself before he spoke._

_"Hey, Dad."_

_Reid went and sat back on the sofa, not wanting to intrude on the conversation, and waited for Dean to join him. He heard Dean say his goodbyes and run into their bedroom and Reid followed him._

_"What happened?"_

_Dean was looking through his wardrobe for a change of clothes, "My dad wants to meet with me. He said he wants to talk."_

_Reid crossed his arms and leaned on the doorframe, "I don't know, Dean. Are you sure this is a good idea?"_

_"Reid, I have to go. I'll take any chance I get to talk to him."_

_"I wish you wouldn't go. If you don't go, maybe that would get be a louder and clearer message to him."_

_Dean turned to look at Reid, eyes wide, "Reid, look, I have to go and talk to him! He's my father, I love him."_

_"If he supposedly loves you, then why won't he and your family accept you?"_

_"Look, I'll just go and talk to him. They didn't even give me a chance to explain and-"_

_"Doesn't that tell you anything, Dean? I don't know why you want to put yourself through this!"_

_Dean pulled his shirt off, pulling a new one on, "Reid, they're my family and I just have to do this, don't you understand?"_

_"No Dean, I don't! It's your life and only you have the right to do with it what you want!"_

_"Of course you wouldn't get it. Why would you?"_

_Reid frowned, "What do you mean by that?"_

_"Forget it Reid. I'm going."_

_Dean walked out of the bedroom brushing past Reid and grabbing the car keys from the bowl by the door, slamming the door behind him. Reid sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, he'd let his mouth run away with him again and he knew he'd said things he didn't mean. Reid was concerned because he knew that Derek Fitzgerald wouldn't change, he won't listen to Dean, men like him never did._

_Reid knew he would just have to wait it out and see what happens. Dean was strong and wasn't a pushover, but he loved his family too much to not give them a chance. He tried to distract himself reading up for his classes and made some notes, waiting for Dean to call, but he still felt unusually restless._

_Hearing the phone ringing, he practically ran and to answer it._

_"Hello?" he said breathlessly._

_Dean laughed down the phone, "You ran to the phone, didn't you?"_

_"No, of course I didn't."_

_"Reid, I know you."_

_"Whatever, that's not the point, so what happened?"_

_"Before I tell you, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to go off on you like that, my family drives me crazy and not in a good way. I know you were only looking out for me but I did get what you meant, this is my life and it's up to me to make my own decisions."_

_"So you do actually listen to me?" he teased._

_"Reid, I'm trying to apologise and you're interested in making sure your ego is still intact."_

_Reid chuckled before turning serious, "No, I'm not Dean, I'm sorry too. My mouth ran away with me again and I was wrong."_

_"You weren't wrong, Reid. You were right. I told my father I've had enough. I don't want to live by his rules anymore and I can't be bothered to get his approval anymore. I'm done with him, Reid. I'm free, I am finally free!"_

_Reid frowned, not understanding what Dean was trying to say, "What?"_

_"My father didn't want to talk, he offered me an ultimatum."_

_Reid pulled the cord of the phone over to the sofa and sat down, "What ultimatum?"_

_"Either, I go to back to England, join the family business and leave you, leave my life and my so-called lifestyle here or if stay I would be disowned. My name would be taken off his will and I wouldn't get any financial help from him ever again."_

_Reid exhaled slowly, unable to believe that Dean's dad would go to those lengths, "What did you say?"_

_"Reid, I'm in the car on my way home to you, what do you think I said?"_

_"Dean, I-" he didn't want Dean to have rejected his family for him. He wasn't worth that much._

_"I know you're probably thinking I did this all because of you, but it was bigger than that Reid. I needed to get away from him and his stupid rules. I'm finally free and as much I love them, if they can't accept me for who I am, I can never ever be happy."_

_"Wow," Reid rubbed a hand over his face, "I don't know what to say, are you okay?"_

_"I had my cry already so you don't have to deal with it, but I'm okay," he chuckled, "I'm more than okay, Reid." Dean paused taking a breath, "I know I've never said this to you before...and you most definitely don't have to say this back, but...I love you, Reid."_

_Reid heart stopped and his mouth went dry. He knew that they'd been together for just under two years but there was never the need for those words. Feeling them had been enough and to hear it out loud, Reid wasn't sure how to react._

_"Reid, are you still there?"_

_He cleared his throat, "Umm, yeah, I'm still here."_

_He heard Dean's laughter through the phone, "I told you, it's okay to not say it back. But just know that I love you, I really do."_

_Reid couldn't help but let a smile cross his lips, "I know, but I would rather talk face to face. How far away are you?"_

_Dean chuckled, "Not far, only a few blocks away."_

_"I'll see you soon then."_

_"Yeah, Reid, I'll see you soon," he said softly._

_Just as Reid was about to put down the phone he heard Dean call out his name and he put the phone back to his ear and laughed, "Dean, I'm going to see you in like a few minutes."_

_"Shut up, I just wanted to say something-"_

_Reid never heard what Dean wanted to say, he was cut short when Reid heard a loud crash, the sound of glass shattering and the sounds of car alarms going off. It took a while for Reid to realise what it was he actually heard, but his mind caught up when all he could hear was silence on the other end of the line. He called out for Dean, but got no answer, he shouted his name, thinking that somehow Dean could hear him but he knew it was impossible. His heart pounded with fear, a sensation unknown and alien to him, making him even feel even more anxious._

_He didn't know what forces made him drop the phone and run, but he ran, he ran out of the door as fast as he could. He knew Dean wasn't far and he let his senses take over, he ran in the direction of the smoke and the blaring sound of car alarms. He wished, he truly wished that Dean wasn't stuck in that mangled heap of metal but he knew that there was no other explanation once he saw the license plate of Dean's car strewn on the sidewalk. He moved closer coughing through the smoke, trying to catch a glimpse of him through the wreckage._

_He walked almost in a daze, but he was still coherent enough to feel people trying to pulling on his arms, trying to pull him back. He shrugged them off only focusing on trying to see if Dean was okay. He didn't care about anyone else, he didn't care and then...he saw him, slumped over the steering wheel, the airbag hadn't deployed. Dammit, he'd told Dean to get the car checked out months ago._

_Reid ran over, pushing him back onto the backrest slowly as Dean moaned in pain. He checked him over carefully, his eyes were closed, he checked his pulse, yes there was steady thrum, and he looked for broken bones. But there was blood marring his skin, his eyes, his face, his neck, his dark hair looked even darker and when Reid ran his hand through it, his hands stained red and he wiped them on his t-shirt without a care. His fingers trying to wipe away as much blood as he could, it didn't suit Dean, it didn't look right. Dean's eyes fluttered open at one point and Reid caught his gaze and was left breathless, he said so much with those green eyes of his, but pain forced Dean to close them._

_"Where the fuck is the ambulance?" he heard himself shout. He wanted to stay grounded so he could do something to help, but all he could do was utter words of assurance, but it wasn't enough, he wanted to do more. Dean's breath rattled as he tried to breathe, trying to say something. Reid tried to hush him, so that he could save his energy but he whispered it like a prayer, "Reid..."_

_Reid tried to keep him conscious, he was saying anything, talking about anything, gripping his hand tightly as Dean gripped tightly back. He was too afraid to move him in case he did something to make it worse. What seemed like hours was only a few minutes, sirens blared announcing the arrival of help. Reid refused to move away for one second, his hand gripping Dean's all the way to the hospital._

_The paramedics wheeled him into the ER but pushed Reid out of the way and he lost his grip of Dean's hand as he got wheeled in through the double doors into a room. He tried to argue his way in, just so he could be closer but the nurses stopped him, telling him he would only get in the way, that it was best for Dean if he stayed away. What the fuck did they know? He watched through the glass silently as the doctors did what they could._

_The doctors shouted orders for drugs, for swabs, for more random shit he hoped would save Dean, but he was a med student and he knew that what they were asking for was for a last ditch attempt to save him. Finally the defibrillator was called for, but at that point, Reid knew it was over. He heard that long lasting, incessant monotone beep, the sound of flat lining. The doctor looked at his watch and said those dreaded words and he knew it was over._

_It was over. Dean was dead._

_He tried to get in but the nurses stopped him, asking him who he was to the patient. He's Dean and he's dead, no longer your patient, he thought. He told them the truth and he was denied. Somehow his parents had been informed and they'd told the hospital that no one was allowed to see him until they had. He didn't want to argue even though he knew he should be fighting harder but he felt so powerless._

_He was nobody to Dean in the eyes of the hospital._

_He looked at Dean once more through the glass and he felt sick. They'd just left him there, his torso bare, with all that blood still tarnishing his skin, but he looked asleep, he looked peaceful despite what he looked like on the outside. It seemed almost surreal and he had to take a step back to try and rationalise what had happened. But he couldn't, how could he?_

_Dean was dead and that was fact._

_Reid slumped back into a chair, waiting for Dean's parents to get there so that he could see him. A nurse offered to show him the bathroom to clean up but he vehemently denied it. He wanted to wait and he wanted to say goodbye. When he finally looked down at his hands, he knew exactly why she had insisted. They were caked in blood, Dean's blood, and his t-shirt was painted red with Dean's blood. He didn't know how long he stared at his hands or how long he waited, but at some point he'd fallen asleep from exhaustion._

_He was startled awake by the same nurse from before, as she put a hand to his shoulder._

_"He's gone," she said quietly._

_Reid frowned, "I know that, he's dead. I want to see him, have his parents gotten here yet?"_

_"No, his parents have taken him away. They arranged for his body to be released and they took him away just a few moments ago. I only just found out, I'm so sorry."_

_Reid closed his eyes, hoping that the burning sensation from his unshed tears would abate. He took a few controlled breaths before opening his eyes again._

_"Thank you," he nodded and made his way out of the hospital. The nurse tried to stop him, she called out to him but he didn't listen, he didn't want to listen. Dean was dead and he was gone, and he knew it was his fault even though it didn't make sense to think that._

* * *

"Ellie came to see me as soon as she found out...she told me that they had brought the body back to England a couple days later and had had him buried. He didn't even have a funeral or a fucking memorial service," he said quietly, rubbing a hand over his face.

Luke closed his eyes taking a shuddering breath and wiped away the tears that had been steadily falling down his face whilst Reid had been recounting the story. Reid had remained stoic, his voice calm but the emotion evident in his eyes. Luke didn't know what to say, what could he say? What had happened was horrible, indescribable, and for Dean to be taken away like that, for Reid to have not had the chance to say goodbye, was the worst thing and he couldn't even imagine how awful it must have felt.

Reid didn't say anymore, his eyes still staring out at the sea. Luke didn't know what else to do but wrap his arms around Reid's neck. He buried his head in his shoulder and held him tight hoping that his hug conveyed everything that couldn't be said. He felt Reid's arm pulling him closer and a kiss being pressed to his hair.

Luke kissed Reid's neck softly, "I'm so sorry," he murmured against his skin.

They stayed like that till the sun peeked over the horizon, calling all for the start of a new day the glow of the sun illuminating the sky and forcing the biting and numbing wind to fade away.

"I can't do this anymore, Luke. I'm not this guy. I don't think I can ever give you what you truly deserve, you deserve better Luke and that's not me," Reid said quietly, his voice almost inaudible.

Luke pulled away from the embrace, his heart plummeting, "Reid, what are you trying to say?"

Reid couldn't face him but he didn't know what else to say, "I don't think we should be together, we should end this before it goes any further."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Hey guys! Don't worry...things shall be fixed from now on! Just a warning...this chapter does venture into NC-17/Mature side! Comments would LOVED...thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23

Reid couldn't face him, but he didn't know what else to say, "I don't think we should be together, we should end this before it goes any further."

Luke frowned, opening and closing his mouth a few times before he spoke, "What...I—I don't understand..."

"I can't do this, whatever _this_ is between us. I have a life to get back to, the one I deserve and you...," he sighed, "...you deserve so much more. I can't give you that, I'm not good for you."

"This isn't you talking, Reid," Luke rested his hands either side of Reid's face turning him to look at him. He resting his forehead on his, willing tears not to fall, "You're letting irrational thoughts take over. I need you Reid and you are good for me, so, so good for me."

"Luke..."

"No, please don't say that again. I can't lose you when I've just found you. Whatever happened with Dean, was not your fault, do you hear me? There was nothing you could've done."

Reid ignored Luke, trying to think of ways to make him understand, "I'll never remember your birthday, I'll probably be working over Christmas and New Year's and my idea of sentiment is not taking the last doughnut. You don't_ need _me, Luke. You need someone who can give you all these things and more, you deserve a better man than me."

"You are my better man...you _are_ the only man for me Reid, why don't you get that?"

"Luke, please..." he said, gently pushing Luke's hands off his face.

"So you're giving up on us, is that what you're saying?"

"Luke...I—"

"Fine, you might want to give up, but I'm not going to, Reid. I'm not going to."

Luke wiped the remnants of his tears with his hands and shrugged the blanket off his shoulders. Before Reid could stop him, Luke was walking quickly in the direction of the cottage. Reid thought about calling out for him, but he knew that Luke wouldn't listen.

Reid rubbed a hand over his face and squeezed his eyes shut, "Fuck," he breathed. He didn't think that talking about Dean would end this way. Reid knew that whenever there was a glimpse of happiness or if something was going well, almost too well, things were taken away from him. That's why he lived alone, why he didn't do relationships and why he didn't visit Ben and Ellie too often. Losing his parents and then losing Dean the way he did had been the final lock and he'd thrown away the key.

He worked hard, making sure he got through medical school and became the best he could, for his parents and for Dean. He had been focused on his career to be the best neurosurgeon in the world and he'd achieved that, he'd done that. When he had a patient, he did all he could to save them, he didn't want to feel helpless. He made sure he never felt powerless again, like he was when his parents died and like when Dean died. He made sure each of his patients survived, he never wanted to fail, not ever.

He'd been with other guys after Dean, but it wasn't until he met Luke that those walls that he'd built started cracking. That final lock that he'd put in place had become rusty and that key that he had thrown away had been found unintentionally.

Luke _was_ the key.

But Reid was a broken man, a quiet man inside. Yes, he was an asshole and jerk, he always had been. But beneath that he was much, much more.

Dean had known and Luke now knew.

Reid sat outside for a little longer hoping that Luke would've calmed down. He got to his feet and stretched his limbs and folded the blanket, walking back to the cottage. Reid opened the door to see Luke dressed, his hair was wet, indicating he'd had a shower and he was in the process of slipping on his jacket when he saw Reid standing in the doorway.

A sudden coldness travelled through his body, hoping and believing that it wasn't true, "Are you leaving?" he asked.

Luke stared at him, his face not giving anything away, "No, Reid, we both are."

Reid frowned and Luke walked closer to him, "You've got twenty minutes, get in the shower, get ready and I'll make us some breakfast. We have somewhere we need to be."

"I don't want to go anywhere, Luke."

Luke narrowed his eyes, "Reid, I'm not kidding. You seriously do not want to argue with me right now. Get your ass in the shower."

"Where are we going?"

"Reid," Luke warned, "I'm not in the mood for your twenty questions, just go."

Reid rolled his eyes and sighed audibly making his way into the bedroom. He knew it wasn't a good time to mess with Luke right now, and so he thought best to just do what he'd told him. He wondered what the hell they were going to do more importantly, where they were going to go.

Reid was out of the shower and dressed within ten minutes. Luke had made him some coffee and some toast, which he gave to Reid in silence. They didn't say anything while they ate and Luke got to his feet as soon as he'd finished, picking up the car keys off the coffee table.

"Let's go."

* * *

The car journey was quiet, neither Luke nor Reid said a word to each other. Luke eyes were concentrated on the road but all his other senses were heightened, making sure that Reid was okay. When Reid wasn't looking Luke caught a quick glimpse of him staring out the window watching the scenery fly by. He hoped to God that what he'd said on the beach he didn't mean, because there was no way he was going to leave him, no matter how much he tried to push him away.

Two hours later they'd arrived in a small town. Luke drove further and further until Reid saw a church in the distance. Luke drove towards it and then through the wrought iron gates, parking the car. When Reid saw what was behind the church, he realised why he'd been brought here.

Luke turned the engine off and turned to face Reid, his hand reaching out to run lightly through his hair.

"Reid, we're here," he said softly.

"Luke...I don't know if this is a good idea," he breathed, unable to look at him.

Luke grabbed a hold of his hands holding them tightly, "Hey, hey, look at me...Reid," he pulled on Reid's chin to face him, "Reid, you need to do this for you. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

Reid's eyes finally met those warm chocolate ones and he smiled softly, nodding, and Luke shot him a half smile. Reid couldn't help but lean in for a kiss and Luke responded, kissing him back gently. He pecked Luke's lips once more before getting out of the car. He held onto Luke's hand and let him guide him to where he needed to go.

The graveyard seemed to be well kept although some of the older gravestones were crumbling and the grass was overgrown around those that were unvisited. It seemed odd to Reid to visit a sombre place like a graveyard in bright warm sunshine. There was a cloudless sky, the sound of birdsong could be heard and he could hear and see the cool breeze ruffling the grass beneath their feet and their hair, it seemed almost juxtaposed. Luke led Reid through the grass, winding through the various elaborate headstones and crypts till Luke stopped, tightening his hold on Reid's hand.

"What's wrong?" asked Reid.

"We're here, just walk down and it's the one on the end."

Reid's eyes followed Luke's directions but his eyes locked on a figure standing where Luke had told him to go.

Luke answered Reid's unasked question, "It's Dean's mom...she wants to talk to you."

He looked at Luke and raised his eyebrows, taking in a deep breath. Luke rubbed his hand up and down Reid's arm, "Go on, Reid, go..."

"What about you?"

Luke shook his head, "This is your time, I'll be right here though," he lifted his hand to caress Reid's cheek, "I promise, I'm right here..."

Reid exhaled and nodded, taking Luke's hand off his cheek, he gave his fingertips a kiss and let go slowly, walking towards Dean's mom and where Dean laid at rest.

Luke watched from afar as he saw Victoria turned to meet Reid, she held out her hands and Reid placed his in hers and she squeezed them tight. He saw Reid nod as she talked to him, he saw her wipe her tears, he saw Reid talking, holding her gaze, probably speaking words of consolation, of reassurance. Luke hadn't seen that doctor side of Reid yet, but this how he would imagine it. He watched as she cupped Reid's cheek saying a few more words and then pulled him in for a hug, which Reid gave into. She let him go and ran a hand through his hair lightly before leaving him. Luke wiped away a tear that had escaped while he'd been watching them.

When she reached Luke she hugged him, sniffling slightly, before she pulled back, smiling a watery smile.

"Thank you, Luke. As much as I know I needed to do this, to ask for his forgiveness, I know Reid needed this too. I can never forgive myself for what happened and I think maybe...Dean can finally be at peace too, so thank you. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

Luke shook his head, "Mrs. Fitzgerald, please," he held her hands in his. "There's no need to thank me. Thank you for calling Ellie back so quickly and thank you for letting us come here. I just think it was something that he needed to do."

She lifted a hand to his cheek, "He's a wonderful man, Luke and so are you. Don't ever let him go and I'm sure he won't either. Reid is a lucky man to have found someone like you."

"I think I'm the lucky one," Luke said softly and sincerely.

Victoria hugged Luke once more before pressing a kiss to his cheek and leaving. Luke turned back to see Reid kneeling down, his fingers skimming over Dean's headstone, having his own private talk. Luke didn't want to intrude and he didn't want Reid to feel watched in a moment so private, so he closed his eyes, pushed his hands into his pockets, savouring the feel of the warm sun and the cool breeze. He stayed like that for a few minutes and almost as if he sensed it, feeling the air shift slightly, his eyes snapped open and he walked toward Reid, knowing that he needed him. As soon as he reached Reid, he stood behind him laying his hand on his shoulder to let him know he was there and Reid lifted his own hand, placing it on his.

Luke pretended not to see Reid wipe at his eyes and let him get to his feet wrapping his arm around his waist, pulling him close. Luke rested his head on Reid's shoulder as he let his eyes travel over the simple headstone adorned by Dean's name, 'Dean William Fitzgerald'.

"Dean William Fitzgerald," Luke read, "That sounds like such a strong name," he said without realizing that he'd spoken out loud.

Reid let out a surprised laugh, "That's what he would say whenever I teased him about it. I used to call him Willy when he annoyed me and he hated it."

Luke laughed softly, "What did he call you then? He must've had a name for you."

"He didn't have one name, he had several, I can't remember half of them anymore but there was this way he would say my name which was irritating."

"Hmm, but then again, you're easily annoyed so I'm sure you found everything irritating and he must've had to use those names a lot."

"That is true," he said resignedly and Luke chuckled.

"Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah..."

"How'd you swing this visit? I mean, how did you get Dean's mom to be here?"

Luke pulled back and raised an eyebrow, "For a genius you're incredibly slow."

Reid rolled his eyes as realisation set in, "Ellie..." and Luke nodded, smiling.

Reid sighed and looked over Dean's headstone once more and pulled Luke closer, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"You want to go, or stay a little longer? I can leave you alone if you want," asked Luke.

"No, I think Dean's heard enough from me today," he said.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, let's go. I'm not finished with him yet though," Reid said with a slight hint of amusement in his voice.

Luke laughed, "Okay, let's go," but before he turned to walk away he looked back at where Dean laid at rest, "Bye, Dean," he whispered.

"See you later, Willy," Reid said before he let Luke guide him back to the car.

* * *

The journey back to the cottage was better, not as fraught with tension. Luke could visibly see Reid was a little more relaxed, the ghosts from the past almost dissipated from his eyes. Luke hoped that bringing Reid to finally have closure, to have had a chance to say goodbye had helped him. He seemed to be okay with it, but when Reid held Luke's hand in the car and smiled that crooked smile, Luke knew that he'd done the right thing. By the time they got back to the cottage it was late afternoon, as they'd stopped off to get some groceries on the way. Luke offered to make a late lunch and Reid didn't refuse, he even offered his help, which Luke happily accepted. After their late lunch, both men sat down to watch a movie, the emotionally exhausting day just lending itself to a comfortable silence.

Reid still had something heavy weighing on his mind and heart, that being what he'd said to Luke about stopping this, whatever _this_ was between them. They hadn't talked after his outburst, and Reid knew that he would have to clear things up. Because after what Luke had done for him today, and despite the fact that he'd pushed him away, he had been there for him and he at least deserved an explanation. He still didn't know whether he was worthy of Luke's affection and devotion, but he knew that he would try his hardest to make sure Luke was happy. Reid didn't think he would be able to cope if he lost him too, and that thought scared him.

"Luke?"

Luke had rested his head on Reid's shoulder and he moved to look at him, "Hmmm..."

Reid wasn't sure how to start but when he saw those eyes, those eyes so full of understanding and trust, he knew that he didn't have to find the right words...they would just come to him.

"About this morning, what I said on the beach I-"

Luke lifted a finger placing it on his lips to stop him from saying anymore, "I think even geniuses are partial to a moment of insanity," he smiled.

"But, Luke..."

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Reid. I understand what made you say it," he caressed Reid's cheek lightly with his fingers, "I know I kinda freaked out too, but you have to believe me when I say this. You are good for me, so good for me, and this 'who deserves what' crap is irrelevant. What matters is that we found each other and we know each other and that we're here right now, together..."

Reid nodded, a small smirk breaking out on his face, "Did you pick up that spiel from some sickeningly sweet chick-flick?"

Luke narrowed his eyes, pulling on Reid's hair playfully. "Shut up! Even if I did, how would you know? I think you're a closet chick-flick fan...," he teased.

Reid rolled his eyes, sighing and slapped Luke's cheek lightly as he laughed.

"So...everything's okay between us?" asked Luke, just to double check.

"Everything is a-okay, Mr. Snyder," Reid smiled, a smile which Luke noticed, actually reached his eyes this time.

Luke then got to his feet holding out his hand, "We have some unfinished business, and...I don't know about you, but I feel a like a nice hot shower with a certain doctor will make me feel a whole lot better..." he said, swaying on the spot, his eyebrow raised.

Reid's eyes widened but he wasn't going to pass this opportunity up, "Well, we don't want unfinished business, it's not very professional."

Luke grinned as Reid took his hand, "You're right about that, Dr. Oliver..." he said whilst leading him into the bathroom.

Luke closed the door of the bathroom and turned to see Reid, waiting for him, looking at him intensely, his eyes glinting with playfulness as well as anticipation. He moved closer to Reid, his hands finding his shirt buttons and he unbuttoned them slowly, one by one, whilst gazing into Reid's eyes. Once Luke had finished, he pushed the shirt off Reid's shoulders, letting it drop to the floor as he let his hands and eyes finally run down the length of Reid's torso. His hands ran over the hard muscles of his chest and abdomen. He felt Reid's breath quicken slightly and he let his hands drop to his lean waist pulling him closer, their faces, lips...as close they could be without touching.

Reid brought his hand up to cup Luke's cheek, his thumb grazing his bottom lip before capturing his lips between his own. Luke moaned as he felt Reid pull him even closer, letting their hardening erections come into contact. They kissed slowly and deeply, rocking against each other, but both men wanted their hands on more bare skin. They undressed each other quickly, sneaking in kisses when they could before tumbling into the shower.

Luke adjusted the temperature of the water, making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold. He wasn't too sure how Reid liked it, "Is this okay?"

Reid wrapped his arms around Luke from behind, pushing them further under the spray of the shower. He peppered his neck with wet kisses, letting his hands trail down to Luke's thickening cock, "It's fine, blondie..." Luke gasped and then moaned as he felt Reid's hand stroke him slowly, the water aiding him. Luke's own hand found Reid's hair, tugging and pulling at it. He then turned around in Reid's arms, kissing him deeply.

Their tongues twined together and they were finally bare on skin, their rock hard erections sliding together, inducing moans and groans from the both of them as they kissed. Reid pushed Luke back to rest on the shower wall, the hot water cascading down their naked bodies. He attacked his neck with his lips and teeth whilst Luke let his hands run down the muscles of his back and then down to his tight ass. He felt Reid move lower, his tongue circling his nipples, biting hard before soothing them, leaving Luke breathless.

"Wait, Reid...hold on," he managed to choke out in between moans, pulling Reid up for a kiss.

"Is everything okay?" Reid asked, pushing back Luke's wet hair off his forehead.

Luke smiled, "It's fine, it's great, I just..." he said holding Reid's face, "Let me take care of you..." he whispered holding his gaze with Reid's.

Reid didn't answer, his eyes saying more than words ever could and so instead, he leaned in for a kiss and let Luke manoeuvre him so that he was now against the shower wall. Luke kissed, licked and sucked down every part of Reid's body trying to pleasure him in every way he could. Luke moved further down and onto his knees as his hands stroking Reid's shaft before taking it in his mouth. Reid moaned as he felt Luke's mouth and lips envelop his cock, it felt right, so right and good. He couldn't forget that he had wanted this for so long, because he knew Luke would be amazing at this, and he was. He could feel the stress and tension of the day melt away, he was in Luke's hands, and he was being taken care of. Reid let Luke set his own pace, his tongue and hands doing what felt natural to him and what Luke felt was good for Reid, using the sounds he was making for direction. Reid groaned, his hands tightening in Luke's hair when he did that incredible thing with his tongue. Luke then quickened his movements wanting to bring Reid closer to the edge.

When Reid felt he was close and so he gripped Luke's hand that was rubbing up and down his inner thigh and Luke threaded their fingers together. Luke let his hand and his tongue work in unison, faster, and harder until Reid came explosively in his mouth with a loud guttural groan, bucking against the wall, almost losing control of his body. Reid felt as if he was falling, his legs were shaking, "Luke..." he breathed and Luke immediately stood up, wrapping his arms around Reid, holding him and letting him ride through his orgasm. He kissed his neck, across his jaw and finally gave Reid a taste of himself with a passionate kiss. After a few minutes of kissing lazily, Reid pulled back, resting his forehead on Luke's, his hands on Luke's hips to keep himself steady, trying to get his breath back.

Reid finally opened his eyes and saw Luke grinning at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Wow..." he breathed and kissed Luke chastely.

"Hmm..." Luke hummed as he leaned in for another kiss.

Reid then frowned when he realised that Luke hadn't found his release. His hand immediately fell to Luke's cock, stroking him slowly.

Luke tried to push Reid away, wanting this to be just about him, just for him, "Reid, it's okay, this was just for you."

"Shhh," he murmured against Luke's lips, before taking his bottom lip between his teeth, biting on it and then laving it with his tongue. Luke moaned as Reid's hand moved faster and faster, he breathed Reid's name into his mouth, against his lips.

"Oh god, Reid..."

Luke held onto Reid's shoulders as his hand worked his shaft rhythmically. Luke's breath hitched in his throat as his orgasm ripped through him, and he cried out, his hands gripping Reid's shoulders hard enough to bruise. His head dropped to Reid's shoulder and he panted and moaned against his neck, whilst Reid continued to stroke him through it, letting the water wash away the evidence of his release. Once Reid knew Luke had finally come down from his high, he wrapped his arms around him tightly, kissing the side of his head and running his hand through his wet hair.

Luke breathed in deeply a few times and kissed Reid's neck, before finally pulling back from his hold and he kissed him softly.

"Wow," Luke said, his eyes wide, "Hmmm," Reid hummed in response, kissing him quickly and winking as he leaned back against the shower wall.

Luke laughed and let his eyes travel over Reid's face and breathed out slowly, feeling content and happy, so very happy. But both men suddenly jumped as they realised that the water had gone cold and he leaned into Reid to reach the knob to switch the shower off.

"So, the nice hot shower with this doctor make you feel any better?" asked Reid, cupping Luke's cheek tenderly.

"Much better, Dr. Oliver, much better," Luke grinned.

They finally got out of the shower and dried themselves before getting changed and falling straight into bed together not wanting to do anything else but lie down close to each other. Both men felt satisfied, relaxed and happy, with Luke resting his head on Reid's chest whilst Reid fingered his hair.

"Luke, thank you...you know, for today..." Reid said softly, hoping that those words were enough.

He lifted his head and gazed into Reid's eyes, blue eyes swimming with million different emotions, "You're welcome," he smiled, "even though there is nothing for you to thank me for," he scooted up Reid's body, their faces level. "I wanted to thank _you_ for sharing this with me. I know how hard it must've been for you and...you have to know, Reid, I appreciate the fact that you told me."

Reid smirked, "I think you showed your appreciation in the shower earlier."

Luke laughed and dropped his head on the pillow next to Reid's, "Yeah, I guess I did," he chuckled. "But Reid...if you ever need to talk about that or anything else, don't ever hesitate, okay?"

Reid smiled softly and nodded before unexpectedly yawning loudly.

"Wow, sleepy head! What time did you wake up this morning?" Luke asked.

"I don't remember, I think around four..." he answered sleepily.

"Christ, you must be exhausted," Luke ran his fingers through his hair, "I know it's early, but go to sleep, we had a long day."

"What about you?"

"I'm right here, as always."

Reid lifted a hand to caress Luke's cheek, a smile curling on his lips as he did. _'Where the hell had this kid come from, making me feel all these things all over again?'_ he thought. Luke turned his head to kiss the palm of his hand and Reid suddenly yawned once again making the both of them laugh. Reid moved closer to Luke pressing a soft kiss to his lips before burying his head in his neck breathing in his comforting scent and resting his arms on his chest. Luke wrapped his arms around Reid, and nosed his hair before pressing a kiss to his curls, rubbing his back soothingly. He reached over carefully switching the bedside lamp off and pulled the covers over the both of them. Once he felt the Reid's steady breathing, knowing that he'd fallen asleep, he allowed himself to think about what had happened today.

It had seemed like the longest day of his life, both of them going through a rollercoaster of emotions. But in this one day he'd learnt so much about Reid and he was glad that he'd trusted him enough to share something so important with him.

However, one thing had bugged him the whole day, something which he tried to push down because he didn't believe it possible, it couldn't be possible. But it kept bubbling up to the surface at certain moments. It was like a fly that hovered around, like a neon sign flashing relentlessly, and as much as he tried to ignore it his heart wouldn't let him...

_'Oh God, I think I love him, I really, really love him...' _


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Oh my, I apologise for the very, very, very long overdue update! RL caught up with me big time, leaving me with not a lot of time to update! I hope to update regularly from now on and I apologise again for the lateness for this chapter.

Just to recap, the last chapter had Luke take Reid to finally go and see Dean at rest after Reid had told him about what had happened over 10 years ago, leaving him devastated. Their relationship is now back on track and moving steadily forward and they're still in Cornwall! This chapter is VERY NC-17, so if you're not comfortable with such mature themes, please do avoid it! Thank you so much for waiting patiently and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Feedback would be LOVED! :D

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Luke awoke to the sound of the shower running the next morning. He stretched his arms and legs out, yawning loudly and dropped his arms onto the bed. He rubbed at his eyes and opened them slowly adjusting to the sunlight hitting the room. His mind went back to the events of the day before, taking Reid to visit Dean's grave had been the right thing to do and he hoped that now, Reid would finally be able to heal those wounds from the past. Luke couldn't even imagine, if something like that had happened to Reid, "Jesus...," he breathed and squeezed his eyes shut, he couldn't imagine it. He didn't even want to think about it...because he would never ever want to see him harmed, and why?

Because he _loved_him...shit, he loved him.

Luke wasn't sure whether to believe it or not. Could it be possible to fall in love within a week of knowing someone? To fall so deep that even contemplating being apart from that person meant that your heart ached and when you're around that person you felt nothing but happiness and contentment. He didn't know whether he could accept it or even admit it, but one thing he knew was that he cared deeply about Reid, more than anyone he had ever cared for. But now what was he supposed to do, tell him and be honest? No, that would just freak him out and Reid would think he was crazy. He wasn't even sure if Reid felt the same way.

Luke felt on edge and the weird feeling in his stomach wouldn't abate with all this weighing heavily on his mind and heart. He got to his feet, trying to flatten his bed hair and padded barefoot to the kitchen. Filling up a glass of water, he brought the glass to his lips and drank the water slowly, thinking that somehow it would give him more time to think things through. Luke had no idea what to do, how long could he go without talking about this? He took a deep breath, emptying the rest of the water into the sink and leant his hands on the edge of the sink, watching the waves crashing down below through the window. He closed his eyes thinking about the time that he and Reid had spent together and the myriad of emotions through which they had travelled together. Getting to know each other as friends first but then adjusting in some way, _naturally_, to be more than that and then to be together the way that they were meant to be.

He didn't want to leave this place and he didn't want to be apart from Reid, ever.

Luke was brought out from his thoughts when he felt a pair of warm arms wrapping around his chest and a soft kiss being pressed to his neck, bringing a small smile to his face.

"Morning," he heard Reid say quietly before leaving a line of kisses down his neck. Luke tilted his head to give him more access which Reid made full use of, nibbling at his neck while his arms found their way under Luke's t-shirt. Luke let his fingers and hands wander aimlessly drawing circles on his stomach.

Luke giggled and dropped his head forward when he felt Reid's hand reach a particularly ticklish spot on his stomach. He pushed Reid's hands away before his hands found that spot again and turned around wrapping his arms around his neck while Reid's hands rested on his hips.

"Morning," Luke whispered before kissing Reid softly.

"So, you're ticklish Mr. Snyder?" Reid asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah, isn't everyone?"

"Umm, no. I'm not."

"You're not serious?"

"I'm serious."

Luke narrowed his eyes and dropped his arms from Reid's shoulders, doubtful as to whether Reid was telling the truth. He tried to tickle Reid's stomach but he didn't move an inch and stood smirking as Luke attempted to find a ticklish spot on him.

"As much as I appreciate your hands exploring my body right at this moment, I think your attempts have proved that I am indeed not ticklish."

Luke rolled his eyes and laughed, "Christ, you really are perfect aren't you?"

Reid shrugged, "It's a burden I have to bear."

Luke smiled, his eyes travelled over Reid's face taking in every inch, including the small smile emerging on his face too. His eyes found those blue ones and though he could clearly see that he seemed happier than the day before, Luke was unable to contain his concern, "You okay today? You get enough sleep?"

Reid sighed knowing why he'd asked, "I'm fine and I got enough sleep. You were like my own personal body pillow, I might make use of that more often."

Luke laughed, "You're welcome to," but paused as he looked down at his feet before looking back up at him, "But, I'm glad you're okay now, really..."

Reid shot him a half-smile and walked closer to him, cupping his cheek and bringing him close for a slow but deep kiss hoping that it would convey everything that couldn't be said.

"I'm good," he murmured against Luke's lips before pecking his lips once more and pulling back.

"Good," Luke smiled.

Reid smiled back and slapped his cheek lightly, "Okay, go and have a shower while I whip up some breakfast for the both of us. There was a reason I went and had a shower alone this morning."

"And why was that?"

"I wanted to wake up before you so I could make you breakfast."

"Oh my god, Dr. Oliver, you're such a romantic. I think I may just swoon."

Reid rolled his eyes and pursed his lips, "Shut up and get your ass in the shower."

Luke grinned, "Oh Dr. Oliver, there's no need to hide your true romantic nature seeing as though I'm the only one who'll reap the benefits..."

"There won't be _any_benefits if you don't stop talking right now."

Luke chuckled and bit his bottom lip, "Okay, fine, I'm going. But I'm onto you Dr. Oliver...I am _so_onto you."

Reid dismissed his words, waving his hand, "Yeah, yeah, sure," Luke just laughed and turned to walk away, jumping when he felt Reid slap his ass lightly.

"Reid!"

"Now that's my kind of romance," Reid smirked.

Luke tilted his head and laughed, "Well, I guess this kind of romance is pretty good too..."

"Mr. Snyder...I didn't know you were so kinky."

"You don't know the half of it doctor..." Luke answered, raising an eyebrow and then sauntered into their bedroom.

Reid groaned inwardly wishing he could've joined Luke in the shower for a little more of _his _kind of romance.

* * *

By the time Luke came back from his shower, Reid had laid out all the food on the table and after placing the orange juice on the table, he glanced up to see Luke staring at him open mouthed.

"Oh my-Reid...where the hell did you find all this stuff from?" Luke asked as he pointed at the full English breakfast now adorning the table.

"We had all of this already plus I have my ways. Come on, I don't want this going cold, I'm starving."

"Hey, I thought this was for me!" he said in mock anger.

"That's just semantics, sit down."

Luke raised his eyebrows in amusement and walked over to the table and sat down. His eyes falling on the eggs, sausages, bacon, baked beans, toast and tomatoes that were on his plate, scrunching his nose at the amount of food on his plate that he _knew _he wouldn't finish.

Reid came and sat down a few moments later handing Luke a fork and knife, "Bon appétit," he grinned.

Luke managed to only get half way through the food, somehow his appetite diminished from his thoughts from earlier that morning and instead watched Reid wolf down his breakfast. They sat in silence, which was not unusual for them, but even Reid felt a shift in the mood and glanced up to see Luke playing with the food on his plate.

"Luke, is everything all right?"

Luke looked up from his plate to meet Reid's eyes, "Yeah, I'm good."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, Reid. I was just thinking about some stuff."

"Hmm, and what kind of _stuff_would this be?" he asked lasciviously.

Luke pressed his lips together to suppress his smile, "Not _that_kind of stuff. I was just thinking that I don't think that..." he hesitated and wasn't sure whether to finish.

"Don't think what?"

Luke breathed in deeply before he spoke and looked down at the table, "I don't think I ever want to leave this place...and you," he said quietly. After hearing no response for a few moments Luke squeezed his eyes shut thinking how stupid he had just sounded.

He pressed the heel of his hands into his eyes, "God, that sounded so stupid. Forget I said anything," Luke mumbled.

Reid moved closer, taking Luke's hands away from his face, "Hey, it wasn't stupid."

"Yes it was, Reid," Luke said softly.

"If I've thought about it too, then it definitely isn't stupid."

"You have?"

"Of course I have," Reid held Luke's hands tighter in his own, "Luke, I've definitely thought about it, hell, I thought that the first night we spent here."

"Really? But isn't this a little..."

"Scary?" Reid interrupted, "Hell yes, it is. But we're in this together and we'll work it out somehow, I've no doubt about that."

"Says the genius?"

"Says the genius," Reid agreed. "Now drop the pout and finish your plate of food or I will."

Luke chuckled and pushed his plate over, "You can finish this and after you're done we are going for a long walk to burn off all calories from all this unhealthy food you made me eat."

"I can think of other ways we can burn the calories...," Reid said wiggling his eyebrows.

Luke's eyes sparkled as a giggle slipped past his lips. He moved closer to Reid, ghosting his lips over his and spoke quietly into his ear, "Oh Dr Oliver, believe me, I've definitely thought about that..."

Luke pulled away grinning to see a scowl on Reid's face, "You're a tease, Mr. Snyder, such a tease," he said pointing his fork at Luke.

"It's a burden I have to bear," Luke shrugged.

Reid rolled his eyes but couldn't help and laugh softly along with Luke.

* * *

After quickly washing up the dishes, Luke managed to drag Reid out onto the beach for a walk, taking in the morning air and the warm sunshine that they had been blessed with in the time that they had spent there. They walked hand in hand along the beach talking about inane things. But Luke was more interested in finding out about Reid's work at the hospital. He learnt how busy Reid was with his work, saving lives every day and about his multiple responsibilities at the hospital. Luke was in awe at the amount of work that Reid did do and watched as he talked with such enthusiasm about his job and even though at some points Luke didn't understand a word, he smiled along anyway.

He told Luke about the incompetent nurses who could never do anything right, and for some reason always looked as if they were about to _'leak the tears'_when they were around him, which made Luke laugh hard knowing exactly why. Reid told Luke that one of the only people in the hospital he could stand was one of the older doctors who was a paediatrician and didn't take any of his crap which earned him some respect in Reid's eyes.

"You tell me that I need to find time for myself and not work too hard. I think you should take your own advice, Reid," said Luke after hearing the hours that he worked.

"I do have time for myself, when I do, I eat and I sleep. That's all I need."

"No, Reid...I don't know, maybe go out for a movie, read, find something your passionate about and just take a break."

"I do have a passion, it's my work."

"I know that, Reid. I mean something other than work."

"What about you? I'm passionate about you, will that work?"

"Reid..."

"I'm being serious, as long as I have neurosurgery and you, I think I'll be fine."

"Christ, you're such a sap it's ridiculous."

"I'm not a sap, I'm just being honest."

"Sure, you are. Okay, so tell me something, if you're so busy at work, what made you to take time off and come to England?"

"Because I was looking for a random hook-up and weddings are a great place for it, plus British guys are hot, so I thought why not."

Luke swatted Reid's chest and laughed, "Be honest, don't talk shit."

Reid wound his arm around Luke's waist pulling him closer as they walked, "You're kinda hot when you swear, say that again."

Luke tried to pull away laughing, but to no avail, "Fuck you, Reid. Stop changing the subject and answer my question."

"Yep, you are most definitely hot when you swear."

"Reid!"

"Okay, okay," he acquiesced, "to be honest...I have no idea why I came here," he sighed. "I think I just got to this point where I think I needed a break and Ben's wedding seemed to be the perfect excuse."

"And because you missed your family, of course," Luke added.

"Hmmm, I don't know about that."

"Yeah, I don't believe a word of that because I know you," Luke grinned as he poked Reid in his chest.

"Whatever," said Reid as he looked away, shrugging half-heartedly.

"But Reid, you have to promise me something."

"Tell me, and then I'll think about it."

"There is nothing to think about, you have to promise me this."

"Wow, Bossy Snyder is also a turn on, who knew?"

"Reid..."

Reid sighed, "Fine, go on."

Luke moved closer to Reid wrapping his own arm around his waist, "Just take a break when work gets too much or if you miss your family just come and visit them. I know you'll say you won't have the time or you don't miss them. But isn't it worth it when you see the smiles on their faces?"

"I don't like planes," replied Reid.

"Yeah, I think I know that better than anyone," smiled Luke as he remembered their encounter on the plane, "Ben was so happy to see you here and he worries about you, a lot."

Reid raised an eyebrow in surprise as Luke nodded, "Really, he does. He wishes that you would give more than one word answers and insults in e-mails, but more than anything he wishes that you would visit more often or even call. You have such a wonderful family, Reid, a family that loves you so much."  
Reid absorbed all that Luke said and he knew it was all true. Despite what he'd gone through, losing his parents, the shit with Angus and what happened with Dean, he knew that he had the support that he thought he didn't need but had been there all along. He could even add Luke to that list now. Reid shot him half smile, "I'll try, it's just that work can get hectic and sometimes that takes priority..."

"I know that Reid, I'm just merely suggesting that if you ever get that chance to get away, just get away. Don't think twice about it, and the plane thing. Well, I taught you a way to get over that, remember?"

Reid nodded as he remembered the bogus pop psychology that Luke had put him through. But it had worked and he'd babbled about the Godfather films, the Sistine Chapel and something about love, "Yeah, I remember your attempts to give me a panic attack."

Luke winced as he remembered, "Oh yeah, I'm sorry about that. You were being kind of an asshole to me so...no hard feelings now?"

"There are no hard feelings about that, but you still give me _hard_feelings in other ways..."

Luke laughed loudly, a blush creeping up on his cheeks, "Jesus, Reid! How the hell do you manage to turn everything I say into something else?"

Reid grinned playfully, "It's a talent which I have been perfecting for many years and...you make it a little easier."

"So I'm to blame then, am I?" he teased.

Reid stopped and turned Luke to face him, "You're to blame for a lot of things," he lifted a hand to push Luke's hair back before cupping his cheek, "But not all of those things are bad. If anything, they've made me a better person."

Luke laughed nervously, dropping his eyes to look at his feet, "Reid, I didn't do anything. You're who you are and I like you for it, you're the perfect version of you."

Reid lifted Luke's face by his chin gazing into his deep brown eyes, "Now, I'm a more perfect version of me."

Luke breathed in deeply trying to not let his emotions overwhelm him as he looked into Reid's eyes knowing that he felt exactly the same way. His face broke out into a grin after a few moments and Reid grinned back before leaning in to capture his lips in a long and sensual kiss. Their warm wet lips glided together as their arms wrapped around each other bringing them closer.

When Reid reluctantly left his lips, Luke made a disappointed sound and pouted. He laughed softly seeing Luke a little dazed, blinking his eyes slowly open, "Umm, yeah, I think I need to sit down," he said and Reid led him over to sit down on the sand, using the rocks behind them for support.

Luke rested his head on Reid's shoulder while he let his fingers run softly through his hair. Luke closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the waves, the seagulls. He could smell the salt in the air and he opened his eyes to watch the sailboats out in the distance. Luke could feel the early afternoon sun beat down on his skin and he felt a little too warm.

"Hey, Reid?"

"Mmhmm," he mumbled.

"Let's go for a swim."

"What?"

"We've been living near a beach for the past week and we haven't even gone for a swim, that's awful."

"Luke, it's not awful. It's sanitary."

Luke got to his feet and took his shoes off finally being able to feel the soft, cool sand beneath his feet.

"Come on Reid, live a little. Life is short, have some fun for once," said Luke, bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement.

"No, Luke. I'm fine here, you can go if you want. God knows what germs and nasty stuff are floating around in there."

"Reid..." Luke whined, "Don't be such a spoil sport, at least dip your feet in," he jutted his bottom lip out and made full use of his expressive chocolate brown eyes, "Please, please...?"

Reid was a goner by then, the combination of the puppy dog eyes and the pouty lips threw his stubbornness out of the window.

"Okay, fine. Jesus, you're so-"

"Unbelievable, I know," he winked, "Come on, let's go."

Reid looked around and saw the beach was almost deserted. Being in an area where the beach could only be accessed by those who lived nearby meant that not many tourists were around. Reid sighed audibly and took his shoes off, leaving them by the rocks near where they had been sitting. He followed Luke to the shoreline and watched as Luke slipped his t-shirt off and threw it at him and he promptly caught it. Luke then shrugged off his jeans, left only in his boxers and threw those at Reid, too. Reid held his ground just by the shoreline, his feet barely touching the water.

"Reid, the water isn't going to do anything to you! Come closer..." Luke shouted, already knee deep in the water.

"I just don't want to get your clothes wet," he argued weakly.

"That's just an excuse, you just don't want to get wet...," Luke walked towards him as Reid tried not to notice how Luke's boxers were clinging in _all_the right places, "Come on, don't you want to get wet...with me?" he said flirtatiously.

"That is the worst line I have ever heard," Reid remarked and Luke swatted his arm trying to suppress his smile.

"You're an asshole," Luke said as he walked back towards the sea and Reid saluted back making him laugh.

Luke strode into the cold water, soothing the heat that had been penetrating his skin and entered the water, letting the calm waves cradle him. He dove deep into the water letting his hair get wet and rose out of the water with a gasp and slicked his hair back with his hands. Luke could feel the tendrils of the seaweed brush past his legs and turned to see Reid still watching but moving a little closer. Going for a swim alone wasn't as fun as Luke had suspected, he had to get Reid with him somehow.

Watching Luke in the sea was mesmerising and there were two reasons why he'd walked closer and closer. Firstly, he was worried about Luke getting swept away or drowning, which he knew was implausible because Luke could swim and the sea was calm. Secondly, he would be hard pressed to admit this to Luke but he had this sudden urge to get wet with him because Luke looked amazing in the water. It wasn't bad seeing him half-naked, the water almost shimmering on his broad chest and those arms, he looked incredible. He then saw Luke walking closer, emerging from the waves like a fucking jewel out of the sea, _'Holy shit, I did NOT just think that.'_

Luke suddenly stumbled, cried out in pain and hopped on the spot before dropping onto the sand holding onto his foot unable to stand any longer. Reid without a care dropped Luke's clothes and ran towards him dropping to his knees once he was in front of him.

"You alright, Luke? How the fuck did you hurt yourself?" he asked as he pulled Luke's foot into his lap.

Not hearing an answer Reid narrowed his eyes suspiciously and glanced at Luke to see a sheepish smile on his face.

Luke slowly slid his foot off Reid's lap and brought his hand down to the water and splashed him with it, soaking Reid completely, who was still fully clothed. Reid closed his eyes, bringing a hand up to wipe his face and flicked the water onto Luke.

"You are evil, you know that right?"

"What did I do?" Luke asked innocently, his eyes wide.

"You know what you did Mr. Snyder. Don't think you're not going to get away with it though..."

Before Luke could ask what he would do, his face was splashed with water leaving him breathless. Luke wiped the water from his face and saw Reid with a smirk plastered on his face. And before the both of them knew it, they were having a full on water fight, which then turned into a playful wrestling match. Both men were trying to gain control of the other, rolling around in the sand and the sea, laughing and giggling not caring for how loud and childish it seemed.

Reid hadn't had so much fun in a long time and thought that this what he had been missing. When he'd told Luke that he was his passion he had meant it, he didn't even need to give it a second thought. Reid couldn't possibly imagine a life without Luke anymore and he couldn't even believe that he was thinking this way. His life had changed drastically within these two weeks. He wasn't the same person anymore but he wasn't any different either, because Luke had accepted him for who he was and he couldn't be more grateful for that.

After a brief struggle, Luke gave into Reid's dominance and let him pin him to the sand. Reid had him pinned down; his body on top of Luke's, his arms were being held up above his head.

"Well, Dr. Oliver, you win," Luke said as he tried to catch his breath and looked up to see Reid grinning triumphantly, "What do you want as your prize?"

Reid's eyes travelled over Luke's face, the water droplets still beading on his eyelashes, his deep brown eyes sparkling with mischievousness, the sand glittering on his skin, his lips and that smile filled with sunshine. To be honest, there was only one thing he wanted right there and then. Reid let go of Luke's arms and held his face between his hands and closed the inch separating them and kissed Luke gently and softly letting his hands caress his cheek, his neck and his hair. They kissed for a few moments when Luke giggled against his lips causing Reid to pull away with a questioning look.

"Sorry," he giggled, "It's just us kissing like this reminds me of that scene in that movie...shit, I can't remember the name..."

"_From Here to Eternity..._" Reid answered flatly a few moments later.

Luke laughed loudly, "Yes, I knew you would know it being the oldie that you are."

Reid pinched Luke's side lightly, "I'm not _that_old, I mean if you think I'm too old for you, by all means, you're free to leave." Reid got to his feet leaving Luke lying in the sand and started to walk away.

Luke rolled his eyes and followed Reid back to the shore, "You call me the drama queen, Reid. Honestly, you're even worse than me and that's saying something."

Reid turned around and raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "Me? A drama queen?"

Luke finally reached Reid and wrapped his arms around his neck, "Yes, Dr. Oliver. But don't worry, you're in good company. Oh and I like older men especially grumpy neurosurgeons, they are most definitely more my type," he laughed. Reid rolled his eyes not wanting to argue anymore but gladly accepted a kiss from Luke.

"Okay, let's go back," Luke exclaimed, "I need a shower, I kinda feel all icky."

Reid gave Luke the I-told-you-so look and Luke just nudged his shoulder, "Whatever Reid, you have to admit, it was fun getting wet with me though, right?"

"Sure it was," he answered sarcastically as he picked up Luke's clothes from where he'd dropped them.

"Reid."

Reid pulled Luke close pressing a kiss to his temple, "Fine, it was _fun_," and Luke grinned back, "Now let's go and get de-ickyfied."

* * *

Once both men made it back to the cottage they were almost dry, the midday sun had evaporated the remnants of the water on their skin. Although the water had gone, the sand was still there. Reid insisted that they hosed themselves down, to get rid of the sand, before going into the cottage. Luke teased him for being obsessive about his cleanliness which earned Luke a playful push into the outdoor shower, under a spray of cold water. Luke shivered and flipped Reid a finger as he left the outdoor shower and ran back into the house, wanting to get warm again. Reid followed him, shrugging off his shirt and jeans, wringing them to get rid of the excess water, before walking into the bedroom and dropping them onto the floor unceremoniously. Just as Luke was about to enter the bathroom, Reid pulled on the elastic of his boxers making him crash into his chest.

"Reeeid," Luke laughed as he felt Reid leave open-mouthed kisses on his neck, "Let's get in a _warm_shower at least..."

Luke felt Reid mumble, "No," against his neck and he laughed. Wanting the feel of Reid's lips on his again, Luke turned around in Reid's arms leaned into capture his lips in a deep kiss. The soft kiss quickly became heated with both men trying to get as close as possible, tongues fighting for dominance, their hands finding whatever bare skin they could get a hold of. Reid pushed at the small of Luke's back and pulled him flush to his body so both were able to feel their hardening erections.

Luke pulled away from the kiss reluctantly, needing to take a breath and rested his forehead on Reid's, his hands on Reid's hips. He licked his lips and breathed in deeply before he spoke, "Reid, I want you..."

Reid finally opened his eyes and rubbed his thumb across Luke's cheekbone, "I'm right here, Luke."

Luke shook his head and laughed softly, "No, Reid. I need _you_, now...I don't want to wait anymore."

Reid gazed into Luke's eyes wanting to be certain that Luke was sure and cupped his cheek tenderly, "Are you sure?"

Luke smiled softly, "I never been more sure of anything, just...," he exhaled shakily, "promise me you won't leave," he whispered almost inaudibly.

Reid held Luke's face between his and pressed his lips to Luke's before rubbing his thumb over his kiss-swollen lips, "I'm not going anywhere, Luke. I'm not going anywhere..."

Reid kissed Luke again, tilting his head to let his tongue slip past his lips and his hands divested Luke of his boxers. Luke pulled away and helped undress Reid, sneaking in kisses when he could. Once Reid was undressed he moved Luke backwards towards the bed as they kissed, when his knees hit the edge of the bed, Reid pushed him back startling Luke, who laughed. Reid climbed on top of him and as Luke scooted backwards, Reid followed finding Luke's lips, not wanting to lose contact with him for one moment.

As Luke dropped his head onto the pillow he pulled Reid down on top of him, moaning as he felt their rock hard cocks come into contact. They moved against each other, both moaning into the kiss as they grew even harder. Reid left Luke's lips leaving a line of kisses down his jaw and then down his neck where he nibbled and sucked wanting to mark him. Luke gasped as he felt Reid's hand wrap around his shaft, stroking slowly whilst he sucked at the juncture between Luke's neck and shoulder.

Reid continued his journey down Luke's body nipping at his collarbone and further down till he reached his nipples. He sucked and bit at them before soothing them with his tongue, eliciting groans of appreciation. When Reid reached Luke's scar, that line of marred skin, he couldn't help but feel worried and scared because, fuck, he didn't want to lose Luke. He traced his finger over it, feeling the skin, not wanting to imagine what it would be like to lose him.

"Reid..." Luke said softly, realising why Reid had stopped and was tracing his scar with his eyes and fingers. He glanced up looking slightly dazed and Luke reached his hand out letting his fingers play with the auburn curls.

"I'm not going anywhere, Reid...I'm okay...I'm okay," he smiled.

Reid inhaled deeply before nodding, feeling overwhelmed with emotion he rested his forehead against Luke's hip before kissing along the scar softly feeling Luke shudder beneath him.

Reid then licked and kissed his way down Luke's body till he found his thick cock. He promptly took it into his mouth licking and sucking on the head, before letting his tongue and hands work on it. Luke pulled and tugged at Reid's hair, his breathing loud but erratic, unable to take the pleasure Reid was giving him.

"Oh my god, Reid...Reid...," he breathed.

Reid became even harder hearing Luke say his name the way he did. Luke whimpered at the loss of Reid's mouth on his cock but was quickly satisfied as he felt his mouth on his, kissing him, his hands stroking through his hair.

Reid left his lips and rested his hand on Luke's chest as he looked around for what he needed. Once he spotted it, he leaned over to reach the bedside table and grabbed the lotion placing it by Luke's head. Reid glanced down to see Luke looking slightly nervous, "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"It's been a long time for me, Reid. I don't-"

Reid placed a finger on his lips, "We'll go slow, and you won't disappoint me, so shut up."

Luke couldn't help but smile and just nodded in response as he watched Reid slick his fingers with the lotion. He then lay on his side, moving closer to Luke, his mouth by his ear, "Spread your legs," he said quietly. Luke obeyed and bent his knees, planting his feet onto the mattress as Reid skimmed his hand down Luke's body, over his now leaking cock until he reached Luke's opening. He teased a little before pressing a finger in.

Luke hissed at the slight burn but Reid murmured soothing words in his ear and he began to relax. Reid let Luke adjust to the one finger, pushing it in and out slowly, before adding another finger and a third, thrusting them in and out until Luke was biting his lip trying not to cry out in pleasure. He pushed down on his fingers, arching his back trying to take his them further in. Reid rocked against Luke, his own erection pressed against Luke's waist as he kissed his neck and cheek, his fingers opening Luke up for him.

"Reid, _Reid_...I need you...now," Luke moaned.

Reid pressed one more kiss to Luke's cheek, pushing back his hair away from his face before pulling his fingers out. He wiped his fingers on the sheets before climbing on top of Luke, placing his body in between his legs. He licked along the seam of Luke's lips, kissing him hungrily. Luke groaned against Reid's mouth, "Please, Reid...please, please...I want you...," Reid rested his forehead and shushed him, stroking his cheek, "Hold on, Luke, do you have anything?"

Luke blinked up at him and shook his head, swallowing audibly, "Umm no, shit, I don't think so, what about you?"

Reid exhaled loudly, "Fuck, I don't know, let me check."

Reid quickly got out of bed and rifled through his bag but was unable to find a condom. He grabbed his wallet off the bedside cabinet and breathed a sigh of relief when he found one. He threw his wallet onto the bedside cabinet and watched Luke stroking himself, waiting for Reid. Reid stifled a groan and grew even harder and was even more turned on if that was even possible.

"Thank god," Luke sighed and Reid grinned back. Once Reid climbed onto the bed and knelt between Luke's legs, he unwrapped the condom and was about to pull it on when Luke stopped him. He raised himself up onto his elbows and swiped the condom out of Reid's hand and put it on Reid himself.

"Bossy Snyder taking control..." Reid smirked, slapping Luke's cheek lightly. Luke smiled bashfully up at him and used the lotion to slick him up before jerking him hard, making Reid groan out loud, almost falling on top of Luke.

Luke laughed softly and dropped back on the bed while watching Reid trying to regain control of himself. Reid opened his eyes and chuckled seeing a wide grin on Luke's face. He bent down and nipped at Luke's bottom lip, taking it between his own and kissed him.

Reid moved back slightly and pushed Luke's hair off of his face, "I promise I'll take it slow, okay?"

Luke nodded, licking his lips, "I trust you."

Reid kissed him once more, pulling back and then lined himself up pushing himself into Luke. Luke's breath hitched as he felt the slight burn but Reid dropped down onto his elbows allowing to Luke wrap his legs around his waist. He eased himself in, in small increments gauging Luke's reaction whilst kissing him so that he relaxed around him.

Reid had to hold himself back from coming too fast as Luke felt so tight. Reid glanced down, seeing that Luke still had his eyes squeezed shut and was trying to regulate his breathing as he got used to Reid inside him. Luke could feel the slight pain turn into pleasure, the feeling of Reid inside him better than he'd ever imagined. He blinked his eyes open slowly and saw Reid staring down at him waiting for his signal to continue. He leaned up to kiss Reid quickly before nodding and pushing Reid into him further with the legs he had wrapped around Reid's waist.

"Wow, someone's in a hurry," Reid remarked and Luke swatted his arm, "Shut up and show me what you got," he teased.

Reid smirked and pulled out slowly before thrusting hard back into him, making Luke moan out loud, his eyes rolling back into his head, his neck exposed. Reid leaned down and licked his throat up to his chin and kissed Luke hard, swallowing his gasps and the hot sounds he was making whilst driving into him in long but slow thrusts.

Luke moved in time with Reid, in synch and in perfect rhythm. He wordlessly encouraged Reid to go faster and harder pushing on Reid's back with his hands and legs and when Reid finally hit that spot, Luke cried out in pleasure, pulling Reid down for a hot wet kiss. Maybe nothing needed to be said, Luke realised, maybe those three words were irrelevant when he could _feel_them right at this moment. He could feel them on his lips, his neck and his cheek, the way he looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes, the way he was thrusting into him with care and passion. He could feel them when he ran his hand through his hair and when he whispered into his ear, how good he felt and how beautiful he was like this.

Reid knew that what was happening was more than a fuck, so much more than that. His own heart burst with emotion as he felt and heard Luke move closer and closer to the edge whilst calling out his name. He felt overwhelmed when they caught each other's gaze for just a moment, confessing a million unspoken desires and thoughts. Hearing the soft sounds Luke was making drove him closer to completion, "Christ, Luke..." he groaned.

Luke wasn't able to do anything but pant and moan at the sensations coursing through his body. He could feel he was close and when he felt Reid reach down to wrap his hand around his cock, Luke pushed his hand away.

"No, Reid...just you...just you," he choked out between moans.

Reid understood and instead leaned further into Luke's body, letting his body provide the friction for Luke and drove in harder and faster. Luke's hand found Reid's ass and urged him to rock harder into him, his other hand gripping Reid's tightly and with one last thrust, Luke arched up and cried out Reid's name as he exploded, finally finding his release. His whole body shuddered as the waves of pleasure rolled through him and in the haze of his own orgasm he heard Reid grunt and moan his name, soaring over the edge and coming hard, deep inside him. Reid dropped down onto Luke, unable to hold himself up any longer and he buried his head into his neck trying to get his breath back.

Luke could still feel his heart hammering, his pulse still racing as he came down from his high. He lifted a shaky hand to his forehead and covered his eyes, his chest still rising and falling, loving the feeling of Reid still inside him. Luke rubbed his hands up and down Reid's back soothingly, knowing that Reid still was riding through his own orgasm. He ran his hand through Reid's sweat dampened curls at the nape of his neck and turned his head, nosing his hair before kissing his forehead.

"Reid," he whispered.

Reid murmured and groaned something against his neck, making no attempts to move.

Laughter rumbled through his body and he carried on rubbing his hands down Reid's body and through his hair. Reid finally found his strength and kissed Luke's neck before raising himself up on his elbows. His hands found their rightful place on either side of Luke's face and he kissed him slow and deep. They kissed lazily for a few minutes until Reid slowly pulled out of Luke inducing a whimper from him, making Reid smile softly.

He moved off the bed but was stopped by Luke pulling on his arm, "I'll be back, just getting something to clean us up," he shot Luke his crooked half smile and Luke nodded.

Luke watched as Reid came back from the bathroom with a warm washcloth and carefully helped clean Luke up. He threw the washcloth onto the floor where their wet clothes had been left and climbed back into bed, laying down flat on his back grabbing a hold of Luke's hand sighing, mirroring Luke's position. After a few minutes Luke rolled closer to Reid, throwing one leg over his, resting his head on his chest and kissing it lightly before resting his chin on his hands and glancing up at him.

"Hi," he grinned.

"Hi," Reid replied grinning back, his fingers carding through his hair, "You okay?"

"I'm great, so great, I just..."

"What?"

"I just can't believe we didn't do this before, I feel like such an idiot."

"You can't believe we didn't do this before because it was so bad or because now you know that you've missed out on days and days of amazing, mind-blowing sex with me?"

Luke let out a surprised laugh and hit Reid's chest lightly, "You're such an asshole, you know what I meant and way to go making me feel like even more of an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, Luke and better late than never, I guess."

Luke narrowed his eyes at him but couldn't help but laugh, "Hey, Reid?"

"Yup..."

Luke dropped his eyes and made drew aimless shapes on Reid's chest with his fingers, "So, was I okay?" he asked nervously.

Reid rolled his eyes at Luke's stupid insecurities, "Were you even here a few minutes ago? Or was it your evil twin from Podunk? You were great, Luke," he ran his fingers lightly across his cheek, "better than great and even better than I'd imagined," he said softly.

Luke let a shy smile creep up on his face, "Firstly, evil twin? Don't say something that might actually come true," Reid snorted and Luke scooted up Reid's body resting his head in his hand, "Secondly, you imagined about me? Really?" he asked with a beaming smile.

"Of course I did. I was attracted to you the moment I saw you."

Luke eyed him suspiciously, "No, you weren't. You hated me and you were such a jerk to me. I know I was attracted to you."

"I knew you were attracted to me, you made it pretty obvious, hell, everyone's attracted to me."

"Full of yourself much?"

"No, it's the truth."

Luke scoffed, "Fine, so you did like me when we met on the plane?"

"Well, you were annoying and too chatty but I thought you were hot."

Luke chuckled, "Thank you for that compliment. I thought you were an asshole but I couldn't help but be attracted to you even though you were so grumpy."

"I was grumpy because I'd just come out of a six hour surgery, nearly missed my flight and then I had a hot blonde in the seat next to me wanting to make small talk. And by the way, you have _the_worst gaydar on the planet."

Luke gasped, "Hey, that's not true!"

"When you got all high and mighty thinking I was being a jerk because you were gay, that was one of the hilarious moments in my life," he laughed.

Luke pressed his lips together not wanting to laugh at his stupidity, "But then if I hadn't done that, then you would never have kissed me..."

"Hmmm, yes, now that is true. It's a good thing you have a shit gaydar then."

Luke dropped his head onto the pillow next to Reid's head and laughed softly knowing what Reid had said was true. Reid turned on his side and faced Luke, "So from first kiss to amazing explosive sex, like I promised, within two weeks...what's going to happen to us within a month?"

"We'll probably be married, Dr. Snyder-Oliver, and planning when to have our kids," Luke mused.

Reid raised his eyebrows, "Kids, and then grandkids by the end of the year?"

"That sounds about right and totally possible," Luke grinned.

Reid smiled back, his eyes flitting between Luke's sparkling eyes and his lips and he lifted his hand to caress his cheek, "Don't ever doubt yourself, Luke. I don't know why you still have these insecurities buried inside you because you don't give yourself enough credit, you're an amazing person," Luke dropped his eyes powerless under Reid's gaze. "Promise me you'll never hate yourself or blame yourself for anything ever again, because even though you're an annoying brat...I actually kinda think you're okay."

Luke eyes widened but then his brows furrowed in confusion, "Reid," he breathed, "I swear, you said the same thing to me that night of-"

"The bachelor party," Reid interrupted, "Yeah, I know...I don't know how I remembered that, but I think it bears repeating."

Luke closed his eyes and absorbed Reid's words, wanting to believe what he said. He just didn't know if he was strong enough to follow through. But he knew he had to, if he wanted to move forward, move on from Noah and all that hurt, he had to believe it.

Luke opened his eyes to see those steel blue eyes, full of understanding gazing into his and he smiled, "Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome. But now, Mr Snyder, can you call along your evil twin? I think sex with him was much more satisfying."

"Hey!"Luke exclaimed whilst laughing, kicking Reid's leg with his foot playfully, "Oww, okay, okay. I guess I'll settle for you then, you're way hotter than your twin anyway," Luke grinned widely and Reid leaned in to kiss Luke softly. The kiss quickly became hot and heavy once Reid rolled on top of Luke and was rocking against him, both already half hard. Luke pushed Reid away suddenly when he realised something, "Shit, Reid. We don't have any more condoms."

"Fuck," Reid slipped off the bed grabbing a pair of jeans out of his bag, "Okay, you stay there and don't move, and I'll be right back."

Reid pulled his jeans on quickly, almost falling over his own feet and searched for a clean t-shirt until a found one of Luke's and slipped it on.

"Christ, Reid. You look so good in my t-shirt right now, you have no idea."

Reid groaned inwardly at the sight of a naked Luke checking him out and waiting on his bed for him, but he needed to leave so he could be back as quick as possible, "Hold that thought, and I'll be right back. Crap, where is my wallet?"

Luke grabbed the wallet from the bedside cabinet, laughing, and threw the wallet at Reid who caught it. Reid turned to walk out of the door but instead he strode back over to the bed planting a hard kiss on Luke's lips and slapped his cheek lightly before leaving.

Luke waited thirty minutes before the strong call for hunger brought him into the kitchen. He'd just pulled out a bag of chips and was drinking a glass of orange juice when Reid burst through the door.

"Luke, what are you doing?"

"I was hungry."

"Forget the food," he said as he walked closer to Luke grabbing a hold of his hand pulling him towards their bedroom.

"Reid, you're forgoing _food_for sex? That has to be a first."

Reid stopped in his tracks and glanced at the bag of chips that were on the dining table, "Hmmm, bring those with you too. We'll need the sustenance," he smirked.

Luke laughed and reached over to the table picking up the bag of chips and followed Reid back into the bedroom where they made up for lost time...the whole day...


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Thank you guys for being so patient and thank you to those of you who do comment, it means the world! So, another very long chapter which is heavily NC-17 nearer the end, just to warn you! It's their last day in Cornwall I'm afraid but they will make full use of it! Feedback would be LOVED and hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"Oh my god, Reid..."

"It's good, right?"

"Really, really good...amazing, but...I've never done this before."

"Why not?"

"I don't know...isn't it weird?"

"Is this about that N—I mean the douche again? Because if I ever saw him, I would sacrifice my hands and knock him to the ground."

Luke laughed, "You would do that for me?"

"On second thought, maybe not...I think a verbal put down would be enough and you can do the punching, my hands are my livelihood."

"And I need your hands for other things, too," Luke added casually.

"What for? Do you mean this?" Reid reached his free hand out and cupped Luke's groin, startling him.

Luke's eyes widened and he laughed, swatting Reid's hand away almost making him drop his spoon scooped full of the delicious creamy ice-cream.

Reid raised his eyebrows in warning, "Mr. Snyder, if that had dropped, you would have had to pay a very hefty price..."

"What would that be Dr. Oliver?" Luke asked whilst he leant in and wrapped his full lips around the spoon that Reid had been holding and ate the ice-cream. He hummed in approval at the coolness of the ice-cream running down his throat leaving the rich taste of chocolate on his tongue.

"Hey, that was mine," Reid said sadly and Luke grinned widely back at him.

"That's it..." Reid moved the tub of ice-cream away from Luke just as he was about to dip his spoon back in, "no more ice-cream for you this morning."

"No, Reid, please come on, don't be like that."

"Like what? You steal my spoonful of ice-cream and I'm just supposed to hand you over the tub?"

"Well, you might be amenable to the idea," Luke placed the spoon on the coffee table in front of him and clambered on top of Reid, straddling him, "after this...".

Luke pressed himself hard into Reid, making Reid arch his eyebrows in surprise as he leaned in and pressed kisses to Reid's neck. He licked and sucked on his neck moving closer to his ear and took his earlobe between his teeth, biting on it gently before soothing it with his tongue. Luke heard Reid groan in appreciation as he feathered small kisses along his jaw line till he reached Reid's lips. Luke licked across the seam of his lips and then without warning crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss. Luke smiled as he heard Reid softly moan into it, his free hand coming up to run through his hair and his arousal was just as evident as was his. As he kissed him he let his arm run down the length of Reid's arm until he finally managed to wrap his fingers around the ice-cream tub. Just as Luke tried to ease it out of Reid's hands, he pulled away from Luke's lips and moved his arm further away. Luke dropped his head into the crook of Reid's neck and groaned in frustration as Reid laughed.

"I didn't know you could be so determined to get what you want, Mr. Snyder."

Luke rested his forehead on Reid's and smiled flirtatiously, "I always get what I want, Dr. Oliver."

"So do I..."

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

Reid leaned forward holding Luke in his arms and put the ice-cream on the table before manoeuvring Luke onto his back onto the couch and covering him with his own body. Reid winked at him and immediately latched his lips onto Luke's neck sucking and kissing whilst his hands found their way under Luke's t-shirt, rubbing his hands up and down his side. He eventually made his way to Luke's lips and captured them between his own. Reid felt Luke arch up and moan into his mouth whilst his hands pushed down on his ass to bring him closer. They kissed like that for several minutes, moving against each other, hands never staying still as they roamed, caressed and touched each other's bodies.

Both men were interrupted as they heard the loud ringing of a cell phone, "Leave it," Reid murmured against Luke's lips. Luke nodded in response and wrapped his legs around Reid's waist. The phone, however, rang again and this time Luke's hands stilled and he pulled away from the kiss.

"No, no, no," Reid mumbled leaning in again.

Luke bit his lip, smiling and lightly pushed Reid of off him, "It might be something important."

Reid groaned and pushed himself backward and up allowing Luke to sit up as he reached behind him to pick up his phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Luke smiled at Reid who he swore looked as if he was pouting. He grasped a hold of his hand and squeezed it, trying not to laugh, "Yep, this is Luke Snyder," he replied in answer to the voice on the other end of the phone.

Reid noticed Luke's amusement instantly schooled his features into something more like...him. Not too interested in listening to the phone-call that had interrupted their amazing make-out session, _'Jesus, I'm such a girl'_, he shuffled down slightly and lifted the hem of Luke's t-shirt, pressing soft kisses to his abdomen. He heard a sharp intake of breath from Luke and a nervous laugh as Luke tried to explain to whoever was on the other end of the phone that he was okay. Reid grinned into Luke's skin and continued moving his kisses up higher, letting his hands and lips wander and dance across his chest. Luke tried to push him away but Reid stayed adamant and so he eventually gave in, running his hand through Reid's hair.

"So you have the second one booked...yep...uh huh...Dr. Reid Oliver, that's right...that early?"

Hearing his name, Reid raised himself up and glanced up at Luke and raised his eyebrows questioningly. Luke shot him a quick smile and held up a finger signalling for him to wait.

Luke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I guess that's fine, yep. Confirm that for the both of us. Yeah...thank you, thanks...bye."

He snapped his phone shut and exhaled loudly, biting his lip. He glanced up at Reid who was watching him curiously.

"What was that about?"

"Umm, I managed to get us flights back to New York. International flights have started leaving and we have a flight booked for Monday afternoon, that was the earliest I could get, so the guy from the airline called to confirm our tickets."

"That's great, when did you have time to call them up after our very busy day yesterday?"

Luke smiled briefly at the memories of the day before and the _strenuous_activities they had partaken in, "I called up the airline when you went to get water or something to see what the situation was with the volcano...I knew that you had a job to get back to and you have all those patients dependent on you so...you know...I thought the quicker you get back the better."

Reid frowned at the morose tone of Luke's voice knowing that something was wrong.

"And you're obviously unhappy about this, why?"

"I'm not unhappy."

Reid was a little surprised at how easily he was able to read Luke's moods and emotions, and smiled softly at the obvious sadness that he was trying to hide.

"You don't want to leave do you?" he asked knowingly.

Luke cast his eyes down to look at his hands and after a few moments looked back up with his wet and shiny eyes and nodded.

Reid rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically and spread his arms, "Come here..."

Luke narrowed his eyes thinking that Reid was trying to make a joke out of it all.

"What are you waiting for? An official embossed invitation with glitter on the inside, come here...," he urged.

Luke moved closer to Reid, wrapping his arms firmly around his waist and burrowed his head into Reid's chest, under his chin, breathing him in as Reid's arms encircled Luke.

"You must think I'm some sentimental, emotional fool," Luke mumbled whilst his hand played with Reid's t-shirt.

"Hmmm, you got that right," he replied, but was rewarded with a light smack to his chest.

"Shut up, Reid."

Reid chuckled, letting his hand gently run through Luke's hair, "It's good to be honest and that doesn't make you a sentimental, emotional fool."

"You _would_say that because you're always honest and you don't do the whole touchy feely crap."

"I think I have my moments," he clarified.

Luke hummed in approval and closed his eyes, "That you do."

Reid smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Luke's head, "Thank you for being so considerate about making sure that I got back to New York as early as possible. I have _no_idea how they're surviving in that hospital without me."

Luke snorted, "I bet the nurses are wishing that you stay here forever so that they never have to hear you berate them again."

"I don't _berate_them, they're all so incompetent and they need to know it. All I do is tell them what is expected of them no matter what Internet site they managed to buy their qualifications from."

"In other words, you berate them."

"I don't ber-whatever, what I was _trying_to say was that no one has done that for me before, so thank you."

Luke squeezed his arms around Reid, hugging him tightly and pressed a kiss to his chest, "You're welcome," he said quietly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, holding each other, neither of the men wanting to admit or acknowledge just how much they didn't want this day or this week to end.

"Aren't you looking forward to seeing your family again? Surely that's a reason to be happy?" Reid asked rubbing Luke's back soothingly.

"Yeah...I guess I do miss them."

"See, that's a positive and you have your work to get back to too, so stop moping and stop trying to cuddle me."

Luke pulled away from Reid and quirked an eyebrow, "_I_ tried to cuddle _you_?"

"Of course, I don't do cuddles or hugs."

"So who was here just now wanting to hug me? Your good twin?"

"Hmmm...probably. That Ron just ruins my reputation all of the time."

Luke rolled his eyes and laughed heartily before pressing his forehead to Reid's breathing in shakily, emotion overwhelming him, "I don't want to go," he whispered.

"Neither do I," Reid admitted as he lifted his hand to caress Luke's cheek, gazing intently into his eyes and kissing him softly. Luke smiled into the kiss wanting to memorise the feel and taste of Reid forever in his mind. But before the kiss could lead to other things, Reid stopped them and placed a finger on Luke's lips.

Reid grinned at the disappointed look on Luke's face, "Let's go out today."

Luke scrunched his nose and shook his head, "No, let's just stay here. I don't feel like going out."

"What are we going to do all day?"

"What we did all day yesterday?" he said smiling hopefully.

Reid smirked, shaking his head in amusement, "Jesus, you're insatiable. I think I've unleashed a sex beast."

"But you love it and you benefit from it, so let's just stay here, please."

Reid raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "Who was the one who said, _Reid...we can't stay cooped up in the cottage the whole day...I want to see Cornwall and not just from outside a window. I'm not __going to let you ruin this for me_...or something like that in a whinier voice."

Luke huffed and dropped back onto the couch crossing his arms and pouted, "You're an asshole, you know that right?"

"I know," Reid smiled smugly, "So, get your ass off the couch, we have one more day here, let's make the most of it, okay?"

Luke sighed and nodded, "Okay."

"Good," Reid stated grabbing Luke's chin between his fingers before kissing him hard, "now...let's go and work off this ice-cream we had for breakfast..."

Luke frowned, "What? _Now_? I thought you wanted to go out."

"That doesn't mean that we don't have time to shower together..." he said pointedly.

"Ohhh," Luke shook his head at his stupidity and got to his feet, letting a smile break out on his face. "Well, we wouldn't want to waste water on separate showers...obviously."

"Obviously," Reid replied as he watched Luke slowly strip off his t-shirt, mussing up his already sexy bed hair and drop the shirt into his lap. Reid involuntarily licked his lips and lifted himself off the couch moving toward Luke, pulling on the elastic of his sweat pants to bring him closer. Luke's breath hitched, his hands grabbing onto Reid's shoulders as he felt Reid's fingers slip past his waistband teasingly. Reid licked a line up Luke's neck till he reached his ear and bit on his earlobe, sucking on it lightly before turning his attention to his neck, eliciting a moan from Luke. He giggled when Reid's hands found that ticklish spot on his stomach whilst he walked them back towards their bedroom.

"Christ, you're so amazing, Luke," Reid murmured between kisses.

Luke's heart almost burst with emotion as he realised how much he needed to tell Reid how he felt, _Should I say it now? Is this the right moment? Was there ever the right moment though?_His already quickening breaths became even quicker in anticipation if that was possible, and before he knew it he'd pulled back abruptly from Reid just as he was about to push down Luke's sweatpants.

Reid frowned concernedly, but Luke bit on his lip, unsure about whether to say what was on his mind, "Hey...can I tell you something?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure...is anything wrong? Do you feel okay?"

Luke laughed softly at Reid's concern and shook his head, "I'm fine...I just," Luke exhaled, trying to bring up the courage to look into those gorgeous blue eyes and just tell him, tell him that he...

"What is it?"

Luke opened and closed his mouth trying to get the words out, _'Fuck'_, he sighed audibly and squeezed his eyes shut before opening them to look at Reid, "Can we have something else for breakfast? I don't think the ice-cream was enough..."

Reid narrowed his eyes knowing that _that_was not what Luke had wanted to say. Luke's deep brown eyes and his nervous disposition indicated something else entirely. However, he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he knew exactly what Luke had wanted to say but not wanting to unnerve him anymore, he nodded hesitantly shooting him a half-smile, "Okay...sure. Whatever you want."

Luke smiled and pushed Reid back gently before sauntering towards the bathroom. Just as he reached the door he took off his sweat pants and threw them at Reid and smiled seductively.

Reid touched his tongue to his top teeth and grinned, "You really _are _a sex beast..."

"But I'm your sex beast..."

Reid groaned inwardly and threw the sweatpants on the bed. He quickly undressed leaving clothes in his wake and walked towards Luke who was leaning on the bathroom doorframe, winding his arms around his waist, "Yes...you...are..."

* * *

After their _extra long shower _and a more normal breakfast, both men finally left the house and walked towards their car in the warm sunshine.

"I love how it's been sunny all this time we've been here, we've been really lucky."

Reid scoffed as he opened the car door, "Luke, don't trust the weather in this country. By the end of the day it will be raining, I guarantee it. England has some fucked up weather."

"I don't think so. I don't think it will rain," Luke said with confidence as he looked up into the cloudless blue sky.

Reid raised an eyebrow and got into his seat and buckled his seatbelt, as did Luke, "You want to bet on that, Snyder?"

"Hmmm, okay sure. If you win, what do you want?"

"Any sexual favour of my choice, obviously."

Luke laughed knowing that he shouldn't have even asked, "Fine, I can agree to that."

"Really?" Luke nodded and Reid grinned back, "So what about you? What do you want if you win?"

"I want to hear you sing Bublé again, sober this time," and then Luke's eyes widened and he clapped his hands together, "and you have to do a striptease to the song of my choice," he grinned.

Reid sighed, "Are you serious? You could ask me for anything sex related or otherwise and you ask me for that."

"Hey, I can choose whatever I want, Oliver. The striptease is kind of sex related, but you can't stop me or try to change my mind, so," Luke leaned forward closer to Reid, "it's a deal?"

Reid turned to face him and glared at him mockingly but his lips involuntarily curled into a smile seeing the excitement on Luke's face, "It's a deal," he said kissing him hard.

"So, where do you want to go?" Reid asked, tapping the steering wheel.

"I thought you already had an idea, genius!"

"Well, we did decide that we would plan on our next date together...so?" Reid pursed his lips and glanced over at Luke, "What do you think about going out on the water, without getting icky?"

Luke pressed his lips together trying to stop his laughter, "Seriously, Reid, you are so...," he sighed thinking what a contradiction Reid was, how complex and surprising he was, but somehow he got him and understood him. "That sounds great."

"So, this is a mutual decision and if it turns out to be the worst date ever, we both take the blame, yes?"

"Yes, we will," Luke reached over and took Reid's hand in his, "but...I don't think it will be bad at all as long as we're together."

Reid rolled his eyes at the sentimentality but his hand instinctively squeezed Luke's hand anyway and he was unable to hold back a smile.

* * *

They drove for about an hour to a place called Falmouth, famous for having one of the deepest natural harbours in the world and also most well-known for the various historic expeditions that had started and ended there. The town was almost picturesque, with evidence of its vibrant past seen in the architecture, the roads and the scenery around them. They made their way down to Falmouth Marina and parked their car nearby. They finally stepped out into the sunshine and the cool breeze of the sea air, hand in hand towards the harbour seeing all the yachts lined up prettily, the sails rustling in synch with the winds. Luke however, couldn't take his eyes off Reid because he hadn't looked hotter. Reid in sunglasses was a revelation and Luke wondered whether there was any sort of eyewear that _didn't_make him look amazingly attractive. Reid being naked was way hotter, but the sunglasses ranked a close second and weirdly he couldn't help but feel grateful that Reid was with him despite the fact that he knew all his faults and all about his past. He thought that feeling ranked pretty highly too.

"What are you staring at?" Reid finally asked, pulling him flush to his side, when Luke nearly crashed into someone walking his way.

Luke's cheeks reddened slightly and he looked away, "Nothing."

Reid furrowed his brows in confusion but wound his arm tighter around Luke's waist and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Okay, I'm going to try and get us a boat, you stay here and don't fall in the water or something, knowing how clumsy you are..."

"Fuck you," Luke said pushing Reid away playfully.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me, Snyder," Reid growled hotly into his ear. Luke felt a tingle run down his spine but nudged Reid away.

"Go, you jerk," Luke shooed him away with his hands, "I'll be waiting here."

Reid slapped Luke's ass, startling him, "Reid!" but he grinned back and walked away quickly to the offices he could see a few metres away and Luke couldn't help but stare at his ass in those jeans.

Reid stalked back a few minutes later muttering curses under his breath, his sunglasses now pushed up onto his head and his eyes were full of annoyance.

"What happened?"

"They don't have anything left and I can't believe I didn't think to call ahead. They're solidly booked for the whole day or something," he grumbled.

"It's okay, Reid," he smiled, "It's not a big deal, maybe we can do something else."

"Yeah, I guess so, I'm sorry."

"Hey, there's nothing to apologise for," said Luke ruffling Reid's hair, but suddenly an idea struck him and he kissed Reid on his cheek quickly, "Let me go and talk to them."

"What? Luke...didn't you hear me? They have nothing."

"I have my ways, Dr. Oliver..." Luke pushed Reid's sunglasses back over his eyes and fixed his hair, "You stay here and look pretty. I'll be right back."

Before Reid could say anything, Luke sauntered off, hair flying, chest out and shoulders straight, walking confidently towards the offices.

Reid sat down on one of the benches nearby and dropped his head back and closed his eyes. He breathed in lungfuls of the wonderful sea air, thinking about what the hell Luke could do to rectify the situation and why the hell he suddenly loved the sea air. But he didn't have to wait long and was brought out from his thoughts about the sea air and Luke when he felt Luke's soft lips on his own.

"Did you fall asleep or something?" he asked once he pulled away.

Reid lifted the sunglasses and placed them on his head again, "Nope, I was thinking about you."

Luke felt his cheeks reddening slightly and he frowned, "Stop trying to flatter me just so you can get what you want."

"No flattery here, just being honest, my love," he winked and kissed him quickly on his lips. "So tell me, what happened?"

Luke wrapped his arms around Reid's neck, "I...got us a yacht for two hours plus someone to take us out on the water," he said slowly, smiling smugly.

Reid narrowed his eyes, "How did you do that?"

"Like I said, I have my ways...my looks and my charm..."

"Oh, you have your ways, do you?" Luke nodded.

Reid's eyes then widened in realisation, "You went all Luciano Grimaldi on their ass, didn't you?"

Luke laughed, "Maybe...you don't mind do you?"

"Hell no, why would I mind?"

"It's just that N-" Luke closed his eyes briefly and shook his head, "Forget it, oh and I got something else too," he grinned.

"What's that?"

"I got us some food for us to eat on the yacht..."

Reid sighed happily causing Luke to laugh even more, "I love it when you go all Luciano Grimaldi, plus I love that you have money. I don't care how you sorted this out because Luciano Grimaldi seems to be very ingenious."

"You really don't mind that I have money?" he asked uncertainly.

Reid scoffed, "This is about that douche again, right? Firstly, no talks about exes on a date, especially douchey ones like yours." Luke couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Secondly, money is there to be used, to be enjoyed. As long as it's not used to harm anyone you can use your money however you want. You're welcome to be my sugar daddy and you'll have no complaints from me."

Luke's eyes sparkled and he grinned widely, "You're seriously unbelievable...you know that?"

"I've been told that a few dozen times..."

Luke rolled his eyes and kissed the smirk off his face.

"Come on, Mr. Unbelievable, our yacht awaits us..."

* * *

Their skipper, Nina, showed them onto the yacht that they had for the next few hours and Reid whistled in approval as they climbed aboard. One thing he noticed was the cabins that were below deck and he definitely wanted to make use of that. They were finally out on the water, the waves gently rocking the yacht as they went further out into the sea. Reid walked to the bow of the yacht thinking that Luke was right behind him, but when he turned around, he saw Luke talking to Nina animatedly and helping her to steer and sail the yacht. Reid rolled his eyes at Luke's enthusiasm, but watched admirably as Nina directed him and Luke used those broad shoulders and muscled arms to help pull the mainsheet and tack, and his tight t-shirt didn't leave much to the imagination.

Reid had his arms stretched out, sitting out on the deck, one leg crossed on top of the other, feeling the wind ruffling his hair and he felt incredibly relaxed, the only thing that was missing right at that moment was...

He felt a pair of strong warm arms wrap around him and kiss being pressed to his neck. Reid tilted his head allowing Luke more access, which he took full advantage of. Reid suddenly missed the warmth of Luke's arms but then saw him coming down to sit next to him. He looked slightly flushed from the work he'd been doing and there was a light sheen of sweat on his forehead for his efforts.

"Ahoy there, sailor..." said Reid suggestively in a deep voice.

Luke giggled and a light blush rose up on his cheeks, "You have a thing for sailors?"

"Only for hot blonde sailors with a perky ass..."

Luke raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips turning serious, "Is this a fantasy you would like fulfilled at some point?"

"Would you?" he asked.

Luke moved in closer to Reid's ear, "Sure, but it will happen when you least expect it," Luke whispered, kissing his cheek.

"I look forward to that, Mr. Snyder...or should I say Captain Snyder?" Reid said waggling his eyebrows.

Luke laughed and kissed Reid soundly on his lips, "Yes, I'll let you know about that," Luke then rested a hand on Reid's chest, "You hungry?"

Reid stared at him incredulously, "Do you even need to ask?"

"Aye, aye, captain, I'll be right back," he saluted goofily.

Once Luke came back with the food, he apologised that he wasn't able to get anything more substantial but Reid didn't care, food was food. They sat on the deck eating their fish and chips and both men never loved food more than they did in that moment.

"Why have I never tasted this before in my life? This is amazing..."

Reid agreed, talking with his mouth full, "I haven't had this in a long time. We need a place in America that sells this, the traditional fish and chips. There has to be a place somewhere, right?"

"I don't know, but if there isn't, I'll make one," Luke said determinedly, dipping his chip into the ketchup.

"Yes! Have your own fish and chip place, you have the moolah!"

"But then would it be profitable? How many people would be buying this on a regular basis?"

"Well, you have one customer right here, but because I'm your boyfriend, I'm sure that means that everything will be on the house for me."

Luke stopped chewing in surprise, "Boyfriend?"

Reid glanced up and he frowned in confusion, "Are you not my boyfriend?"

Luke ducked his head and scratched behind his ear, "I just...it's just-I haven't heard it all this time we've been together so it just surprised me, is all."

"Do you want to use another word then? My lover, partner, my other half, my significant other, my baby, sweetheart, darling...I could go on," he said waving his hand in a sweeping gesture.

Luke chuckled softly and raised his head to look straight into Reid's eyes, "Boyfriend is perfect."

Reid nodded sharply and moved his hand to pick up one of Luke's chips but he managed to swat Reid's hand away in time, "Hey, that's mine...eat your own."

"I thought we're boyfriends, aren't we supposed to share?"

"Will you share with me?" Luke asked pointedly.

Reid narrowed his eyes in thought, "Naah, I wouldn't, this is too good."

"I know right?"

Reid picked up his beer and took a swig before speaking, "We still haven't solved the problem...where the hell will we find fish and chips in America? I think I need this in my life forever and always."

"I'll work something out," Luke said nodding his head with confidence as he munched on a chip, grinning.

After discussing their business idea a little longer whilst eating and once they'd finished, they pushed away their plates and their drinks and lay down on the deck on some towels that Luke had found in the cabin below deck. Their conversation drifted from their favourite movies, to their favourite TV shows and music, and this allowed Luke the opportunity to mock Reid about his age, which he didn't react to very well, but he played along with it anyway. Seeing Luke smile and laugh was worth it.

"So, tell me, how many boyfriends have you had?" Reid asked, wanting to steer the conversation from anything other than talking about his in depth knowledge about Star Wars.

Luke turned his head to face Reid, "I thought you said we shouldn't talk about exes on a date."

"But this information is vital to getting to know you, and that's what you do on dates, don't you?"

"Why don't you just admit that you're being nosy?"

"I'm not being nosy, I'm just curious..." Luke raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed, "Okay, I'm being nosy..."

Luke turned onto his side, resting his head on his hand and looked down at Reid, "You really want to know?"

"Yeah, sure...why else would I ask?"

Luke exhaled and closed his eyes, "Only two...," he opened his eyes again at the confused expression on Reid's face.

"And that's bad, why?" Reid asked.

"I don't know, but the guys I know who are my age must've had way more boyfriends than that, but...you don't think that's too few?"

"No, not at all, I thought when you asked whether I really wanted to know, you were going to give me a three digit figure or something."

"No," Luke laughed, "No way! Before Noah there was this other guy in high school but that didn't last too long, high school being high school and all, so, yeah...my love life...not so interesting."

"I happen to think it's pretty interesting right now."

"That is true and it's pretty interesting I guess, so tell me Dr. Oliver...what about you?"

Reid rubbed a hand over his face and sighed, "After Dean, I didn't really have a boyfriend, just guys I would spend the night with but I stopped that after a while because studying and medicine became my main focus and my only focus, but...there was this one model guy who I kinda saw on and off when he was in town."

"A model?" Luke interrupted.

Reid noticed the flash of envy in Luke's eyes and knew he couldn't let this opportunity pass, "Yup, he was a model for something, I don't remember and to be honest, I didn't care. He had this amazing body, seriously...he worked out pretty hard, and his arms, Jesus. His arms and hands and lips and his..." Reid pointed towards his crotch.

Luke huffed and lay back down, "I get it, Reid...he was perfect. I don't need to know everything about this model guy with the perfect arms and perfect lips."

Reid had to stop himself from laughing loudly but he turned on his side and saw Luke's eyes blazing with jealousy, "Is that a green eyed monster I see lurking within you, Mr. Snyder?"

Luke frowned, "I am not jealous...I don't get jealous, ever."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You remember Ben's bachelor party? There was that guy in the leather jacket who I was having a nice chat with, Alan or something, and then you came storming over pretending to be my boyfriend. Sure...you weren't jealous at all."

Luke opened and closed his mouth a few times before he spoke, "I was just saving you from Aidan. He looked creepy and you were drunk out of your mind."

"I wasn't that drunk."

"You offered to marry my grandmother."

"I did? Which one? The rich one or the one who makes amazing food?"

"The rich one."

"Oh yeah, good choice, but I don't remember that. However, I clearly remember that you were jealous when I was with the leather jacket guy," Reid grinned down at him and saw Luke's resolve breaking.

"Fine, I guess I was jealous," he finally admitted, "You weren't exactly so subtle with Alejandro either."

"I was actually saving you from the randy dance teacher because he was coming onto you and you didn't like it."

"So you weren't jealous?"

Reid leaned over and cupped his cheek, "I've been jealous since the day I met you, knowing that I couldn't have you for my own even though you were in my orbit all the time, tempting me."

Luke smiled coyly, "But now you do have me..."

Reid covered Luke's body with his own and kissed him deeply, "Now I do..." he murmured gazing intently into his eyes. They got lost in their kiss not wanting it to end,

Luke wrapping one leg around Reid's, bringing him flush to his body, allowing them to rock against each other. The kiss quickly became heated and Reid let one hand travel between them to palm at Luke's semi-hard cock.

Luke pulled away with a gasp, "Reid, we can't do this here."

Reid licked his lips and wracked his brain for something, he was far too gone to not finish this, "Umm, okay...I have an idea," he lifted himself off Luke and held his hand out.

"Come on, get up."

Luke frowned and got up, taking a hold of Reid's hand who dragged him across the deck towards the cabins below.

"Reid! We can't go in there. We don't have permission," Luke stopped in his tracks leaving Reid to walk ahead.

Reid rolled his eyes and signalled for him to wait where he was and walked over to talk to Nina. Luke watched as they talked and saw Nina nod whilst grinning and Reid kissed her on her cheek, making her blush. Reid came back to him and grabbed a hold of his hand, "What the hell did you say to her?" asked Luke.

"Some things should stay a secret, Mr. Snyder," Reid led him down to one of the small bedrooms and closed the door, pushing Luke up against the door, leaving him more turned on than ever, his hands dropped to his waist and he squeezed lightly.

"How about we finish what we started?" Reid asked huskily, nosing Luke's neck while his hand found the zipper of Luke's jeans.

Luke growled, "Yes," and tugged on Reid's hair crashing their lips together.

* * *

After making _full use _of the cabin below deck, their yacht trip was over. Luke thanked Nina profusely as did Reid, promising that they would come back again soon, but they would take their own vessel out the next time once Luke had learnt how to sail and so Reid could do what he wanted without prying eyes. They spent the rest of their day walking around the town admiring the little shops, as well as sampling the Cornish Pasty, which Reid thought were heaven in a pastry case. The skies started to turn grey, the sunshine from earlier disappearing behind dark, murky and ominous clouds.

"I think I'm going to win my bet, Snyder..." Reid said, rubbing his hands together.

Luke dismissed it with the wave of his hand but when he felt raindrops soaking his skin he knew it was over, "Will I never hear you sing Bublé again?" he asked sadly.

"Maybe when you least expect it, meaning...never..." Reid entwined his fingers with Luke's. "Let's get back before we get soaked in the fucked up British weather."

Once they reached the cottage, they ran out of the car wanting to avoid getting soaked by the torrential rain pummelling the earth and their bodies. When Reid got to the door his wet hands, soaked by the rain, made it harder for him to open it. He fumbled with the keys before finally managing to unlock the door and both Luke and he tumbled inside, talking off their shoes and trying to shake the water out of their bodies. Reid felt a chill run through his body and he immediately ordered Luke to get changed out of his wet clothes before he caught something. He followed shortly after and grabbed a dry towel from the bathroom before wrapping it around Luke's bare shoulders and hair and rubbing him to get rid of the moisture.

"Reid, I'm fine. You get changed, too and I'll make us something warm to drink."

Reid nodded and set about getting rid of his own wet clothes, and once he'd made it back to the living room, Luke was walking back from the kitchen with two mugs of steaming hot tea and a plate piled high with biscuits. If only Luke knew how much Reid had wanted to drag him back into the bedroom and pleasure him for hours and hours at that point. But no, he had to get the cottage and Luke warm first. So after shaking the images of a naked Luke writhing beneath him on the bed out of his head, he set about starting the fire in the fireplace.

Once he'd gotten the fire going, Reid plopped down on the sofa next to Luke almost making him drop his tea. He opened up his two blankets to allow Reid to settle down next to him, his arm wrapped around Luke's shoulder so his other hand was free for the tea and biscuits. Luke dropped his head onto Reid's shoulder and he instinctively pulled him closer.

"Hey, Ron," Luke grinned up at him.

Reid scowled, not wanting to dignify that statement with a remark because first, he'd have to admit he was becoming a cuddler and that was not him and secondly, he had his mouth full of biscuits. It would be rude to talk with your mouth full and also, after mentioning that he didn't in fact do any of that, he just grunted in response making Luke laugh.

After finishing their light snack, they sat down in comfortable silence to watch a black and white movie which Luke had insisted on. Reid had to stop himself from making snide comments because it was so boring and pretentious and when he couldn't, he was earned with a light slap to his chest. Reid, at one point, became engrossed in the movie and for once when he wanted to say something complimentary about the film, he glanced down at Luke who was fast asleep on his shoulder. He let him sleep a little longer waiting for the film to finish and when it did, he gently tried to lift Luke's head off his shoulder but he jerked awake instead, his eyes blinking rapidly trying to adjust to the darkness, the room only lit by the roaring fire.

"I guess you found the movie boring then," Reid said as he moved away to get a glass of water for himself and Luke.

"No, it was interesting, I was just tired..." he said half-heartedly.

"It was pretentious, just admit it...," Reid held out a glass for Luke and used his free hand to flatten Luke's hair before sitting down.

Luke took a sip of the water before he spoke and chuckled, "Yeah, it was pretentious and boring. Not all critically acclaimed films are as good as they claim to be."

"Never trust critics. Only you can judge what's good or not."

"That's right," Luke nodded.

Reid took Luke's empty glass and his own, placing it on the coffee table in front of him. "I have something for you that might keep you awake."

"What? Your dick?"

Reid snorted at Luke's bluntness, "I like the way you think, Snyder, you're learning. But my dick is yours later because I won the bet and you owe me. I have something else for you."

Reid slipped off the couch and walked into the spare room and feeling Luke's confusion and curiosity in the air, he smirked to himself. His eyes fell on the small box that he'd asked to be sent here and he ran his hand over it. _'Fuck it...'_his denial at being a romantic was shot to hell now. He made his way back with the small box and sat down next to Luke, holding it out for him to take.

"Here..."

"Reid, I can't take this."

"You don't even know what it is yet."

"But Reid, I can't...I mean I haven't got you anything...it's just...I dunno..."

"After such a compelling and well thought out argument, you definitely need this, take it."

"But, Reid..."

"Take the bloody box for fuck's sake."

Luke laughed, his hand squeezed Reid's knee, "Oh my god, you sounded so hot just then, speak more British to me, baby."

"Luke," he warned with a smile, but took note of that piece of information.

"Okay, okay," he grinned taking the box from Reid's hands.

Luke let his fingers run lightly over the black box and the red ribbon tied elegantly into a bow. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Reid was becoming impatient and fidgeting, his right hand bouncing on his knee out of nervousness.

Luke pressed his lips together and pulled on the ribbon delicately, which fell out of its knot effortlessly. He lifted the lid of the box slowly and lifted away the paper. He swore that he heard Reid stop breathing but he couldn't be entirely sure because he'd stopped breathing too. Shit, his heart had stopped too.

"Reid..." he breathed, his eyes widening.

"You don't like it, do you?"

Luke managed to tear his eyes away and looked at Reid's worried expression. "No, Reid," but his face dropped and Luke grabbed a hold of his hand reassuringly, "No, I mean, yes, I love it. I love it, Reid."

Reid nodded sharply and breathed a sigh of relief. Luke eyes immediately went back to the contents of the box and he pulled the books out slowly, not wanting to damage them.

"Reid, these must've cost a fortune, early edition Jane Austen's are almost priceless...I can't-"

"Do you like it?" he interrupted.

"Yes, I love it."

"Then that's it, don't question anything. If you like them and you're happy with them, then it's all worth it and nothing else matters, okay?"

Luke nodded not able to believe that Reid had remembered something he'd said in passing a few days ago and then had done something like this for him. He ducked his head and wiped away a few stray tears falling down his cheek.

"Oh crap, this wasn't supposed to make you cry, stop with the leaking," he moved closer and wiped away Luke's tears with the pad of his thumb.

Luke chuckled and sniffed, "Then what was it supposed to make me do?"

"Make you jump my bones, or something."

Luke laughed and wiped his face with his hand, "You'll get that too, Dr. Oliver..."

Reid punched the air triumphantly, "Now it's definitely worth it."

Luke nudged Reid's shoulder, "Jerk," he then let his fingers lightly run over the cover of one of the books and he took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Reid...I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for anything, but I'm sure I'll think of something if you really want me to." He lifted his hand and placed it on the back of his neck, rubbing his thumb just behind his ear.

Luke closed his eyes briefly, loving the warm feel of Reid's hand on his neck, trying to compose himself. "But no one's ever given me something like this and I don't know..."

"Maybe it was about time then...and like I said, you loved it and that's all I care about."

Luke glanced over to finally look at Reid smiling widely who smiled back. He wondered what the hell he'd done to deserve someone as amazing as him. He quickly placed the box on the coffee table, making sure it wouldn't fall and without warning pulled Reid into a tight hug, burying his head in the crook of his neck. Reid made a sound of surprise at the strength of Luke's hug but wrapped his arms around him firmly. Luke pulled away after a few moments and immediately captured Reid's lips between his own, kissing him passionately, their warm wet lips moving in synch. Reid's hand was in Luke's hair, the other on his waist, whilst Luke was holding Reid's face between his hands kissing him with all he had. He reluctantly left Reid's lips to catch his breath and rested his forehead on his.

"God, I love you."

Reid squeezed his eyes shut and replayed what Luke had just said wondering whether he'd heard right, but Luke's mind caught up with the words that he'd thrown into the air and against Reid's lips a few seconds later and he immediately backed away from Reid, holding his head in his hands.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I just said that, fuck, oh my god, oh my god," he mumbled to himself repeatedly.

Reid took a few seconds just to compose himself but shifted closer to Luke, grabbing a hold of his wrists, trying to pry them off his face, "Luke...Luke?"

Luke finally dropped his hands, his cheeks were flushed but he was still unable to look into Reid's eyes.

"What did you say?" asked Reid calmly.

Luke furrowed his brows and shook his head, "Nothing, I said nothing, just forget I said anything." He got up to leave but Reid managed to grasp his arm and he pulled him back down onto the couch, holding onto his hand firmly, thinking of a way to get him to open up.

"Reid," he whined closing his eyes, "Just-"

"Do you love me or not?"

Luke jerked his head up to stare at him, "What?"

"Look, you'd better take care of that kidney of yours, because if I plan on falling in love with you, I want the whole enchilada here and I am willing to give you my everything, but I want everything in return here, too. I don't want you leaving me or backing out of this now, you hear me?"

Luke tried to process what Reid was trying to say but was interrupted, "So, do you or don't you?" Reid asked again, raising an eyebrow. "Or do you have someone else in mind?" he smirked.

Luke nudged Reid with his shoulder and frowned, "Of course you, you idiot...I love you, only you."

Reid let a smile curl up on the corner of his lips and nodded slowly, "That's good to hear."

"That's good to hear?" repeated Luke still unsure as to what was happening.

"Extremely good," Reid held Luke's face between his hands and locked his eyes with Luke, "Because...I think I'm falling in love with you," he said softly.

Luke's breaths quickened in realisation and he gazed into those gorgeous blue eyes and he knew, he just knew that he was telling the truth and that he didn't think he was crazy or irrational because Reid could feel it too even though he might not be ready to say it just yet. His heart started pounding, his eyes danced with love, affection, desire, want and need...because he loved him, he loved him. His face broke out into a smile and he laughed nervously, his hands lifting to rest either side of Reid's face.

"You don't think this is too fast?", Luke asked quietly, still unsure.

Reid chuckled wryly, "I would have said that before, but for once in my life I don't want to question anything...it is what it is..."

Luke grinned widely, "I love you, Reid," he said, caressing his cheek.

Reid mirrored Luke's grin and didn't know what else to do but lunge towards him for a kiss but they ended up falling off the couch onto the floor between the coffee table and the couch making the both of them laugh uncontrollably. However the laughter died down once Reid began kissing Luke deeply, his hands finding bare skin and Luke's thickening cock. Luke gasped in pleasure and arched up into Reid's hand, his own hands trying to pull Reid's t-shirt off but to no avail, they were trapped in the tiny space.

"Wait, wait..." Reid lifted himself off Luke and pushed the table towards the kitchen making space in front of the fireplace, leaving the rug free. When he came back, Luke was already half undressed, his t-shirt had been thrown onto the couch and he was in the process of getting his sweatpants off which Reid helped him with before quickly undressing himself.

He then lay down on top of Luke, resting his weight on his elbows he brushing his hair back softly before kissing Luke at a slower pace than earlier, wanting to memorise the feel, the warmth and the sounds that Luke made. When he pressed soft kisses to his jaw, he let his hand firmly grasp Luke's now leaking cock, and began to stroke gently. He ran his thumb over the head a few times before twisting his hand around the length whilst moving his hand up and down. Luke moaned and threw his head back when he felt Reid kiss down his chest, biting and licking at his nipples, before moving back up to kiss him again.

"Reid, wait a minute," Luke held cupped Reid's cheek, "What about the bet?"

Reid grinned down at him and ran his thumb over his kiss swollen lips, "I want you to take control, you guide me and I'll follow."

"You sure?"

"I'm yours..." Reid said sincerely.

Luke leaned up and kissed Reid, his eyes sparkling with want and desire and he then rolled Reid onto his back, so that he was straddling him. Luke then ran his hands up Reid's body, grabbing a hold of his wrists and placing them above his head. He then left open-mouthed kisses down his neck and chest whilst using his other hand to stroke the both of their cocks together. Reid groaned into Luke's mouth as he kissed him, wanting to feel Luke's skin with his hands. He resisted against Luke's strong hold but he didn't give in and although Reid wanted his hands free, being controlled like this felt amazing.

"Fuck, Luke..." he groaned as he felt Luke bite and then soothe his nipples with his tongue. Luke let go of Reid's wrists as he made his way further down his body before taking his rock hard shaft into his mouth, licking and sucking on the head and then working it with his mouth and hands. Reid bent his knees, allowing Luke to sit in between and he made unintelligible noises. Not one for making much noise during sex, Reid gave himself up to Luke and in turn his mind and any ability to control the sounds he was making. His hands were pulling and tugging on Luke's hair but he let Luke pace himself, not that he wasn't doing exactly what he wanted. When Luke could feel Reid was close, he kissed the tip of his cock before moving closer to the sofa and rummaged under the seat till he found a bottle of lube and a condom.

Reid couldn't help but laugh, "Did you plan this? Having sex in front of a fireplace..."

Luke unwrapped the condom and put it on Reid, who hissed a little at the contact, "I'm just very resourceful, that's all..." he grinned as he slicked Reid's cock with the lube and his own hole. Luke then straddled Reid, leaning down to kiss him, "Always be resourceful..."said Reid, leaning up to kiss him. Luke pushed himself backward and lined himself up with Reid's shaft, bracing one hand on Reid's chest and using the other hand to push Reid into him. He gasped at the slight burn but it soon turned to pleasure as he let himself envelop his cock. Reid groaned at the tightness as it felt so good, he thought he might come just like that. He dropped his head back to try and control himself and placed his hands on Luke's thighs letting him relax around him. Luke then placed both hands on Reid's chest and rode him slowly whilst Reid tried to control himself, bucking up and slamming into him so that he could hit that spot for Luke.

But Luke was in control, and so he let himself move deep within him as Luke moaned, throwing his head back at the pleasure as he could feel Reid hitting his spot every time. After several minutes of riding Reid long and slow Luke could feel he was close and so he grabbed a hold of Reid's hand and placed it on now own throbbing erection, moving his hand up and down in time with his movements. Luke then increased the tempo and Reid took this as his cue to follow and lifted his hips to slam into him whilst jerking Luke at the same time. He was mesmerised watching Luke ride him, his eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure as he held his bottom lip between his teeth trying to keep his moans at bay. Luke was unable to hold himself up any longer and dropped onto his elbows, resting his head on Reid's chest, rocking against Reid's cock as he thrust into him long, hard strokes.

"Mmm...Reid...Reid...love this...you..." he mumbled incoherently, over and over again.

Luke's hands found their way into his hair and lifted his head to kiss Reid whilst he continued to thrust into him. Feeling close to the edge himself but wanting Luke to find his release first, Reid stroked his cock a few more times and then felt Luke shudder above him, moaning low into the crook of his neck as he came hard. Reid thrust into him a few more times and found his own completion, falling over the edge and groaning, squeezing his eyes shut as his orgasm washed over him. When his breathing returned to normal, he opened his eyes and saw that Luke was still trying to recover, he turned his head and kissed his forehead, holding his lips there a second longer before brushing away his hair so that he could see his eyes. Luke blinked his eyes open slowly and his face broke into a lazy, satisfied smile.

Reid let his thumb brush over his cheekbone and tilted his head up with his forefinger and thumb and kissed him softly. Luke hummed into the kiss happily and let his fingers play with Reid's curls while Reid rubbed Luke's back soothingly. He pulled away from the kiss looking at Luke intensely, the glow of the fire making him look ethereal. He kissed him again on his forehead and Luke settled his head back into the crook of Reid's neck, and threaded their fingers together, knowing no more words were necessary right now.

Reid exhaled and ran his hands gently up and down Luke's back and sighed contentedly. He couldn't believe that this week was now coming to an end, and yes he would admit it, he didn't want it to be over. Being without him wasn't an option anymore, not having his warm body by his side every night, not being able to hear him laugh, to see him smile that dimpled smile, he couldn't live without it...he couldn't live without him. Reid groaned inwardly at his sappiness but he knew that this time he'd fallen deeply, deeply in love with Luke...and if this is what being in love with Luke felt like...then he didn't want a way out.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** I guess this is the time I should let you know that the fic is coming to an end soon...after this chapter there are only 4 more to go! Thank you to those who take their time to leave comments, I sure do read them and thank you so much for your lovely words! Again, this chapter NC-17 so I hope you enjoy! Feedback would be LOVED! :D

* * *

Chapter 26

Reid awoke to the sound of the alarm ringing on the bedside table. Reid being the light sleeper he was, due to the nature of his job, woke up almost immediately, tightening his arm around a sleeping Luke who showed no signs of waking up anytime soon. Luke had his back flush to Reid's chest and their legs were tangled together under the covers. Reid blinked his eyes open slowly but was met with a face full of blonde hair which he smoothed away carefully so as not to wake him. His hand lingered in his hair as he thought about the day that they had spent together. About how he'd so casually admitted that they were boyfriends, he didn't do or say things like that, and for once in his life he didn't need to even think about it or over analyse it.

It had just felt natural to say it, to admit it and acknowledge that Luke was more than just a passing acquaintance and more than a friend, so much more. And then to hear Luke say that he loved him, that he loved _him_, it was something of a comfort because he knew that even if he hadn't realised it, he'd been slowly falling in love with Luke too.

Even though falling in love within two weeks of knowing someone seemed crazy, irrational and downright impossible, it hadn't felt more right or more true to him. He didn't want to question or prove something that can never be measured in the way outcomes in a science lab could. Love was just that, love, this unexplainable feeling which required nothing but nurture, devotion, trust and care. If there was one thing that Reid had learnt from Dean's death, it was that life was short and you never knew what could happen that could turn your world upside down. He didn't know what would happen once they'd got back to their lives, maybe that was the slight thrill, walking into uncertain and unknown territory, but he knew he didn't want to waste another minute to start their lives together and he hoped that Luke felt the same. But why was he so afraid of telling him? What was holding him back? He pushed the unsettling thoughts out of his head and moved closer to Luke.

He kissed Luke's bare shoulder softly and ran his hand down his arm, "Morning sunshine..." he whispered in his ear.

Reid heard small snuffling sounds from Luke, his head burrowed further into the pillow and he pulled Reid's arm tighter around him.

"Rise and shine, blondie..." he whispered again. Luke stirred slightly and mumbled something incoherent before turning around in Reid's arms and resting his head on Reid's chest, falling back to sleep. Reid could feel puffs of air hit his chest and he pulled away from Luke's embrace, smiling when Luke reached out blindly for him.

"Reid..." he said sleepily, "Get back here."

Reid rolled his eyes and moved a little closer so that Luke could drape his arm over his waist. He rested his hand on Luke's cheek, rubbing his thumb lightly over his lips, "Luke, come on...get up."

"Mmmmm, _Reid_...let me sleep and why don't you go back to sleep?" he mumbled in a thick voice, burying his head into Reid's neck.

"Because we need to get back to London, it's a long 5 hour drive."

"Ohhh, of course...I forgot..." he said quietly against Reid's skin. Reid had thought it best that they make their way back to London rather than back to Ellie as Ben and Ramona would be getting there on Sunday, as would Ellie and Charlie to say their goodbyes. Reid also thought it was the perfect opportunity to have one more day alone with Luke to do whatever they wanted. Luke opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the sunlight flooding in the room.

Reid could feel the soft fluttering of his eyelashes on his neck knowing that Luke had finally woken up. He lifted a hand and ran it softly through Luke's hair, "What the hell do you do when you want to go to work? Do you kick up this much of a fuss waking up?"

"I'm my own boss, I go in my own time."

"Oh, you rich bastard."

Luke chuckled softly and pressed a kiss Reid's neck and moved away from Reid, placing his head on the pillow next to his, "But you love it, baby," Luke teased.

Reid smirked and kissed him quickly, "That I do."

Luke smiled back and let his hand caress Reid's cheek, his eyes devouring every inch of his face, the face of the man he loved with all his heart. He allowed his fingers to run lightly across his jaw and his lips until Reid grasped a hold of his hand and kissed his fingers before covering his hand with his own.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked frowning amusedly.

"Nothing really," he shrugged, "I was thinking about last night," he smiled dopily, "and...that I love waking up next to you, that's all."

"Ditto, it's like sex on tap, I love it."

Luke raised an eyebrow in surprise but then nodded, "That is true actually, it really _is_like sex on tap."

"_This _is why we get along, Mr. Snyder...great and greater minds think alike."

Luke laughed, "I think I know who has the greater mind here," he lifted himself up and rested against the headboard behind him and looked down at Reid, "So, what time are we leaving?" he asked whilst yawning and trying to flatten his unruly bed hair.

"By ten," said Reid yawning himself and rubbed his hand down Luke's leg.

"Okay, I'm gonna get in the shower and then we can finish packing or whatever."

Luke made to move off the bed but was stopped when Reid tightened his hold on his leg, "Where do you think you're going?"

"In the shower?"

"I woke you up early for another reason too..." Reid said as he rolled closer to Luke, pulling down the covers so that he could accommodate himself on top of him and Luke bent his legs to make room for Reid between them. His face broke out into a grin and he bit on his lip, letting his fingers run lightly through Reid's curls. Reid smirked and without a word started his descent down his chest leaving open mouthed kisses and shuffling further down till he reached the waistband of his boxers. His fingers slipped past it, pulling them down teasingly slow as he licked and kissed every inch of his skin.

"For god's sake, Reid, just do it already," Luke said breathlessly.

"I love it when you're bossy," Reid growled.

Luke laughed, a blush rising up on his cheeks before he turned serious, "Shut up and blow me," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," Reid saluted.

* * *

"You all ready to go?"

"Ummm, yeah I think so," Luke called out from the bedroom, "Just having a final look around."

"Luke, it's not like we brought a lot with us here, come on, we need to get going. We have a long drive back to London in horrible traffic."

Luke walked out of the bedroom with his bag on his shoulder and he closed the door behind him.

"I'm ready," he announced flatly.

Reid stared at him for a few seconds before walking over to him, attempting to read what those expressive brown eyes were trying so hard to hide.

"What?" asked Luke, feeling a little uncomfortable at Reid's current scrutiny of him.

"We couldn't stay here forever, you know that, right?" he said softly.

"I know, Reid..." he said, lifting a hand to fix Reid's collar, "I'm okay..." he glanced up and smiled, dropping his hand down onto his chest, "I'm just going to miss this place, that's all."

Reid smiled faintly and rested his hand on top of Luke's, "I know, but who's to say that we won't come back one day?"

"You think so?"

"This sure isn't the last time."

Luke leaned in and kissed Reid softly prompting Reid to pull him back by grabbing him by the back of his neck not wanting lose the warmth of Luke's lips.

"Umm, Reid?" Luke laughed, "Weren't you the one who said we need to leave like now?" asked Luke when he managed to break away from Reid's grip.

"You're just that irresistible, Mr. Snyder," but seeing Luke smile that smug smile Reid had to amend his words slightly, "don't let it get to your head though, I'm still more irresistible than you."

Luke snorted, "Sure, you are."

Reid ignored him and passed him over his bag, "Here, you take the bags to the car. Who the hell suggested sex in front of a fireplace was romantic? What's romantic about an aching back?"

"Oh Reid," Luke cooed, rubbing his hand up and down Reid's arm, "I think your age is catching up to you and my exuberant youth is little too much for you to handle. I'll take it slower next time, I promise."

"Fuck you, Luke."

"You already do, but maybe one day I can, to give you a rest, obviously. Now how fun would that be?" Luke grinned.

Reid held up his finger and scowled, "Don't talk to me, ever again and don't expect any more of what I did this morning," he turned to leave when Luke laughed and ran to catch him, wrapping his arms around him from behind peppering kisses to his neck. Reid tried to resist his hold but gave in.

"I was only joking, Reid. You are so exceptional in the bedroom even I can't keep up with you, plus I love older, hot and grumpy neurosurgeons." Reid grunted in approval making Luke chuckle, "How about I give you a lovely massage when we get back and maybe you won't fall asleep this time...what do you say?"

Reid didn't answer for a few moments enjoying the sensation of Luke's lips on his neck, "Hmmm, I guess that sounds okay," he mumbled feeling a little unnerved at how easily Luke could win him around.

"Okay...good," Luke dropped his arms and turned to pick up the bags off the couch. He stopped to have a look around the cottage one last time, recalling the moments and memories that he and Reid had created here in the time that they had spent here this past week. He prayed silently, to whatever power above, that they could come back here one day. He felt Reid wind his arm around his waist and felt soft lips on his temple, causing him to flutter his eyes shut involuntarily and sigh.

"Let's go, sailor," Reid murmured against his temple, making Luke chuckle, "I promise you, we'll be back," he added softly.

Luke breathed in deeply and nodded, turning his head to smile at Reid who smiled back and kissed him softly.

"Let's go, London awaits us," said Luke.

* * *

The drive back to London was eventful to say the least. Luke had to listen to Reid's ear deafening rock music, which he wasn't a big fan of, and so they argued about who should have control over the music in the car. Both gave compelling arguments, but after a heated debate, they solved the problem. They came to a compromise that they both could listen to music of their choice for thirty minutes each, which seemed to work until Reid, who was keeping time, lied about how long it had been. Luke, in anger, switched off the music completely, leaving them in total silence until they both burst into hysterical laughter at their childish behaviour. Luke also complained about the number of stops Reid made to fill his stomach where only one stop was to actually fill the car. But he didn't mind the amount of stops after Reid convinced him in his _own way_at one of the rest stop bathrooms, hoping that no one noticed their state of dress as they left.

Both men finally pulled up to Ben's house later that afternoon. Reid turned the ignition off and turned to see that Luke had fallen asleep, his jacket tucked around him and under his chin. He reached a hand over and shook Luke lightly who jumped awake, a hand flying to cover his face.

"Oh god, you scared me," he blinked quickly and rubbed at his eyes. "Are we here?"

"Yeah, we are," he nodded. "Get your ass out of the car, I can't stay cooped up in this tin can any longer."

Luke laughed and got out of the car as Reid followed with the bags, setting them down on the floor in front of the door, before looking for the spare key and opening the door to let themselves in. They dropped their bags in the large living room by the couch and slumped down on the sofa in exhaustion.

"Why the hell are we so tired? It's not like we've been having sex all day, I do not get this," asked Reid as he yawned.

"You're the doctor, you should know."

"Hmmm, true, but I'm too tired to work it out."

"Maybe it's the driving and the lack of sea air. Come on, let's go for a walk, that might make us feel better."

"Luuuuke..." Reid whined when he pulled on his hand to get up.

"I'll treat you to some late lunch."

Reid looked at him thoughtfully, "Can I get cake? I like cake..."

"You and my brother would get along so well, I swear," Luke laughed.

"Which brother is this? The spoiled little tyke or the older one who you haven't yet shown me a picture of for some reason?"

Luke stared at him incredulously, "My younger brother Ethan, obviously...he loves cake just as much as you."

"No one loves cake as much as me, Mr. Snyder," he argued.

Luke shook his head in amusement, "You know? You're very lucky I love you despite yourself."

"What does that mean?"

"Let's go," Luke pulled Reid to his feet, "We have cake to eat."

* * *

Once they came back from their walk and Reid had his cake, they sat on the couch talking till the sun went down. They didn't bother to turn on the main lights, but instead they switched on the smaller lights, dimming them slightly. Reid rolled his eyes at the romantic nature of it all earning a glare from Luke. "At least you haven't gotten candles out," Reid teased. Being at the cottage the past week had meant that neither Luke nor Reid had access to the internet and so they both got their laptops and sat on opposite ends of the couch, legs tangled and set to work checking their week's worth of e-mails.

When Luke was done he made a call back home to his mom, asking how everyone was and letting her know when he would be getting back Oakdale. Thinking about going back to Oakdale on his own after being with Reid this past week seemed odd to Luke and he wished the Reid was going with him. He shook the thought out of his head. Luke wished he hadn't asked if they wanted anything from London as Lily ended up rattling off a list of a hundred things as did Ethan when he heard Luke was on the phone. When Ethan told him about the most amazing cake he'd had, _'really, really yummy cake'_he pointed out, at friend's birthday party the same day, he had to stop himself from laughing out loud while Reid looked up at him curiously.

"Okay, you're coming back very, very soon, right?" asked Ethan

"Yup, I'll be back on Monday, I promise. It's only two sleeps away."

"Yay! I can't wait to see you, I miss you...oh here's Mommy...she wants to talk to you. Shall I give it to her?"

Luke laughed, "Yeah sure...by the way, I miss you too buddy, I love you."

"Love you too, bye Luke..." and without giving Luke a chance to say bye he handed over the phone to Lily, running off to watch television. Lily laughed down the phone as she watched Ethan jump on the sofa excitedly at something he was watching.

"Hi, Luke, sorry about that. He's just very excitable today, I think it was the cake."

"It's okay, Mom. So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Lily hesitated before she spoke, "Look, I know I said I wouldn't pry or force you to tell me anything but you sound much better than I last spoke to you. I'm assuming things with Reid are good?"

"Mom," Luke didn't really want to talk about this to her on the phone but he also couldn't leave her question unanswered as his happiness was evident in his voice, "Things are...good...really good with Reid. I'll tell you everything when I get back, it's a long story."

"Well, they're my favourite kind," Lily said laughing and Luke laughed along, "It's nice to hear you sounding so happy Luke," she said softly. "After everything that happened with Noah, you deserve so much more and I'm so sorry—"

"Mom," Luke interrupted, "Don't think about that. Let's let bygones be bygones, okay?"

"Okay, baby. I guess I'll see you on Monday then."

"You sure will, Mom. Tell everyone I said "hi", and I'll speak to you soon?"

"Very soon, bye, Luke...oh and before I forget, make sure you tell Reid he's welcome here anytime."

"You sure about that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry, I'm only joking. Reid would love to come and visit."

"Good, I'll speak to you later, bye."

"Bye, Mom." Luke snapped his phone shut and saw that Reid was staring at him, brows furrowed.

"What?" Luke asked innocently.

"Did your mother just invite me to come and visit?"

"She sure did," Luke frowned not sure what Reid had meant. "Wouldn't you want to come and visit?"

"Of course I would, I just-" he exhaled loudly, "I don't deal with the parents of boyfriends very well."

Luke laughed, "Technically you've only had experience with one set of parents...you'll be fine. It's not like you're going to see them next week or anything. You can worry about it then."

"I'm not...worried."

"Sure you're not," he smirked.

Reid dismissed the comment with a wave of his hand and went back to reading the stack of e-mails he'd amassed over the week.

* * *

Reid hadn't felt so domestic, ever, but it felt good and right when Luke had moved so that he could rest his head in his lap while he watched television. Reid was too engrossed in a medical journal that needed major correction, because whoever wrote this was a fool, to notice that Luke wasn't watching television at all, but was staring up at him. Reid could feel something was wrong and pushed his glasses a little further up on his nose and looked down at Luke who, as he suspected, had his eyes on him.

"What are you staring at?"

"You..."

"_Okay_...would you care to elaborate on that?"

"Fine," Luke lifted his head off Reid's lap and got to his feet standing in front of him, "You look so incredibly hot in those glasses that I am turned on beyond belief right now." He locked his eyes with Reid who raised his eyebrows in surprise, his eyes suddenly turning dark with lust. He pushed away his journal and dropped his pen and got up, standing toe to toe with Luke.

"Do I sense a teacher-student fantasy here?" Reid whispered hotly as he brushed his lips against Luke's. Luke's heart started hammering like crazy when he saw the same desire burning in Reid's eyes and grunted, "Yes," before pulling Reid in for a mind-numbing kiss. Luke's hands gripped Reid's back trying to find purchase and Reid's hands pulled and tugged at the blonde locks whilst their wet lips and tongues merged almost as one.

Luke gasped, pulling back from the kiss catching his breath, "Oh my god, I can't believe I forgot about it..."

"Forgot what?" he panted moving closer for another kiss before Luke pushed him back.

Luke smiled widely, biting on his kiss-swollen lip, and ran his index finger down Reid's chest, "You shall see, Dr. Oliver, or you won't..."

"What?"

"I'll be right back."

Reid stood in confusion trying to understand what Luke meant by what he said. He frowned and sat back down on the couch, switching off the television, waiting for Luke to get back. He came back a few moments later with a look of mischievousness on his face and walked over, straddling Reid's lap, his knees either side of his thighs. Reid rested his hands on Luke's hips and glanced up at him in expectation.

"Do you remember...when you tricked me and sent me to that sex-shop?" asked Luke as he trailed a finger across Reid's jaw.

Reid narrowed his eyes in thought, "Of course..." he replied.

"And I told you that I got something? And you said that I was too _'vanilla'_to buy anything, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember, but you didn't buy anything..." he laughed but stopped seeing Luke smiling seductively at him and he swallowed audibly.

"You didn't...did you?"

"I sure did..." he said quietly and bent forward and kissed Reid deeply, pulling on his bottom lip with his teeth making Reid groan into his mouth. Luke moved back a few inches from Reid's face with a satisfied smile, licking his lips. "You want to see what it is?"

Reid nodded and Luke lifted up onto his knees and pulled out a long, red silk scarf and held it between both his hands and raised his eyebrows.

Reid breathed in deeply as his eyes flickered between the scarf and Luke's eyes sparkling with anticipations and he grinned widely, "Oh my, Luciano, you are one kinky bastard aren't you?"

Luke smirked, "I have something else..." He pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket and dangled them in front of his face and Reid groaned inwardly.

"You told me that I was welcome to handcuff you anytime, Dr. Oliver. I'm just taking you up on that offer..."

Reid remembered that conversation they'd had that morning and how he'd kissed him senseless holding Luke down himself and teasing him about being kinky, but he didn't think for a minute that Luke would be the one to initiate it. He didn't give a fuck who started it or for what reason Luke had bought what he did in the first place, all he cared about was that he was willing to do this with him. He brought Luke's face closer to his by his chin and kissed him hard, slipping his tongue past his lips and kissing him hungrily.

"Jesus Christ, Luke...how the hell do you turn me on so much?" he breathed, licking and kissing his neck. Luke pulled back beaming a shy smile at him and swiftly got rid of his t-shirt before unbuttoning Reid's shirt and tossing it on the floor behind him. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him again, grinding himself into Reid, the friction making their cocks grow even harder.

Luke pulled away reluctantly and stared into Reid's eyes asking a silent question. Reid nodded understanding what Luke was asking and took off his glasses, placing them next to him and allowed him to tie the silk scarf around his eyes.

"It's not too tight is it?" Luke asked as he smoothed it over his eyes.

"It's perfect...stop fretting," Reid said as he wrapped his arms around Luke, his hands running up and down his bare back, "So, what are you going to do with me now? What are the rules?"

Luke smiled and traced a finger across Reid's lips and held it there, "Rule number one, no talking, no talking at all. Rule number two, you don't touch me, only I do, that's what the handcuffs are for and rule number three? You only come when I say so, do you understand?" he asked quietly but firmly.

"I understand, fuck...Luke," Reid said in a thick voice, he was too turned on to form coherent sentences.

Luke shushed him, ghosting his lips over his and lifted himself off of his lap. He grasped Reid's hand, lifting him off the couch. He grabbed one of the couch cushions and put it on the floor knowing that it might be a little more comfortable for him, and lay him down carefully before covering his body with his. Luke ran his hands up Reid's arms till he reached his wrists and secured the handcuffs above his head. Reid pulled on the handcuffs testing their durability and grunted his approval, smirking as he did.

Luke hovered his lips above Reid's before brushing them lightly across his and he continued this across his jaw and neck. Feather light, teasing kisses and licks were left all over Reid's chest, and when he reached the top of Reid's jeans, he popped the button open, pulled the zipper down and palmed over his rock hard cock through his jeans. It was almost too much for Reid to take, not being able to touch Luke or see him, heightening his senses in way that hadn't experienced ever before. Luke shuffled further up and captured Reid's lips in a passionate kiss, slipping his tongue between his lips whilst pushing his hand inside to jerk at Reid's shaft. Reid arched up into him, moaning and groaning into his mouth, the sensation of Luke's lips on his and his hand on his dick pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

Both men were so absorbed in each other they didn't realise when bright lights flooded the room. There was a scream of surprise followed by someone's loud and shocked voice, "Bloody hell, boys! I thought we were the newly married couple here..."

Luke jerked his head up to see Ben his eyes wide in shock and Ramona staring down at them with her hand over her mouth, her eyes filled with amusement.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," Luke buried his head in Reid's neck, blushing furiously and wishing so _hard_, maybe that wasn't the right word, wishing so badly that this wasn't really happening.

"Who is that? Ben?" Reid asked, the blindfold making it impossible for him to see.

"Who the hell do you think it is? Seriously guys, here? In our living room?" Ben said hysterically.

Reid started laughing loudly and he could feel Luke groaning in embarrassment against his neck. Reid wished he could comfort him but his hands were literally tied.

"Luke, you know what would make this situation a lot less embarrassing?" he whispered into Luke's ear. "If you take the handcuffs off and we can get dressed."

Luke lifted his head, "Oh crap, I'm sorry," he mumbled, quickly unlocking the handcuffs, still unable to look up at Ben or Ramona.

Reid rubbed his wrists when they were free and whipped off the scarf, rubbing at his eyes to get used to the light and turned to see Ben, his hand over his eyes. Ramona was doing the total opposite, standing there with a huge smile on her face, literally bouncing on the spot.

"Hey, Ben," Reid waved, smirking.

Ben spread his fingers slightly and peeked through, "Don't "Hey" me Reidykins, get your kit on."

Reid snorted before looking at Ramona, "Hey, Romy," he smiled.

"Hi..." she said whilst waving and swaying on the spot dreamily. Ben's head snapped to look at Romy next to him and he promptly covered her eyes with his own hand. "Ben!" she pushed his hand away and hit his arm, "Oww, Romy!" he shouted rubbing his arm.

Reid chuckled softly watching them and finally turned to look at Luke, whose cheeks were bright red from embarrassment. He was putting on his t-shirt and trying to smooth down his hair. His eyes found Reid's shirt and he picked it up, holding it out for him. Reid ducked his head to try and catch Luke's eyes and when he did, he gave him a reassuring smile. Luke smiled faintly and thrust the shirt towards him, raising his eyebrows indicating that he should put it on, now. Reid smirked and put the shirt on, buttoning it only half way before pulling Luke into a hug not caring who was watching.

"Reid, what are you doing?" Luke whispered harshly as he tried to move away and out of his arms.

Reid didn't answer and pressed a kiss to his lips before cupping his cheek, "Hey, look at me...Luke?" Luke finally lifted his eyes to look at him, "It's over now, forget about it, okay?"

Luke inhaled and nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets, and shot him a quick smile. He finally faced both Romy and Ben, smiling sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm so sorry you guys had to see that, I didn't know..."

"Ay dios mio, Luciano, you do not need to apologise...that made my day...actually, it made my _life_," she sighed happily, her hand on her chest.

Luke blushed even more if it was possible and Reid laughed.

"Romy!" Ben whined in embarrassment. Romy rolled her eyes giggling, and saw that Ben still had his hand covering his eyes and promptly pulled his hand down, but he squeezed his eyes shut instead.

"Ben, we're decent now," Reid said. "Stop being such a prude...it's not anything you haven't seen before, although I would get why you'd be jealous."

Ben opened one eye slowly and then the other trying not to laugh at the scene in front of him. Poor Luke looked absolutely horrified and Reid was looking smug, as usual and didn't look too fussed over what had happened. But he could see the concern he had for Luke by the way he had his hand on the small of Luke's back for comfort and for reassurance. Ben still wanted to double check and tease them a little more and so pursed his lips in thought and gave both Luke and Reid a once over.

"So, what's the situation with you guys now then? You weren't so clear on the phone last time...are you two actually...?" Ben waved his finger between the both of them.

Luke inhaled sharply and rubbed the back of his neck and ran a hand through his hair looking over at Reid, "Errrr, well do you want to tell him, or should I?"

Reid rolled his eyes and wound his arm around Luke's waist, pulling him flush to the side of his body, "Don't make it so complicated," he said to Luke and then turned to face Ben, "Luke and I are together..."

Reid didn't know who screamed in excitement louder, Ben or Ramona, but all he saw was both of them come barrelling towards them pulling them into a group hug.

Luke started laughing and Reid was wriggling, trying to get out of their clutches. Ben and Romy finally backed off looking at the both of them adoringly. "Awww, you guys are so cute together, don't you think Ben?" Romy asked.

"Ehhh, I don't know...I think Luciano looks cuter with me but I guess Reid will have to do," he shrugged. "But seriously guys, I know you're all hot for each other and all the jazz. And as much I _loved_the image of you two doing god knows what on the floor, learn some self-control...you're lucky Mother didn't walk through the door."

"You can blame, Luke. He's the one that started it," Reid said and Ben raised his eyebrows in shock.

Luke elbowed Reid, "You didn't exactly stop it, you asshole."

Ben sniffled dramatically walking over to Luke, "Luciano, baby, you disappoint me...did it have to come to this? You could have just told me you wanted to move on...you didn't have to put on this show to humiliate me," he said wiping away fake tears from under his eyes.

Luke narrowed his eyes at him but couldn't help the smile on his face even though Ben was teasing him. "Shut up, Ben."

Ben grinned back and pulled Luke into a hug as Reid looked on smiling, "I'm only joking, kinda...but I'm happy for you," he whispered so only Luke could hear. Luke pulled back and smiled gratefully before slapping at his chest, "What are you guys doing back so early anyway? I thought you weren't back till tomorrow."

"We got an earlier flight out because we missed you guys too much."

"That's bull," Luke laughed, "be honest."

"I am, kind of...I had a work thing that I did need to get back for and this entire fuck up with the shitty volcano...or _not_so shitty in your case," Ben winked at Luke, "could have made us late, but we also didn't want to miss you guys leaving so we came back early."

Luke frowned, "You didn't have to do that though, Ben."

"I know we didn't, but I'm glad we did...maybe you need me and Romy around so you know how to control yourselves. Being alone for a week has left you with no idea about boundaries, obviously."

"I don't mind you boys not having boundaries," Romy remarked, grinning as she walked over to Reid, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing his cheek. "It's all good for me."

"See, Benny boy, your wife here has good taste," Reid smirked.

Ben flipped him a finger, "You can have her coz I got Luciano here."

"You can have him anyway, his drama queen freak outs are too much for me to handle."

Ben's eyes widened in agreement and he nodded, "Oh my god, I know right? He has at least three of those freak outs a week."

"You're right about that," Reid agreed.

"Reid!" Luke pouted and pushed Ben away from him lightly, crossing his arms, "You guys are such jerks."

"Oh you boys, stop picking on Luke," Ramona said as she moved closer to him rubbing his arm with her hand. "Come on honey, how about we leave these mean boys to their mean business and we can go and sort out something for dinner?"

"That sounds like a plan," Luke nodded, smiling.

"Hey, Luke...don't forget this," Ben bent down and picked up the handcuffs off the floor and threw them at Luke who scowled and threw them promptly back at Ben who caught them, chuckling.

"Both of you are jerks, you especially..." Luke pointed at Reid angrily and stalked off with Ramona out of the room.

"Reid, mate, you're in the doghouse tonight," Ben laughed, patting Reid's back. Once his laughter subsided, he realised he was still holding onto the handcuffs and making a face of disgust, he threw them at Reid who put them in his jeans pocket while Ben wiped his hands exaggeratedly on jeans.

"Benny boy, where's that hug and a kiss you promised me?" Reid asked jokingly.

"You're not serious?"

Reid scoffed, "Of course I'm not serious...you know how much I hate it..."

"It's a good thing I don't listen then," Ben grinned and wrapped his arms tightly around Reid, kissing the top of his head.

"Oh for fuck's sake, get off me Ben."

"Oh, I missed you big brother. I really, really did."

* * *

"Hey," Ben grinned as he sat next to Reid on the couch in the living room passing him a beer. Ramona and Luke were busy cooking and chatting and Ben thought this was the perfect opportunity for him to get Reid alone.

Reid glanced at him and nodded, taking the beer from his hand and frowned. He had that feeling in the pit of his stomach, just knowing that he probably wanted to do that thing he hated the most, _talk_.

"You look good."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Reid, I'm trying to have a conversation with you, snarky remarks and short answers won't stop me from talking to you, so don't try it."

Reid closed his eyes and breathed in deeply readying himself for the lecture, before turning to face him, "Okay, go on, speak," he gestured with his hand.

"You're such a prat, honestly."

"Are you just going to sit here and insult me?"

"Reid, why are you being so difficult? I thought with Luke in your life now, you could've softened a little."

"If I've softened with Luke in my life then that would _definitely_be a bad sign," he said chuckling softly.

"You did _not_just say that," Ben said with embarrassment.

"I sure did," Reid grinned, taking a swig of his beer.

"I shall ignore what you said because just, no...I didn't want to know that. What I was _trying_to say was that you look good, you look happier than I've ever seen you, Reid," he glanced to the side to see Reid playing with the sticker on the beer bottle. "I can't tell you how much it means to me that you're smiling and laughing again," he said softly.

Reid shot Ben a half smile and nodded not knowing what to say, Ben's concern and yes, his love for him was a little overwhelming. He wondered why he hadn't realised just how much support and love he did have even before Luke came into his life.

Ben knew his next question was almost irrelevant because he had followed Reid into the kitchen earlier when Luke was cooking, and watched Reid talk to Luke, whispering comforting words of apology or other things he didn't want to know about. He couldn't take his eyes off the pair of them. The way they looked at each other and the way they almost just gravitated towards each other, they just seemed perfect for each other. Even though the both of them looked more content and happy than he'd ever seen them, he still needed to know something for sure.

"Are you guys serious? Like really serious? Because I know Luke doesn't go into things half-heartedly..."

Reid's lips curled into a smile and looked Ben, "He told me he's in love with me."

Ben's eyes widened in surprise and his face broke out into a wide smile, "Wow...that is serious and so great. What about you? You told him you love him back, right? Because I think you've loved him since that first day you met."

Reid narrowed his eyes and laughed in disbelief, "Where did you get that idea?"

"I know these things, I'm just that good."

"Or you're just that delusional."

"Whatever, Reid, you haven't denied it so I'll assume I'm right. So have you told him you love him too?"

Reid opened his mouth to retort but sighed instead, tired of hiding and burying his feelings. "I told him that I was falling in love with him."

"Oh Reid, man...are you serious? You're such a sad-arse! You said _that_?"

"What? What's wrong with that? I was telling the truth!"

"You weren't, not really. You _do_love him Reid and you should tell him that."

"Seriously Ben, who sanctioned you to give relationship advice?"

Ben lifted his left hand in front of Reid's face, flashing his wedding ring, "I'm married...I think that qualifies me to give you advice. I'm the success story here..." he smiled.

Reid rolled his eyes and brought his attention back to the beer bottle.

"I know why you haven't told Luke that you love him," he heard Ben say softly.

"And what reason must this be _'oh great one'_?"

"You're scared, Reid...after what happened with Dean. You think that you're going to mess this up and somehow you making that commitment and saying those words will finalise things and you're worried you're going to hurt Luke if you can't give him what he wants or needs...when really...he just wants you and nothing else."

Reid narrowed his eyes and breathed in a little shakily. He thought that Luke was satisfied with his declaration and he wants to be with Luke, so badly. But there was always this thought in the back of his mind that he would somehow hurt Luke, and he didn't ever want to do that.

Ben knew that he was right and he knew that Reid had acknowledged the fact that he was indeed a little frightened to tell Luke something so absolute and so true.

"Reid?" Ben said, trying to get his attention.

Reid smiled wryly, "You definitely don't have the qualifications to psychoanalyse me, Benny boy."

Ben sighed, "Reid, didn't you hear anything I said?"

"I heard you Ben, I did. I just need a little time, not that I want it to be some big dramatic moment or anything, I just think Luke knows already..."

"But that doesn't mean he doesn't need to hear it. He may know it and feel it, but to hear those words said makes a difference, a small one mind you, but still significant. I'm not forcing you to tell him Reid, because only you can do that in your own time."

"I know Ben, I know that."

"Okay, good. I'm glad you found someone like Luke, I think he's good for you and you're good for him in a weird way."

Reid nodded smiling faintly, "I think so too."

"Okay, one more thing and then I promise to get out of your hair."

"Okay..."

Ben placed his hand on Reid's arm and squeezed lightly, "I'm so sorry I didn't think to ever take you to see Dean. I feel terrible that I never knew how important it was that you went there to try and get over what had happened..."

"How'd you know about that?"

"Mother." Ben said pointedly.

Reid blinked and nodded, "Ahh okay. Well firstly Ben, don't apologise. It wasn't your responsibility to take me anywhere. Even if you had thought of it and tried to take me there, I wouldn't have gone along all those years ago. It would have been the wrong time."

"So _this _was the right time?"

Reid shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "I think Luke was meant to take me there all along, and although I resisted and said some stupid things, it really felt like it was the right time for me to be going there and finally get the closure I needed."

"So Dr. Reid Oliver believes in fate and destiny now does he?" Ben smiled.

Reid shot Ben a half-smile back, "In my professional life, I certainly don't. The fate of the patient or whatever you want to call it is in my hands. I control what happens in that operating room but personally, I don't know. Maybe this was the way it was supposed to happen."

"Welcome to the human race, Reid. This world full of complex emotions and unanswerable questions is now in your grasp," Ben laughed, "To be honest, when mother told me that you'd gone to see Dean, I knew that it must have been Luke's idea because you wouldn't ever go willingly. Luke is a wonderful guy, Reid...you're lucky to have found him."

"Are you getting jealous Ben?"

"Hell yeah I am! Now I'm going to have to share him with you, and I know you don't share food so I wonder how you're gonna share your boyfriend." They both laughed for a few moments before Ben gripped Reid's arm a little tighter.

"I told you he wouldn't let you fall and he would understand, right?" Ben asked quietly.

Reid glanced up at Ben and smiled genuinely, "Yeah, you were right," he placed his hand on top of Ben's and squeezing lightly. "Thank you."

Ben grinned back, "You got nothing to thank me for, that's what I'm here for Reid. I got your back," he winked and cleared his throat to get rid of the lump that had formed there. "Also, I think if Luke walked in here, this situation would look even more awkward, us holding hands and sitting close to each other..."

"Oh Christ, Ben!" Reid pulled his hand away from on top of Ben's and laughed awkwardly.

"What? I'm just saying it like I see it!"

"You're seriously fucked up in that head of yours."

"No way, I'm not fucked up in any way," Ben moved close to Reid wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "This is me and you're stuck with this for the rest of your life, Reidykins."

Reid groaned out loud when Ben pressed a kiss to his forehead playfully and tried to slap his hands away but he tightened his arm around Reid instead.

"Reid, one more thing, I promise."

"What?"

"Have you thought about what's going to happen next? Once you get back?"

Reid's annoyance faded in thought and he frowned, "Umm...not really."

"_Reid_..." Ben sighed.

"Hey guys, I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Reid snapped his head round to see Luke standing in the doorway. Ben ruffled Reid's hair roughly and patted his back smiling widely, "Nope, nothing. We were just mucking about."

Luke walked further inside and noticed that Reid looked slightly agitated but he looked up and smiled at him and Luke felt a little more at ease.

"Umm, well dinner is ready and Romy asked for you," Luke said to Ben.

"Okay cool, I'm going to bugger off and leave you two love birds alone," he grinned and immediately sprang to his feet, not before roughing up Reid's hair one more time and patting Luke on his back on his way out.

Luke chuckled softly and dropped down on the sofa next to Reid who was trying to fix his hair. Luke pushed his hands away and carefully fixed Reid's hair himself.

"You okay?" Luke asked concernedly, his hands smoothing down the curls on his head.

Reid exhaled and nodded, gazing into his beautiful brown eyes full of love and concern, "I'm good. I'm just hoping for a repeat performance of earlier, but this time upstairs. Maybe a little later?"

Luke ducked his head and blushed, covering his face with his hands, "That was so embarrassing, I'm sorry Reid, I-"

"Uh uh, don't apologise...it was perfect," he smiled and leaned forward kissing him deeply, his hand finding its way into his hair to keep him steady. The kiss was intoxicating and full of emotion, leaving Luke almost choked up and breathless not knowing why. He pulled away resting his forehead on Reid's. "What was that for?" he whispered.

Reid moved back an inch and let his fingers caress his cheek as his eyes travelled over his face. "Just because," he kissed him softly one more time and slapped his cheek lightly, "Come on, I'm starving," he said dragging Luke to his feet, gripping his hand tightly as they walked into the dining room.

* * *

After dinner, Ramona and Ben shared their honeymoon stories and talked for hours about inane things. Romy and Ben opened their wedding gifts which had been brought to London, Ben having more fun than Romy, ripping at the wrapping paper like a five year old on Christmas day. Luke helped Romy to take note of who sent what so that they could write their thank you cards, whilst Reid watched on in disgust at the hideous porcelain figurines some of the guests had given as presents.

"I'll give this ugly bull-dog one to Milton for his birthday," Ben declared making Reid guffaw out loud.

"What?" Reid asked when he saw Luke frown at him. "Weathercrap was a homophobic bastard! He deserves awful presents and don't you think that figurine is a true likeness of him?" Luke shook his head in defeat, pressing his lips together to stop himself from smiling and went back to taking his notes.

When Ben and Ramona found Luke's present they enfolded him in a hug. Romy had tears in her eyes and Ben thanked him profusely for such an amazing present. Reid looked on smiling as Luke took them through the book telling them enthusiastically how he'd got a hold of certain photos and how he put it all together and Ben declared Luke's present the best out of them all.

Ramona agreed but also had to put Reid's present at second place, "Thank you so much for that Reid, it was so romantic and you played the song perfectly...I couldn't have asked for a better first dance, so thank you."

Reid smiled, "It was my pleasure and it was the least I could do. I didn't want to end up giving you guys a millionth toaster or a porcelain figurine."

"Would you ever play for me, Reid?" Luke asked grinning.

"That I could do, as long it gets me out of singing Bublé."

Luke laughed and shook his head, "You're not getting out of that one mister, that is going to happen one day whether you're sober or not."

"What are you guys talking about? Reid singing Bublé?" Ben asked confusedly.

Reid glared at Luke warning him to not say anything but Luke faced Ben mouthing, 'I'll tell you later' and Ben winked back rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Reid caught the exchange and was about to say something but Luke shut him up by kissing him passionately.

"Awwww," Romy sighed, her hand over her heart.

"Control, boys...CONTROL..." Ben shouted jokingly.

By the time all the presents were opened, there was a pile of wrapping paper and boxes in the corner of the room and no one had the energy to throw them out. Both couples were sat on the sofa, Ramona in Ben's arms and Luke in Reid's as they talked. Luke filled Ben and Ramona in on how they spent their week, sparing the more intimate details, of course.

When Ben heard about the horse-riding he laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes and when he asked for photographic evidence, Luke was quick to comply and pulled out his cell phone passing it over to Ben before Reid could intercept it.

"Jesus, Luke! You said that you wouldn't."

"Oh stop moping, this is because you called me a drama queen earlier and how could I have not taken a picture of you on Blossom? The both of you were adorable."

"Blossom..._Blossom_? Oh my god, Reid you are such a girl!" Ben laughed harder and cooed when he saw the pictures of Reid in his helmet on the horse.

Reid pinched Luke on his side causing him to yelp in shock, "I'm going to get you for that, Mr. Snyder..."

"What if I want you to punish me Dr. Oliver?" Luke asked waggling his eyebrows.

Reid groaned inwardly knowing what Luke was asking for. He kissed Luke quickly, grabbing a hold of his hand and pulling him to his feet.

"I think we're going to get to bed, we've had a long day and Luke here owes me a massage."

Romy kissed the both of them wishing them a good night and Ben waved them off and watched as they almost ran out of the room hand in hand, the echoes of laughter filtering through the air.

"Oh my god, they're going to go and have sex right now, aren't they?" Ben asked Romy as he shuddered dramatically. Romy wrapped her arms around Ben and kissed him, giggling, "Of course they are."

"As much as I love the both of them and the fact that they're together, I don't want to know what they're doing the bedroom and I definitely don't want to hear it," Ben chuckled.

"They're madly in love, Ben. It's so nice to see them like this after everything they have been through, don't you think?"

"I know, honey, I know..." Ben said running his hand up and down Romy's back, pressing a kiss to her hair, "I'm just a little worried that they haven't thought beyond that..."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Hey guys! I am so, so, so sorry for the lack of updates these past couple of weeks! I was caught up with some family and work things which were unavoidable! Thank you guys for being so patient and I promise that I'll upload the last few chapters everyday till they're finished! The previous chapter left off with Reid and Luke leaving their little cottage in Cornwall and back to London. They still have a few things to work out...! Feedback as always would be LOVED! Thank and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 27

Reid woke up to an empty bed the next morning. He knew without even opening his eyes that Luke wasn't there, for one thing, he wasn't plastered over him. He couldn't hear the shower running and so assumed that Luke must've made his way downstairs for breakfast. That in itself was weird as he'd hardly ever woken up before him since they'd been together. He stretched his arms and heard the sound of paper rustling on the pillow next to him. He opened his eyes to find a handwritten note left on the pillow.

_Hey baby, (I totally know you're frowning at that endearment right now, but I like teasing you!)_

_I've gone out shopping with Romy for some last minute things. I'll try and get back as quick as possible. If you need anything or want anything, call me and let me know. I can't believe it's our last day in London, it seems like I've been here forever since I've found you, Reid!_

_I can tell you're probably rolling your eyes at my sappiness so I'm going to let you go and eat breakfast because you must be starving and yes, I did eat already. I didn't want to suffer your wrath when I got back!_

_See you soon, honey!_

_Love, Luke_

Reid rubbed his hand over his face and laughed softly. He couldn't believe how Luke had been able to envision his reactions to his written words, because he was pretty much spot on. He breathed in deeply as a few of the words echoed in his mind, it was their last day, _their last day_. Reid knew that he needed to talk to Luke about their future and what would happen next. Since Ben had mentioned it during their talk the night before, the thought had been eating away at him the whole night.

After they'd made _good_use of the handcuffs and the blindfold that night, Luke lay in his arms, nuzzling his nose against his cheek, pressing soft kisses to his jaw and humming in contentment. Reid wasn't sure whether this was the best time to bring it up but they needed to talk about what was next for them. But by the time Reid had gotten the courage to say something; the sound of Luke's steady breathing let him know that he'd fallen into a deep slumber. Reid joined him in a deep sleep a few moments later after deciding that they would have to talk in the morning, but...Luke wasn't here.

"Fuck," he sighed. He squeezed his eyes shut wondering how they were going to solve their situation. He didn't want to dwell on it until he talked to Luke and so shook the thoughts out of his head and stumbled into the bathroom, missing that Luke wasn't there to share the shower with him.

_'Jesus, I really am such a sap'_

Reid made his way downstairs following the scent of what he could already tell was the perfect English breakfast. Walking into the kitchen, he found Ben plating up and he sighed happily at the sight. Ben heard him and grinned.

"Awww, Reid...are you happy to see my gorgeous mug this glorious morning?"

"Hell no, it's the breakfast...I am starving."

"Fuck you."

Reid shot him a sarcastic smile, "A very good morning to you too," he said as he made his way over to the breakfast table and sat down in his seat waiting to be served.

"By the way," Ben said as he brought a plate over to Reid, "...thank you so much for keeping the noise down last night. There are other people who actually want to sleep at night and not just...you know..."

Reid smirked, "You know...what?"

"Urgh, don't make me spell it out Reid. I'm happy for you and Luke but I don't need to hear that happiness in the middle of the night," Ben said as he shuddered dramatically.

Reid laughed and set to work wolfing down the breakfast before it got cold. "Don't mention it to Luke though, he would get embarrassed unnecessarily and I'm trying to break him of that habit."

Ben came over with a mug of coffee, passing it to Reid. "What do you mean? I don't want the intimate details here obviously," he grimaced, "...but you know what I mean."

Reid chewed slowly before answering, "It has to do with that douche who has smashed at Luke's confidence, a bit at a time."

Ben scoffed, "Oh yes, the _douche_...I am familiar with him," he shook his head. "It's weird how people can change so dramatically. It makes you wonder if you ever knew that person for real."

Reid shrugged, "Yeah well, I just never want to see him because I don't know what I would do."

Ben raised his eyebrows in amusement and nodded, "I agree with you, same here. I would probably squish him to a pulp if I ever saw him."

Reid snorted, "Sure I'll join you in that, actually, I'll stand on the sidelines and direct you, but I'll be there," he joked at a grinning Ben who went to fill his plate with his breakfast.

"This is really delicious by the way, did Romy make it?" Reid asked with his mouth still full.

Ben walked over with his own plate and a mug of coffee to take a seat next to him, his face twisted into a look of disgust, "Firstly, chew and swallow coz bloody hell you eat like a child, and secondly, no, I made this."

Reid let out a surprised laugh, "Shut up, you did not make this. You don't even know how to boil water."

Ben scowled at him, "You're an arsehole! I really did make this for you actually, I'm not just a pretty face."

Reid narrowed his eyes, "You made this for me?"

"Well...I suggested it and Luke said you would love it, so I thought why not?"

"Okay, so why are you trying to butter me up? What do you want?"

"Huh? I'm not trying to butter you up. Can't I do something nice for you?"

Reid stared at Ben a little longer, noticing how he wasn't meeting his eyes, Ben seemed to be focused on eating his breakfast, "Holy co-dependency, you don't want me to leave!"

"What are you talking about?" he exclaimed, widening his eyes innocently.

"You know Ben," Reid smirked, "You weren't so good at the subtlety and as much as I love food, even your somewhat newly acquired cooking skills can't stop me from leaving. I have things to get back to, namely my job."

Ben avoided looking at Reid and just nodded, his lips curling into a smile, "It was worth a try," he glanced to the side to see Reid grinning at him and he nudged him with his shoulder playfully. "It's been nice having you around, Reid. God knows when you'll be back."

"I'm not going away forever Ben, and it's not like you can't get on a plane and visit if I can't make it," Reid said whilst taking a bite out of his toast.

Ben stared at him incredulously, "You're inviting me to New York to visit you? You've never done that before!"

"What? I have asked you to visit before."

"Umm, no you haven't. I've just happened to be there for a business meeting and I've managed to grab a lunch with you by _somehow_wrangling your schedule out of your assistant."

Reid sighed, "Fine, I haven't so I'm telling you now. You're welcome to visit me anytime but don't drop in unannounced unless you want a repeat of last night."

Ben narrowed his eyes in curiosity at the sudden change in Reid's thinking, "Holy crap, I swear I'm going to have to bow down in gratitude to Luke when he gets back from shopping. He seems to have been more of an influence on you than I thought. I should've gotten you two together a long time ago then I could've gotten more out of you," he laughed.

Reid nudged Ben playfully back but couldn't help the smile on his lips, "Fuck you."

"Gosh Reid, do you kiss Luke with that mouth?"

"I do a lot more than that," Reid replied, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Eww Reid," Ben whined swatting his arm in disgust as Reid chuckled.

They finished their breakfast with Reid taking seconds, which was of no surprise to Ben anymore and was glad he'd made extra. The morning went by in no time, as Ben dragged Reid to sit down and watch some television which Reid wasn't too fond. But made use of his time by checking in at work and making calls, trying to keep himself busy. He hadn't even realised when it had passed two in the afternoon, Luke still wasn't back.

Reid glanced up from his laptop to see Ben on the sofa sleeping soundly and threw a pen at him to wake him up.

Ben jumped awake, gasping, "What the fuck Reid?"

Reid ignored him, "When are Romy and Luke supposed to get back? They've been gone for hours."

Ben rubbed at his eyes and grinned, "Awww, Reidykins can't survive a few hours without his Luke. That is seriously romantic but I have to say, it is a little clingy."

"Shut up, Ben. I'm not being clingy, I'm just trying to understand why shopping takes so long."

"Reid mate, Luke has gone with _Romy_. It takes her five hours to find a _pair of jeans_and Luke's apparently got a list of things to get, so god knows when they'll be back," he said as he yawned and stretched.

Reid exhaled loudly and snapped his laptop shut, his work not so engaging or interesting anymore. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of nose just hoping that Luke would get back soon. They had things to talk about and he felt like an idiot for not talking about what they would do in the future when they had actually had some alone time back in Cornwall. Feelings and emotions had overtaken them, washed over them, and the harsh reality of the real world was non-existent where they had been. But now, that reality was looming over their heads like a dark ominous cloud, just biding its time.

Reid heard the sound of the door opening signalling Luke's arrival and he almost ran out the room. But seeing Ben smiling at him knowingly, he cleared his throat and sent a look of disdain towards him. He nonchalantly got up and followed him out into the hallway to see Luke and Romy trying to walk in, their arms laden with bags of shopping.

"What the hell Romy?" Ben exclaimed, walking over to help her to pick up the rest of the bags, "Did you buy the whole of Oxford Street?"

"About three quarters of it," Luke joked as Romy laughed agreeing with him. He then glanced over at Reid who was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, a faint smile gracing his lips.

Ben huffed, rolling his eyes, "You guys are crazy, and Romy, we just got married. Don't use up all my money now otherwise you won't have any left for the alimony."

He laughed as he walked past Reid with Romy, carrying the rest of the shopping into the living room. Reid quickly glanced in the room to see that Ben and Romy were occupied with an argument and strode over to Luke who was walking towards him at the same time.

Their lips connected immediately, each of the men finally finding comfort and solace in this simple gesture. They kissed softly but deeply, soft moans were swallowed by Reid as his hands held Luke's face and Luke's arms wrapped around Reid bringing them closer. After a few moments, they finally pulled away needing to breathe, to calm their rapidly beating hearts. Luke gazed into Reid's eyes and smiled softly, his arms tightening around him, the feel of Reid's hands resting on his back grounding him.

"Hey," he said quietly, "That was a hell of a welcome."

Reid rubbed his thumb over Luke's bottom lip, "I didn't hear you complaining."

Luke kissed him once more leaning back whilst he fingered the curls at the nape of Reid's neck, "I think that kind of welcome would be much appreciated and never ever complained about. I guess I should go out more often so you can miss me," he teased.

Reid rolled his eyes, "I wasn't _missing you_...I just-", he didn't know how to say how he felt without sounding all fluffy even if it was the truth.

Luke chuckled softly interrupting him, "Does it help if I said that I missed you too?"

Reid pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes, "Naa, not so much although I know why you would miss me."

Luke swatted Reid's chest and laughed, "You're such a jerk."

"But I'm your jerk," Reid replied quietly leaning in to kiss Luke again.

Luke pushed him away playfully chuckling, "And I love you for it, but I need to go and put all these bags upstairs."

Reid looked down at the dozen or so bags littered around his feet, "I hope there's something in there for you too."

Luke bent them down to pick them up laughing, "No not really, I didn't need anything. I have everything I need right here," he said kissing Reid quickly, smiling widely.

Just as Luke was about to walk off, Reid grabbed a hold of his arm seizing his opportunity, "Wait, Luke, let me help. We need to talk-"

Luke brushed his hand off, his smile faltering slightly, "No, it's okay. I'll be back in a minute."

Reid frowned but nodded trying to make sense of that weird interaction but he shook it off believing it to be Luke's tiredness. He made his way back into the living room and saw Ben and Romy engaging in a passionate kiss.

"Ugh, straight people," he said loudly as he turned on his heel and walked back out making his way to the kitchen. He could hear Ben shout an insult or two but he ignored him. Reid went straight to one of the cupboards, found what he was looking for, and grabbed a cookie, before reconsidering and taking one more.

"Reid?"

Reid turned to see Romy walking into the kitchen and waved his cookie in hello.

"Oh hey, I didn't mean to interrupt your," Reid waggled his fingers trying to think of a word but then gave up, "...thing. I'll get out of your way," he said, taking a huge bite out of the cookie.

"No that's okay, honey," she laughed, "That can always be picked up later, I just needed to talk to you."

Reid nodded for her to continue seeing as though his mouth was stuffed with cookies.

"It's about Luke. I mean he was okay for most of the time we were out but," Romy sighed, "...he seemed a little distracted and I could just feel something was wrong."

Reid chewed slowly in thought, his mind working over time, "But he seemed fine just now..."

Romy placed her hand on his arm, "Oh Reid, I didn't want to worry you. I just wanted to make sure Luke was okay."

Reid shook his head and smiled hesitantly, "It's okay Romy. I'm sure it's just...Luke being Luke or something."

Romy smiled reassuringly, rubbing his arm, "That sounds about right. So, how about I make us some wonderful lunch in the meantime?"

Reid nodded, "That sounds great, but aren't you tired from your shopping expedition? You haven't even sat down to relax."

"You will make the perfect husband one day, seriously," she said, laughing at the look on Reid's face. "You're so sweet to care, honey, but I'm fine. A girl never gets tired of shopping."

"Good to know," he winked, "and before you start planning this non-existent wedding, I'm going to go," he said sarcastically and kissed her cheek quickly before grabbing another cookie.

"It will happen Reid, you mark my words," Romy laughed as he made his way out of the kitchen.

Reid took another bite out of his cookie wondering why the hell marriage kept being mentioned around him, but more than that, Luke was worrying him. Luke still hadn't come back downstairs and so he assumed that he must still be up in their room. He didn't know what could be bothering him but there was only one way to find out.

Reid opened the door to their bedroom to see Luke bent over his bag, probably packing the shopping away, Reid thought. He walked in and smiled when Luke, sensing Reid, turned around.

"Hey," he ran a hand through his hair, "Sorry, I was just on my way down but-"

Reid waved his hand to stop, "Ehh, whatever, just turn back around and bend over."

"What?" Luke laughed.

"The view I had when I walked in made my afternoon, so go on," he signalled with his finger, "bend over."

"Shut up, Reid," he scolded mockingly, trying hard not to laugh as he closed his bag. Reid made his way closer to him and Luke noticed the concerned look on his face and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I was going to ask you that, you okay?"

Luke furrowed his brows in confusion, "I'm fine, Reid. In fact I'm great, what brought this on?"

"Can't I ask how my boyfriend is?"

Luke's heart involuntarily fluttered at hearing the word boyfriend and smiled. "You certainly can, but there's nothing wrong. I'm good," he said, rubbing his hands up and down his arms.

"Okay," said Reid, still unconvinced and lifted a hand to his cheek, caressing it lightly, "Look I-"

But before he could say any more, Luke was kissing him hard, his tongue slipped in between Reid's lips, as they explored each other's mouth. Luke licked at the corner of his mouth once more before pecking his lips gently.

"Mmm, chocolate chip cookies," Luke whispered as he pulled back grinning before taking his hand, "Come on, let's go down, Romy is probably cooking up a storm."

Reid was still a little dazed from the kiss and cleared his throat before he spoke, "Luke, wait...we need to talk-"

"Boys, I know you're all loved up or whatever and you're probably up there doing god knows what, but my mother and father are here so please make sure you actually have clothes on!" they heard Ben shout from downstairs.

Luke laughed but seeing the look of slight disappointment on Reid's face he squeezed his hand, "Hey, we can talk later, we've got time. We can't exactly ignore Ellie now that she's here."

Reid pressed his lips together and shot Luke a quick smile and let him lead him downstairs hoping that Luke was right about the supposed time they had to talk. Reid had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something wasn't right with Luke. His answer was not quite convincing and neither was his smile.

Luke was glad for the interruption if he had to be honest. He didn't think he was ready to talk about anything but wasn't sure how much longer he could keep himself composed.

When Ellie caught sight of Luke walking down the stairs with Reid, her face lit up with delight and happiness.

"Luke, darling!" she exclaimed as he came closer to her. Luke let go of Reid's hand and went to greet her, kissing her cheek before hugging her tightly.

"That's not fair," Ben said, "I haven't even got a hug yet and Luke gets one first?"

Ellie rolled her eyes, which Reid had to give her credit for; it was a pretty good eye roll, "Seriously Benji, stop acting like such a child. My Luke is only here for one more day, I think he gets all my love for today."

"Your Luke?" Ben and Reid said in unison, causing all of them to laugh out loud as Ben and Reid scowled at each other.

"You boys," Charlie laughed, "I'm starting to think that you two were somehow separated at birth. Are you sure that Reid isn't ours too?"

Ellie chuckled, "Well, he's as good as ours so I'm not surprised."

Reid rolled his eyes at the sentimentality but appreciated the meaning behind her words and wondered how he'd got so lucky. He walked over to greet Ellie with a hug and a kiss and shook Charlie's hand.

"So Reid darling, are you treating our Luke well?" asked Ellie raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"I should think so, I haven't had any complaints so far. But maybe you should ask him," said Reid as he glanced over at him, his eyebrows raised.

Luke smiled smugly, "He's doing okay I guess, Ellie. There are areas which could be improved on..."

Reid wrapped an arm around Luke pulling him flush to his body, tickling his side as Luke giggled, "Excuse me, blondie. Improve on what?"

Ellie laughed, "There are probably a few things, but I'm sure Luke will help you improve on them."

"So now you're on his side?" asked Reid frowning.

Ellie smiled happily, her eyes clearly able to see the love they had for each other, "I'm on both your sides, boys. But I have to say I'm glad you two finally got your act together."

"I am too," Luke said happily, "and I don't know how to thank you Ellie, for everything you-"

Ellie placed her hand on Luke's arm to stop him, "No thanks required, I'm just glad you two found each other and you're family, that's what I'm here for," she winked.

"That's right," Ben grinned, standing behind them, wrapping an arm around both men, "I mean, I'm happy for the both of them, but Luciano will always hold a special place in my heart, right Luciano?" he asked patting Luke's back.

Luke laughed, "Yes, of course."

Ellie joined in their laughter seeing Reid roll his eyes and she playfully smacked Ben's cheek lightly in amusement. Romy then conveniently announced that lunch was ready, and before Reid had a chance to try and get Luke alone, they were herded into the dining room by Ellie who wanted to know about their time in Cornwall.

By the time they sat down at the table to eat, it was late afternoon and Reid was starving. As they ate, Reid couldn't help but watch Luke next to him, he most definitely wasn't being himself. Even though at some points the smiles and laughs were genuine, he seemed to drift off, his eyes almost glazing over as if in deep thought. Luke wasn't eating much either and was picking at his food with his fork after only eating a few mouthfuls. When Reid squeezed his hand under the table, trying to find out what was wrong, Luke shook his head and smiled claiming he wasn't hungry as he and Romy had eaten out earlier.

He engaged in conversation with everyone and he was acting fine, well what Reid constituted as fine, because it definitely wasn't good. Luke's expressive brown eyes held a tinge of sadness and fear which was quickly replaced with something else to cover up whatever he was really feeling, but Reid knew that something was most definitely wrong.

He couldn't be sure until they talked and there hadn't even been time for that. Once lunch was over, Luke was dragged away by Charlie to talk as Reid was left to listen to Ben's honeymoon stories again with Ellie. Reid tried to catch Luke's attention a few times, indicating that they needed time alone but Luke shrugged not knowing how to get away without being rude. Reid didn't even notice when Luke had left the room. He saw Ben had been watching him search for Luke, and he smirked mouthing, 'clingy' and pointing towards the kitchen. Reid flipped him a finger but was glad to finally have the chance to get Luke alone.

Reid walked into the kitchen to see Luke was standing in front of the window looking out onto the garden, the evening sunlight streaming through the windows casting a glow of pinks and oranges into the wide expanse of the kitchen. He moved closer and slowly wrapped his arms around Luke, who jumped at the contact slightly. Recognising the feel of Reid, he relaxed into his arms, his own arms wrapping around Reid's.

Reid pressed a kiss to neck before resting his head against his, "What are you thinking about?" he whispered into his ear.

Luke shook his head, "Nothing," he said quietly.

Reid knew that Luke was lying even if he couldn't see his expression. His Luke wasn't acting like himself. "You didn't eat," he stated concernedly.

Luke stiffened in his arms slightly, "I wasn't hungry, Reid."

"It wasn't that Luke, don't think anyone didn't notice."

Luke exhaled noisily, "Like I've said before no one eats as much as you. You might be a genius but you don't know everything all of the time, okay?"

Noticing the harshness in Luke's voice, Reid dropped his arms from around him and walked around so he was standing in front of him, frowning.

"Seriously Luke, you've been acting odd all day today? What's wrong?"

Luke dropped his eyes to the floor and rubbed a hand over his face, "Nothing's wrong Reid, I'm just a little nervous about the packing that I have left."

"That's bullshit, Luke. You've been distracted and distant..."

Luke looked away pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "Luke?" Reid called.

Reid tried to catch his eyes and grabbed a hold of his hand, "Luke! What the hell is wrong? Just talk to me."

Luke wrenched his hand out of Reid's grasp, "For fuck's sake, Reid, can you just back off? I'm fine," he snapped, his nostrils flaring.

Reid, shocked by Luke's outburst, observed him for a few seconds. His fists were clenched as was his jaw. He raised his hands in surrender and walked away from him, "Whatever you want, Luke," he said, his face showing no emotion at all. "Whatever you want."

Luke lifted a hand to stop and call out for Reid but he knew it was of no use. He was left alone in the kitchen as he tried to steady his breathing and so squeezed his eyes shut. "Shit," he breathed as he ran a hand through his hair. He wanted to kick something or throw something but he knew he'd just end up hurting himself. He couldn't help the tears of frustration that left his eyes whilst he struggled to not break down.

Luke covered his face with his hands, feeling like shit because he knew that he'd hurt Reid's feelings just then. He hadn't meant to lash out the way he did or say what he said; he just didn't know how to describe how he felt. Wiping away the traces of tears off of his face, he tried to think of a way to try and get through to Reid.

_'What the fuck have I done?'_


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Hey guys! I have been trying to upload the chapter for the last two days and I finally got it to work today hence the lateness! After this there are only two more chapters to go! Thank you for being so patient with me and I hope you enjoy! Once again, just to remind you, this chapter is very NC-17/Mature so avoid if you're not comfortable! Feedback would be LOVED! Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Reid walked out of the kitchen, his head in his hands and rubbed a hand under his nose in frustration. He hadn't expected Luke to react in that way, but what more could he do till he calmed down? He felt confused and worried like hell and the only logical thing he could think to do, was to leave Luke alone for the time being, even though he didn't want to leave his side at all. Reid made his way back to the living room and sat down on the sofa next to Romy.

Noticing the distraught look on Reid's face, Romy couldn't help but feel concerned.

"Reid, is everything okay? Where's Luke?"

"I don't know," he sighed, "...and he should be here sometime soon, he just needed some time alone or something."

Romy didn't want to question Reid anymore seeing his reluctance to answer her previous question and so placed her hand on his arm for reassurance, for what, she didn't know. Reid glanced down at his arm and then back up at her and smiled softly nodding in acknowledgement of her concern. Just then Luke entered the living room. He glanced over to look at Reid who stared back, his face expressionless, not giving anything away. Luke swallowed hard and looked away taking his place next to Ellie on the other couch.

Reid watched Luke intensely, how he avoided talking and nodded along to whatever Ellie and Charlie were talking about, how he'd plastered a fake smile on his face, how his eyes were slightly red from what he knew were tears. Luke could feel that he was being watched and took a chance a few times to see Reid looking directly at him, his brows furrowed, his lips a thin line. He breathed in shakily, not knowing how to rectify the situation. He knew that Reid must be mad at him after what he'd said. He tried to convey with his eyes that he was sorry, hoping that he hadn't pushed Reid away for good. His eyes glistened with unshed tears and he closed them, willing them not to fall.

Seeing Luke almost close to tears, Reid couldn't take it anymore. He got to his feet and walked towards Luke and held out his hand, not caring that he was effectively causing a scene.

"Get up, Luke."

Luke looked at Reid's hand and then back up at his face confusedly, "What?"

"Get your ass of the couch and let's go."

"Reid-"

"Just get up."

"Reid, we can't just leave like this."

"Okay, does anyone have a problem with me taking Luke out right now?" he addressed everyone in the room. No one said anything and so Reid took that as his answer.

"Good, no one minds and I don't care, so just get up off the couch, now."

Luke glanced around the room at everyone's confused and shocked faces and inhaled deeply before taking Reid's hand gingerly. Reid held onto his hand tightly before dragging him out of the room and outside. Luke didn't know where Reid was taking him and neither did Reid, they kept walking till they reached Hyde Park, which was a short walk from the house. Reid's hand was still tightly gripping Luke's as he followed wherever the path took them.

* * *

They found a nearby bench and Reid pulled Luke down to sit next to him. Luke hadn't said a word the entire time, his eyes cast downwards as they had walked through the park. Reid released his hand and looked outwards onto the water, shimmering with the last rays of the sun. They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither Reid nor Luke knowing how to break the silence. Reid turned his head to look at Luke who was looking down at the ground, staring at his feet, a strand of his hair obscuring his eyes.

He reached his hand out tentatively, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind Luke's ear. Luke closed his eyes, the soft feel of Reid's fingers overwhelming him, and he leaned into his touch. He finally glanced to his side to see Reid gazing at him, his eyes full of worry and it was all because of him. It was his fault.

Luke shifted closer to Reid and buried his face into his neck, wrapping his arms around his waist, wanting to feel his warmth, wanting to feel grounded and just wanting to be held. Reid immediately wound his arms tightly around him running a hand through his hair softly and rubbing his hand down his back soothingly. Luke eventually moved his head away from the crook of his neck and wiped away a few tears with the back of his hand before lifting his eyes to finally meet Reid's worried ones.

He licked his lips before he spoke, his head dropping in embarrassment, "I'm so sorry Reid, about earlier...I didn't mean to say what I said...God, you must be so angry at me."

Reid raised his hand tilting Luke's chin up to face him before pushing his hair back softly from his face, "I'm not angry," he said softly, "and if I was, you would know, believe me. I was...actually, _I am_worried...just talk to me, Luke. What's been bothering you?"

Luke rubbed a hand over his face and looked into those blue eyes, "I'm scared Reid," he said quietly.

"Scared about what?" he asked, taking Luke's hand from his lap and holding it.

Luke frowned and swallowed hard, "I'm scared that when we go back tomorrow, whatever we had here and whatever we shared won't exist anymore and I don't want to lose you Reid, I really don't want to lose you."

"Luke..."

"No, Reid...I've been freaking out since last night when it hit me that we were going back home, home, where you're not going to be there. And I don't know how this is supposed to work because we haven't been apart from each other for all this time. What if when we go back we drift apart or something? I can't deal with that Reid, I really can't."

"Luke, listen to me, just breathe for me...just breathe."

Reid held Luke's face between his hands, helping him to breathe in time with him, recognising that Luke was on the verge of having a panic attack. He smiled at the ridiculousness of it all knowing that he was having an unnecessary freak out.

"You feeling better?" Luke nodded as he took lungfuls of air. "You're going to let me speak?" Reid asked and Luke nodded again as he took another deep breath in.

"Okay, you're not the only one who's been thinking about this and that's what I've been wanting to talk to you about all day today but you kept avoiding it," he teased lightly.

"Reid, I-"

"I know it was unintentional on your part. I know you Luke, and I understand why you acted the way you did. But believe me when I say this, what we have between us will not disappear or diminish in any way once we get back, okay?"

"You think so?"

"I know so, Luke. This isn't just a fling for me because what we have is more than that. I don't play games, Luke, I'm not that kind of guy. You don't give yourself enough credit, you are so strong, so much stronger than me," he caressed Luke's cheek lightly with his hand. "I thought with your sunny disposition you would see the positives in this and believe in us."

"I do believe in us, I do. I just-"

"I know. You're just uncertain about what the future holds for us."

"Yeah, I just can't believe we didn't talk about this earlier, I feel so stupid."

Reid laughed softly, "I thought the same thing as you, but, what matters is that we're talking about this now."

Luke's lips involuntarily curled into a small smile and he nodded, inhaling deeply.

"We have to be honest as to how we're supposed to make this work, Luke. So..." Reid raised his eyebrows not knowing why the hell he was suggesting this, "...do you want me to move to Oakdale?"

Luke's eyes widened in surprise and he shook his head, tightening his hold on Reid's hand, "Oh my god, no, Reid. God, I love you for saying that but no, I can't ask that of you. You have your job in New York and you have your life there. I can't ask you to do that for me."

Reid shrugged, "The only thing keeping me there is my job other than that, there isn't much."

"But you would hate Oakdale, Reid."

"As long as you're there and I don't have to interact with anyone else in that town, I think I could manage living there," he smirked.

Luke laughed, "No way, I'm not letting you move there, not for me."

Reid breathed a sigh of relief finally hearing Luke laugh that laugh, "Hmmm, so that leaves us with New York. Would you want to move there?"

Luke bit on his lip in thought, worrying that he didn't have a definitive answer, because he loved Reid, he really did, he just didn't want to upset him. Reid noticed his hesitance and grasped his hand, squeezing lightly.

"Luke, be honest. I won't be upset by what you say, just say it."

_'God, he knows me so well'_

Luke bit his bottom lip, exhaling in thought, "I don't know if I'll be able to leave the foundation and Grimaldi shipping right at this moment. I would need to sort things out and put things in place if I was to move out to New York."

"So you would move to New York?" Reid asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, most probably. I want us to work, Reid and I'll do anything to make that happen."

"But then I would have the same concern you have, Luke. I don't want you to move just for me, I can't ask you to do that either, even though selfishly I would want you to," he said smiling his crooked smile.

Luke smiled back, holding onto his hand tighter, finding courage in his touch. "For once Reid, I'm taking your advice and I'm thinking about me. To be honest, I haven't been enjoying my work as much as I should be recently. The foundation is great and I love that I'm able to give back and help in my own way but the shipping company I think would be in better hands with someone who's passionate about it, you know?"

"I understand. So, what do you want to do?"

"I want to write, Reid. When I talked to Ben's friends and heard what they were doing, I knew that I wanted to be a part of that. Your encouragement played a major role in reawakening my desire to write. I want to write. I want to write a novel, I want to work for a newspaper...I don't know...I just want to write and start living my life, with you."

"So let me get this straight, you want to write? Did I hear that correctly?" Reid joked.

Luke swatted Reid's arm playfully, "Shut up, jerk."

"Okay," Reid chuckled softly, "So what this means is that we have to keep up a long distance relationship for a while which, don't take this the wrong way, may be a little healthy for us, don't you think?"

"Yeah, no you're right. We _have_sort of been inseparable."

"We have, but this distance would be good for us in the long run."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, not to say that we won't work but I think it will make us stronger, if that makes sense?"

Luke grinned, "Dr. Oliver, you old romantic you...you do indeed make sense...distance makes the heart grow fonder and all that, I get it."

Reid rolled his eyes at the sappiness of the statement making Luke laugh, "Yeah, yeah, sure, I don't know how much more I can love you but we will see."

Luke's heart skipped a beat at Reid's words, he didn't know if he'd heard right, "Wait...what did you say?"

So much for not having a big dramatic moment, Reid thought wryly. He looked into the beautiful, brown eyes that were dancing with excitement, love and all those other emotions all those romance novels talked about. Reid never did think that he would ever experience those things or even be loved like this again. But all those books and films were right as his own heart was beating like crazy right at that moment, _'Fuck it...'_

"I love you, Luke..."

"You do?" asked Luke, his voice thick with emotion.

Reid tilted his head, quirking an eyebrow, "Do you doubt it?"

Luke shook his head, reassuring Reid with a watery smile, "No, I don't, not at all. It was just nice to hear it, that's all. I never doubted it ever, Reid."

Reid nodded his head sharply, his lips curling into a smile, "Well then, I love you. There...I said it."

Luke's face split into the biggest smile Reid had ever seen, "I love you too, Reid."

"Good to know," he grinned before turning serious, "But remember, you're a millionaire and I am a fucking genius, that's a deadly combination right there. We can take over the world with that shit and nothing, and I mean, nothing, is impossible for us, you understand?"

Luke smiled his dimpled, sunshine smile and laughed loudly. He put his hands either side of Reid's face and leaned his forehead against his, "I love you, so much," Luke said nudging his nose with Reid's.

"I love you," Reid said simply.

They shared a long look before Reid caressed Luke's cheek leaning in to press the softest of kisses to his lips. Luke wasn't content with just that and pulled Reid back in, entwining his fingers through the auburn curls capturing Reid's bottom lip between his own, sucking on it lightly before kissing him deeply. His tongue found his as he tasted the sweetness that was Reid, the man that he loved with all his heart and the man who loved him. Luke elicited a soft moan as Reid's hand found its way under his sweater, his fingers finding the bare skin of his back, the soft touch sending a shiver down his spine. They at long last pulled away from each other, foreheads resting together, fingers threaded together, and they breathed each other in, emotion immobilising the both of them for the moment.

Reid moved back and smirked, pushing back a lock of Luke's hair. "So, next time you want to have your 'Snyder Drama Queen' freak out can you give me a little warning? You really had me worried that something terrible was wrong," he admitted, his voice a little hoarse.

"I'm sorry, Reid. I didn't mean to freak you out."

"It's okay, Luke. But...I know how you can make it up to me..."

"Really? Do tell, Dr. Oliver..."

Reid narrowed his eyes, his eyes glinting with mischievousness, "During this long distance part of our relationship that we shall encounter soon, I want full use of your private jet."

Luke laughed and kissed Reid quickly. "Everything of mine is yours and to be honest I think I'll be the one coming to New York to see you more often anyway."

"Oh you most certainly will be _coming _in New York."

"Gosh, Reid," Luke whined burying his head in Reid's chest, unable to stop his giggles and the blush creeping up on his cheeks as he felt the rumble of Reid's laughter. He swatted his chest before facing him. "You are seriously one in a million."

"I should hope so, but maybe you should extend that and say the only one in the whole of the human race."

"Christ, you're such a cocky bastard."

"That I am," he winked flirtatiously.

Luke closed his eyes, his shoulders slumping in defeat knowing that he dropped himself into it that time, but he couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, Reid?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry..."

* * *

"I think I've been an influence on you."

"Oh, in what way?"

"Your eating habits have significantly improved since you've been with me."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No way, I love it. It's just an observation."

"Hmmm, do you want some?" asked Luke, offering his chips.

"Do you even need to ask?" Luke laughed as Reid dipped his hand in picking up a chip and eating it. He tried to lean in for a kiss but Luke pushed him away playfully, not wanting grease stains all over his face.

After their talk, both men had gone out in search for food when they came across a fish and chip shop that was open on a Sunday evening. Both of their faces lit up with joy as they consumed their favourite food on the way back to Ben's. They let themselves in and readied themselves for the interrogation that they were about to face, walking slowly into the living room. As soon as they step foot inside, all their faces turned to look at them anxiously.

Reid rolled his eyes and pulled Luke closer to him, "Everything is okay, guys. There was just a technical hitch through a lack of communication which has now been rectified."

Reid swore he heard a collective sigh in the room and saw Ben get up off the sofa making a beeline for the both of them, grinning.

"I seriously thought something horrible had happened, thank god," he sighed pulling the both of them into a hug.

"For god's sake Ben," said Reid, trying to pull out of his embrace, hearing laughter from Ellie and Charlie.

Ben let go of the both of them, winking at Luke and ruffling Reid's hair.

"I thought for a moment there all our matchmaking efforts went to waste. You gave us a fright!"

Reid paused for a beat and frowned in confusion, "What efforts?"

Ben's eyes widened and he turned to see Romy beside him glaring at him.

"N-nothing," he backtracked, "You know with all the talks that we had with the both of you and all that, you know?" He stammered out, his voice pitching higher as he'd spoken.

Ben grinned unconvincingly and Reid knew that that wasn't it.

"Naa, I don't believe you. What matchmaking efforts?"

Ben saw Reid and Luke staring at him for an explanation and he had no clue what to say, "It was nothing, right Romy?" Ben asked, as he tried to deflect the attention from him to her.

Romy sighed, her eyes looking to the heavens, "I swear to God, you have the biggest mouth ever Ben."

"Romy!"

"So something was planned, wasn't it?" Luke asked curiously.

Ben swallowed audibly as he turned to look to his wife and mother for support, but all he got were glares in return and his father sitting in the armchair trying to hold back a laugh, his eyes full of amusement.

"It was nothing, honestly!" Ben exclaimed.

"Ben," Reid warned, "You are the worst liar that has ever existed on this planet."

"Reid, we didn't do anything!"

"Aha, there was a 'we'! That means something was planned," Luke said triumphantly.

"What? Luke, you're twisting my words!"

"No I'm not, Ben."

"Ben..."

"Reid."

Reid moved closer to Ben, "Seriously, playing name volleyball is useless. Just spit it out - you've been rumbled."

"Oh my god, we didn't plan anything in London or back home for the wedding," Ben hadn't realised what he'd admitted until he saw the look of triumph on both Luke and Reid's faces as they both high-fived. He lifted a hand to cover his face in defeat and turned to see Romy glowering at him. She nudged him hard, "You're an idiot! Is there any way I can get an annulment right now?"

"Romy!"

"Benji, you are the worst secret keeper in the world," Ellie said as she took her seat back onto the sofa trying to hold back her laughter.

Ben finally turned to look at Luke and Reid with a sheepish smile on his face, "You don't want to know what we did, do you? Because you're together now and that's all that matters, right?" he asked hopefully.

"Are you kidding me, Ben?" Luke raised an eyebrow in indignation, "Of course we want to know, now sit your ass down and tell us everything."

Reid nodded sharply and pointed at Luke, "Yeah, what Blondie said."

Ben looked to his mother and his wife for support but both were sitting next to each other, stifling their giggles leaving him to deal with the situation. Ben rubbed a hand over his face and sighed audibly, gesturing at the couch.

"Sit down, I'll tell you everything, unlike those cowards over there," Ben said glaring at Ellie and Romy.

Ben told them everything, from the first day when Luke had fallen down the stairs and Ben had left the painkillers left outside the door, and when Romy knew that Luke had been affected by a sweaty post-run Reid one morning, she made it out that Luke wasn't feeling as well as he should be, so that Reid could check up on him. Luke shivered as he remembered that moment when he could smell, feel and look at Reid for the first time close up. Ben told them about how he'd faked that phone-call at the suit-fitting to leave the both of them alone, leaving Reid to take care of Luke for their day out in London. Reid shook his head in disbelief thinking how the hell he'd fallen for Ben's tricks, not noticing that it was a blatant matchmaking attempt. Ben told Reid how Romy, he said pointedly glancing at her, had gotten Alejandro to work for them to get Reid jealous.

Luke smacked Ben's arm, "Jesus Christ, so he was acting? And all that groping and the flirty looks and him giving me his phone number was all an act?"

Ben rubbed his arm, "Well, yeah! But I think he really was attracted to you, so in a way it was method acting for him."

Reid pinched the bridge of his nose, angry at himself for falling for this, "So, he was at the wedding for the same reason too?"

Ben nodded and winked, "Oh and also, Mother over there, made sure you got rooms that had adjoining doors and that you had to share a bathroom."

Reid looked at Ellie in surprise but was impressed, "Wow, Aunt Ellie, I can't believe you did that."

"I have no regrets, it got the two of you together and that's all that matters," she said smiling.

Luke couldn't help the blush that crept up on his cheeks and turned to look at Ben. "Was there anything else you did that you would like to tell us?"

Ben pursed his lips in thought, "There were other minor things that happened because you were sort of feeding into it. But to be honest, the rest of it was you guys and you only. Just think that we gave you a little gentle encouragement, that's all."

Reid rubbed a hand over his face laughing, "Gentle encouragement? A randy dance teacher and joint rooms? I highly doubt that's gentle encouragement."

"But it worked, Reid," Ben said happily.

"Whatever, I just can't believe that I was tricked by the world's worst liar and someone who I thought was always honest with me."

Luke looked at Reid and smiled, "I don't care what these guys did, Ben's right, it worked and we're together and that's all I care about."

"So you're okay with this?"

"Yeah, weirdly I am. Actually I love that they did it," he laughed. "But don't think you're off the hook Ben with the whole Alejandro thing, that wasn't nice."

Ben raised his hands in apology, "Okay fine, that was a little mean, but man was it funny to see you squirm and then to see Reid coming to your rescue."

Luke grinned and faced Reid, their eyes locking, "He came to my rescue more than once and he doesn't even know it."

"Awwww," Romy sighed, "Ben, can't you ever say anything that romantic?" Ben glared at Ramona mockingly and threw a pillow at her. "I married you, I think that's romantic enough," he joked.

Reid rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smile back at Luke. "I'm going to let all you guys off, and that's only because Luke said he was okay with this, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to forget what you did."

"Whatever, Reid. I know you're only saying that to save face. You totally love that we did all that because with the both of you being stubborn bastards, you needed all the help you could get."

Reid reluctantly nodded in agreement and slapped Luke's cheek lightly when he saw him chuckling. Reid knew that in one way or another they would have found their way to each other. Although the way they had got together was probably not the most ideal way and was filled with obstacles, misunderstandings and misguided fears, he couldn't and wouldn't ever have it any other way. He didn't care how they'd gotten together, Luke was right...What mattered was that they were together now.

* * *

Luke and Reid finally made it to their bedroom a little late that night after dinner, making the excuse that they needed to finish packing. That was true, but that didn't stop the knowing looks that Ben and Romy sent them. They bid everyone a good night knowing that they would have to be up early in the morning to leave for the airport.

Luke set to work as soon as they got upstairs, making sure that all the gifts that he'd bought for everyone and his clothes were packed away. Reid had finished packing in ten minutes had gotten changed and was resting his head in his hand waiting for Luke to get to bed.

"How much longer are you going to take?" Reid asked, shuffling closer to the edge of the bed, reaching a finger out to tickle behind Luke's ear, who was sitting on the floor.

Luke giggled at the sensation, using his shoulder to brush Reid's finger away, "I'm nearly done, just making sure everything is packed away well and safe."

"Okay, well hurry up otherwise you won't get use of my own very special package."

"If you stop distracting me then maybe I'll be done quicker, Reid," Luke turned around and grinned.

"Wow, bossy boots," Reid murmured moving closer to kiss Luke who reciprocated, kissing him softly.

"But you love it," whispered Luke moving his head back an inch smiling.

"That I do."

Luke kissed him quickly, flicking Reid's nose with his finger, "I'm nearly done, just lie back and relax and I shall be with you in a moment, Dr. Oliver."

Reid shuffled backwards and dropped his head onto the pillows, resting his eyes as he splayed his arms out to his sides, sighing loudly. Luke finally zipped up his bag, letting his hand linger on it, thinking that it wouldn't be opened till he got back to Oakdale, back to his apartment where Reid wouldn't be. The thought scared him a little, but thinking back to what Reid had said, that they would get through this time apart, he felt stronger. Those words gave him the reassurance he needed and he hoped that Reid was right.

_'He's a genius, he's always right'_

He got to his feet picking up the one final thing he left to pack, he pondered about whether he should give it to Reid now but instead, he walked over to Reid's bag and making sure that he wasn't looking, he quietly slipped it inside the bag under a layer of clothes. He zipped the bag up cautiously, trying not to make too much noise and looked forward to hearing what Reid would have to say about it when he found it.

Luke went through his nightly ritual, got changed and made his way over to the bed, gently easing himself down next to Reid, resting his head on his shoulder. Luke gently kissed his cheek and Reid opened his eyes slowly, turning his body to face him, adjusting so that they were lying on their sides facing each other.

Both men gazed at each other, as if to memorise and imprint this moment, every groove, every contour of their faces, the sound of their breathing, the way their chests rose and fell with every breath, every quiver of their lips, the flecks of light brown and bright blue they found in each other's eyes. Their hands took to memorising the feel of their skin, the softness, the smoothness and the warmth.

"What are you thinking about?" Luke whispered, breaking the pin drop silence.

"Nothing," he whispered, his fingers lingering on Luke's chin.

"It's weird when you're all quiet. Is this _your _version of a freak out?"

Reid chuckled softly, "No, I do not have freak outs, Mr. Snyder. I am a very calm and composed person. Rational and pragmatic..."

"What about when you're in love? Are you still calm and composed, rational and pragmatic?" asked Luke, smiling smugly.

"You tell me..."

Luke mused for a moment, "I think you can be, but it isn't necessary to be like that. You can't control it, hold it back or tie it down. It doesn't make sense sometimes and sometimes it may frustrate the hell out of you, but as long as you let it happen, enjoy it, relish it and take care of it, love will flourish and grow and encompass your very being in a way you would never think possible. Love is love, that is all."

"Who knew you were a poet?" Reid grinned playfully.

Luke laughed softly, "Maybe your love made me into one."

"Christ, that sounded so corny just now."

"Shut up," Luke tugged on Reid's hair and smacked his arm lightly.

"Oww," he exclaimed, "And love hurts, who knew?" he said sarcastically.

Luke laughed, his eyes sparkling with playfulness as Reid's fingers played with the strands of his blonde hair. When their eyes locked in that moment, Reid knew that this was it, Luke was it. It was fucking crazy to think that two weeks ago he'd had nothing except his job and now...now he had Luke...and that was all that he needed...forever and always.

"I love you," he breathed, the words coming easier than he had ever imagined, because Luke was right...love was love, that is all.

"I love you, too...," Luke replied as he leaned in to brush Reid's lips with a soft kiss.

Reid kissed him back, the kiss growing more urgent, fervent and hungry as soft moans and groans fuelled their passion. They undressed each other slowly, t-shirts thrown to the floor as were their sweatpants until they were finally, at long last...skin on skin.

Reid lay on top of Luke kissing him gently, his hands running up and down his sides. He left his mouth and kissed down his jaw, his neck and further down nipping at his collarbone before doing the same on the other side. Luke let his hands weave through Reid's hair, down his neck, shoulders and back. He gasped and then moaned when he felt Reid's hand drop down and wrap around both their rapidly hardening erections, stroking them together. Reid kissed Luke again, swallowing his moans as Reid continued stroking, letting his thumb rub over the head of Luke's cock, inducing a louder moan from him.

He then let go of both their cocks and trailed kisses down Luke's broad chest, teasing his nipples with his tongue, teeth and lips leaving Luke writhing under him. He left open-mouthed kisses down his stomach, but when he reached Luke's already leaking cock, he avoided it, choosing to kiss and lick around that area but never touching his rock hard erection. Luke planted his feet on the mattress either side of Reid, arching up in hope that Reid would finally do something with his straining hard on.

"You're such a fucking tease, Reid," Luke managed to choke out as Reid kissed his inner thigh. Reid smiled into his skin and continued with his ministrations moving closer and closer, but not close enough. Luke moaned out loud, one hand gripping his hair and the other clutching at the bed sheet as Reid bit his inner thigh and then soothed it with his tongue.

"Reid, please..._please_, just do it..."

"Do what?"

"Touch me, Reid...just," he said, his eyes finding Reid's as he lifted his head to look down at him. His eyes were black blown, filled with want and need, "Touch me..."

Reid pressed a kiss to his hip and moved up, leaning over Luke to reach the bedside drawer, pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube. He dropped the condom by Luke's head but coated his fingers up with the lube as Luke watched licking his lips in anticipation, his chest rising and falling from laboured breaths. Reid dropped a kiss on Luke's lips, marvelling at the rosy flush of his skin and moved down in between his legs. He blew on the head of Luke's cock before taking it into his mouth, sucking on the head lightly as his fingers teased his hole. Luke moaned in pleasure as he felt Reid's mouth envelop his shaft entirely and gasped when Reid's finger entered him and thrusted in and out. Reid coordinated his movements with one, two and then three fingers stretching Luke open for him, making Luke arch down onto his fingers, wanting to take him further in. He bit his lip to stifle his cry when his fingers hit _that_spot whilst Reid's mouth and tongue did unimaginable things, unravelling him in ways he never thought possible.

"Reid," he moaned his fingers pulling at Reid's hair, "Reid, _Reid_..."

Reid moved his mouth off Luke's cock, knowing what he wanted and pulled his fingers out, making Luke whimper at the loss. Reid picked up the condom, slipped it on quickly and slicked himself up before dropping his head to kiss Luke slow and deep. Reid pecked his lips once more before lining himself up and pushing himself slowly into Luke. Luke immediately wrapped his legs around Reid's waist when he dropped down onto his elbows and pressed a wet kiss to his cheek. Once Reid was fully inside, he gave Luke time to adjust knowing that he loved to feel him inside him. Right then, Luke opened his eyes whilst his hands ran up and down Reid's back, his breathing harsh and uneven, conveying all his love and trust in that one look. Luke leaned up and kissed him and pushed with his heels onto Reid's lower back to let him know that he wanted more and Reid complied.

He rocked into him in long, slow strokes wanting to make this last as long as he could. Luke moved in time with him, arching up into him and with every stroke wanting him to go deeper and deeper wanting him to hit that spot. Reid let his hands caress his face, his neck and his shoulders whilst his lips worked on marking him, sucking and nibbling on the juncture between his neck and shoulder and both shared declarations of love and promises through touches, whispers and words.

They continued at this pace for a few minutes, kissing deeply and passionately as Reid moved deep within him, in total harmony. Luke's moans became more and more incoherent and were replaced with ragged gasps, his urgency to finally find his release building up inside him. He moved his hand down to stroke his cock in time with Reid's thrusts but Reid slapped it away and replaced it with his own, jerking him in time whilst his other hand found Luke's, threading their fingers together.

Luke cried out loud against Reid's mouth as he soared over the edge, his body shuddered as he released himself over his stomach and over Reid's hand with his name on his lips. Reid followed close behind groaning long and low as his intense orgasm swept through him. Losing control of his body, he dropped down on top of Luke, his head buried into the crook of his neck, panting into his skin as he rode through his orgasm.

Reid could feel Luke's heart hammering away under his chest as he came down from his blissful high and felt Luke's hands glide up and down his back and a kiss being pressed to the side of his head. Reid found the energy to lift his head slightly and he peppered kisses to his neck, moving up to his jaw and across till he found his swollen lips. Reid pushed the sweaty bangs off of Luke's face so that he could see those chocolate brown eyes. They gazed at each other for a few moments when Reid saw Luke's eyes shimmering with tears and watched as one solitary tear ran down the side, hitting his hand that was cradling his face.

Reid frowned and brushed his thumb under his eye to wipe away the wetness, "Hey, hey, what's all this? Was I that bad?" he asked jokingly.

Luke closed his eyes and bit on his lip, laughing wetly and opened them to see Reid smirking down at him. He lifted his hand, running his fingers through Reid's damp curls, "You were perfect and amazing...more than perfect and definitely more than I deserve," he saw Reid was about to protest but Luke pressed a finger to his lips to stop him. "I love you...so much...and thank you for loving me," he whispered, dropping his finger from Reid's lips.

Reid shook his head, resting his forehead on Luke's. He swallowed hard trying to compose himself, "I love you, too, you idiot and don't you ever fucking thank me for that ever again."

Luke's face broke out into a sheepish grin and he nodded. Reid then pressed a tender, lingering kiss to his forehead before capturing Luke's lips between his own in a deep kiss. Neither of them knew exactly what the future held for them...who did? But they knew that as long as they had each other they could and they would get through anything.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks for being so patient! I apologise for the lateness, again! My laptop decided to die on me but luckily I managed to get it fixed up and am now able to post the last two chapters! This one and then one more after it! Hope you enjoy and feedback would be LOVED! Thank you! :)

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Early the next morning Luke made his way down after getting ready and grinned to himself thinking about how effective Reid was as an alarm clock. He wouldn't mind waking up early every morning if he was woken up in that way. He'd left Reid to get dressed and made his way downstairs to find everyone already in the kitchen.

Ben and Romy were by the stove whilst Ellie and Charlie were sitting at the breakfast table drinking their tea.

"Morning..." said Luke as he made his way over to greet Ellie and Charlie.

"Morning," chorused everyone.

"Good morning, darling," Ellie kissed Luke's cheek, "Where's Reid? I thought he would be the first down for breakfast."

Luke laughed, "He should be down in a bit, he was just getting ready. Do you need help with anything, guys?" he asked.

"Nope," Ben and Ramona declared over their shoulders, "We're almost done," Ben said. He then left Ramona to finish off, kissing her cheek before making his way over to Luke gripping his arm. "You're just the man I wanted to see, let me grab some alone time with you before your clingy boyfriend comes down here."

Luke narrowed his eyes but laughed, "Ben, he's not clingy."

Ben scoffed, "You didn't see him yesterday when you went out, he is clingy, trust me. Come on, maybe before he comes down we can squeeze in a quickie," he winked.

Luke chuckled and let Ben lead him out of the kitchen into his study and closed the door behind him.

"Ben, don't you think you should lock the door in case anyone comes in?"

"There's no need to, it would be a great show really. I mean look at you and look at me...we would be bloody hot together," he grinned.

Luke sat down on the huge leather sofa that accommodated one corner of his study and laughed, "You are one crazy guy, you know that right?"

Ben walked over and dropped down on the sofa next to him, slipping an arm around his shoulder, "Yeah, I don't deny that. Why be normal? It's so overrated."

"Hmmm, you're right about that."

"I'm glad we agree, so how are you? Really?"

"I'm fine, Ben, really good."

Ben narrowed his eyes, "Then what was yesterday about? It was one of your 'Snyder' freak outs, wasn't it?"

Luke laughed sharply in disbelief, "Jesus, am I that obvious?"

Ben's lips curled into a half-smile, "Well, I know you and I could tell something was wrong. I didn't want to say anything because I thought Reid would deal with it and I'm hoping he did?"

Luke nudged his shoulder, pouting, "I guess you do know me and yes, Reid dealt with it, but it was more like we sorted it out together."

"What happened?" Ben shook his head at his stupidity, "Oh crap, sorry, I don't mean to pry. You don't have to tell me."

"No, no, Ben. You're not prying," Luke smiled, "I was just...freaking out about what would happen when we got back. I thought that things would change between us and these feelings that we have for each other would somehow disappear and silly things like that."

"Luke, mate, you guys love each other. I totally get why you would freak out but I'm guessing you talked things out."

"Yeah we did, he believes that we'll work and I do too, even though we'll be apart for the first time since we've met," Luke ran a hand through his hair and laughed shortly. "I can't believe that all this happened in the space of two weeks. Doesn't it sound so crazy?"

Ben shrugged, "It may sound crazy to an outsider but who gives a fuck about them? Love doesn't have a set route or method, it just happens. Sometimes you fall in love quickly and sometimes it takes a little time, but the end result is the same, right?"

"When did you get all clever?" asked Luke pinching Ben's cheek lightly.

"Excuse me, _Luciano_," Ben pushed Luke's hand away laughing, "I was always clever but I just like to share my knowledge with those who deserve it."

"Thank you for thinking me worthy of your genius, Mr. Benjamin Warner Moore."

"You're welcome, baby," he winked. "So, Luciano, what's the plan for the future?" asked Ben, raising his eyebrows.

"We're going to have to keep up a long distance thing for a little while, but I am planning to move to New York."

"You serious?"

Luke nodded and smiled widely, "I want to take up my writing again. I felt so lost before I came here. I didn't know where I was heading, what I wanted to do. My life had become monotonous and boring. But...I think I know where I want my life to go, you know? I think things will be better from now on."

"That's so great Luke, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you Ben. I couldn't have even thought about this if it wasn't for you."

"Pshhh," Ben dismissed the comment with a wave of his hand. "It was all you, man, I'm just glad that you're happy, that's all I've ever wanted."

Luke swallowed hard, not wanting to break down in front of Ben right at that moment and so he smiled widely and nodded. Ben ruffled Luke's hair and laughed, trying to dispel the large lump in his throat. He got to his feet and walked over to his desk, "I have something for you Luciano," he opened the drawer and pulled out a small rectangular package. He walked back over to Luke and handed him the package and saw that he was frowning.

"What's with the upside down smile?"

"Ben, why did you get me something?"

"Because I wanted to," Ben grinned, sitting down next to him. "Just open it."

Luke frowned but opened the package carefully and pulled away the paper. It looked like an ornate book but when he opened the first page he gasped. As he flipped through pages and pages of photos, he found that the album was filled with candid shots of Luke and Reid from the wedding. Pictures of them laughing and joking when they didn't even know photos were being taken. There were some pictures of them dancing, as well as some pictures of the four of them inside and outside of the church.

"You're such a stalker...and a pervert," Luke said as he nudged Ben with his shoulder.

"Hey, Luciano, if you don't want it, just say so," he reached out for the album but Luke hugged it to his chest. "No way, I am in love with this."

"I should bloody well think so, this took a lot of effort. Romy and I went through a ton of photos to pick the right ones for that album."

Luke put his hand on Ben's knee and squeezed, "I can't believe you went through that much trouble, thank you. I love it, I really do."

"No thanks required. I'm just happy you like it, and for once, I didn't tell the photographer to do anything. The both of you seemed to be very photogenic and, okay...maybe I _did_tell him to take a few more of you guys but the rest were all just what he thought looked good."

Luke smiled, looked down and flipped to the one photo of Reid and him outside the church, arms around each other's waists, the both of them smiling widely.

"Reid told me he wasn't photogenic but he looks so amazing in this photo."

"I know, that's why I've had one album made for him too."

"Really? He would think this is cheesy, you know that right?"

"I know, that's why I had it sent straight to his apartment in New York," Ben grinned mischievously.

Luke laughed loudly, "Oh my god! That is genius..."

"I'm a multi-millionaire for a reason, Luke," Ben said smugly, straightening his imaginary collars.

Luke grinned and high-fived him in agreement before putting the album to the side and pulling Ben in for a tight hug.

"Thank you for everything. You don't even know what you've given me," Luke mumbled into his shoulder.

Ben rolled his eyes and patted Luke's back, "Don't be an idiot, Luke. I love you, man...I should be the one thanking you."

"I love you, too and you have nothing to thank me for," he mumbled again.

Ben laughed, "Seriously...if I was gay, we would so be married with a few kids by now..."

Luke chuckled softly, "Oh really?"

"Hells yeah, we'd be living in some massive castle with a moat or something and I'd be your trophy husband or whatever, because clearly, I'm the better looking one out of the both of us and I'd only be married to you for the money."

"Hey!" Luke chided as they both fell into a fit of laughter.

The door suddenly opened causing both Luke and Ben to spring apart seeing Reid standing in the doorway, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Was I interrupting something?"

Luke swatted Ben's arm, "I told you, you should've locked the door. So much for the quickie we had planned."

Ben's mouth dropped open in disbelief and stared back at Reid, "Your boyfriend is evil, just saying."

Reid shrugged, "I like them evil."

Luke laughed and pulled Ben to his feet, "Come on, I'm hungry...let's go and have breakfast. We might find time a little later," he winked.

Ben chuckled and dropped his arm around Luke's shoulder and then around Reid's as he walked past him. "Oh man, am I going to miss you guys."

* * *

The taxi arrived to take Luke and Reid to the airport just after they had finished breakfast. Reid volunteered to bring their bags down leaving Luke to say his goodbyes to everyone. Reid hated awkward moments like this but he knew he had to grin and bear it.

"God, I hate goodbyes," Luke said laughing nervously, scratching behind his ear.

"Darling, then don't say goodbye, say that you'll see us soon," Ellie said smiling.

Luke looked at the woman who had been everything for Reid when he had nothing and she had, with no hesitance, given her love and support to him when he needed it the most. He moved closer to her, hugging her and whispering thank you, unable to stop the tears rolling down his face. She let go of him and wiped away his tears with her fingers her own eyes filling up, "Don't be a stranger, dear, okay?"

Luke nodded, inhaling deeply, "I don't think you'll be rid of me that easy."

"I hope not," Charlie chimed in smiling. "Like I said son, if you need any help with the writing career you wish to embark on, make sure you don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Charlie," Luke hugged him too before shaking his hand.

Ben was about to move forward towards Luke when Romy pushed past him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm going to miss you, Luciano," she said cupping his face and kissing his cheek, smiling sadly.

"Me too, Romy, me too."

Just then Reid came down with their bags, complaining about the weight when he noticed the very emotional moment going on in the hallway. He wished that you could just say goodbye and that would be the end of it, but he knew there was no way he would be able to avoid this.

He watched Luke wipe away some of his tears once Romy let him go and found Reid's eyes, smiling faintly. Reid walked the rest of the way down, placing their bags by the door. Luke noticed Reid's nervousness, seeing that his hand was bouncing up and down next to his thigh. He reached his hand down and held Reid's hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb and shot him a smile. Reid smiled back and squeezed it lightly in acknowledgement before letting go and rubbing his hand under his nose.

"Can I just wave and say goodbye and go? I think Luke's done all the hugging for me."

Ellie stared at him incredulously, "Reid darling, I thought you were smart. Why are you asking such a stupid question?"

Reid rolled his eyes and was about to reply when Ben wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tight, resting his chin on his head.

"I'm going to miss you, Reidykins."

Reid awkwardly patted Ben's back, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Just admit you'll miss me too. No one will judge you."

"Ben, seriously, get off me."

Ben sniffled exaggeratedly, wiping at his eyes, "Okay, fine. I will just pretend that you said that you love me big brother but let me say that I love you too."

Reid managed to push Ben away and scowled at him seeing that his clothes were rumpled slightly and set to smooth them down, but when Ben saw the slight smile on Reid's face and knew that although he couldn't say it, Reid kind of felt the same way. Ben patted his back and tousled his hair before turning his attention to Luke, who he could tell was on the verge of sobbing.

"Luciano, baby, are you leaving me?" he pouted, holding his arms out.

Luke ducked his head, pressing his lips together but he couldn't stop tears from welling up in his eyes, "You're such an idiot, Ben. You can come and visit you know?"

Ben shuffled towards Luke and embraced him and Luke wound his arms around his middle, resting his head on his chest.

"I will come and visit, I promise you. Once Romy and Reid are out of the way one weekend, we can have a secret rendezvous, okay?" He looked down at Luke and rubbed his back, swaying him gently, "Thank you for being here for the wedding though. It wouldn't have been the same without you."

Luke thumped Ben's chest and pushed back, "Don't be stupid, there was no way I was going to miss this. You're my best friend...you mean so much to me."

Ben was touched by his words knowing that he felt the same way, "Regardless, thank you," he said smiling, his eyes shimmering with tears before he cleared his throat and pointed at Reid. "And thank you, Reid. I'm going to be taking you up on that offer to come and visit you. You had better watch out."

Reid raised his hands in defeat, "I'll be waiting," he smiled.

Reid rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, smiling knowingly and opened his arms when he saw Romy looking at him sadly. She immediately wrapped her arms around him, hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek, "Awww, I'm going to miss having you hot men in the house."

"Excuse me, what about me?" Ben asked, looking slightly offended.

"Luke and I are a little higher up on the scale, don't you think Romy?" Reid smirked.

"Of course, but I'm so happy for the both of you," she sighed happily. "This feels like the ending of a movie. It's like a romance novel come to life and I've lived through it and in it...and now it's all over."

"It's not over yet," declared Ellie, "It's just the start, am I right Reid?"

She approached him slowly, her own eyes filled with happy tears and cupped Reid's face in her hands.

"You had better take care of Luke, okay? Otherwise you'll have me to answer to."

Reid raised his eyebrows in shock, "Why does everyone think I'm going to do something? Do you even know how violent he is?"

"Reid!" Luke laughed.

Ellie grinned and patting Reid's cheek lightly before winking at Luke, "I'm sure Luke has his reasons so I give him permission." Reid looked to see Luke smiling smugly at him and he stopped himself from saying something back and nodded reluctantly. "And Reid, darling, visit your old Aunt more often and take care of yourself. But, then again...I finally feel at ease now because I know you have Luke."

Reid didn't know how much more he could owe his Aunt. She'd given him everything he needed when he was in the worst possible place in his life. She'd been there for him, taken care of him and been the mother he needed when he'd lost his own. Reid didn't know what he could say to convey his gratitude, his love and his adoration for her and so without caring about anyone else, he let her envelop him in her arms and he held on tighter than he had ever before, hoping that it conveyed everything he couldn't put into words.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek before letting him go and patting his cheek once more before fixing his hair lovingly.

"Now, go on, before I do something drastic to keep you boys here," Ellie said, waving her hand towards the door, her voice thick with emotion.

They all laughed as Reid said his goodbyes to Charlie, hugging him with a pat on the back, thanking him for the stay. Even though Ellie had been instrumental in making sure Reid was cared for when things weren't good for him, he knew that without his support and devotion to Ellie and his loyalty for family, Reid wouldn't be where he was today.

Luke and Reid grabbed a hold of their respective bags and walked out of the house. Luke let Reid put the bags in the back of the car and he quickly hugged everyone goodbye one last time, trying not to let his emotions overwhelm him again. Reid waved goodbye this time and got in the taxi followed by Luke, who rolled down the window and waved them goodbye as the taxi drove off. Ellie was standing with Charlie's arm wrapped around her waist, as Ben stood with Ramona hugged to his chest. Ben blew him a kiss from afar and waved. Luke grinned as he caught it and waved back as they all moved out of sight. Luke rolled the window back up and shifted closer to Reid, dropping his head onto his shoulder and exhaled shakily.

Reid dropped a kiss to his hair, letting his hand rub up and down Luke's arm.

"You okay?" he asked, concernedly.

"I'm fine, just going to miss them, that's all. I didn't think it would be that hard leaving them."

"You had better believe that you'll be coming back, plus now that they're in your life, they won't be going anywhere. They have you in their clutches."

Luke chuckled softly and lifted his head to meet Reid's eyes, "Just like you're in my life and you won't be going anywhere?"

"Exactly that, you sap."

Luke pressed his forehead to the side of Reid's head and laughed, "Well, you'll just have to deal with it, Dr. Oliver, because I love you," he said, kissing his cheek.

Reid looked to the heavens, "The things I have to deal with in the name of love...why did I bother?"

Luke grinned widely, "Because you know that after everything, the end result is worth it?"

Reid gazed into Luke's eyes and caressed his cheek with his hand, kissing him softly, "Totally worth it."

* * *

"This is so surreal."

"Why?"

"We're on a plane..._together_."

"And?"

"We are sitting next to each other on a plane again. You're in the aisle seat and I'm in the window seat, this is so, so weird."

"Luke, what the-you sound ridiculous."

"Okay, what I'm trying to say is that when I was last on a plane, you were next to me and we didn't know each other and now we do and we're sitting together and..."

"Luke, just stop—I kind of get what you're trying to say but honey, have you taken your medication? You know how you get when you miss a dose?" he asked sarcastically, holding a hand to his forehead.

Luke brushed it off in annoyance but took a hold of his hand. "You're a dick, however I will forgive you because I know you're feeling a little vulnerable with the whole claustrophobia thing you have."

"I'm not feeling _vulnerable_," Reid tightened his hold on Luke's hand as they hit a little turbulence. He squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed audibly, "I never thought I would say this but I'm grateful for your bogus pop psychology at the moment."

"Oh the brain thing? Does it really work?"

"It would work if you stopped talking to me."

Luke ignored him and moved his mouth close to Reid's ear, "I have another idea which is much more, how do you say…? Something that would require a joint effort, a collaboration of sorts," he whispered.

"Pray tell, what is this idea, Mr. Snyder?" he asked, annoyed.

Luke grasped Reid's hand firmly, yanking him out of his seat and pulled him towards the bathroom, he opened the door, pushing Reid inside and when Luke hoped no one was looking, he squeezed himself inside too, locking the door.

He turned to see Reid with his eyes squeezed shut, trying to regulate his breathing in the tiny space, "How the fuck is this supposed to help, Luke?"

Luke pushed Reid against the sink, grinding his hips against his and licked a line up his neck, his hands unbuckling Reid's belt and undoing his trousers.

"Like this..." he said in a low, hot voice, as his hand began stroking Reid's cock, his mouth latching onto Reid's neck.

Reid gave into the pleasure, feeling his tension and panic melt away, "Mr. Snyder, your ideas are...ahhh fuck..._good_, very, very good."

"Shhhhh," Luke mumbled against his neck before pecking his lips, "this collaboration requires no talking..._just feeling_."

"I could deal with tha—_shit_..."

* * *

If Luke thought that saying goodbye to Ben and Romy had been hard, saying goodbye to Reid at the airport was a hundred times harder. He had been clinging onto Reid for the past five minutes, his head buried in his shoulder.

"Luke, you're going to miss your flight and I can't breathe."

"I don't care," he mumbled.

Reid laughed softly and pressed a kiss to his hair, "Come on Blondie, don't be so clingy or I might just change my mind about you. Plus this is my favourite jacket and you're kind of ruining it..."

Luke moved back wiping at his eyes, "Jerk," he pouted.

"What a lovely way to say goodbye."

"Reid..."

"I'm kidding, okay come on, no more of this leaking," Reid said as he used his fingers to wipe away his tears. "We're going to see each other soon, aren't we?"

"Yeah but-"

"No buts, just keep that in mind and in the meantime we do have other ways we can communicate. Have you heard of something called a phone?"

"I know, but it isn't the same, Reid."

"It's better than nothing and this way, we can expand our sex life a little more. Phone sex is supposed to be pretty great..," he grinned.

Reid pulled Luke closer by his hips and watched as his face broke out into a shy smile. It amazed him that even though Luke was so voracious in bed, he still had an innocence about him, which if he had to be honest, made him love him even more.

Luke fixed Reid's jacket and looked up shyly to meet his eyes, "Fine, I'll be taking you up on that, Dr. Oliver."

"I can't wait," he smirked.

They gazed at each other for a few moments before they were interrupted by the announcement for the final call for Luke's flight. Luke closed his eyes and sighed when Reid lifted his chin to look at him.

"Luke," he lifted a hand to cup his cheek, "come on, you're going to miss your flight, you need to go."

Luke inhaled shakily and ran a hand through Reid's hair, his eyes travelling over his face, memorising him as much as he could, before resting his hand on the side of his neck. Reid smiled softly and closed the distance capturing Luke's lips between his own. They kissed deeply but softly, their warm wet lips gliding together as Luke pulled him closer wanting to deepen the kiss even more. Reid left Luke's lips reluctantly needing to breathe, but if it wasn't necessary, he wouldn't have stopped kissing Luke...ever.

"I love you," Luke murmured, his eyes still closed as he rested his forehead against Reid's.

Reid moved back slightly so he could see his face, "I love you too, and if you don't go right now I might do something right here in the middle of the airport that might get us arrested."

Luke laughed softly and kissed Reid gently, "God, I'm going to miss you so much..."

"I'll miss you too, not your leech like sleeping habits but I will definitely miss the hot sex."

"Reid..." Luke whined trying not to smile.

Reid smirked and ran a hand through Luke's blonde locks, "Okay, make sure you let me know once you get back to Oakdale safe and call me later tonight if you want to."

Luke nodded and swallowed hard, "Hey, Reid?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll be okay, won't we?"

Reid sighed exaggeratedly and pressed a soft kiss to Luke's forehead and one more to his lips, "We'll be more than okay, I promise you," he said smiling softly.

Luke smiled, feeling reassured but most of all loved, "I'll call you when I get a chance tonight. I have a feeling my whole family will be at home to welcome me which means there will probably be a massive dinner or something."

Reid snorted, "I wouldn't be surprised, you are their golden boy after all."

Luke laughed and pressed one more kiss to Reid's lips, "I should really go now," he said quietly.

"You should, now bugger off and give me a call anytime tonight, I'll be awake, okay?"

"Okay," Luke hugged him one more time and kissed his cheek, "I love you."

Reid brought one of Luke's hands to his lips and kissed his fingers lightly, "I love you, too...now go..."

Luke bit his bottom lip, trying to stop it from trembling, knowing this was as hard for Reid as it was for him. He didn't know what inner strength he found, but he took a deep breath and turned away from Reid, relishing the feel of his hand, holding onto it as he walked towards security, before he couldn't hold on any longer. He scrubbed his face with his hand, wiping away those errant tears he was trying so hard to stop. Reid didn't want him to cry and so he wouldn't.

Once he'd passed security, he dared to turn around once more, knowing that he had something to stop him running back to Reid. He was still standing there, arms folded across his chest and smiling that crooked smile. Luke waved once more and Reid saluted back goofily making him laugh out loud and smile that dimpled sunshine smile. He walked backwards and away, not wanting to lose sight of Reid until he had to.

Once Reid saw that Luke had gone he shook his head in disbelief. He had already begun to count down the days, hours and minutes till he could have Luke in his arms again, _'Fuck, I am such a sap.'_ But for once he didn't care if he was one...he loved Luke and Luke loved him, it was as simple as that.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Wow! It's been a long time since I updated for which I truly apologise! A lot of family things went down and I've been very busy with my work life! I truly hope that you guys can forgive me because I feel terrible!

In any case, this is the last and final chapter for The Better Man! I plan on writing a sequel and will post the other LuRe fic I've been working on once I'm done with it and this time I won't keep you waiting too long! LOL! Thank you to those who've left such wonderful comments and to those who read this! This was my baby and I hope you've enjoyed Luke and Reid's journey as much as I have! Thank you and I hope you enjoy the last chapter! :)

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Luke was right, his family really did have a massive welcome home dinner for him that night. When he drove to farm that evening, everyone was there waiting for him and he texted Reid to let him know that he'd gotten into Oakdale safe and sound. Ethan came bounding out of the living room and ran towards Luke. He picked him up and hugged him tight to his chest, pressing a kiss to his cheek only realising in that moment how much he really had missed his family.

Ethan clung to him almost the entire evening as did Natalie who he was sure were eager to get their presents, but most of all just happy to see their big brother again. Lily commented on how much healthier he looked just after two weeks, his skin had a glow to it and he just looked so happy. His dad commented on the same, content to see that Luke was smiling more, his eyes sparkling with genuine joy. Both his grandmothers were there, pleased to see their grandson in such high spirits prompting Lucinda to ask who the lucky man was making Luke blush. They all had dinner together as his family told him what had happened whilst he was gone, all the usual family drama which was a given since he lived in Oakdale.

After dinner, Luke gave out all his presents for the family. Faith was more than pleased with a designer bag and kissed Luke on his cheek, congratulating him for finally finding a decent boyfriend and a good lay. Luke laughed in disbelief and asked how she knew, "You look happier today than you ever did when you were with Noah, that's how I know," she replied. Luke grinned back and hugged Faith tightly, who protested but gave in eventually.

By the time Luke got a chance to call Reid, it was close to midnight and he wasn't sure if he would be awake. He'd been up talking with his parents for most of the night, filling them in on his trip and a little about Reid. It had been too late for him to get back to his apartment and Luke had to admit he was too tired to contemplate driving back and so took his dad's offer of staying over in his old room for the night.

He'd gotten changed and was lying on his bed, staring at his phone thinking whether he should call or not. He scrolled down to Reid's number on his phone and pressed the call button before he had a chance to stop himself. The phone kept ringing, Reid wasn't picking up and just as Luke was about to cut the phone he heard Reid's voice.

"Luke?" he said breathlessly.

Luke laughed softly, "Hey, why do you sound out of breath? Were you sleeping or..._doing something else_?"

"Mr. Snyder, you have a dirty mind you do."

"Shut up...but were you really?"

Reid laughed, "No maybe later. I couldn't sleep so I went out for a run and was in the shower when you called."

"You went running at this time of night?"

"It's quieter and less busy, less people on the streets."

"Hmmm, okay, so you feel better now?"

"Definitely feel better, now that I'm talking to you."

"_Reid_..."

Reid laughed softly and got changed into his sweats and dropped down onto his bed, propping his head up with his arm behind his head, "What? I'm being honest. So tell me, how was the Snyder reunion?"

Luke laughed and told him what he'd got up to that night and about how delighted Ethan was with his presents. He didn't care that he hadn't got what he wanted but was in fact even more pleased with what he'd gotten.

"I told him that you picked all the stuff out for him and he wanted to talk to you and say thanks. But it was his bedtime so I said he could talk to you another time."

"Good save, I don't really have to talk to him do I?"

"Umm, yes you do."

"Luke..."

"Reid, let me enlighten you about my little brother, he is just as persistent as me and he never forgets."

Reid snorted, "I don't know about never forgetting because I think you left something of yours in my bag."

Luke grinned and turned on his side and played with covers with his fingers, "Oh and what was that?"

"A heart shaped pillow with the Union Jack emblazoned on it," he said flatly.

"Hmm..."

"Hmm what? That is yours right?"

"Umm, no...it's yours."

"What?"

"Well, I know how much you love to cuddle at night and I thought, what could take my place for the few nights that I'm not there? And when I saw it...I knew it was perfect for you."

Reid laughed, "Firstly, I don't cuddle and secondly, what if I found an actual body to take your place when I get all lonely?"

"You wouldn't dare, Dr. Oliver. No one could take my place."

"Full of yourself much?"

"I have perfectly valid reasons, which I know you would agree with. Plus...I'd rather be full of you..." he whispered flirtatiously.

"Seriously Luke?"

"What? I thought we should give phone sex a go," he laughed.

"Okay, well you definitely need practice...but not tonight. You sound tired and we've had a long day."

As if on cue Luke yawned making Reid chuckle, "I guess you're right. What's your day like tomorrow?"

"I have some new patients to see, just busy with consults all day and ready for any emergencies that require my world class expertise."

"Just the run of the mill day in the life of Dr. Reid Oliver, neurosurgeon extraordinaire?"

"That's absolutely right. What about you?"

"Have to check in at the shipping company and the foundation, just boring stuff."

"But just as important. Don't forget that."

"Okay, I won't," Luke sighed and looked over to the other side of his bed, empty and cold. "This is weird."

"What's weird?"

"You not being here...next to me."

Reid sighed, "It's just something we have to deal with, Luke."

Luke lifted a hand to his eyes forcing himself to control his emotions and the ache in his heart, "I know, I know...I just...I miss you so much."

"Miss you too, now go on and sleep. I have a long day tomorrow, carving up brains, drilling into skulls, getting my hands bloody, all lovely things which I've missed terribly."

"Eww, Reid! Thank you for that mental image and for the nightmares that I'll have tonight."

"Aww, do you want me to sing you a lullaby?" Reid cooed mockingly.

"A few lines of Bublé wouldn't go amiss..."

"Hell no, I might be tired but Bublé will not be sung by me ever again."

"I hate you."

"I hate you, too. Now go to sleep."

"Yes, sir. Night Reid."

"Night Luke."

But both men were hesitant to put down the phone just yet and held on for a little longer.

"Luke, put the phone down."

Luke giggled, "No, you put the phone down first."

"Fine, bye."

"Bye."

Luke frowned and then chuckled when he heard a sound on the other end of the line, "Oh my god, Reid I can hear your covers rustling."

Reid made a sound of irritation making Luke laugh, "Okay, let's put the phone down together, in one, two, three..."

Neither of the men did.

"Luke! I can hear your breathing, put the fucking phone down."

"You haven't exactly put it down either, hypocrite."

Reid rolled his eyes and laughed softly, "Okay, good night and call me when you get a chance tomorrow and I'll try to call you if I get a chance."

"Yup I will...goodnight Reid...I love you."

"Love you too honey pie," he said sweetly but sarcastically.

"Jerk," Reid heard Luke say and he chuckled, "Goodnight, Luke."

Reid snapped his phone shut and put it on his bedside table next to the Rubik's cube and settled down under the covers. He placed the ridiculous pillow, close next to him, not having the energy to get up and put it away somewhere else, yeah, that was why. Just as Reid was about to drift off into sleep, he heard his phone vibrate. He grabbed it and rolled his eyes, laughing at the text message Luke had sent him.

_You are totally hugging that pillow right now, aren't you? x_

**_Shut up Blondie and go to sleep._**

_Fine, you probably have it next to you although you won't admit it, but I won't bother you anymore because I know you have an early start! Good night...I love you! xxx_

Reid typed his answer and before he could stop himself, he sent it, not wanting Luke to have the last word.

**_I love you more. Go to sleep, you idiot. x_**

* * *

Their first week apart went by strangely quite quickly, with it being busy for the both of them. Having the comfort of Reid on the other end of the line made things easier for Luke as it did for Reid. They would check in with each other a few times a day and when they couldn't talk, they left messages for each other, sent e-mails and texts. Whatever fear and doubts Luke had had about how they would make their relationship work disappeared during that week. He knew that as long as they were open and honest and they actually talked, they would be able to make this work. Before Luke knew it, he was on a flight to New York to spend the weekend with Reid. He wasn't expecting him to be available the whole weekend as he was on call, but Luke didn't care because he just wanted to see him, feel him and kiss him again.

But what he didn't expect for sure, was for Reid to be at the airport waiting for him with that crooked smile of his and his gorgeous blue eyes glinting with love and happiness and all the other fluffy emotions Reid always denied he thought about. Luke didn't know how many people he must have pushed past running towards him but as soon as he reached him, he dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around Reid tightly. Reid had the air knocked out of him as he was met with a bundle of Luke, his blonde hair in his face.

"Holy crap, Luke," Reid choked out as he held on just as tightly so that they wouldn't fall.

"Shut up and just let me feel you in my arms again."

"I like that idea a lot, believe me, but I would rather see your face just now."

Luke pulled back grinning widely, his hands holding Reid's face, "Hi," he whispered, his eyes taking in every inch of Reid's face.

"Hi," Reid whispered back as he pushed Luke's hair off his face and leaned forward to kiss him deeply. The kiss quickly turned passionate and Luke pulled back from the kiss and tried to calm his racing heart. He rested his hands on Reid's shoulders to push him away gently, "Reid, we need to get out of here because I want you so fucking bad right now."

"I concur," said Reid quickly as he grabbed Luke's bag and his hand, walking briskly out of the airport.

They didn't even make it to the bedroom, neither of the men wanted to wait any longer or walk the distance. As long as they were behind closed doors, there were no prying eyes and there was a stable surface, they were happy. Clothes lay scattered on the floor as Luke lay in Reid's arms, sweaty, sated and panting heavily as they tried to catch their breath.

"Jesus Christ, Luke. That was fucking amazing." Reid lifted a hand to his face and laughed.

Luke chuckled softly and rolled on top of Reid, kissing his neck and his jaw with slow, wet kisses. He finally reached Reid's lips and kissed him softly, his tongue finding Reid's as he sighed and hummed into the lazy kiss.

"I missed you so much," Luke murmured against Reid's lips.

"I missed you, too," he replied, smiling softly.

Luke pecked Reid's lips once more before rolling onto his back and taking a look at the apartment from his vantage point, realising that he hadn't even seen it properly.

"Your apartment is so bland, Reid."

"You've only seen the wooden floor because you were far too busy ripping my clothes off wanting to have mind blowing sex with me, what would you know?"

"Firstly, you have wonderful wooden floors and secondly," he poked Reid's shoulder with his finger, "you didn't exactly stop the mind blowing sex so I could have a look around your apartment, did you?"

"Would you have rather had the tour of my apartment or the sex?"

Luke pressed his lips together in thought and turned his head to look at Reid, smiling sheepishly, "The sex..."

"Hmm, I thought so," Reid smirked and moved to straddle Luke's legs, his hand finding Luke's cock stroking it gently and Luke moaned his approval, as he started to grow hard again. Reid leaned down and kissed Luke, slipping his tongue between his lips before trailing kisses down his neck. Luke threaded his fingers through Reid's hair, gasping when he stroked him harder.

"Hey, Reid" Luke choked out breathlessly pushing Reid away. Reid looked down at him confusedly and Luke smiled up at him reassuringly, "The tour can most definitely wait, I mean I love your floor, I really do, but I think I would love your bed even more."

"Well then, Mr. Snyder let me take you to my boudoir," Luke snorted amusedly at his words, letting Reid help him up. He wrapped his arms around Luke whilst mouthing at his neck as he walked him backwards towards the bedroom.

Luke opened his eyes briefly, just so he knew he wasn't bumping into anything on the way to the bedroom and noticed something on the coffee table. He gasped making Reid stop and turn to look at what Luke seemed to be distracted by. _'Shit'_

"Oh my god, Reid...is that a picture of the both of us from the wedding, in a frame, on the coffee table?"

Reid turned to look at Luke who had the biggest grin on his face and tried to explain the situation, rather unconvincingly, "Ben the bastard sent it to me like that and I haven't had a chance to put it away yet."

Luke narrowed his eyes and smiled, "Yeah, right. You lie, Dr. Oliver...I can see it in your eyes."

Reid quirked an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yes really, because I think that you really love that photo and you kept it there as a wonderful reminder the day, and plus...we look pretty hot in it. Am I right?" Luke smirked.

"Maybe, maybe not..." Reid said walked Luke further into his bedroom, kicking the door shut with his foot, with a predatory look in his eye, "What are my eyes saying now Snyder?"

Luke's heart started hammering as Reid pushed him back onto the bed, unable to answer as his breath was taken away at the pure lust he could see in his eyes.

"So, Luke...what are my eyes saying?" he asked again huskily, as he crawled over him and met his gaze.

Luke inhaled shakily, licking his lips, his body tingling with anticipation, "That you're going to fuck me senseless..."

Reid grinned down at him and rocked his body against Luke's inducing a low moan from him, "You're right again, Mr. Snyder. How very..._perceptive _of you."

* * *

_Four weeks later..._

It had been over a month since they'd gotten back from London, and Luke had managed to visit Reid almost every week. Barring one unbearable week when Luke couldn't make it due to another family crisis of one of his dad's cousin's mother's brother's wife, Reid didn't know for sure, it was something like that...maybe. And because of that, Luke had a few days' worth of work to catch up on which he had to get done during the time he had allotted to spend with Reid. Luke hardly got any sleep that weekend, there was the work, obviously. But there were also the midnight phone calls with Reid, which ultimately lead to Luke learning a little more about the subtle, but very fulfilling art of phone sex.

Since Luke's first visit, Reid had entrusted him with a key for his apartment so that if he wasn't able to make it home before Luke, he could let himself in and make himself comfortable. Luke initially kicked up a fuss thinking it was too early for something so serious. But Reid knew he was secretly over the moon and just wasn't sure whether he was pushing him into something he didn't want to do. Reid set him straight on that issue, which then led to another round of mind-blowing sex. Leaving Reid in New York hadn't become any easier, even though Luke thought it an achievement that he didn't start crying every time, or 'leak the tears" as Reid called it. But that ache in his chest never abated when he had to leave Reid every week and he was sure Reid felt the same way.

Luke was in his apartment packing a bag, not needing to take much since Reid had given him his own space in his cupboard, just some essentials including some work things, when he heard his phone ringing. Reid had told him he would call if he would be coming home early in the evening so that they could eat together, and maybe if he felt like it, he would cook. Luke couldn't believe he found a man who would cook for him, albeit not a three course meal, but whatever it was, it was made with love.

He ran over to his dresser and picked up the call without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey sexy..." said Luke seductively.

"Hey gorgeous..."

Luke frowned not hearing Reid's voice and froze for a moment.

"Luciano, baby, I am so offended. You don't even remember me anymore?"

Luke shook his head and laughed, feeling embarrassed, "Ben! Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I thought it was Reid."

"Sure you did, don't deflect baby, you know that was for me."

Luke laughed again and sat down on the edge of his bed, "Hmm, it sure was. So tell me, how are you? How are Romy and your parents?"

"I'm great and so is everyone else. We all still miss you tons."

"I know, I miss you guys too. I can't believe it's been over a month since we've left."

"I hope you'll be coming back soon though?"

"Very soon...but that doesn't mean that you can't come here. When was the last time you visited me in Oakdale? Oh wait, let me think...never."

"Luke, you know how much I want to visit that town of yours. The stories you've told me and the things that happen there on a daily basis, bloody hell, just give me some popcorn and I'll be done for entertainment," Ben laughed.

"That's _so_something Reid would say," Luke said, laughing along with Ben.

"Well, obviously, we're related and total geniuses. Speaking of Reid, you off for your weekly visit to see him?"

"Yeah, I was just packing. I'm going to leave in about thirty minutes."

"Good, I just wanted to talk to you about something quickly."

"Shoot."

"Something weird has been happening this past month..."

Luke frowned, "What's been happening?"

"You're going to think I'm bloody crazy and a bit mental-"

"Ben, just spit it out."

"Reid's been calling me every other day, Luke. It is so eerie and it's starting to freak me out."

Luke pressed his lips together to stop his laughter, but a giggle slipped past his lips anyway.

"Luke! I'm talking to you about something serious! Reid has been calling me every other day or sometimes once a day, and he's been sending me e-mails, _nice_e-mails with no insults or horrible stuff. Is there something wrong with him?"

"Ben, why are you freaking out? Maybe he just wants to see how you are?"

"He wasn't like this before though, and it's so strange but pleasant but then again it's just outright crazy."

"Weren't you telling me that you wanted Reid to get in contact more often? You got your wish my friend."

"But not every fucking day, I mean, I love him and whatever but there are boundaries here."

"Well, do you want me to mention it to him or something?"

"Oh god no, because then he'll know that I told you and he might stop altogether."

"Ben, then why are you complaining? You obviously love it and maybe you just need time to get used to it. It's only been a month or so, right?"

"Yeah, since you guys got back, but...oh my god," Ben gasped, "It was you wasn't it?"

"What did I do?"

"That conversation we had that time when you were here and I complained about Reid's lack of communication. You told him about it didn't you?"

Luke sighed in defeat, not wanting to lie to Ben, "Maybe, I did. I just said that you would want to hear from him from time to time."

"Well, thank you for that. But man, he has seriously taken this overboard!"

"He doesn't do things halfway, that's for sure," Luke laughed.

They talked for a few more minutes before Ben let him go, knowing that Luke had to leave for the airport to catch his flight. Luke couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend's, how good it felt to say that, his _boyfriend's_ interpretation of his advice. He really did need to have a talk with Reid even though Ben had said not to. He could understand Ben's sentiments and laughed to himself. Reid was just so..._Reid_sometimes, there was just no other word for it.

Emergency surgery just as Reid was about to leave held him back for a few hours and so he wasn't able to make it back home before Luke. But he was glad and after a long time, actually happy, to be finally on his way back to home, only because he knew Luke would be there. He opened the door to his apartment and felt all his tiredness melt away as he saw his boyfriend sitting on the couch, in his boxers and in one of his one-size-too-small t-shirts. He was working on his laptop, his papers scattered on the coffee table. Somehow, over the past few weeks his bland apartment, which Luke had complained about, was starting to look more homey. He'd filled it with some small things and some big things, but just an added touch of a rug or a throw, or even some pillows, just made it feel more like home.

Luke glanced up and smiled, "Hey..."

"Hey," Reid smiled back. He closed the door and dropped his bag to the floor by the couch and draped his jacket over the back of it. Luke had closed his laptop and had placed it on the coffee table to make space for Reid, making sure the photo frame didn't get knocked over.

"God, are you a sight for sore eyes," Reid said, sitting down on the couch as Luke leaned over and kissed him thoroughly.

"Just for sore eyes?" Luke joked, kissing his cheek.

"For every type of eyes," Reid winked, pecking his lips.

Luke smiled and ran a hand through his boyfriend's auburn curls. "You look tired, long surgery?"

Reid sighed, "Yeah, long surgery which went well, and it's just been a long day," Reid then pinched the bridge of his nose. "The nurses, or these people who parade around as nurses, have given me a headache all day today."

Luke smiled sympathetically, "You hungry? I got us some pizza...I couldn't be bothered to cook."

"That sounds great, I'm starving." He was about to get up but Luke pushed him back onto the couch. "No, you stay...I'll get it for you."

Luke plated up some pizza for Reid, bringing over a bottle of beer for him too, knowing that he wasn't on call the next day. While Reid ate, Luke filled him in on what he'd been up to the past week, including a little about a new project that he'd set up through the foundation, which was in the process of being established officially. Luke told Reid that he still hadn't found someone capable enough to take over Grimaldi Shipping, but knew it was only a matter of time until he would.

"What about your writing? You've been sending things out, right?" Reid asked before he took a final swig of his beer and set it on the coffee table, moving closer to Luke.

"Yeah, I've been sending out stuff but haven't heard back yet."

Reid wound his arm around Luke and kissed his temple, "I'm sure something will come along, don't feel dejected. You're really good, Luke, and I'm not just saying that so I can get you into bed," he chuckled. "I'm being honest."

"I know, and I love you for it. Charlie's been a great help so," he sighed and shrugged. "Let's see what happens. That's all we can do, right?"

Reid smiled and nodded as Luke moved to rest his head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck before pressing a kiss to his jaw.

"I want to be here with you...permanently. I just didn't envision it taking this long."

Reid sighed and kissed Luke's forehead lingeringly whilst his hand carded through his hair, "Some things take as long as they take, Luke. But I'm not going anywhere and you're not going anywhere so don't worry, everything will work out. I promise."

"You don't mind waiting then?"

"I know you're going to come to me eventually...but don't expect me to be waiting for years. I can easily find another trust fund brat with a hot body and a million bucks in his account," he joked.

Luke thumped Reid's chest in mock anger, "You're such a jerk."

Reid looked down at Luke's pout and laughed. He then pressed a kiss to Luke's hair, "I'm only kidding, plus...I've waited years for you. I think I could wait a couple more months."

Luke closed his eyes, his heart skipping a beat at Reid's words as he tried to work out how in the world he deserved someone so open, loving and honest. He moved from Reid's shoulder and gazed into those blue eyes and caressed his cheek with his fingers, "I love you...so much."

Reid's tilted his head and curled his lips into a smile. He moved his hand from Luke's hair to the side of his neck whilst his thumb rubbed lightly over Luke's bottom lip, "I love you, too blondie."

Luke grinned widely and Reid grinned back pulling him in for a deep, loving kiss. Luke reluctantly left Reid's lips and grasped a hold of his hand, playing with his fingers, "So, just to clarify...you will be waiting for me, right?" he asked, widening his chocolate brown eyes innocently.

Reid stared at him incredulously, "Yes I will, you idiot," he nodded sharply before squeezing his eyes shut in pain.

Luke frowned and lifted a hand, running it through Reid's hair, "You still have that headache?" he asked concernedly.

"Yeah," he rubbed at his eyes, "it's been on and off all day."

"Here," Luke said as he placed a pillow on the floor by his feet, "sit here, and let me give you a nice massage, my love."

Reid snorted but didn't argue for once and sat down, letting Luke work his magic as he massaged his shoulders, loosening the knots and relaxing his muscles with his fingers and the palms of his hands. He then made Reid move forward a little so that he could drop his head into Luke's lap, prompting Reid to make an inappropriate comment making Luke laugh. He skilfully used his fingers and thumbs, massaging Reid's temples, then down and around his ears till he reached the back and base of his neck and repeated the motion.

"You feeling better?" Luke whispered.

Reid opened his eyes and smiled up at him, "Much better. Who knew you were so good with your hands?"

"There are still many things you don't know about me, Dr. Oliver," he said, massaging Reid's scalp delicately.

"I can't wait to find out," he replied closing his eyes, loving the feel of Luke's hands.

"Hey, Reid?"

"Hmm?"

"Ben called me today."

"He did?"

"Yeah...and he told me something."

"When does he ever stop talking?" he scoffed.

"Reid, he was telling me that you've been calling him a lot recently, and he was kinda freaking out about it."

Reid furrowed his brows, "Why would he freak out?"

"Because you never did it before and now you're bombarding him with calls and e-mails."

"But...you told me to do that," Reid said quietly, almost pouting.

Luke felt his heart swell at how adorable he looked right in that moment, "Oh my god, you are so cute, but I really did not tell you to do that."

"Oh..."

"_Oh_indeed...I just told you to get in contact more often, not every day, but to be honest I think Ben secretly loves it. He told me not to talk to you about it but I had to. Don't stop calling him though, okay?"

"Yeah I guess, so what should I do then, stop _bombarding_him? I am not doing that and I think he's totally exaggerating..."

Luke chuckled, "Okay, maybe cut down on the calls a little and the emails...but promise me you won't stop."

"Yeah, yeah, I promise."

Luke grinned and pressed a kiss to Reid's forehead and carried on massaging as Reid hummed in approval.

"By the way, Ethan was telling me you called him too. My, my Dr. Oliver your phone bill must be sky high by now."

"Fuck you," Reid murmured as he pinched Luke's leg.

"Oww, maybe later, baby," he laughed, "but why did you call him?"

Reid sighed, "After that time you forced me to talk to him and he asked about my job. He wanted to know things in detail but because I was busy I told him I would call another time and I did."

"Oh yeah, I remember...you had surgery or something...and now that totally explains why when I went to see them, Natalie came screaming to me saying that Ethan was scaring her with horrible stories about a guy whose brain was falling out of his head or something."

Reid chuckled and opened his eyes to look up at Luke. "Your little brother is quite the story teller."

Luke tried to suppress a smile but failed, "He may exaggerate but I know for a fact you must have told him something dramatic for him to come up with such an elaborate story which scared the living daylights out of Natalie."

"Ehhh kids are too soft these days. The earlier they're exposed to gory stuff, the better, it makes them stronger."

Luke smiled down at him and he caressed his cheeks and jaw with his fingers, "Thank you though. Ethan is always talking about you and you've kinda gained celebrity status in our house."

"I should hope so. I am that awesome and hot...and totally sexy."

Luke snorted, "Yeah sure, but just let me know when you have some time off, you really do have to come and visit. You can't put it off any longer because people are starting to think that I've made you up."

"Haven't they seen those photos from the wedding?"

"Yeah they have, and my Grandmother was literally drooling all over it which was weird, but anyway, they would rather see your awesome, hot and sexy self in person."

"Which one?"

"Huh?"

"Which Grandmother? The rich one?"

"Yeah, Lucinda Walsh, the rich one..."

Reid punched his fist in the air in triumph, "Get out...if she thinks I'm hot then proposing to her will be easy. I would make her a fine trophy husband."

"Asshole," Luke lifted Reid's head off his lap and swatted his shoulder, "You can forget what I had planned for us for later."

Reid chuckled and turned around to see Luke with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. He moved up and straddled Luke's legs wrapping his arms around his neck, "What did you have planned for us?" he asked, brushing his lips against Luke's.

Luke pushed back Reid back, frowning, "Nothing that you'd be interested in."

Reid smirked and leaned forward kissing and licking down Luke's neck slowly. He could feel Luke coming undone under his mouth, his pulse was racing, breathing erratic. Luke tilted his head giving Reid more access as his hands moved to touch his hair, gripping it lightly.

Reid moved away from his neck, placing his hands either side of Luke's face, pulling back to see his face, "You're such a jerk," Luke whispered as he let a smile curl on his lips.

"I know just how to work you, Snyder," he said softly before kissing him gently. "So, you don't think that I'd be interested in making hot, sweet love with my boyfriend?" he asked as he went to work on the other side of Luke's neck.

"Hot, sweet love? That sounded really weird coming out of your mouth," Luke felt Reid smile against his skin, "and also...I thought you were tired," he teased.

"I'm never tired for you," he murmured against his neck.

Luke hummed his approval and groaned low as he felt Reid palm his half hard cock through the front of his boxers. Luke lifted his hands to unbutton Reid's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and onto the floor, running his hands up over his shoulders and down his back whilst Reid continued his assault on his neck.

"Mmm, Reid, can you just move off me for one second?"

Reid pulled back frowning, "Why? What's wrong?"

Luke shook his head and kissed his chin, "Nothing, just move..."

Reid moved away reluctantly and slumped down onto the sofa watching Luke go into their bedroom. Reid wasn't sure what the hell was happening but he was horny as hell right now and he was too far gone to forget about the sex. He then saw Luke emerge out of the bedroom and Reid's face broke out into the biggest grin Luke had ever seen.

"Jesus Christ, Luke..."

Luke tipped his hat and rested his hands on his hips, "That's Captain Snyder to you," he smiled seductively, waggling his eyebrows.

Reid laughed and got to his feet, quickly shucking off his jeans and boxers, making his way over to a naked Luke, wearing just his sailor's hat. Luke bit his lip, grinning widely whilst moving backwards into the bedroom and giggled as Reid came towards him. Reid wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him in for a deep, wet kiss, "Oh my god, I love you so fucking much."

Luke pecked his lips and nudged his nose with Reid's before gazing into his boyfriend's eyes, "Prove it," he whispered hotly.

"Oh I will, Captain...I will..." he growled.

**FIN**


End file.
